Percy Jackson and the Legend of Korra
by Radentor
Summary: Part 1:When Korra's waterbending fails her, the spirits must find a suitable teacher for her in the form of Percy Jackson, a demigod from another world. Part 2: Years later, Korra and her Camp Half-Blood friends reunite to save Percy. Has he really turned his back on Olympus, or is there something sinister at work? Credit to AndytheLemon for the cover pic, thanks for permission!
1. Chapter 1

PERCY, CHAPTER 1

Percy and Annabeth sat by the shore of Camp Half-Blood, on the beautiful expanse of Long Island Sound. They were finished with their activities for the day and had planned to spend the rest of it with each other. Percy couldn't be happier. Though his fellow campers who had been lost to the war still haunted him somewhat, Annabeth's presence kept him smiling and content with life. It was these little moments that he had learned to cherish. It was early afternoon, the sun was high, a salty breeze brushed his face; if the sea had been beautiful when he and Rachel sat beside it; it was ten times more so now. Annabeth was also content. She was here, alive and well, with her boyfriend Percy. They had been dating for a few weeks and they had been some of the best of her life. Percy could be a bit of an idiot when it came to the obvious hints he missed, but he tried his hardest to please her. They talked of simple things, taking pleasure in each others looks. Every time she thought she glanced at him discreetly, it just so happened that he had been doing the same. Their eyes would lock and they would smile bashfully, getting used to being in a relationship was only natural when you had been friends so long. However, just when everything was perfect, it happened.

Percy's eye's widened and he stared hard at the sea, his smile replaced by a look of worry.

"Percy," Annabeth said suddenly, "what's wrong?"

Percy shook his head, waiting.

After a lingering silence he looked at her.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "I've just got this strange feeling, something is in the sea, something that shouldn't be."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, _maybe it's the thousands of pounds of trash and pollution that's being poured into it by the second, _she thought sarcastically.

"It's not garbage," Percy said, as though he were a mind reader, "it's moving toward us. It's manipulating the water."

"Could it be your father?"

"No, I thought of him first, but this is different. The feeling I'm getting now is that something really weird and really out of sync happened with the sea. It's almost as if something has caused it… irritation?"

Percy sounded strange. His powers over the sea had grown with the years, but now something was really bothering him, Annabeth could see as much.

"I think I see something."

**Ok, so I actually had this fic finished a couple years ago, but then I was at work about two weeks ago and I had this incredible idea for a continuation. As such, I've divided this into two parts. The first part makes up chapters 1-17. The second part begins with chapter 18... or with the very first titled chapter. Part two is a completely different story from the first, and is much darker, as it takes place after the Final season of the Legend of Korra for Korra, and after the Blood of Olympus for Percy and the rest. As such, if you find you've already read the first part, you can simply skip to the first titled chapter and be done with it. Let me reiterate, 1-17= lighthearted fun, with a dark twist at the end, everything after that is a bit more mature, and follows a completely different story arc. Read on, Heroes, I hope you enjoy the story! Oh, and for those of you that feel the chapters are a bit short, I have actually been working on lengthening my chapters for the second half of the story, as I actually had it planned to be a bit longer than the first part. **


	2. Chapter 2

KORRA, CHAPTER 2

Air Temple Island was a peaceful place. That is, until Mako, Bolin and Asami arrived. The airbender children were simply ecstatic to have visitors. The effect had worn off over the course of Korra's stay and now Meelo never failed to remind her that seeing as she lived on the island, she was _not_ a visitor. The kids were released from their lessons and were given grace periods whenever they came over. Ikki and Meelo would yap them into oblivion, while Jinora would be completely polite and overly punctual. She also blushed whenever Mako addressed her directly, and then proceeded to bury her face in a book. Today was no different though the sun was hidden behind dark clouds and even with it being midday, very little sunlight broke free of the grey chains of water vapor. Korra sat on the edge of a cliff, behind the temple itself. She wondered at the sudden change of weather.

What had recently been a beautiful day was now bleak and dull. The water surrounding the island was cold, dark and mysterious. There was something foreboding about it.

_Get a grip Korra, _she thought to herself, _there's nothing to be afraid of._

Even so, she couldn't explain the chill that arced across her back, making her jump and nearly lose her placing on the edge of the cliff. She was just reasserting control over her body and mind when-

"KORRA!"

Bolin's voice raced through Korra's eardrums. She jumped violently, a yelp escaping her lips. Before she could grasp a ledge, she fell. A scream rent the air and Bolin's companions leapt forward. Mako grabbed Korra's hand. Even so, he alone could not stop the fall. Helping a person climb back onto a ledge is not an easy feat, and before Mako had the chance to get a good hold and hoist Korra up he tumbled after her, hand in hand. Bolin, being brave and loyal leapt over as well, grasping for Mako and Korra. He too followed them over the edge. Asami, taking the smart approach, pulled out an Equalist rope designed to ensnare the limbs of benders and hurled an end down at the falling trio. Before the rope connected and pulled taut, she took a stance and prepared for the weight to besiege her. However, while her move had been carefully calculated, she had forgotten a variable: _the weight of three muscled teenagers._ And with a small smile and a berating thought, she was pulled to the edge of the cliff. She then released all the tension in her muscles and the new Team Avatar fell. Korra fell with Mako and Bolin close behind, but she didn't really notice their presences. She didn't even really register that she was falling. What she did notice was the whirlpool forming underneath them in the bay of Republic City. It was… mesmerizing. The way the water moved and danced in a perfect circle, waiting to swallow Korra and her friends was quite charming.

She hit the water, noticing how the landing had been quite comfortable compared to some of her watery falls. She looked around through the water, which was surprisingly clear considering that the whirlpool should have been stirring up silt from the water bed. She was pulled deeper, not by her inertia from falling, but by the force of the water. It was almost as if it were asking _"How do YOU like being controlled against your will?" _Mako, Bolin, and Asami swirled around her, trying desperately to breathe. Korra bent the water. Nothing happened. She had performed the move a thousand times, it should've pushed the water away from herself, forming a bubble that encompassed all of them. Korra's lungs screamed for air, making her vision blurry. Then the world turned, everything that was up suddenly became down and vice versa. There was suddenly a sun above them, a star to follow. With their last dregs of consciousness they made a feeble attempt at surfacing. Just when Korra believe they would perish in the unbendable water, a vertical riptide carried them up, pushing them with great speed towards the surface. The pressure was almost overwhelming as she shot skyward. With a great inhale, she and her friends broke the surface of the water… which was now clear and balmy. The sky, too, was clear and it was a beautiful day. Then she noticed it: the island was _gone._ She was lost, with no friends at sea. Everything was different, down to the fish she saw swimming below. Everyone else grappled with this discovery as well, trying to keep above the water, and above the rising panic bubbling in their chests.

Bolin was the first to speak, of course.

"K-Korra? Where are we?"

She gazed around, avoiding the looks from her friends. She didn't want to see the look of disappointment. It was her fault that she fell. Or was it? She had been mesmerized by the whirlpool as she fell. Had it also influenced her _before _she fell?

"I don't know," she replied, putting some defiance and confidence into her voice. She would find a way back. She _had_ to.

"Look," said Mako and Asami simultaneously.

Korra gazed in the direction of their outstretched hands, pointing towards….

"Land!"

Korra soon realized she could bend once again, though it was faulting badly. She could try her hardest to bend up a tidal wave, but it came out as a small spray of sea. Instead she settled with propelling them to shore via a small current, even though she was trying to form a powerful riptide towards the land mass. Soon enough they saw something move. A shimmer of the heat? The air in front of the land rippled, revealing a strange place. It had a beach by the shore while huge buildings of white marble speckled part of the green landscape while much of it was obscured by a dense forest. There, on the beach... people! All 4 of them tried to call out, but they were still too far off. Korra bent as hard and fast as she could, willing the currents to move faster. Had she not been soaked, she would've been dripping sweat with the effort of her consistent movements.

After a while, they came close enough to make out some the details lost from a distance. The place was beautiful. The boy and girl on the shore were looking right at them, not moving. The young man seemed to be holding something that glittered gold in the sunlight. Korra's mind was all work, no play. The heat took over her. The sunlight reflecting off the water made her thirsty, the effort was draining her rapidly. She kept her eye's on the shoreline as she worked, wishing she could get them to move faster. Suddenly, she stopped, her body had had enough. Her eye's closed and her muscles loosened. All fight left her and she sunk beneath the water.

Bolin dove under the water to help her while Mako and Asami called to the people on the shore.

"Help! Heeeelp!"

The two people faced each other, then the young man dove into the surf.


	3. Chapter 3

PERCY, CHAPTER 3

In the sea, Percy had perfect bearings. He could also sense the people who needed help, it wasn't even that hard. The vibrations they sent through the water were overwhelming. Percy focused on his power, feeling the ocean flow through him. He shot forward like a bullet through the water. He found two people below the surface, and two managing to keep above it. He kept Riptide out, if they were hostile, he could easily ambush them. If friendly, he could help them get ashore. He floated in close to help the two underwater. They were human, surprisingly, and one was unconscious: a beautiful young woman. The other was a burly guy, trying to pull her toward the surface. Judging by his panicked, jerky strokes, Percy judged that he had never received proper swimming training. He looked as though he were out of his element.

It took him a second to notice Percy, and when he did he nearly let go of the young woman's arm in fright. Percy held out a hand and pointed Riptide upward, indicating what he was about to do. The burly guy grabbed hold with his free hand and the other two could suddenly breathe. Without warning Percy bulleted upward on a strong current, toward the other two people who were still above water. The three of them broke the surface and rode a wave towards the other two. Another guy and another girl, both looking in awe at the wave Percy had made. He held out a hand and with all four in tow, set a course for the shore. Muscle Man had given over the young woman to the other guy, who draped a limp arm around his shoulders and helped her stay aloft in the wave. They didn't carry any weapons. They didn't even seem to be from around here. Their clothes were almost as strange as could be, the men with high collars, and one with a scarf. Percy focused on taking them towards shore, but couldn't help but notice a few strange things, like the fact that Scarfy had amber eyes that glinted in the sun. _That _wasn't a trick of the light.

It took a few minutes, but they finally came to a rest on the shore. Percy, standing there, dry, and perfectly fine; albeit a slight exhaustion. And four others, completely out of breath, and one just barely awake. Annabeth looked over the people curiously, her brain whizzing with excitement. She had never met anyone so strangely dressed, including some of the hideous monsters she'd fought. Annabeth and Percy began helping each of them to their feet. Both of them had to help lift the amber eyed young man and the girl he held at his side.

"Who are you guys?"

Annabeth swore that one day Percy's abruptness and obliviousness would one day get him into a situation he couldn't handle. She elbowed past him and held out a hand.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

It sounded generic and falsely cheery, like welcoming a well-known bomb maker into your home and inviting him to lunch. Percy stood there rather dejectedly and massaged where Annabeth had bumped into him. One day he'd have a word with her about those bony elbows and the way she shoved them into his ribcage. Annabeth faced the odd quartet, waiting for a reaction. Suddenly a smile lit the burly guys face and he stepped forward, wrapping both of Annabeth's hands in his own.

"Hi, I'm Bolin, this is my brother Mako-"

He gestured to the guy holding the swooned girl at his side.

"Asami, a good friend of ours-"

The girl in the smeared makeup raised a hand blearily and smiled, as though thinking of a private joke at a funeral.

"And Korra, the AVATAR-"

He flung out a practiced showman's arm at the unconscious woman, putting a strange tone in his voice at the last word, a mixture of spooky ghost tones and awe.

Bolin looked at Annabeth and Percy, as though expecting them to know what he was talking about. Nothing happened, everyone stood there quietly. A wave slapped at the shore. A look of dawning spread across Percy's face.

"So you guys are aliens?"

Mako stepped forward, lugging Korra the Avatar with him.

"Could we get some help for her?"

Percy didn't like the idea of leaving Annabeth with the Washed-Up-Weirdoes, but after embarrassing himself that badly, he decided _he _would get Chiron. Annabeth was good at playing diplomatic emissary; she could get those guys to open up. Even so, he didn't want to leave her there long, nor did he want to bring more attention to the beach, so he zigzagged here and there, then bee-lined for the Big House. Not quite running, more like a power walk. Percy focused on what he was doing, trying not to think of the things that could happen to Annabeth while he was gone. He'd lost her a couple years ago to a Titan, if 4 teenagers who liked to dress funny thought they could come between him and Annabeth, they had another thing coming.

When Percy entered the Big House, he knew he had come to the right place. Frank Sinatra blared over unseen speakers and the entire living room blazed with firelight. He found Chiron conversing with someone through an Iris message. If the person on the other end of the message noticed Percy's arrival, he didn't say a word. Chiron turned around in his wheelchair, looking at Percy. His eye's suggested that he knew why Percy had come, but his mouth stayed in a practiced smile. Had Percy not known him so well, he'd have guessed Chiron was a guy with a hard life that just managed to look on the bright side of things. However, he _did _know Chiron, and he also knew something was up with him. The person in the Iris message finally spoke.

"Hello Percy."

He finally gave his full attention to the person in the Iris message. He knew that voice too well, though he heard it rarely enough. His father, Poseidon stood on what looked to be Mount Olympus. Percy could see the remnants of the war there, thought they seemed… less intense, less scarring, as though they were being slowly repaired by some unseen force.

"Well, Chiron, let them know she must begin training at once. The Spirits are envious of our ways and must be given results for their generosity, not to mention the fate of their world."

So Percy was basically shunned. While Chiron got direct orders from one of the three major gods, all the while, discussing the fate of the world in a monotone. Percy thought that his life would get better after the Titans had been dealt with. Was he wrong? Maybe it was just something about one of the campers… Percy didn't believe it. He also knew that something weird was going on. Scratch that, _several_ weird things were going on. Were they related? He hoped so; he had tried to fight on more than one front before. It didn't work out very well.


	4. Chapter 4

ANNABETH, CHAPTER 4

She stood there awkwardly, looking between the four of them. Korra had begun to come around, or at least she was moving slightly. She mumbled weakly, coughed and then spat out a bunch of sea water. After that she continued to hang limply in the arms of Mako, whose amber eyes bored fiercely into Annabeth's grey ones. She didn't realize she was staring until she noticed his eyebrow creep upward. An eyebrow which happened to be pointed and strangely shaped… if they got any weirder she would have to probe them to make sure they were actually human. She hadn't done a good probing since Percy…

_Never mind, _she thought savagely, _they may still turn hostile at any moment._

With that thought her hand leapt to her waist, where she kept her dagger. Mako's eyes followed the movement, widening when he saw what she was reaching for.

"Bo."

Bolin looked at his brother, then followed his gaze to Annabeth's dagger. Understanding immediately, he took a stance and stomped his foot. The sand between Annabeth and Bolin became a lump of sandstone, but only big enough to crush Annabeth into a pancake. With a grunt of effort he swung his arm around and the boulder hung above Annabeth. She threw herself out of the way as the boulder fell right where she had been a second ago.

"Wait!"

Korra's voice rang out and hit Bolin like a whip. His neck cricked as he snapped it in her direction. She seemed to have been woken up by the dropping boulder of sandstone. She pulled herself up and gazed at Annabeth with intensely blue eyes. Annabeth suddenly knew that Korra was respected and possibly even adored because Bolin's cheeks turned red as if he had been scolded by some unseen figure. He turned away, rubbing his neck where it had been stretched to the point of agony. Mako looked at Korra, not making a move to help her stay standing, but wary nonetheless.

"This girl's friend _saved _us! Why are you attacking them, or have you forgotten already that without them you would still be over a mile out at sea?"

"She was reaching for a dagger! I couldn't let her hurt you guys," said Bolin pleadingly.

Korra moved forward, stretching out a hand and wrapping an arm around her stomach as though trying to keep everything in. She moved gingerly, sore muscles and weakness fatigued her every step.

"My name is Korra, the Avatar."

She waited a moment, but Annabeth was still just as confused when she said it as she was when Bolin said it.

Annabeth stretched out a hand and grasped Korra's firmly. They immediately formed a connection, though they didn't know it. Both were strong, independent women who were counted upon day in and day out to perform flawlessly. Though their worlds differed immensely, they were more similar than they could've imagined.

Korra's face suddenly looked alarmed and Annabeth turned around, wondering if she just fell for the oldest trick in the book. Instead, her gaze found Chiron and Percy, making their way towards them. They were just close enough to see that Chiron was not riding a horse, but that he was a horse from the waist down and human from the waist up. They arrived, Percy looking oddly subdued. Annabeth moved out of the way so that Chiron could take over. Korra may see some sense but the rest needed a calming voice to try and figure these things out.

Korra took a step forward, looking determined and nervous.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Korra the Avatar and your companion's names are Mako, Bolin and Asami. Yes, I have been expecting you for a short while. Have you been-er-filled in?"

At the blank look on Korra's face he guessed not.

Chiron's voice had that effect on everyone. While calming you, it could deliver some of the worst news and still you wouldn't feel it completely, like numbing the limb and breaking the bone. He must've prepared for this quite well because he took the conversation quite slowly, slower than usual. He invited them all to join him in the Big House, assuring them of their safety within the border of the camp. They made their way across the grounds from the beach to the Big House; even from a distance it was easy to tell these guys were outsiders. The absence of their usual orange tee-shirts meant one thing: new half-bloods to either extort, bully or welcome. Depending on the time of day a newcomer may be unfortunate enough to get all three. All in all, it wasn't surprising that as they wound their way towards the Big House, others began to come close and see the newest addition to Camp Half-Blood.


	5. Chapter 5

KORRA, CHAPTER 5

As she walked towards the Big House (Korra surmised it to be the large house in the center of the camp, which they happened to be heading towards) she also noticed that people began to pay them attention. People who were working metal, people who were paying volleyball, people who seemed not to be much older than herself. A crowd began to gather, but instead of the usual noise and questions, they seemed pretty withdrawn. Normally new campers have the look of a cornered animal in their eyes, hostile, angry and ready to lash out in a moment's notice. These guys seemed different somehow. They had a look of complete loss on their faces, and not one was armed save a strange looking glove on the hand of none other than Asami, who now carried it with her always. She found that the chi-blocking glove accented her fighting styles well. Finally, a noise came from someone, someone whom Korra took an immediate disliking too.

"Hey, Chiron, who are these lumps?"

The voice belonged to Clarisse, a daughter of Ares, and one of Percy Jackson's least favorite people at camp.

"Wow, these guys don't look like much. _That _one looks like a child of Aphrodite," she said with a small relish in her voice.

It wasn't snotty, but actually quite sincere. Clarisse had once been close friends with the leader of the Aphrodite cabin, until she died in the war against the titans.

She looked at Mako.

"Possibly Hephaestus, possibly Ares, hard to tell."

Clarisse was rather blunt like that. To Bolin she said:

"Definitely Hephaestus, look at those muscles. I'd like to see how _ripped_ he'll be after he's had some time in the forges."

Bolin looked away, loosening his collar as he went. It was very hot all of a sudden and he couldn't help but notice that his muscles _were _quite impressive.

"And that leaves _you."_

Korra kept walking, trying not to be offended. She was at a loss for information, however, these names: Hephaestus, Ares and Aphrodite, rang some very faint and far off bells. Before she could place them she was waylaid by Clarisse. An intimidating sight for most, Korra sensed there was more to this girl than she let on. Korra was an expert in the whole "bad girl" act as she had upheld it for years. Only when Amon had attacked had she truly realized that without her friends she was emotional garbage. Something told her that Clarisse had been through a lot.

"I just don't know where you are going, but I'm sure we'll see. The gods should've already claimed you by the looks of it."

Korra had no clue what this girl was on about, so she pushed her way past her and followed Chiron and the others onto the porch and into the house.

She entered a room with a stuffed tiger head and a ping-pong table. The room was filled with the warm, cozy light of a fire. Without any luck, Clarisse walked in behind her. She was the head counselor for the Ares cabin and she was sure she would be briefed by Chiron, as would all the other head counselors. Chiron had left to fetch his wheelchair, as he did not fit into the house otherwise. Slowly the room began to fill. It was more than just the head counselors; it also seemed to be at least one other highly respected person from each cabin. Soon the room was filled with the buzz of talk, not very bright talk either. Some spoke of war, and Korra could definitely see it still etched into these campers in the form of cuts, bruises and bandages. They were not particularly hostile, but they were not feeling very cheery.

Chiron rolled into the room and silence fell. It was a pretty strange sight, a guy in a wheelchair commanding the respect of everyone. Even though it was rather foreign to Korra, she still felt a sense of power and wisdom radiate from this seemingly crippled man. He rolled up to the head of the ping-pong table, the only spot not crowded by people.

"I have gathered you all to this council," he said gravely, "to deliver an important announcement."

Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami were astounded at the reaction of the assembled campers. They turned to each other and gave looks. Some looked angry or bitter, others looked worried. Percy was there, standing next to the blonde girl whom Bolin had mistakenly attacked on the beach. They held hands and stood close together, trying to remain calm and rational. One thing struck everyone in the room though, Chiron did not sound pleased. In fact, he sounded as if another Great Prophecy had arisen, foretelling the end of the world. Again.

"As all of you can see, we have… _visitors_."

It took a little time, but soon enough everyone seemed to shift their gaze towards the four outsiders from another world. They didn't look very pleased to see them either. Chiron pressed on, not wanting an outbreak of anger and confusion before he finished explaining.

"They are not from this world, yet the higher beings there have asked us for guidance. They believe that there will be a great shift in their world, and that their emissary will need to be well prepared. The Spirits have formed a pact with the Gods, and we must honor that pact by showing the Avatar kindness and the ways of demigods. If the Avatar is to adapt to the changes of her world, knowledge must be taken from all sources. The Avatars of old focus their knowledge and energy through Korra, but if she is to survive in a changing world she will need outside help. This help, this knowledge, this guidance must come from us. I charge all of you here with the protection and safety of the Avatar and her friends. The Spirits are not beings to be trifled with and to break the oath your godly parents took would wreak havoc upon the world as we know it. _Our_ world, that is."

Chiron's speech came to an end and people were now beginning to realize that this was no joke. (This was saying something, as Chiron didn't make jokes.) This was, in fact, a real problem. Only Annabeth was able to piece together the puzzle that Chiron's speech created.

"What could we possibly give or show the Avatar that these higher beings couldn't? Why don't _they_ give this girl some private lessons or something?"

Clarisse's words were met with some looks of frustration while others looked at her as though she actually had a point. Korra was beginning to like Clarisse less and less, albeit their similarities. Korra stepped forward, trailed by her friends until she was standing next to Chiron. She looked impressive, framed against the light of the fire while the day grew darker. She took a deep breath and began a surprisingly lengthy explanation of the basics of her world. She described the benders and non-benders, their strained relationship over the past several months and the downfall of Amon. She spoke of the Spirits, how they chose who could bend and who could not.

She even debunked some of the mysteries of the Avatar to them. At length, when stars were visible in the sky, she ended with the story of how she was seemingly drawn into the whirlpool and struggled to bend the water. On that note, Percy was called up and reported his rescue of the four friends. When he was finished, silence pounded on everyone's ears. Suddenly the door to the room burst open again and Rachel Elizabeth Dare came in. She was wrapped in a shawl and looked quite familiar with the way of things. Rachel was the camps Oracle, she was able to view glimpses of the future and see through the Mist that kept monsters and myth hidden from human eyes. She haD green eyes, a freckled face, and some very red hair. She looked about and saw Korra. Hurrying forward she gave a little curtsy, and welcomed Korra to camp.

"Well, now that this is done, we can work out Korra's training schedule. Everyone go save for Korra, her friends and Percy. We have some things to discuss."

"Hey, Chiron, does Korra being a waterbender mean she'll be sleeping in Percy's cabin?"

Clarisse's voice rang out and reached the ears of Chiron, Percy, Korra and Annabeth, who turned to Percy, noting his red cheeks. Korra's too had turned slightly reddish on her dark skin. Chiron seemed oblivious to the awkwardness and simply nodded, yearning for the rest that would follow the creation Korra's training schedule.


	6. Chapter 6

BOLIN, CHAPTER 6

Bolin, while present, and a main source of attention during the conference, actually was almost completely oblivious to it from the moment _she_ walked in. She had dirty blond hair, a small smile, and her face was lightly dappled with cute little freckles. She let her hair hang loose about her shoulders and as she walked in her eyes met Bolin's. Her smile widened and as she sat down she glanced at Bolin (or was he imagining it? His heart rate had nearly doubled and had anyone touched him, he'd have probably bent them all the way to the Earth Kingdom.) All throughout the meeting he kept his eyes drifting between what was happening, the girl, and visions of himself with this girl (during which his eyes became rather unfocused) His mind had been far off when Chiron had directed attention towards him and Asami nudged him and touched the corner of her lip. Bolin snapped back into reality and checked his lip. It had actually run over with saliva. He looked at the girl and saw that she had noticed by the way she giggled and looked at his mouth. Had he been staring at her, what if his mouth had been hanging open, did his breath smell? With a click his jaws were brought together rather hastily. He wiped his lip and gazed at all the people who were staring.

Once their attention had shifted once more towards Chiron, Bolin looked at this girl more. She looked about his age (maybe a little older) and while she was easily one of the more easy going and spirited people in the room, ghosts of horrible memories flicked behind her bright blue eyes as Chiron spoke of war and destruction. Kayla had been in, and survived, the war with the Titans; she knew from experience that the battle wounds healed faster than the memories. As Bolin fought to keep his concentration in the room he found himself alone all of the sudden and glancing around he noticed that Korra was leading the others to the front of the room. Once again he was an item of immense attraction, put on display for everyone to goggle. Korra began a monologue describing republic city, then the world itself. She covered many topics and drew the gaze from the audience, or most of it. Every now and then Kayla would look at Bolin, and he would look back smiling and blushing. As soon as the meeting was over and people started moving, Bolin actually waved to her. To his relief, she waved back.

He felt as if he had actually gotten to know this girl somehow. When he'd asked Korra out he felt something then too, but she was too enamored by Mako to bother with Bolin. While he still had feelings for her, he decided to channel them in a more brotherly way. And now, for only the second time in his life, he felt that connection again. It seemed to throb almost, as if it knew he had missed with Korra and was determined to redeem itself. Kayla was beautiful, she was courageous, she was strong, she had a good sense of fun and she made Bolin's heart race like it had when he met Korra. And now Mako could no longer cast him in shadow, he couldn't take _this_. No one would.

Kayla made her way to Bolin, weaving through people with light tread. Once they were together, she held out a hand.

"Hi Bolin, I'm Kayla."

Bolin was shocked; he didn't realize that his name was mentioned several times during Korra's speech. He just stretched out a hand and felt himself melt a little. A smile of complete content spread across his face as he gazed into her eyes and took her hand in his. They shook and were about to leave together when-

"Hey, Chiron, does Korra being a waterbender mean she'll be sleeping in Percy's cabin?"

Clarisse's call jarred him back to reality, where he noticed that he actually did have knees that were not made of jelly. He also spotted that Korra, Mako, Asami, Percy and Annabeth were lagging behind. He let go of Kayla's hand, mumbled something about it being nice to meet her and that they might see each other around. He then made his way towards the group gathered around Chiron, noting the small pink patches on Percy's cheeks. When he came within earshot he found that Korra, Percy and Chiron were having a small conversation with each other. He looked over at Annabeth, who seemed rather hurt that she wasn't being included in these proceedings. Bolin recalled, through a haze of Kayla, that he had attacked Annabeth and that prompted him to take a step forward. She looked at him and her eyes looked glazed over with sadness. Her face then turned mean as though she didn't care that he could earthbend, or that she had almost died at his hands, but was going to stand up to him and possibly rip him a new one. He looked into her grey eyes and lamely told her that he was sorry for attacking earlier. Her expression turned from anger into sadness. She glanced behind Bolin and following her gaze, he spotted Chiron, Percy and Korra leaning in together and having an almost whispered conversation with each other.

Stepping out of earshot with Annabeth they began to talk. Bolin began to actually like her a lot. She was kind, caring, and she really loved her boyfriend with all her heart, even though she rarely gave him praise. In return Bolin opened up a little too. He soon realized that for being a blond, Annabeth had an amazing perception and intuition. She had picked up on the growing bond between Bolin and Kayla. She also made some very accurate guesses about Korra's relationship with Bolin. Annabeth began to be a bit more open with Bolin. She was unsure whether it was the fact that he was an amazing listener, and actually gave some pretty sound advice, or because Percy was so enthralled by Korra that she was taking revenge of a sort. Either way, Bolin was soon filled in on many things about Percy and Annabeth's relationship. When she had basically splurged her emotional insecurities all over Bolin, he replied with a simple statement.

"Have you told Percy any of this?"

Annabeth shook her head, her eyes once again covered in a warm layer of tears that threatened to spill over and become more noticeable.

"Well you should," said Bolin, wrecking the image he set up for himself as a buff, ego driven, small minded cool guy. "I never told Korra how I felt about her and I always wonder: if I had, would we be together now? It was a mistake that made me wish I could bend time and try again. If I had made myself clear to her she might've been with me, not Mako. Even now I still think of her as more than a friend, I just contain it and act as if she were a part of our family, which she is. You need to tell Percy how you feel. If you don't these things will simmer and either get nothing done," he indicated towards himself, "or they will fester and become something that resembles anger and jealousy." He indicated Annabeth. She blushed and looked away from Bolin's bright green eyes. She had not told him of the jealousy she felt about Percy and Korra's newfound friendship. However, Bolin also was quite perceptive. He may have been strong and acted dumb, but he was a very good people person. Annabeth thanked him for his advice. She also asked him to keep quiet about what she _had _told him. He smiled and thanked her for the talk, asking the same from her. As they both became aware of the room around them, Chiron, Percy and Korra's whispers died and all of them looked out of the window. Mako and Asami, whom were still deep in conversation, noticed the abrupt silence in the room and followed the gaze of everyone out of the window too. The sky turned black and the stars shined very brightly.

"Well, we have made much progress today," said Chiron as he rolled himself out of the room. "All of the guests are invited to a late dinner in the pavilion, then to the bonfire."

Before he left he turned an ear and listened, there was a light singing in the air. It was not English, but in Ancient Greek. While Bolin couldn't quite understand what it said, the melody and the people singing sounded sad, yet hopeful. He walked out of the room with the others, thinking of all that he had been through, all that had been done that day. He could hardly believe that he had actually waken up in his bed on Air Temple Island that morning. It seemed distant and insanely far away. He let Annabeth, his new friend and emotional advisor, go ahead of him. Sure, Annabeth was a beautiful girl and he felt a connection with her, but it wasn't on par with what he felt around Korra or Kayla. It was more of… a meeting of the minds. With that, he followed the group out of the room, thinking that before this trip was over, there would be some serious emotional upheaval around him. He did not look forward to it.


	7. Chapter 7

PERCY, CHAPTER 7

Percy led the way with Annabeth at his side and the others trailing behind him. Chiron had appointed Percy responsible for Korra and her friends' wellbeing. As he led them off the other campers began to whisper amongst themselves and break into groups heading towards different cabins. He knew that there would be talk of little else for a long time to come. They were used to many strange and mysterious things: Gods and Goddesses, monsters, a constant life and death struggle, but the idea of another world, any other world, was just ludacris. To actually be presented with physical evidence (and inhabitants) of these alternate worlds were shocking. For all they knew there may actually be a place where Gods, Goddesses and monsters have no place. He turned to Annabeth as he walked and invited her to come with on a mini-tour of Camp Half-Blood with himself and the Krew. Not only would her knowledge be invaluable during the tour, but he hoped that he could talk to her afterwards. Since Korra's arrival Percy and Annabeth hadn't had any alone time. Annabeth looked him. There was a strange look in her eyes, as if she were thinking very deep, important thoughts. Somehow he knew her answer before she said it. With a shake of her head she uttered-

"No."

Percy didn't bother to hide his disappointment. He had half a mind to ask her why, but before he got the chance she slipped away and stalked off towards the Athena cabin. He fixed a smile into place and turned around to look at the assembled Krew.

"Ok everyone, I have instructions from Chiron that you are supposed to get a basic feel for the Camp tonight, then you can either go to the Bonfire or straight to bed."

With that he turned again and led them to a big Cabin at the end of two rows. It was white marble with bronze fittings, making it look very awe inspiring, even for something so small.

"This is the Zeus cabin. This is where you guys will be staying. Normally we would put you in the Hermes cabin but with the sudden influx of demigods and your status's, it's been decided that you will be staying in the Zeus cabin. It's a major focal point for spirituality or Zen or whatever, so you guys can be carefully observed and protected by the Gods."

"Observed?" Korra asked with a hint of apprehension. She had once been "observed" by the Order of the White Lotus. It only took 17 years for them to let her take the final step of her Avatar training by letting her leave the compound.

"Well," said Percy lamely, "sort of. Like I said, you guys are special guests so the Gods may want to peep in every now and again to make sure you're all good and stuff…."

Something about Korra threw Percy off. She was so strong, proud, caring, willing to defend her friends no matter what and she was… just like him? That was it. They were so alike that Korra could've been Percy's female counterpart. He knew the pressure of being under the constant scrutiny of the gods. It still made him squirm a little whenever he thought about his meetings with them in the past.

Korra wasn't really in the mood to argue and her muscles felt like molten lead. She nodded and glanced around hoping Percy would take the hint and lead them on. Fortunately he did and they were soon on their way up to the dining pavilion.

"This is where you guys will eat, along with the rest of the camp. We eat when the conch shell blows."

Bolin stepped forward, a small grin lighting his features.

"I don't know what a conch shell sounds like. Do you guys?"

Korra and the Krew nodded. Percy smiled in a mischievous sort of way and took the horn down from a peg where it was hung after every use. He put it to his lips and blew as hard as he could. The entire valley rang with a resounding echo of the horn's power. Everywhere people and beings looked up at the hilltop where the pavilion was perched, noting the visitors and Percy. He locked a cheesy grin into place and waved off the spectators.

"Well, that's what that does," Percy said, still a little pink in the face. He led them over to the tables that were situated in the pavilion and sat down at the Poseidon table. Korra and the rest of the Krew placed themselves all around him as well. He looked around in a way that suggested they were insane.

"Is there a problem," Korra inquired.

Percy glanced around, then up at the sky, then finally rested his eyes on the beach at the bottom of the hill. No divine punishment? No lightning bolts? Percy brought his gaze back to Korra and the Krew.

"Normally I sit here alone."

"Why?"

Percy looked at Korra. For a tough-girl she sure was a knowledge seeker. He explained the separation by parentage and the way the tables worked. The cups were self-filling and never ran dry; they also produced whatever drink the person wanted via verbal command. Korra had a lot of fun with this, letting Percy show her several strange drinks from his world. She, like Percy, became hooked on Coca-Cola after her first try. It tickled her throat and she could feel the sensation in her nose as well. Bolin took to changing it up, after he'd drank himself full of one beverage, he would change it to a different one. Asami and Mako were a little more reserved, but still took great joy in the experience. Once everyone had chosen their drinks wind nymphs whisked plates of healthy yet satisfying food onto the table in front of them. No sooner had it been laden with fruits, vegetables and barbecue they prepared to eat, but not before Percy walked over the bronze brazier and tossed a few of the more succulent pieces of barbecue and the ripest fruits into it.

As they ate, Korra, Percy and Bolin kept a stream of conversation and laughter flowing, even through obnoxious mouthfuls of food. Mako and Asami were slightly politer and spoke only after they had swallowed their last mouthful. Even so, they weren't disgusted by the display, in fact they found it entertaining and heartening that they had found someone whom seemed so familiar to them in such a foreign land. Bolin finished his third plate of miscellaneous food and belched loudly. He covered his mouth and blushed until his face was the color of Mako's scarf. Everyone laughed, even Asami and his brother. His embarrassment was washed away to the point where he began to laugh with them. After the laughter subsided, Bolin thought of the things Annabeth had told him about Percy. He seemed pretty easy going, but could he really be a fierce warrior who single handedly coordinated the defense of Mount Olympus in a crisis? The same person who had been offered immortality and was now the camps greatest and most renowned demigod?

"Hey Percy, Annabeth told me about some of your adventures. You must have some great stories."

Everyone looked at Bolin and remained quiet. A moment passed until Percy responded, a smile on his face.

"I do have some pretty cool stories I guess. They're really long though, and at the time I wasn't really all that psyched about them, what with all the possibility of death and all."

Everyone now focused their attention to Percy. His tone suggested that what he did was nothing, but still, the word "death" hit them all like an icy gale on the top of a mountain. This left no doubt in Bolin's mind that Percy was, in fact, all that he'd been made out to be. Sensing the tension, Percy decided to break it, seeing as he created it.

"C'mon guys, lets hit the fire and warm up."


	8. Chapter 8

MAKO, CHAPTER 8

Even Mako couldn't help but be amazed by the bonfire. It was in a large bronze brazier in the amphitheater and changed colors with the mood of the campers singing around it. So far Mako had stuck to Asami so that he could have someone to talk to, what with Korra and Bolin making friends like crazy. He also noticed how Bolin had acted in front of that Kayla girl. Needless to say, someone was already on a sure course to get his heart broken into itty bitty pieces. Anyway, he'd let Bolin work this one out on his own. Mako took a seat beside Asami on the highest row of benches which were nearly deserted. A few people were using the flames to roast marshmallows and every now and then they threw one into the fire to please the gods further.

The tone of the campers shifted from song to song as they sang fluently in ancient Greek. The current song sounded like an up-beat marching tune and the flames flickered higher and higher, burning with an emerald light. Beside Mako, Korra was enraptured in a lengthy translation of the song and its meaning coming from Percy who occasionally paused his explanations to join in on particularly rambunctious and loud parts of the song. Asami enjoyed the fire and sat with her head on her shoulder, swaying this way and that with the music. Eventually, the Apollo cabin took a break from leading the songs and there was a babble of talk and laughter. Korra, Bolin and Percy were in a particularly fine mood and led their own little sing along. It encompassed things like nursery rhymes from the Water Tribe (which Percy was very eager to learn) to cooking and cleaning songs from the Earth Kingdom. They sang together for hours while the crowd dwindled and faded. The moon was high in the sky before the group arose and made their way to the cabins. Unfortunately the moon was small and not developed, so Korra and Mako led the way, holding hands. In their free hands they held flames so as to guide them safely to the cabins.

Percy let them lead and hung back to talk with Bolin, whom he had really grown to like. For being so estranged only a couple hours ago, they had become great friends with much in common. Percy loved Bolin's jokes and stories, and Bolin loved Percy's jokes and stories. They had very similar senses of humor and enjoyed cracking witty jokes and comments. When they reached the Athena cabin Percy stopped and asked for the Krew to wait for a couple minutes while he went in. He knocked softly against the door and slipped inside. For the fraction of a second it was open there was a great noise, a babble of talk and the rustling of paper. Even from outside they could hear and feel the ideas flying around inside of the cabin. The door closed with a small boom and Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami were left under the seemingly watchful eyes of the owl sculpture above the door. Minutes later Percy came out of the cabin in, if it were possible, a much better mood than before. He lead them to the Zeus cabin and with a warning about the monsters of the forest, left them upon the marble doorstep. Mako and Korra led the way once again into the darkness of the cabin and lit the brazier. With some mumbling and glazed eyes they set about claiming bunks and removing their day clothes. Bolin threw himself into the cool embrace of his bunk and was immediately submersed in a cloud of dust. The others were wiser for this and began to shake their own bedding off of their respective bunks, still chuckling about Bolin's hastiness. Korra got into bed and began to say her goodnights.

"Goodnight, Mako."

"Goodnight, Asami."

"Goodnight, Bol-"

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!"

Mako awoke the next morning to find himself and Korra entangled in the old, musty sheets. He didn't remember her getting into his bunk, but it was alright. He just looked down at the beautiful woman who had her arm over his chest. Sunlight streamed in through the great clear dome in the ceiling, sparkling off of the statue of the God, Zeus. In his hand he held a lightning bolt and he was wrapped in a strange garment that displayed his muscled limbs without modesty. Mako looked away and began to unwrap himself slowly from Korra's embrace. The marble floor was still cold, even though the sun was bouncing blindingly off of it. Mako dressed and looked around. All was quiet and sleepy. From a distance he thought he heard strange sounds, the sounds of battle. Even with the small war cries coming from afar he couldn't wipe away the feeling of sleepiness and peace. He'd felt this way every morning since Amon's unmasking and disappearance. Even so, Korra still had nightmares about him. Mako knew she did. She would talk in her sleep and beg for mercy, beg to keep her bending. Unfortunately dreams were not in his power. With a sigh he strode back over to the bed and gently woke Korra. She stretched in bed and smiled at him hazily.

"Good morning," she said, sleep still heavy in her voice. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, but the sun is up and I haven't heard the breakfast horn blow, so I'm guessing it's in between morning and noon."

Korra's sleepiness immediately faded and was replaced with a look of shock. She began to pull at the blankets and tossed them aside.

"I'm supposed to be training with Percy right now!"

Mako's face locked into a frown.

"What? I thought you were going to get a break, seeing as you almost died yesterday!"

"It won't be anything to strenuous, just a quick lesson in theoretical power or something."

The firebender was still outraged by the idea of Korra training today. Unheeding to his reluctance, Korra had already finished dressing and was on her way past Mako and out of the door.

"The theoretical power of WHAT," asked Mako unhappily.

"Water!"

Mako stood there, torn by his indecision. He could follow Korra and make sure she was alright. Or he could explore the delights of this otherworldly camp….

Follow Korra it is then.

He roused Bolin and Asami, explaining where he was off too.

"Yeah, yeah, mkay, just leave me alone for a little bit."

Satisfied that his brother would wake up and remember where he was headed, Mako left too. It was a fine day, sunny, but with some clouds here and there. It was also windy, but not obnoxiously so. He saw Korra running and watched as she turned the around the left hand corner at the far end of the row of cabins. Mako was tempted to try and use bending to catch up, but he had never tried it, and he got the feeling that if a cabin caught fire the gods wouldn't be pleased. Instead he simply sprinted to the end of the row, because if he could gauge Korra's general direction he could simply walk the rest of the way to her destination. He hit the end and looked around with his amber eyes. She was headed for…a lake? That's what it looked like, a large lake, connected to the creek that flowed through the valley and out to the ocean.

Amazed at Korra's quickness he began his pursuit, at a slow steady walking pace. As nice a guy as Percy seemed, Mako was still in cautious mode and he couldn't forget the fact that this wasn't his world.


	9. Chapter 9

KORRA, CHAPTER 9

Korra found herself on docks by the lake, looking around for Percy. When he wasn't in sight she called for him, hoping she wasn't shouting in the morning for no reason. A wave burst forth from the lake and swept across the docks, depositing Percy in front of Korra. Strangely he was dry, and had no shortness of breath, even though he had been underwater for so long. He only wore his swimming shorts, and Korra couldn't help to be pulled in by him. A confident smile, tan skin, slim yet muscular build, he had the traits most woman looked for in a man. He stepped forward and looked more closely at Korra, noting how she was dressed as she usually was.

"Are you sure you want to get those clothes wet?"

Korra looked down at herself, she was definitely not dressed in water wear. She immediately began stripping down then and there; Percy was about to object when he saw the white wrappings that covered her more personal areas. She kicked everything into a pile and re-presented herself to her teacher. Percy was also enraptured. Dark skin, yet more muscular than your average girl, Korra had the look of an athlete. There was very little loose skin and flab, yet she still maintained her womanly shape. She was even more beautiful with her hair down. Percy locked his smile into place, hoping she didn't notice wear his eyes had been wandering. He now kept his eyes firmly buried into Korra's bluish-green ones. They seemed to almost glow in the sun.

"Well Korra, the Spirits have brought you here to train with me. Or at least, that's what Chiron says. How exactly does bending work?"

Korra began explaining how the bodies' movements in bending caused the elements to behave similarly. She also delved into Chakras and the energy bending pulled upon to work. Percy listened and then explained how his own form of water manipulation worked, pulling upon his inner connection with the seas, oceans, and all water. He spoke of Poseidon and the powers he had over all bodies of water and all creatures of the sea. He spoke of the pains in his gut that represented the withdrawal of energy, and how he didn't even have to perform martial arts in order to control the element.

By then they were sitting cross legged and facing each other, debating on the docks. Finally Percy stood, having now heard the intricacies and workings of bending.

"Now we get to the fun part. Just show me what you have, don't strain yourself, just give me a little demonstration."

Korra moved forward and splayed her limbs, her legs apart and firmly planted, arms raised in the air. She wove down and then, as if lifting great weight, pushed upwards her hands flat towards the sky. A 6 foot wave of water raised itself from the lakebed and then came crashing down. Percy clapped in polite approval.

"That was good!"

"No, it wasn't."

"Huh?"

Korra turned and gave Percy a sad look.

"That little wave was supposed to be a 20 foot geyser that didn't stop until I willed it to."

Percy froze, stunned both by the realization of Korra's plight, and by the fact that tears were slowly rolling down her face. She sniffed and wiped away the tears furiously. Percy came forward and put his arms around Korra. They may have only just met yesterday, but they were so similar they could've been long lost siblings. Percy held Korra and she hugged him back. They broke apart and Percy put an arm around Korra's shoulder. He thought he heard a faint whooshing sound. He looked up. There were no pegasi that were near them, why would there be whooshing? It came closer and became more of a roar. Percy turned and found himself faced by a fireball heading straight for his chest. He reached for his pen, but it wasn't there, the swimming shorts had no pockets. Korra noticed the fireball and shouted,

"Mako, NO!"

Time slowed, the flames were feet from Percy. He reached for the power nestled in his gut and the water responded, encasing him and Korra and pulling them into the lake. Mako stood upon the charred docks, anger in his whole being. That's the thing about firebenders, their rage makes them that much more deadly. Their rage corresponds with their "sea of chi" and fills it, expands it until either the anger fades or the person spontaneously combusts (though cases of spontaneous combustion are far, few and in between.) Their eyes take on an eerie glow and they seem to become less human; more like the dragons that first taught them bending. Mako's eyes seemed to glow with the ferocity, albeit the sun's brightness.


	10. Chapter 10

PERCY, CHAPTER 10

Percy stood on the side of the lake, wishing that he could dissolve into a puddle.

"MAKO, you IDIOT!"

Korra was going off, taking out all of her frustration and anger on her boyfriend. Mako's rage from before was gone, replaced by a cold defiance and a slightly apologetic tone as he tried to calm her. Even so, Korra's shouting had caused more than a few unhappy glances in their direction. Percy wished he could've said something to placate the irate waterbender before him, but he just stood back and let Mako take the abuse. He had learned it was never good to poke your nose where it didn't belong, especially when it could be burnt off, or sliced off with a sharp stream of water. Or perhaps even pierced with an icicle, if Korra's threats towards Mako were anything to go by. Percy was thinking to himself when the shouting suddenly stopped and he was being dragged by the wrist towards the docks by Korra, who had been unable to get Mako to leave. Percy smiled lamely at Mako, hoping to show his good will and innocence. Mako's face remained grave and he crossed his arms, planting himself firmly where he stood. Percy turned to face Korra and after a moment's hesitation began to instruct her once more. This time he kept his distance from Korra and remained as serious as the situation itself.

"That's the issue," Percy told her as he gazed intently at her forehead, which was lined with either frustration or concentration, "you're not working _with_ the water, you're applying your will _over _the water, and now it's begun to fight back!"

"What," Korra asked incredulously, "what do you mean it's fighting back?"

"Well, maybe I worded it poorly, but I think that's the reason you can't bend. You're always _forcing the water_. You need to _flow with the water._ For all I know, it may just be a mental block or maybe even the spirits themselves making it harder for you, but I can almost guarantee that's your problem. Why else would you be working with me, not Chiron?"

Korra's face was lax, as if she had been struck by an epiphany, or perhaps a baseball bat.

"Do you think that if I could learn to use _your _power, I could learn to waterbend again?"

Percy had just gotten into his pajamas. He was warm and comfortable and clean after a hard day of working on Korra's problem. His hands were wrinkled and pruny from all the time spent in the water. He now planned on lounging around for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, Korra had not made much progress. In fact she hadn't made any. Her stubbornness had prevented her from being able to control the water with any great amount of success. Percy constantly reminded her that she couldn't force it, but that she needed to feel it in her gut and let the water flow through her. Finally she'd become fed up and quit for the day, but not before muttering something about someone named Tenzin and Percy's likeness to said person. He wished he could explain the sensation that he felt whenever he manipulated water to Korra, to make her understand. But for some reason he couldn't, it would have to occur to Korra through her own willingness to allow the water to take the lead. He thought about possible ways to speed Korra's progress, but in the end concluded that she would find her way there eventually.

His mind began to drift and wander, weaving in and out of the very deep and dark recesses found therein. His past haunted him and made him worry about the future. Another prophecy had been declared, and even though he was confident that the gods would grant him some slight reprieve, he couldn't help feeling as if his resting time was limited. The thought motivated him to get back out of bed. It was far too early for sleeping anyway. There was still plenty of sunlight shining in from his cabin windows. He got into some dry clothes and had his hand on the doorknob when there was a knock on the door. He opened it even as the person withdrew their hand from the shell encrusted door. Before him stood Mako and Bolin, whom he was glad to see. If it had just been Mako he probably would've suspected some sort of retaliation for the day's earlier events. As such, Bolin's ever present smile put him at ease, for the moment.

"Can we talk," Mako asked unhappily.

"He promises he won't try to cook you this time," Bolin interjected jokingly.

He laughed until he locked eyes with his brother, then the mirth quickly faded.

Percy smiled.

"I'll take your word for it."

Percy, who was always laid back and easy going, could understand Mako's uneasiness and his increased hostility a few hours prior. One of the things that Percy usually overlooked was his empathy, and in turn, his ability to lead. Percy knew that if he had washed up on the shores of Korra's world and Annabeth was spending large amounts of time with another guy he wouldn't exactly be kosher with that. Even so, Mako's apology was good to hear, and Percy felt that he could forge a great friendship with the brothers.

"You guys want to see some of the sights," Percy offered, wanting a chance to get to know them better.

Bolin was looking at a point in the distance and said something along the lines of "Ugh, ummmm da… sure."

Both Percy and Mako followed Bolin's gaze and it fell upon a splendid scene. The setting sun sat over the beach and bathed it in a warm crimson. By the Pegasus stables a girl was coming in to land. It was Kayla, the girl Bolin had met at the camp meeting. The scene was almost perfect, Kayla swept in from the sky, the sun across her back as her pegasus' wings extended to either side, her silhouette forming a dramatic and beautiful sight for Bolin. Kayla's face was flushed and her eyes were bright and watery from the wind. Her hair was held together in a messy bun as she dismounted her Pegasus and led it back into the stables. Mako and Percy turned to Bolin and grinned, knowing exactly what was going on. Mako snapped his fingers inches from Bolin's face, bringing him back down from Cloud 9.

"Hey, you still in there little bro?"

"I take it you want to stop by the stables," Percy suggested slyly.

"Yeah," Bolin sighed absently. "That sounds nice."

"You know," Percy added, "she _is_ single."

"How," Bolin asked incredulously. "She's beautiful!"

Percy frowned, trying to remember. Then it hit him.

"Her boyfriend died in the War."

Bolin turned to look at Percy with his mouth wide open.

"How did you forget that little tidbit on vital information?"


	11. Chapter 11

KORRA, CHAPTER 11

She hadn't felt this terrible since the downfall of Amon, which was still etched fresh in her memory, as it had only been a few weeks ago. Her bending had been taken, ripped away from her. As the Avatar bending was an integral part of her being, it was what made Korra special. So naturally, when it was found that she could no longer bend water, her natural element, she was furious. She was also crushed and hurt that Mako was so jealous, so untrusting. Why had this happened? Did the spirits think she was a bad Avatar? Did they want to test her or something?

"W-why?"

Korra was sobbing to Chiron. She had sought him out, hoping to demand some answers from him. She had wanted to storm and rage at him for a moment, but then she broke. Like a dam suddenly overcome by water, she was letting out her emotions, her worries, and her frustration. She sat across from Chiron, voicing every problem she ever had. Since she was young she had been alone, caged and forced to train hard every day. She was always excluded by others, kept out of the action for fear of her safety, and for fear of what she could do. She was always held back. Always shunned. Always to blame. She told Chiron of Amon, of her fear of his power, the emptiness and failure she had experienced before Aang had restored her power and awakened her spirituality. She told him about the anger and frustration of being the Avatar, always having to be neutral, always having such a title to bear, and so much responsibility draped across her shoulders.

At length she spoke and Chiron listened. He was not just there, pretending to listen, waiting for her to finish so he could go back to whatever he was doing, he was listening. He understood Korra's problem. He had dealt with many situations like this. Many a demigod had come to him, seeking wisdom, seeking guidance and assurance. He had counseled them. He cared for them, loving the things they learned and the feats they accomplished. He always wished to see a demigod live and succeed. He always loved to watch them grow. But for many he never got the chance. Many died young. Many young demigods left and never came back. The world in which Chiron lived was cruel. Each generation bearing new children for him to teach and counsel. Young men with unrequited loves, young women, fearing that they were never good enough. And then there was Korra, voicing many similar things, but with a hint of something else. Responsibility. Many demigods had things that were expected of them, but few had strain such as Korra had. Many just sought to survive, but there were those select few who always had more expected from them. Most didn't have the weight of a world on their shoulders. But the few that did usually could be expected to have these issues.

Chiron did something that Korra didn't expect. He slowly rolled over to her in his wheelchair and placed a hand on her shoulder. His eyes bored into hers. They were old, old eyes. They had seen nightmares and miracles, witnessed heavens glory and hells abyss. They shone bright with kindness and love, but they also displayed the sadness within. He had been around for 3 thousand years. He had experienced many terrible losses, each personal and more heart wrenching than the last. He was responsible for the training and care of those who protected and saved the world from disaster.

"It will be alright child."

A small smile lit his face. It was reassuring to see Chiron smile. After all, if an ancient being who had seen the worst of days come and go could smile, why couldn't Korra?

She smiled too and noticed Chiron's eyes were unusually bright. She realized the pain he held inside, the pain of millennia. She pulled him close and hugged him, clenching her eyes shut tight. Chiron's arms were pinned to his sides, but his look of surprise quickly faded and he held Korra back.

"Thank you for your wisdom, Chiron."

"You are welcome child."

Strangely enough as Korra walked away from the big house she realized she didn't mind Chiron calling her that. He said it with such tenderness and care she felt she was distantly related to him. Like a great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- grandpa centaur from another world.

Korra realized something else as well. Everything would be fine in the end. She had survived her first trial as the Avatar. This was simply another, just with less chance of dying. The Avatar had survived for ten thousand years before her. It would endure long after her time had come. It would also benefit from the wisdom of another world. That's something no other Avatar could boast of. Or maybe they could, they just chose not to? She pushed the thought away. No, everything would be fine. Maybe if Korra changed herself the world would change with her. She would take a leaf out of Chiron's book and use her empathy to understand why people acted the way they did. She would learn to think before acting and to act as an impartial mediator in her own world. She would do her best and hope for the same. Of course, this wouldn't stop her from being a hormonal teenage woman, but she would try harder to fit the role of the Avatar. She decided to apologize to Mako.

Korra found Mako headed towards the stables with Percy and Bolin. Both Mako and Percy had rather impish grins upon their faces while Bolin looked almost afraid or nervous. Korra wondered what in the world was going on but she decided not to ask any personal questions, not wanting to ignite her boyfriend's flaming anger. Percy noticed her headed towards them out of the corner of his eye and pointed her out to the other two.

"Hi guys," Korra said cautiously, "what's up?"

All three boys went red in the face and began to rub at their necks, pull at the necks of their shirts and look up at the sky, all the while they muttered something about going to the stables and looking around.

"That sounds cool, I'll come with!"

All three suddenly began to think up excuses for Korra to not go with them to the stables.

"You could be allergic to pegasi-"

"You could be trampled by a pegasi-"

"A rock could fall-"

"The pegasi could kick you-"

"Anyway, best if you didn't-"

"Can't risk the Avatar getting hurt-"

"I think I hear Chiron calling your name-"

"Gotta go, see you later-"

With that the trio of men made their way to the stables, wishing that they could actually find a reason for Korra to go away and do something else. She didn't though, Korra was a bit stubborn and that habit wouldn't change with a simple realization and vow of maturity. What the guys had said about risking the Avatar had really been the factor that decided she would follow them anyways. It never got her anywhere when she had to sit behind and let others sort out the details.

Percy led the way and Korra followed behind the group. It was great that they were close enough to keep a secret, but Korra felt upset that they wouldn't include her in it. What could possibly be so sensitive?

"Hi Bolin!"

It was Kayla, just noticing the group headed for the stables. She patted her Pegasus on the flank and walked over to meet him. Korra suddenly realized what was going on and decided to hang back while Bolin took the lead.

"Oh, hey Kayla, didn't see you there."

"Are you all going flying?"

"Uh," Bolin glanced at Percy, who nodded.

"Erm, yeah, yes! I love flying, love it. It's really… relaxing, yeah, and um… stuff."

Kayla smiled and Bolin almost swooned. Korra felt a burning in the back of her throat and realized she had just thrown up a little. She let out a small cough and looked everywhere but at the two flirting teenagers. Perhaps she could run and drown herself in the lake before anyone would stop her.

"Great, wanna fly with me?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go flying with me? I'll teach you how."

"Uh…um…of course, why not? A flying earthbender, nothing wrong with that."

Kayla must not have heard anything past the "of course" because she had seized Bolin's wrist and was dragging him to the Pegasus she had just dismounted. Korra looked at Mako and smiled in an evil way. His smile faded as he realized what was happening. Korra dragged him forward and began to copy what Kayla was doing, readying a different Pegasus for flight.. She mounted the Pegasus and dragged Mako on. He didn't protest, but it took him a second to adjust himself. He wrapped an arm around Korra's waist. She grabbed his arm and pulled his grip tighter around her. Mako blushed and avoided Percy's mirthful face as he watched the scene unfold. Kayla had Bolin in the back and soon she lightly rapped the creature's sides with her heels. It reared and almost threw Bolin off before it set into a charge. It spread its wings and slowly they began to ascend. Korra did the same and soon she was spiraling upward on the back of her Pegasus. She let loose a laugh and she flew higher and higher. Korra nudged the sides of the Pegasus with her heels again and it jolted forward, slowly outstripping Kayla and Bolin. Kayla locked eyes with Korra and immediately their looks of wild happiness became the smirks worn by rival contestants. Kayla pulled Bolin closer and said something that was lost in the wind. With a yank she steered her Pegasus into a dive, then pulled up and did a barrel roll. Bolin's scream was muted in Korra's ears and he looked up at her and the ground, while Korra looked up at him and the sky. They righted themselves and were behind Korra and Mako's Pegasus. Korra was about to copy her when she got an idea. She slid forward, allowing Mako to steer the creature while she slowly stood up on the back of the Pegasus. She dived off the side and laughed like a maniac. Mako pulled the Pegasus into a steep dive as Korra fell. Kayla's look of shock made the stunt worth it. Korra smiled and for a moment there was nothing but wind in her ears and tearing at her clothes and hair.

Mako appeared next to her and held out a hand. Korra took it and pulled herself onto the Pegasus behind Mako. He pulled up just before the hit the ground, the Pegasus' hooves touching ground for a moment before ascension. Soon they were level with Kayla and Bolin. Bolin looked relieved to see them both alive and well, not grease spots on the green expanse of Camp Half-Blood. Kayla smiled and gave Korra a nod. Korra nodded back. Bolin was like family to her and she wouldn't have any stupid girly-girl break his heart. Little did she know, Korra had already done that when she confessed her love to Mako. Now Bolin just wanted someone to share the other piece of his heart with. It would always remain broken, but if he could find someone to hold the other half….

They both alighted on the grass next to the stables. Percy clapped and stepped forward, helping Bolin down from the pegasus' back. He turned to Korra, who slid off and landed with relative ease.

"That was stupid. I loved it!"

"Thanks."

"What made you jump off?"

"I don't know, something just felt right about it, and I knew Mako would catch me."

She blushed and turned towards Mako, who looked at her like she was crazy.

"That _was_ stupid," he said. But then he smiled and hugged her.

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

"You would've deserved it."

"I could've let you fall."

Bolin and Kayla came over, both looking rather pleased and optimistic. Percy felt a pang, realizing he wasn't a third wheel, but a fifth wheel. Korra walked over to Kayla and gave her a little shove on the shoulder with her fist.

"Nice flying."

Kayla shoved back and they both smiled.

"Not bad yourself. You're a natural flyer."

"Not really, but I know a guy."

"Who?"

"Let's just say we're closely related. You could almost say I'm almost his natural opposite reincarnated."


	12. Chapter 12

BOLIN, CHAPTER 12

Bolin stood by the stables. He was waiting for Kayla to show up, as they had agreed upon earlier that day. It was during supper, but Bolin had eaten early. He wanted to spend as many of the daylight hours with this girl as possible. He leaned against the small fenced in area, trying to act aloof and nonchalant. His elbow slipped and he found himself sprawled in the dirt at someone's feet. He heard giggling and when he looked up, there she was. Kayla looked down at him, holding out a hand for him to grab. He took it and pulled himself up, not taking his eyes from hers. They stood there, holding hands for a moment before they let it drop, destroying the bridge between them. She looked sad for a moment before her smile came back into place.

"So, how'd you like the ride earlier?"

"It was great, though I don't think we should go flying now. It's too dark and-"

"So you didn't like the ride."

It was a statement, not a question. Bolin spluttered and apologized but Kayla just smiled. She loved it when Bolin was speechless.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I'm an Earthbender, I'm meant to be on the ground, you know? Solid rock under my feet and stuff like that."

"it's ok, I was really trying to out-perform your friend and I forgot about your comfort and your lack of experience flying. Maybe some time when it's just you and me on a clear day…."

"Me and you, together…" Bolin said dreamily, zoning out for a moment as he thought about that for a little bit. Kayla pinched Bolin's elbow to get his attention.

"I've got your weenis!"

"What?"

"Your weenis, it's a part of your elbow."

"Oh, ok. So, what should we do if we aren't going to fly pegasi?"

They stood for a moment, pondering their options, which were rather limited. Kayla snapped her fingers like she had an idea. Bolin hoped it didn't involve anything dangerous.

She began counting off her words on her fingers.

"We are bored and tired/ Haikus offer peace and fun/ Shall we count or rhyme?"

Bolin smiled, he knew what she was doing and she was pretty good at it. It wasn't easy to come up with poetry on the spot.

"I do not want to count, so let us rhyme instead/Before the words go spinning around, dancing in my head!"

Kayla and Bolin laughed at each other, having found another commonality between them. They found a bench next to the stables and faced each other, prepping for their battle of words.

Kaylas grin widened as she replied :

"Okay then let's rhyme!

Oh and take your time...

cause being slow isn't a crime."

She punctuated the statement with a wink and Bolin's face flushed with color. He faked a little pout and rebuked her statement.

"Hey! Who said I'm slow?

I'm pretty good at this!

Sit back and enjoy the show,

cause it'll be poetic bliss!"

Giggling at his outburst, Kayla offered her own rebuttal.

"Well, how about a contest?

To see who's best

at rhyming on cue

and out of the blue?"

Puffing his chest, Bolin exclaimed

"Challange accepted!

Just wait and see

for I will show thee

the art of rhyming I perfected!"

Kayla clapped at Bolin's poetic prowess and began to set up the rules of the contest.

"Alright, the first rhyme shall be 'muse'

the second rhyme is yours to choose

and after every round of rhymes on the loose

we shall take on turns to... uh..."

She frowned.

"...do some rhyme abuse?" Bolin offered.

Kayla burst out laughing.

"Pfff-hahahaha! Nooo! That's a terrible way to put it! No, let me see... aha!"

She snapped her fingers.

"And after every round of rhymes on the loose

we shall take turns in deciding which word is next to use!"

"Haha! Wow, yeah, that's much better," Bolin laughed with as Kayla herself began to giggle.

Nodding appreciatively he went on with the game

"Okay my turn now... muse... confuse... truce... juice... oh yes!

I recently read the news

and learned that banana-juice

helps you to reduce

the times you get diarrhea!"

She stared at him with a mixture of disbelieve and amusement.

"...for real?"

Bolin scratched his neck sheepishly before answering.

"Yeah," he said, blushing slightly.

Kayla shook her head, but smiled.

"Right... diarrhea...hmm... idea!

Well I might have no idea

how this game will end but this year

will definitely be the best in my demigod career,

because I met a certain goofball..."

Now Kayla was blushing too, staring right into Bolin's eyes. Knowing she meant him, Bolin beamed at her and continued their contest.

"Does he happen to be handsome and tall?

A funny guy, who can move a brick wall?

If you're talking about me, that's not all!

Because I am the goofball-king!"

Bolin stretched out his arms and flexed, making a fifty percent pouty, fifty percent serious, and one hundred percent goofy. Kayla couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

Bolin couldn't keep a straight face either and joined her in her mirth soon after.

"Hahaha... haaaahh... it's still your turn by the way," he said after they calmed down a bit again.

Still giggling, she picked up the last word

"King, wasn't it?"

Bolin nodded, still grinning and looking really goofy once more, which in turn made Kayla lose it again.

"Wahaha! You're doing that on purpose!," she accused him while laughing and holding her belly. "Stop! Haha! I can't concentrate like that! Ahahahaha!"

Bolin, totally unfazed, continued with the goofy face, while trying and failing to hold back a grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She snorted.

"Right, of course not! King of goofballs..."

He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yep! That's me!"

She bit her lip, hard, to refrain from having more laughing fits.

"Alright! King!

Sometimes I also like to sing

and I can heal a painful sting,

but poetry is more my thing.

Now tell me what you like to do?"

Bolin looked at her dumbfounded.

She looked back at him expectantly.

"Uh...," he said lamely.

Kayla noted Bolin was speechless again with a hint of glee.

"You know, we could stop right now and you could just tell me what you usually do in your free-time," she finally said with a small smile, which he returned with a relieved expression. She actually would have really like to see him struggle a little longer, just to hear what gibberish he could string together into a coherent rhyme, but then again she didn't want to be mean and she was truly interested in what he did.

"I bend a lot. Back in my world, me and Mako were on a pro-bending team. We had so much fun," Bolin remembered, his eyes seeing something past the fields of Camp Half Blood.

"Tell me more," Kayla asked, "About your world. About your life in it."

And so he did. He spoke of growing up poor and homeless in Republic City, of being a part of the Triads, and finally pro-bending. Kayla seemed to take a real interest in Republic City as Bolin described in detail the landmarks and features of the city. Kayla was a great listener, gasping at his seemingly outrageous commentary and making remarks at how she would like to go there and see some of those places.

"Is that possible though, I mean, for me to enter your world?"

Bolin pondered the question.

"I don't know, maybe. I'd probably have to ask Korra or something. She's the person who brought me here so she'd probably know."

"Well, how did you get here, and how will you get back?"

"I don't know. I actually jumped into a whirlpool to get here though, maybe I have to drown myself in order to get back or something."

Kayla smiled and then it faded again. She began to realize Bolin's plight, he was stuck in this world with no one he knew but a few friends and a family member. He had no way home, no way to get back to his world. Not until Korra completed her training. Kayla made a mental note to talk to Percy and check on Korra's progress, wanting to gauge how long she would have with Bolin. He was a nice guy and if there was time, maybe there could be something more between them. Bolin was oblivious of Kayla's happiness, aside from that it made him happy as well.

"Bolin, can I ask you something?"

"Anything!"

"Do you think…"

"No."

Kayla almost burst into maniacal laughter. She had been bracing for a serious topic when Bolin had made his joke. Instead she silently shook with suppressed mirth and took a deep breath, deciding to ask a different question.

"Do you think you could show me some bending?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, why not, it's still not dark yet. Please?"

Bolin looked apprehensive at first, but then stood and walked toward the beach, beckoning for Kayla to follow.

"Why are we going to the beach?"

"Because I'll do you one better, I'll bend sand!"

"You can do that?"

"Kinda, I've been practicing with sand for a little while. It's a lot more fluid than I'm used to though."

"Ok, so how does it work?"

Bolin thought about it as he walked.

"I bend it, it moves. I really can't say more than that because I don't even know."

Bolin stopped at the edge of the water, looking out to see the rising moon reflected off of the water. Kayla stood next to him, slowly scooting closer until she was leaning against him.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, you are."

Kayla looked at Bolin to find him looking down at her, smiling. She blushed and turned away, unhooking from his arm and backing away several feet.

"All right, Bender, show me what you can do."

The way Kayla said "Bender" made him think of Amon… he had used it as a curse word, spitting it out like poison and riling up an audience of Equalists. Her tone was more challenging, she wanted to be impressed. Bolin stepped away from the water and took a stance, his arms curled at his sides, his legs spread as if riding a horse. He focused and shifted, moving into a more fluid stance making pulling movements at the sand. It began to shift and slide over itself, forming a seeming geyser of shifting sand. Kayla caught her breath and watched as Bolin pulled it higher and higher until it was over 10 feet tall. He then let it fall, making it form a shockwave of sand, almost as if a meteor had struck the beach and left a small crater. Kayla clapped and whistled, but Bolin wasn't done just yet. He bent a staff of sand from the beach and began twirling it about. He threw it high in the air and caught it. He then took a more solid stance and people began to rise from the sand. Not actual people, roughly formed humanoids that resembled people. Bolin beat them back, his staff cutting through their bodies easily, causing them to collapse into useless piles of wet sand. Kayla was shocked and amazed at the fight, realizing it was only a performance, just for her. Bolin looked to be surrounded and outnumbered by a hoard of sand people but just before they closed in on him, Bolin twirled the staff and thrust the butt of it into the sandy beach. The people began to disintegrate and fade into tiny particles. It almost seemed that the sand statues were blasted away by some unseen force. Bolin stood there, watching his creations fade until nothing but the staff remained. He then allowed that to deteriorate as well, slowly collapsing onto the beach. It looked as if the even, flat sand had been played in and tossed about for hours.

Bolin stretched and cracked his back as Kayla ran toward him from where she had been watching. She threw her arms around him and for a moment they embraced. Kayla had actually been worried for a moment there. They broke apart and grinned at each other. Then, slowly, the grins faded away, replaced with a rather stunned look. It was almost as if they had just realized that they were in love. Then, just as slowly, they leaned in and-

"Hey guys, we were wondering… oh. Whoops, sorry Bolin."

Percy grinned and blushed, but Mako didn't look too happy. His brother had already gotten himself into quite the mess and he didn't look forward to playing his break up advisor when the time came. Korra's jaw hung open, unused and unsure of what to do. She must've realized this because it closed with a click.

"Um, hey guys. Are you hungry?"

Bolin wanted to be angry, or to run away and hide. Instead he just held Kayla and she held him back as if nothing had happened.

"No, I already ate, thanks anyway guys. I'll see you at the bonfire."

"But-"

" . . . . . ."

Bolin's words were punctuated with pauses and his tone was upset. The others took the hint and quickly turned about. Korra was turned around by Percy's guiding hand on her shoulder and together they walked away towards the camp, taking care not to look behind them.

Bolin and Kayla stood there, still wrapped in each other's arms. Their lips had barely touched when they were rudely interrupted, leaving them unsure of whether or not the kiss was over and done with or whether they should try again. Bolin leaned in and Kayla leaned away. She then changed her mind and leaned in while Bolin leaned away. Finally they both leaned in and pecked each other on the lips once. It was almost as if a replay button had been hit. Suddenly there was no one and nothing but the two of them. They gazed into each other's eyes and, slowly but surely the couple leaned into a real kiss.

Bolin strutted up to the bonfire, trying to completely blow off the fact that his friends had seen him kissing Kayla. His will faltered when he heard Korra and Asami whispering and giggling together. Mako and Percy were also whispering but when they saw Bolin they both stood and congratulated Bolin on a job well done.

"Careful, little bro, don't make any mistakes."

"Yeah Bolin, try to get to know her, won't ya?"

"Shut up, guys."

Korra and Asami burst out laughing and Bolin's will shattered. He hid his face in his hands and took a seat several feet away from his friends. A reassuring presence came down next to him and laid a hand on his. Bolin looked up to find Kayla. She was smiling and giggling along with Bolin's friends. It made his heart leap into his throat and suddenly he found himself laughing with them. The rest of the group came and sat around them, laughing, Bolin realized, not at him, but with him. His mood skyrocketed and suddenly Kayla was part of the group. She was talking with the others, meeting them, sharing similarities and all the other things friends do. Bolin was amazed at how well she fit in, almost as if she could relate on some level or another to everyone there. She had Percy's clumsiness, Bolin's wit and humor, Mako's passion, Korra's hotheadedness, Asami's girly-girl issues and even, Bolin realized, Annabeth's smarts. Sure, she wasn't an architect like Annabeth, but they shared a bond that made their minds very compatible, always able to talk of things that made the other's heads spin. When Annabeth joined Percy at the fire, the Krew noticed how much more alive he became. He wasn't trying to impress her or them, he was just more enthusiastic and engaged with Annabeth nearby. They told stories and sang along with the rest of the campers. Annabeth always kept Percy's stories in check, however.

"There was this guy, he was my brother but I didn't know it at the time, but that's not the point, I had to wrestle him, using only my sword. By the time I was done with him, he was hanging from a chain by his underwear! And this guy was huge, at least 20 feet tall-"

"He was only 15 feet tall-"

"And he kept healing, but I was all like-"

He made slashing gestures and slicing sounds and everybody laughed. Annabeth stopped to remark:

"Yeah, after you swung around like a monkey while he tried to grab you. And then we had to run away from monsters galore, all while we were headed in the wrong direction."

Percy's face sobered, like he was just remembering something unpleasant.

"Oh yeah, I remember. That wasn't all that fun."

"What wasn't all that fun?"

"Well, Luke already had Ariadne's string, the device to navigate the Labyrinth, but we thought he was still searching for Daedalus."

At the mention of Luke, Annabeth blanched. The death was still fresh in her mind and Percy's casual use of the name was almost heartbreaking. She thought she'd known Luke. She had trusted him… now he was gone.

"Who is Luke," Asami asked politely, wanting to get more familiar with the story.

Annabeth was about to answer when Percy cut her off.

"He was… a really great guy. A Son of Hermes and a really good sword fighter. He was actually the first teacher I had using the sword. He was the one that actually defeated Kronos, not me."

"So he's… dead?"

Both Percy and Annabeth remained grave and sad. Percy prodded the fire, the flickering flames reflecting off of his glassy eyes.

"Yeah. He died to defeat Kronos. A lot of people did. I was just there when it happened. I was one of the lucky ones too. I actually made it back to camp."

Annabeth excused herself and Percy was left to sit, quiet and sober, with the Krew. They had never seen him so down.

"What's wrong, Percy," Mako asked, wondering what had caused his sudden sullenness.

Percy poked the fire, and then brought out his sword, Riptide. The Krew gazed at the bronze sword with reverence, but Percy just grabbed a piece of his shirt, quietly detailing and polishing it. Finally, Percy answered Mako's question.

"For years I went on ridiculous quests, I faced death on a daily basis and I lost a lot of friends. All through that time there was this prophecy. It said that I would either save or destroy Olympus. In reality, I was just there when Olympus was saved. The choice to save it wasn't even mine. I came back to camp after the war, with everyone watching me, wondering what happened on Olympus. They called me a hero, a champion of the gods. They said that I was stupid for rejecting immortality. In truth, I don't think I deserved it. I didn't save Olympus, I got lucky. I had a lot of demigods and friends that trusted me to protect them and I let them down. They died and I have to live with the fact that their sacrifices would never really change anything. There would always be monsters and stuff, there will always be evil people and big bad beings who want to destroy everything. Luke… was a traitor, he took Kronos into his body and allowed him to rise from Tartarus. He made the invasion possible. And Luke was the one who chose to kill himself and Kronos, ending the battle. I just feel like I'm getting credit for doing nothing. So what if I can't be hurt, I just… I feel like our victory was cheap. And something tells me that our victory won't last either."

He added the last line bitterly, and the Krew realized something. Even with Percy's good heart, he was a very moral person. You wouldn't think it, but Percy was a person who could think of things logically, and apparently the war seemed highly illogical to him. They realized that Percy was just a teenager, like themselves. Underneath his exterior he held a part of him that still searched for guidance and felt lost. It was wrapped around a core of doubt. That what-if that ruled his life and decided people's fates. The Fates chose who lived and who died and for some reason Percy had been spared.

Credit to writingbubble on for the poetry scene between Bolin and Kayla. Go check out her other work!


	13. Chapter 13

MAKO/KORRA, CHAPTER 13

Mako had been suspecting Percy of some strange motive, but now he doubted his suspicions. Percy, like Mako, had suffered some terrible times, heart wrenching losses, and the agony of being a teenager. Mako felt more connected now that he was sure of Percy's unassuredness. It sounds strange, but it proved to Mako that Percy had no agenda, he had nothing to gain. Percy was just a normal teenager, a regular guy. Sure, he'd saved the world and done incredible things, but that was his lot in life, it didn't change that fact that he was half human.

Mako was also concerned for his brother. Bolin was a good guy, but he didn't seem to realize that his time with Kayla was limited. In fact, Bolin seemed dead set on getting his heart broken, again. Mako hid it, but he knew of Bolin's feeling toward Korra. He was saddened to see that Bolin had forgotten his advice. Even so, Mako would not interrupt. Bolin would have to learn the hard way in order to remember the lesson taught, a trait common with most Earthbenders. As Percy and the Krew made their way towards the cabins, Mako noticed something. Korra was gone. He made a quick note of who was there. Bolin, Asami, Percy, and himself, but no Korra. He frantically turned his head from side to side, relieved to see Korra striding toward the lake. She walked slowly, almost as if preoccupied in thought and walking was a secondary concern. He prodded Bolin, pointing to himself then Korra. Bolin understood and continued walking while Mako diverted from the group and walked after Korra. He walked quickly, his mind focused on what he was doing. He still had trouble catching up with her until she stopped at the docks. There was a breeze running along the shore of the camp, whipping chill ocean air right at Korra and Mako. He slowly caught up to her and walked to her side. They stood there, looking out over the moonlit water, gazing in awe at the ripples of liquid moonlight that overlapped and gently washed against the shore. After a moment Mako decided to try and get Korra to open up. She had been affected by Percy's words and Mako was concerned why.

"Need someone to talk to?"

She pondered the question for a moment before answering. Mako looked at the reflection of the full moon that filled Korra's eyes, making them seem even brighter and more beautiful.

"I-I was thinking… about what Percy said. He always seems so uplifted, you know? But back at the bonfire, when he talked about the war… I could relate to almost everything he said. People were dying because of Amon, and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so scared. I was alone and I got lucky when Amon disappeared. No one even knows what happened to him, he could've just left and might be waiting for more followers to join him before he comes back! And now I feel like the Spirits are disappointed. It's like I can't do anything right, and I just get by on the constant feed of people that do their best to keep me out of danger."

"Korra?"

It was Percy. He was still holding Riptide, but it was in pen form. He was smiling and tossing it up and down like a hand grenade.

"Hey Percy, what's up?"

"I just noticed you were feeling a little down. I know how you must feel. I just wanted to say… well, don't think too hard on what I said. I was lucky, sure, but my friends and I _did_ make a difference. The lives that were lost during the war… they weren't for nothing. I know you must have been through something similar, and I won't pry. But whatever it was, I think you and your friends probably made a great team. I know the other campers are the only thing that made me feel better about the aftermath of the war. So I think that if you keep your friends close by-"

Bolin and Asami came out from the shadows and stepped forward. Bolin had his ever ready grin in place and they all had their eyes on her.

"-You just might begin to realize you made a difference."

Korra was stunned. She had never realized that she _had_ made a difference. She defeated Amon, she made the benders and non-benders become closer than they had been for years. She had already defeated her first major opponent. She had unlocked her spirituality. Together, she and her friends had already begun to build legacy that would last for ages, just as Aang had forged one for himself and his friends. Suddenly she had a flashback. There were two young men, one Fire Nation and one Air Nomad. The two were spiraling around each other on gliders, performing amazing feats. She heard a voice speak to her.

"Some friendships are so powerful, they transcend lifetimes."

She saw her own friends in front of her and Korra realized that these people would follow her to the death and afterwards, where they would be rewarded after long lives of doing their best to keep peace and balance.

From over by the forest she heard a commotion. It began almost as if they were drilling a combat routine, then she heard the roars of some strange beast. She and the others gazed in the direction of the noise. Suddenly they heard a scream.

"Lycanthropes! Lycanthr- AAAARRRRRRRGRHRGR!"

The yell was silenced. Percy uncapped Riptide and after a moment they heard another sound. It pierced the night and made the groups skin prickle with fear. A howl, blood chilling and terrifying rang through the camp.


	14. Chapter 14

KORRA, CHAPTER 14

Korra sprinted towards the noise, led by Percy and followed by the rest of the Krew. She ran and ran, feeling adrenaline kick in and make her immune to the aching muscles. Percy had a strange look on his face. It was hard and angry. He seemed to fill with an almost inhuman presence and Korra understood why he was the Camp's champion. He held the power of the ocean, and it felt as if it wanted to burst forth at his command. His green eyes seemed unusually bright as he ran for the forest edge. They arrived to find the bodies of 4 people. Bolin knelt next to one. Korra looked closer and saw that it was Kayla. She was unconscious, as were the others, but whether or not they were alive was still unclear. Korra heard a rustling and whipped about to face the forest. The Krew readied themselves. Mako bent some flames and lit the area. Asami flipped a switch on her glove and it began to hum with energy. She twisted her arm and pressed a button on the wrist. The large bulb on the palm of the glove began to glow like a spotlight. Bolin still knelt next to Kayla, rubbing her hand.

"How did they get in?"

Annabeth had shown up, along with a few armored and armed warriors from the Athena cabin.

"How did what get in?"

"Lycanthropes. Greek werewolves. Half human, half god. Romulus must still be fighting against Olympus, and his children are demigods so the camps borders won't work against them unless the magic is tapped and changed!"

Annabeth spoke as if she was learning these things as she said them. She turned to one of the warriors.

"Go get someone from the Hecate cabin, NOW!"

One of the warriors turned and rattled off in his armor. A very loud, very close howl from behind made everyone turn their attention back to the forest.

Korra saw a strange sight before her. It was a demigod, but he looked different. He wore full armor, but held no weapons. He had red eyes and dark fur covering every part of his body. His head was contorted to look canine and he was snarling like a feral wolf. He wore no boots and he had elongated ankles and large paws supporting him. He was hunched over with had clawed hands hanging at his sides. The wolf-human slowly padded forward. He stepped carefully out of the cover of the forest and into the Camp. For a moment he stopped, looking at the ground, then stepped onto the lawn of the Camp. His snarl turned into an evil, toothy wolf grin. He laughed and his voice was deep and gravelly. Percy lifted Riptide and the monster stopped laughing. It sniffed at the weapon for a moment before snapping at it experimentally. Percy whipped the blade through the air and landed a flat-bladed blow against its snout. The Lycanthrope wheeled back and yelped. It fell to all fours and ran off into the woods. A moment later several howls broke the silence and they heard a large number of paws padding against the ground.

"Back up," Percy said loudly, "they'll plow right into us!"

The Krew quickly retreated until they were sure they would have time to react to an assault, dragging the injured with them. The rustling of undergrowth was amazingly loud in the quiet night. After a minute a swarm of low-lying creatures bolted from the forest. They moved with incredible speed and stealth. They were all cloaked in dark fur and dark armor, all with red eyes and wolfish features. Once they were out of the forest they slowed and stood on two legs. One of them was larger and obviously the commander. He had black fur and his red eyes almost seemed to glow. His fur was matted and he looked like he had scars in just about every place on his body.

"Percy Jackson."

The voice was guttural and harsh, as if used to a foreign language. It was slowly spoken and carefully worded.

"I have not had the pleasure. I am Remus the Second. I led a legion of my brethren into battle against you and your kind. You _demigods _are weak and foolish. You are also crunchy and taste good with ketchup."

Then Korra noticed something else, the wolf-people wore belts with many pouches. And in those pouches were-

"Ketchup packets?"

Percy looked angry. His presence was still throbbing with the oceans unrest and Korra noted the way the other wolves cowered behind their leader, who himself stood far away from Percy.

"Why do you guys have ketchup packets? You won't find any meals here."

"I'm looking at one."

The commander grinned and bared his large yellow fangs at Percy.

"I've always wanted to try sea food."

For a moment they all stood there, sizing each other up, then everyone charged. There was almost a camper for every Lycanthrope. Even so, they fought in their own ways. Percy and Korra charged together, Korra bending the Earth, Air and Fire at her command. Bolin and Mako attacked as a team as they had for years during pro bending. Asami engaged a Lycanthrope one on one and began to duck and weave, trying to get in and deliver a shocking blow to the creature. Annabeth studied the battle for a moment before drawing a dagger and assisting where she was needed. Korra watched everyone as she fought, the adrenaline allowing her to take in details that usually escaped her. Asami had stunned her opponent and moved onto the next. Mako and Bolin were systematically overwhelming each individual foe, while Percy and Korra fought the Alpha Male. They were working together amazingly, Percy slashing and restricting the wolf man's movements while Korra attacked with her bending. It was weak and relatively unimpressive, but she used the wolves fear of fire to her advantage. Korra ducked a blow and punched at the Alpha, sending a jet of flame it him. He growled and leapt back. Korra saw that he was about to pounce forward and deliver a powerful blow. She sidestepped and the wolf flew past her, right into Bolin and Mako.

Korra shouted but it was too late, the wolf slashed them from behind. Both crumpled to the ground and lay still. The Alpha howled in triumph and bent down to enjoy his meal. Percy ran forward but by the time he would get there it would be too late. Korra's knees turned to jelly and she stood there, terrified at what had happened, what was about to happen. Time slowed to a stand-still. Korra heard a voice.

"_It's about time, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us."_

It was Aang. He was dressed in his Airbending robes and cape. He didn't look like he was an adult though, he looked slightly younger. Perhaps his transition from teen to man. He had neither facial hair, nor any hair at all. He had a smug look and a twinkle in his eyes that reminded Korra of Percy when he was pulling a joke.

"Aang, what are you doing here?"

His smile became less smug and more reassuring. Korra realized that he was happy to be back in action.

"_I'm here to help."_

Korra's eyes began to glow and she began to levitate. At first, no one took notice. But then, one by one, all the battles stopped and everyone, wolf, demigods and benders all, gazed in wonder at Korra. Her expression was angry and bitter. Her eye-brows were scrunched and she looked as if she wanted to punch the nearest wall. Then she began to notice the wolf-people. She bared her own teeth and a harsh wind began to whip about her. She was wrapped in a sphere of air. Then the elements began to bend themselves to her will. The earth cracked and large chunks of rock began to form a belt diagonally about the sphere. Water was next. Hundreds of gallons were compressed and pushed into a tight stream that crossed diagonally against the Earth. Finally, a fire sprang up around the middle of the sphere. She brought her fists together and pressed the knuckles of one hand into the knuckles of the other. The elements began to speed up, a strange energy hummed and radiated power from the Avatar. Suddenly, she was not Korra; she turned light blue and took the shape of Avatar Aang.

"_You can't force the elements Korra, you have to let them be themselves. You have to become part of them. It's part of being the Avatar."_

The look on Aang's face was terrifying. The wolves who met his gaze yelped and backed away. He raised a hand and the water in the lake began to roil and whirl about, forming a small hurricane. The Earth shook and trembled, small spires formed and shot from the ground, almost impaling a few wolves. The air whipped harder and faster than ever, making the trees bend and shake. It then grew hot and smelled of ozone while lightning flared all around.

"_You have controlled the elements through nothing but sheer force for years. You must let the elements control you." _

Aang became still and Percy watched as he slowly turned back into Korra. Aang slowly handed the knowledge and control of the elements over to Korra, allowing her to take the lead once more. He still spoke to her though, assuring her and giving her advice.

"_Become fluid and transparent, like Water-" _

Korra felt it, the power of water flow through her. It was amazing, to work in harmony with the element.

"_-solid and stable, like Earth-"_

She felt the power of Earth course through her. She felt immovable, ancient and powerful. For a moment, she experienced indestructibility.

"_-unpredictable and raging, like Fire-"_

Her entire being coursed with a furious burning and she had to fight the urge to let the fire take over. It was different from the other elements, as it threatened to overwhelm her. The sensation passed and Aang spoke once more.

"_-and finally, be light and strong as Air." _

Korra felt air blow through her, as if a powerful gust of wind had passed into her body and whistled through her being.

Finally, she understood. The Avatar was not just able to control the four elements; they were a part of the four elements. As the four nations were all four pieces of the same world, so was the Avatar four elements in a single being, able to bend whichever element they desired.

The weaker wolves had begun to retreat, but the Alpha male and a few others remained to fight. Korra floated back down and the glow faded from her eyes. The elements settled and returned to their original states of being. Percy and Korra approached the remaining wolves shoulder to shoulder.

The monstrous Lycanthropes prepared to attack, but Percy and Korra simultaneously tapped into the power of water. They felt it all around them, even in the particles of the air. The wolves leaped forward, slashing a wide arc with their claws. Percy and Korra locked eyes and immediately decided on a battle plan. Korra took the lead and Percy followed. Together they bent the water from all around them, the water in the air, the water underground and the water from the lake. It smashed in like the barrage of a tidal wave upon the wolves from all directions, forming a globe. Percy and Korra lifted the giant sphere of water and gathered all of the wolves into it. They slashed and tried to get free, but the suffocating mass of liquid held them in place, suspended with no way to escape. With a synchronized thrust, Percy and Korra made the orb shoot deep into the forest, allowing the trees to tear the orb apart and smash wolves against the forest floor, knocking them around and stunning them, leaving them breathless and weak from oxygen deprivation.

A child of Hecate, about as old as Percy, ran up to the group. With a few lines of Ancient Greek he wove a clause into the magic borders of the Camp, banning the wolves from entry without permission, much like the monsters of the forest.

Korra and the others watched as the wolves prowled the edge of the Camp. The Alpha struggled and fought against the borders to no avail, the fresh magic was strong and true, held in place by the Golden Fleece's power. Korra felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Chiron in full centaur form.

"I'd say your training is nearly complete, Avatar Korra."

Percy raised Riptide above his head and led a cheer.

"Three cheers for the Avatar!"

"Hip-hip hooray!"

"Hip-hip hooray!"

"Hip-hip HOORAY!"


	15. Chapter 15

BOLIN, CHAPTER 15

A sob broke the silence. Bolin was holding Kayla's body, silently crying onto her limp shoulders. Korra and the Krew approached. The crowd behind them mimicked them, but Bolin swiped a hand, sending out a small seismic shockwave that made everyone tremble.

"Get BACK!"

He didn't even notice they weren't enemies. Korra knelt by him and place a hand on his shoulder. Kayla was pale and cold, lines of blood ran from a wound in her side and on her neck. Bolin shivered and pulled Kayla closer to him. Korra grasped Bolin's hand and the Krew assembled. Everyone placed a hand on Bolin. Mako knelt beside him as he wept.

"She-She's gone," Bolin choked through the painful lump in his throat.

"No, she's not. Not yet."

It was an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned to look, finding a figure cloaked in black. He was young, pale and looked as if he had experience pain and suffering far beyond his years. Standing next to a patch of deep shadow was Nico Di Angelo.

"Nico? What are you-"

"I sensed something, someone dying. I was in the area and I… well, she's not dead, but she's close."

Bolin stopped crying. His eyes were red and bloodshot but still, they bored into Korra mercilessly.

"Save her. Heal her, Korra. Please!"

A hint of urgency crept into his voice and he looked back at Kayla's broken form.

"I-"

"Can't."

Everyone looked at Nico once more. He blushed but kept on speaking.

"Not even you can bring her back, Avatar. But I might be able to… give you guys a little more time, just a few moments. But I'd have to do it now."

Bolin laid Kayla's limp form back down and stood, walking over to Nico.

"Do it. Now!"

He looked angry, demented. Neither Korra nor Asami had ever seen Bolin so angry. Mako had, once. When their parents had died. That was why Bolin was always so cocky, so bold and funny. It kept him from being consumed by grief because when he was grief stricken, he was rather unstable.

Nico stared at Bolin and knew that Bolin was only acting the way he was because of his guilt.

"It's not your fault."

Nico placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder. His words struck Bolin's core. He felt as guilty as if he had killed Kayla. He fell to his knees and held his face in his hands. Nico swept by him towards the body while Mako and Asami supported Bolin's muscled form.

He took a knee and extended a hand, holding it over her face. He then placed his hand on her head, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Kayla's eyes fluttered and she inhaled as if she had just come up from deep underwater.

Bolin fell forward and pulled her up, supporting her as best he could.

"Kayla… Kayla?"

She looked at him, smiling weakly.

"Hi, Bolin. I thought I would never see you again."

Her voice was quiet and cracked often, yet she spoke even though it caused her pain.

"No, I'm here, you'll be fine."

"You're a terrible liar. I'm dying, aren't I?"

Her eyes met Nico's and he nodded grimly.

"Go figure. I thought that if I was lucky enough to survive the war… well I guess I can't always be lucky."

"You'll always be lucky to me," Bolin said quietly.

"You're sweet, Bolin. I wish-" Kayla gasped, as if feeling her wounds.

"I wish we had more time."

"So do I."

"Bolin?"

Kayla's gaze went blank.

Bolin shook her and she regained consciousness.

"Everything went black, I thought I lost you again."

"No, I'm still here. I'll always be here, with you."

"So, where do you want to meet?"

"Huh?"

Kayla looked to Nico.

"Are there any good romantic diners in Elysium?"

"Yeah, and a few movie theaters. And a café, but it has really sucky-"

Nico blushed again, realizing what he was saying. A few giggles went up from the crowd, all of whom had stayed to watch the spectacle.

"I'll meet you there," Kayla moaned weakly.

"Where?"

"Right… there."

She pointed at the sky, but her eyes saw something else completely, something so far away that Bolin would never be sure of what it was until his own time had come.

Her eyes came back to Bolin. She smiled again.

"See you later. Ok?"

Bolin smiled, holding it in place for as long as possible. Warm tears fell from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you… around?"

She let out a quiet laugh that turned into a small cough.

"One last thing, Bolin, before I forget."

"What?"

"Come close, it's a secret."

Bolin leaned in, turning his head to better hear her whisperings. Instead she leaned to the side as well, and stole a kiss. She placed a hand on Bolin's cheek. Her body lost all of its drive. The hand fell and became cool and clammy once more. The smile shivered and then finally fell from Bolin's face. Korra just stayed where she was, stunned. She had never seen someone die before. The Campers were all silent. A group came forward and Korra recognized them to be Kayla's siblings. They had similar facial structure, some with the same noses, and some with similar chins. They bore Kayla's body away, leaving Bolin kneeling where she had fallen. Nico came forward and wrapped an arm (with difficulty) over Bolin's broad shoulders. He leaned in and whispered something.

Bolin stood swiftly and walked away, not really paying attention to where he was going. The crowd cleared, Chiron shook his head and trotted slowly back to the Big House. Percy and the remainder of the Krew came up to Nico. Percy stood there until Nico cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, Korra, Mako, Asami, this is Nico. Nico, this is Korra, Mako and Asami."

"Nice to meet you," Asami said quietly.

"Likewise."

He spoke as if he knew they were confused about his appearance. As if he had shown up when people died often.

"His father is Hades, Lord of the Dead."

"What did you say to my brother?"

Mako was upset and Nico knew why, but he stood there, even when Mako stepped forward threateningly. Nico was shorter and smaller all around than Mako, but he was carrying a sword and probably had some undead helpers nearby, so he wasn't all that phased. He folded his arms and told Mako.

"I told him that life wouldn't be so precious if there never was an end to it."

Mako surged forward and grabbed Nico by the collar of his leather duster.

"Why did you say that?! He just lost the girl he loved."

Nico snapped his fingers and dissipated into shadow. Mako looked all over, but couldn't find him. There was a tap on his shoulder and Mako spun around. Nico was standing there, looking annoyed. This time his sword was drawn.

"What I said was true, it may not be fair or likeable, but it's the truth. There's a reason they have a saying that goes, death is an ugly truth, while life is a beautiful lie. Once your brother comes to terms with that… well, he'll be able to move on. He'll never see her again, not in his lifetime."

The way Nico said it made Mako realize something. Nico had experienced this. He knew what it was like, and he was probably trying to help Bolin in his own way. Mako's rage subsided and he looked at Nico apologetically.

"Who'd you lose?"

Nico was about to tell Mako that was none of his business when he decided otherwise.

"My sister. She died just after I discovered my identity. I thought I could bring her back….Well, let's just say that not even the Son of Hades gets his way all the time. Anyway, I'd better go. I'll see you later Percy."

He gave Percy a meaningful look and turned away, striding right into the woods where the wolves had been just minutes before.

Percy and the Krew watched him go, the shadows thickening to swallow him whole as he walked purposefully into the dark forest.

"C'mon guys, let's go back to the Camp Fire."

That night the Apollo cabin sang upbeat songs, songs about life and happiness. After a while the fire was huge with bright turquoise flames that soared 20 feet high. The Krew joined in whenever possible, singing away their grief and their shock at the loss of Kayla, who had already become rather close, and they sang their hope for Bolin's well-being. He appeared later and Mako stood and embraced his brother, who stood there sullenly and took the hug. Korra and Asami rose and hugged Bolin as well, none of them bothering to let him go. Percy joined in and hugged them all as well. Bolin smiled a little and began to enjoy the group hug. The other campers watched it happen. The Ares Cabin, all of which was usually pretty uncaring and mocked any open show of affection, didn't say anything about the hug. They knew all too well how Bolin felt, having lost brothers and sisters in the war. Clarisse came over and actually clapped Bolin on the back, telling him that he couldn't have done anything better than avenging Kayla's death by fighting off the Lycanthropes. Bolin stared into the fire, nodding in response. Clarisse rejoined the Ares cabin, the rest of them rather stunned and impressed by her sentiment. Bolin soon had a small smile via the efforts of Percy to cheer him up and began to sing along quietly with the others.

Musical Inspiration: Acid Rain by Avenged Sevenfold


	16. Chapter 16

KORRA, CHAPTER 16

The next week and a half passed quickly for Korra, as she was still training long and hard with Percy. His summer was almost over though, and he would go to school the next weekday. As such, he congratulated Korra on successfully regaining control of Water, and for gaining a deeper understanding of the other elements. They ended their final session with a bang, using their combined powers to lift as much water from the lake at possible. Together they dropped the depth from 20 feet at the deepest to approximately 6 feet at the deepest. The naiads all shrieked and screamed and cried for their lake. Korra and Percy dripped with sweat from the strain of lifting so much water. They looked at each other, both holding their hands over their heads, their arms shaky with exhaustion. Percy gave Korra a mischievous smile.

"You guys want water," Percy called to the naiads.

"Yes!"

Korra caught on quick.

"We'll give you guys water," she laughed.

As one, Korra and Percy dropped the floating mass of lake water and the naiads cried out as one as they were suddenly submerged by a small mountain of water.

Percy raised a hand and Korra high fived it (something that Percy had been trying to teach her as well.)

"Yes! I can't believe we did it!"

"You did it," Percy corrected.

A smattering of applause came from behind them. Bolin, Asami and Mako all stood well back away from the water, albeit their swimwear.

"That was awesome," Bolin said, awe thick in his voice. He had recovered after talking to Nico and Chiron, leaving him about the same as usual, though when Mako asked Bolin about girls, Bolin became dark and brooding, refusing to even think about another girl. The only one for him was waiting for him in Elysium, and he would wait also. Time would bring them together again.

Bolin gave Korra big thumbs up, then made like he was going to tackle Percy. Percy sidestepped and Bolin went right past him into the lake. Everyone laughed as Bolin's head popped above the surface and spouted water like a statue in a fountain. Percy jumped in as well, followed by Asami and Mako, both of whom were pushed in by Korra, but Korra held on to Mako as they fell, smiling at him as they hit the water.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of happiness and joy. Annabeth soon came with a camera and snapped pictures, before being pulled in by a wave that Percy denied making, though his smile said otherwise. Even Chiron came into the lake for a dip, as the heat made him tired and the flies wouldn't leave his horse-half alone. Everyone took turns getting picked up and thrown deep into the lake by Chiron, who for being three thousand years old was very strong and tall enough to toss teenagers like children. The approaching night brought beautiful colors into the sky and made the mood even more joyful. Percy and the Krew all ate together, enjoying their last day in each other's company. Korra walked up to the high table and asked Chiron about how she and her friends would return to their world.

He swallowed his mouthful of food before speaking.

"It's been taken care of, you will be picked up tomorrow. On Half-Blood Hill."

Chiron didn't say any more and Korra sat down, hoping that she wouldn't be stranded there. Sure, it was a nice place, but without Percy and Annabeth to bridge the gap between their worlds… well it would become very awkward very quick.

Her concerns were lost in a haze of laughs and merriment. She would miss this place, she would miss the friends she had made here, but she knew she must return and fulfill her destiny as the Avatar.

They all woke early the next day. Annabeth gave them copies of the photos she had taken the day before, to remember the Camp by. They all waited on Half-Blood Hill, next to Percy and Annabeth. Korra looked around for anything, a sign that their way back was coming. None came. A honk rent the air and Percy and Annabeth looked at the base of the hill, where a camp van was waiting for them. Percy and Annabeth turned to the Krew and began shaking hands, giving hugs, and muttering goodbyes. Percy and Korra grasped hands firmly. Korra pulled Percy into a hug and nearly crushed him, lifting him off of his feet.

"I'll miss you, Seaweed Brain!"

"Hey," Annabeth said in a joking tone. "That's my line!"

Korra picked up Annabeth too.

"I'll miss you too, Wise Girl!"

They all laughed. Korra put them down and smiled. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, but they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of gladdening sorrow. She swooped in and gave both Annabeth and Percy a swift peck on the cheek. Percy blushed and smiled, but Annabeth just kissed her cheek back and elbowed Percy.

They waved on their way down the hill.

"Take care," Percy jeered, "I don't want to have to save you again!"

"Bye," the Krew called, waving back.

They watched the van drive off, back toward the highway.

Asami whipped out a pen and pad and started taking notes.

"What are you doing?"

Asami glanced up quickly before going back to her scribbling.

"I'm jotting down some notes. These automobiles… they have some great designs I'd like to see if I can improve upon. And the Hephaestus cabin has been giving me some hints as well. I think I may have an industrial revolution in this little notebook. This could help to rebuild the company!"

She continued scribbling. Bolin sighed.

"Now what?"

A spiral of cloud funneled down toward them, making them gasp. It was slightly wider than a large man and deposited something heavy on the ground. Aang stepped out, looking ghostly and bluish.

"Aang? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you back to our world Korra, Republic City needs it's Avatar."

"Aang," Bolin asked incredulously. "Thee Aang? The Avatar who ended the hundred year-"

"Yep," Aang answered, like he was used to the amazement.

"Mako used to- I mean I- I used to have your adventures read to me before I went to bed! You even have a play about you, it's amazing! I'm a huge fan!"

"Uh, thanks. Anyway, I'm here to help you all get back to Republic City. Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"I think so."

"Sure thing, your awesomeness!"

"Ready when you are."

Aang bent the air and funnel clouds hit the ground, sucking the Krew into them. There was a long sensation of shooting rapidly upward, then the clouds and everything flipped around and they were shooting downwards. Korra looked back at the clouds she had just dropped out of, seeing Aang waving at her happily. Even from so far away she could hear what he was saying to her, echoing in her head.

"Good luck, Korra! I'll see you later. Watch out for Dark Spirits now!"

With that final thought Korra bent the air into a semi, solid funnel, making the Krew arc in for a smooth landing, slowing their descent substantially.

They landed in the same place they had begun their journey, behind the Temple, but well away from the edge of the cliff. The sky was cloudy and the water was dark, yet it seemed to be getting slowly better. The water regained its brilliance and the sun broke through the clouds, reigning down over a new age for all Avatars to come.

"We're back!"


	17. Chapter 17

PERCY, CHAPTER 16

"We're back!"

"Thanks Argus!"

The Head of Security blinked his many eyes and nodded. He drove off, rejoining the slow traffic around the Empire State Building.

"Well, I'm going this way. I guess I'll see you later?"

"My ride won't be here for two hours, Seaweed Brain, remember? I'm coming with you to hang out with you, your mom and Paul before I go to school."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… do you think we'll ever see them again?"

Percy knew all too well what she was talking about. He already missed the friends he'd made from another world.

"Maybe. Either way, we should be able to talk to them in a few months, give or take."

"How?"

"I might've given Asami a cell phone and told her how to build a service tower."

"You didn't! Percy, you know that could ruin their entire civilization! Any outside influence-"

"Don't worry Annabeth, I told her to keep it a secret. And besides, do you really think it'll work? I mean-"

Just then Annabeth's cell phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. The caller I.D. said "Unidentified."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, grinning. Annabeth punched him in the shoulder.


	18. The Avatar Returns to Camp Half-Blood

CHAPTER 18, KORRA

"Wake up, Korra," whispered a disembodied voice.

Korra did, her blanket slipping from her as she propped herself up in bed. Asami lay beside her, curled up into a fetal position. It was chilly in the spirit world, and Asami's troubled dreams of her father's death hadn't quite stopped yet, but Korra was there to help her get through it. They both slept on the bed Iroh had borrowed them, while he himself slept on a couch in the main room of his little hut.

Korra could hardly believe it had only been a few days since she had resolved the crisis of the Earth Empire and the Great Uniter. She'd always hoped she'd find some time to rest, relax and heal, but this was almost too perfect, aside from the voice, that was. The voice had been calling to her for a few hours now. She figured it was a wayward spirit looking for a little help, but it was Korra's vacation after all, she couldn't do her Avatar thing all the time, could she? No, she'd earned her vacation, but this voice was starting to get irritating. For the last few hours, just on the edge of her hearing, Korra had heard her name being called. It had stopped when she'd fallen asleep, but it had finally woken her and was calling to her still. With a sigh, Korra planted a kiss on Asami's cheek, swung her legs out of bed and made for the door. In the small clearing of the spirit world where Iroh's hut stood, there was a fine table meant for having tea with guests in the warm sun, along with a few other accoutrements of luxury, a lounge chair, a small gazebo and several gardens where Iroh could sit and learn from the spirits all day.

But within the gardens there hung a light, faint and glowing, that was saying Korra's name. It pulsed with each syllable and gently hovered in mid-air, unsupported by anything. Korra grumpily stalked up to the spirit and looked down to where it hovered at about waist height.

"What d'you want," she asked, not bothering to hide the sleep deprivation from her voice.

"Korra, what are you-oh," said Iroh as he came outside from his house.

He stepped up to Korra's side and peered down at the spirit through his sleepy eyes. With a kind smile he knelt and began speaking in gentle tones to it.

"Well hello there, little wisp, what can I do for you this evening?"

It was still for a moment, then it pulsed some more.

"I have come for Korra, she must follow me."

"It's obviously evil," Korra said, "it's probably a trap!"

"No," Iroh said with a smile, "Korra, this is not the human world, the spirits are nothing like us humans; they do not seek to mislead you. This is what's known as a wisp, and they are most often used as messengers for the most powerful of spirits. Whatever this is, I do not think it is wise to make it wait any longer."

"But-" Korra began, about to argue about how she was wearing only her pajamas and how it was the middle of the night.

"Asami will be fine," Iroh said gently, laying a hand upon Korra's shoulder, "if you are still gone when she wakes up, I'll let her know what happened."

Korra was angry for a moment, but then she thought about it carefully, as Iroh had truly covered all the bases on this. She gave a little bow of respect to Iroh and she turned to the spirit, crossing her arms.

"Well," she said, "lead on, I guess."

The wisp did, floating away over the ground at the perfect walking pace for Korra. She followed and walked with the spirit into the trees, waving goodbye to Iroh as she left the peaceful clearing. They walked for some time, though Korra didn't pay much attention, it was always hard to gauge time, distance and location in the spirit world, and only by fixing the desired location firmly in your mind would you find your way. Still, the spirit knew where to go, and so within the hour, Korra was standing in another clearing. The moon was high and bright, revealing a beautiful pond, arced over with a small bridge. Circling each other inside the pond were two Koi fish, which Korra immediately recognized as Tui and La. She gave a deep, ceremonial bow and the fish stopped circling, watching her intently. She stepped to the edge of the pond and sat upon the bank, unsure of what to do. Korra glanced behind her and found the wisp had gone, leaving only Korra and the two great spirits before her in the clearing.

"It's warmer here," Korra thought aloud.

"Yes. The spiritual energy focused here actually makes it a bit warmer, it's not easy being a Koi fish in a cold climate," said a voice.

"I can understand tha-" Korra began, only to stop when she realized who it was that must have spoken.

It was the fish, both of whom were still gazing intently at her, one primarily black with a white spot and the other white with a black spot.

"Did you just speak," Korra asked.

"Whoops," said the Koi fish, "I meant to say bloop, bloop!"

Korra would've laughed had she not seen the fish's slimy lips move as it talked. In all the stories and tales, she'd never once heard of the ocean and moon spirits actually speaking, not even to Avatar Aang. She leaned forward, sitting cross-legged on the edge of the pond and staring down at the fish, wanting to be sure it was them and not some jokester spirit who was mocking her. As the thought crossed her mind, however, she felt another presence within it. For a moment, she thought it might be a dark spirit trying to control her mind, but then a deep, bubbly voice filled her head.

"No, it is I, La, and this is Tui. We are the ocean and moon spirits, Avatar. It is wonderful to see you again."

The voice was not physical, it resounded within Korra's cranium, making her flinch slightly as she was still barely awake. Korra yawned and set her chin upon her hand, looking thoroughly exhausted.

"And I'm the Avatar, Spirit Bridge, Peacekeeper, blah, blah, blah. Now, is there something you guys need or…?"

Korra would've been more gracious, but she was supposed to be cuddling up with Asami in their little warm bed borrowed to them by Iroh. The thought made Korra rather reluctant to do anything except blow a loud, wet raspberry and stomp away. No, she thought, I'll hear what they have to say… then I'll blow a raspberry and walk away!

"Korra, do you recall the time after you defeated Amon?"

This voice was different, that of a young woman, and vaguely familiar. With a flash of moonlight, the form of the former Northern Water Tribe's Princess, Yue, appeared and hovered before Korra in a resplendent silver gown. Still, the mention of her former enemy raised Korra's hackles and made her feel like she was being watched, but Korra restrained her emotions and cleared her throat.

"Not really," she said truthfully, "that was years ago, and I've dealt with a lot since then."

"So you have," Yue said kindly, a sweet smile upon her face, "but there is a matter of great urgency I must discuss with you regarding that time. If I recall correctly, it was La who sent you to renew your training in another world at the time."

"Wait," Korra said, perking up instantly. Within a moment, she remembered it all, memories that she'd almost forgotten, dismissed as daydreams and hallucinations; memories of a camp, another world and strange people in orange tea shirts with bronze weapons. A name came to her as well, and a handsome face with tan skin, green eyes and black hair.

"Percy," Korra said wondrously, remembering all of the wonderful times she'd had in another world.

"Yes," Yue said sadly, in the water, an image of Percy appeared, and within moments, it slowly sank into darkness, obscuring his features.

"What happened, how did I forget that," Korra asked, "I know it happened now, but I always thought it was just a dream."

"We decided it was best for both worlds if you all believed the encounter was a dream. We thought it would allow you to commit to the task at hand," Yue said, "the world needed your guidance, we couldn't afford to have you distracted with another world altogether."

Korra was furious. She'd forgotten all about one of the best friends she'd ever made, simply because the spirits didn't think she could cope!? She'd forgotten about the tragic death of Bolin's girlfriend, because the spirits decided it was for the best!?

"Korra," Yue stammered, "I know you're upset, I felt the same way when I had to become the moon spirit, I had to leave behind all that I knew for the greater good. But listen to me, Korra, Percy needs you. There is a situation, back in the world of the gods, and they have asked for your assistance, just as we needed theirs so long ago. Will you help?"

Korra was angry, sure, but the last line really helped to pound in the fact that no matter how much the spirits meddled, they were ultimately not in charge of her fate. She thought about it carefully, she could be gone for ages, depending upon what the mission was. Wait, no, when she left last time no time had passed at all, so maybe she wouldn't have to worry this time either. Even so, Korra wanted nothing more than to deny the spirits what they were after. To tell them no and stalk away, but as the flood of memories from Camp Half-Blood returned, so too did the memories of Percy Jackson. The she thought about him, it seemed, the more the blank spots were filled in. She remembered the way he was always so jovial, so carefree and laid back. She remembered how everyone liked him and respected him, the hero of the Prophecy and whatnot. Then she also remembered the kind of guy he was. If Korra needed help and the spirits asked the gods to send him there, he wouldn't hesitate, provided he still remembered who she was. No, Percy would tell everyone where he was going, kiss Annabeth goodbye and he would hop right into the gate leading to Korra's world. So then, why was Korra hesitating?

Her resolve stiffened, her shoulders relaxed and Korra sighed. It seemed like it was going to be a long night. Finally, she looked up at Yue, who smiled, hoping against hope that Korra would agree to leave.

"I'll do it," Korra said, "I'll go and help as much as I can."

"Thank you, Korra," Yue said, beaming brightly at Korra. Korra stood and looked into the water of the pond, waiting for it to spin, forming the gate to Percy's world.

"Oh, no need for that," Yue said, "I'll be sending you there, have a safe trip Korra, and bring him back safely!"

At the last line, Korra felt a hint of desperation creep into Yue's voice, and Korra felt her gut turn to lead. Had something happened to Percy? She got no answer, though, for as soon as Yue finished speaking, a beam of bright moonlight shot from the skies and blinded Korra, who felt as if she were being sucked upward at intense speeds. She shut her eyes and thanked the spirits that she hadn't eaten recently and with another lurch, she was suddenly rocketing downward as fast as possible. With her back to the moon, she could make out a few details about the landscape as she plummeted to her doom.

A beautiful expanse of green, a large number of cabins, a long, sparkling ocean view along a beach. Strawberry fields and a fighting arena, a large fire pit and the Big House, it was just as she remembered it… or at least, almost just as she remembered it. Here and there were changes, little things that told her that time had passed here, as well. How much time, she didn't know, but just enough so that she could see the difference. Korra was getting closer to the ground now, the moonlight having dropped her from dizzying heights. She was about to airbend herself out of danger when an unseen force gently slowed her descent and gently deposited her upon the sloping lawn and field by the Big House. Déjà vu hit Korra like a freight train, and she dimly waved a hand at the retreating Yue, who had stopped Korra's fall. Immediately, Korra felt regret at not having her friends with her, but if she was the only one the gods wanted there, perhaps it wears better this way, as her friends had already been through enough. Two civil wars, a jumble of political and criminal activity (which Korra had found to be pretty much the same thing) and goodness knows how many all out attacks upon those Korra was sworn to protect? No, Korra could handle this on her own, and she'd say hello to Percy for Bolin, Mako and Asami.

There it was again, Percy. The thought that he could be in trouble made Korra feel terrible. Anything that could hold Percy away from Annabeth was a force to be reckoned with. Korra stretched and with slow, tired steps she trudged off to the Big House, hoping that Chiron was still awake.

_**Hey everyone, long time no see! I had a vision while I was at work, and I have this incredible idea for this long and crazy story about this crossover between these two so I decided to renew the idea. Anyway, as you can guess, Korra is now three years older, as the story takes place after the finale of season four. For Percy, I think it'll be after the Heroes of Olympus series, as I'm fairly certain he's alive. Another thing you might want to know, I have yet to read the House of Hades, and the Blood of Olympus, so if I mistakenly think someone is alive and they aren't, just roll with it. Enojy!**_


	19. Percy Jackson the Trident Thief

CHAPTER 19, PERCY

Percy had never thought he'd be a very good thief, turns out you learn something new about yourself every day. Percy was running- well, actually no, he wasn't running, he was rocketing along on a jet stream of salty ocean water, a large coral city behind him as he made his escape along the ocean floor. Behind him he heard his father's soldiers, thousands of fish people, Cyclopes and oceanic monsters, all mustering to chase him down and capture him, to wrest his prize from him and take him before his father. Percy smiled evilly at the thought of the look on that old fools face as he bulleted through the ocean at speeds that would crush a normal human. No, he was almost at the point of no return, essentially home free, right?

Wrong.

From behind him, he felt a great power fill the ocean, making the waters quake and sending out a shockwave of power from the palace behind him. Percy did not look back, he kept going, not even breaking a sweat as he went, carried along on a current of immeasurable pressure.

"PERCY!"

The roar of his father's voice echoed through his ears through the water. Sheesh, someone needed anger management. Percy giggled to himself as he went, the water the only witness to his crime. Then, without warning, a large, blue jet of light shot from over his shoulder, obliterating a boulder on the rocky ocean floor. He looked back, seeing three of his father's guards, fish men with long bronze harpoons that shot blue energy. They were leveled at Percy, who scowled. They wanted to play like that, eh?

Percy took advantage of the boulder they'd ruined, the shards and pieces of it floating off into the water, the dust creating a perfect hiding place. Percy swam for the smokescreen, ducking down behind the wreckage of the boulder. As he sat there, he felt the vibrations in the water, like a shark sensing its prey. Now that he had the chance, he might as well use his prize, have a little fun…

He extended his hand slowly, and a large, bronze spear, tipped with three sharp, fork-like protrusions appeared in his hands: the Trident of Poseidon. Percy grinned as he looked at the weapon, feeling its power radiate through the waves. Oh yeah, this was gonna be a blast. He sat silently, waiting for his quarry to show themselves. Minutes ticked by, the water slowly cleared and Percy could feel a subtle vibration in his bones. From over the top of the rock, right over his hiding place, came three mermen, looking around carefully for any sign of Percy. They went right by him, not even bothering to look down. Percy gently rose on a current and leveled the Trident at the trio of mermen, activating the Tridents power. It whirred to life, sounding like a combination of a jet engine and a tesla coil. The power of the ocean was suddenly his to command. The mermen felt the power and turned about slowly, only to be faced with a view of Percy, smiling at them with his trademarked cocky, mischievous smirk.

"Gotcha," he said savagely, loosing the power of the godly weapon upon them. An enormous explosion rocked the ocean floor, a shockwave, large than before, shot through the water, and Percy had to raise an arm so the light and the debris wouldn't blind him. When he looked up, the water was murky, and the mermen were gone. Percy gripped the Trident with both hands and held it up, gazing at it fondly. He'd never felt so alive in his entire life. As Percy looked at it, however, he noted how he would change it up a bit, make it prettier, and maybe add a jewel or two to spice it up. And as he did, he watched as it warped to form the ideal picture of a trident in his mind. No longer was it plain and bronze, it was golden, shiny and pristine. The Trident was now more angular and fierce, with large, ornate inlays of jade and emerald along the haft and upon the center prong. Now this is a trident, Percy thought. But as he floated there, not giving a care to what he'd just done, a voice in the back of his head nagged him. He sighed and thought about whatever it was, but it wouldn't come to him. Only when the horns began to blow in the coral city did he realize what it was. He'd just used his father's godly weapon, his symbol of power, there was no way he was off the hook just yet, and now they knew exactly where he was!

"Awww, shit," Percy said angrily, his sea green eyes glowing slightly as he was ripped away on another current, heading for his getaway.

The horns continued to blow, hunting horns, war horns, meal horns, all blowing as Poseidon marshalled a retrieval force to deal with the thief. Percy thought he might actually make it unscathed to the trench, and he almost did. He stood upon the edge, looking down into the abyssal depths of darkness within it, when a blinding light behind him made him look around. There, not thirty feet away from him, stood his father, Poseidon. He looked as he always had, tan skin, laugh lines on the corner of his eyes and a large, black beard. However, he wasn't smiling at Percy now, he was looking rather unhappy, frowning slightly as he looked at his son.

"Percy, what are you doing," he asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, hey dad," Percy said happily, smiling and trying to hide the Trident behind his back, "I just dropped in to say hi, see how things are going, you know, just being a good son."

"What are you doing with my Trident, Percy," Poseidon asked again, "is this one of those human pleas for attention? You could've just prayed for me and I'd have answered."

"Well geez, dad, if I prayed for you to give me your Trident, I don't think you would have. No, I had to take the initiative to come down and get it myself."

Percy smiled all the while, his cocky grin just as Poseidon remembered it, always so confident and collected, though he noticed the smile did not reach Percy's eyes, which remained cool and dark, like the deepest depths of the ocean. From behind Poseidon came more horn blowing and within moments, an army was resting at Poseidon's heel, Cyclopes in bulky armor riding hippocampi, massive, tentacled sea monsters and a huge platoon of mermen armed with bronze harpoons. Percy smiled at them too.

"Well, I'd love to stay and catch up dad, but I have some stuff to do, so if you don't mind I'll just…"

Percy turned and had one foot hovered over the edge of the trench when the entire army moved, readying their arms, leveling harpoons, drawing swords and writhing their tentacles. It would've been quite the display for any mortal, but Percy, strangely enough, could only think of getting some sea food, as he'd recently found that he loved the taste of sea food.

"Percy, stop," Poseidon said, his voice turning stern, "if you try to leave with the Trident I'll have no choice but to take it from you."

Percy had never really heard his father sound so threatening, not towards him anyway. Percy, however, did not like the tone of Poseidon's voice at all. He slowly turned, no longer smiling. He no longer looked like Percy, he looked like someone else entirely, someone with years of pain and hatred and suffering under his belt, someone who had been strung along and used to no end. His rage boiled over and all around him the water began to get cold, so cold that the entire army before him shivered when the chill reached them. Percy glowered at Poseidon from over his shoulder, putting every negative emotion he could muster into his gaze. Then, his cocky grin returned, but now it was cruel and corrupted, not at all his former carefree smirk, this was the face of someone who didn't care about anyone or anything.

"Shut up, Poseidon," Percy said, once more turning his back on his father, readying himself to leap into the abyss of darkness. From behind him he heard footsteps, and he knew his words had taken effect. Poseidon marched angrily for his son, his hand outstretched to grab his shoulder and spin him around, but that's when Percy smiled wide, clutched the Trident in both hands, pivoted upon his feet and dropped to one knee, aiming the Trident like a gun.

Poseidon's face turned from rage to horror as Percy giggled to himself, loving how the entire army ducked as if to avoid his aim. The Trident whirred to life, blue energy pulsing, but then Percy used his own power as well, digging into all the energy he could muster for one single attack. The blue glow of the Trident turned a sickly purple then grew darker, becoming black, like ink in the water.

"Bang," Percy whispered to himself.

The explosion was catastrophic. Black energy arced from the Trident and with all the power of the seven seas, and every single body of water in the world, it tore through Poseidon, rendering his physical form null and void. It disintegrated the army into dust and tore up the ocean floor as it travelled, arcing towards the coral city. The energy struck a shield of great power, and Poseidon watched in his ethereal form as it held for a moment before shattering and giving way to the power of the god tier artifact. The city seemed to be still for a moment, a beacon of peace and prosperity in the depths of the Sea God's kingdom, and then it was no more. Silt and coral flew every which way in a hurricane of destruction. Homes, lives and thousands of years of history were lost in a single moment, and all Percy could do was laugh. He stood, leaning upon the Trident, howling at the top of his lungs, tears rolling from the corners of his eyes as he struggled to find air.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA HAHA HA… ha…."

He looked at the city again, only to revert into a fit of severe giggles. Within moments he was breathless on his knees, pounding upon the sandy ocean floor with his fist, trying to regain control of himself.

"Hehehehahaha ha haaaaaaaaa, oh gods, that was just… AaaaHAHAHAHA!"

Poseidon's body slowly reformed before Percy. It was weak and flawed, made up of silt and coral, but if still looked rather unhappy with Percy. It stood there, with it's arms crossed, waiting for Percy to finish his fit of laughter. And finally, after a few minutes, he did. He stood, still leaning heavily upon the Trident and smiled at his father, who simply frowned at Percy as if seeing him for the first time.

"Why," Poseidon's voice echoed through the sea, "why did you do this?"

Percy thought about it for a moment.

"Steal the Trident? Oh, I just need it for something. Why did I blow up your city? Well, that's a bit more complicated…"

"Indulge me," Poseidon insisted, his eyes narrowing.

"Well," Percy said, "have you ever bought a new car, and just wanted to open her up on the highway? Just to see what she can do?"

Poseidon looked blankly at Percy, not understanding a word from his mouth.

"No, I suppose you don't get it. Well, thanks for the Trident, anyway. I'll see you on Mount Olympus!"

With that, Percy fell backward, into the trench and out of sight, the Trident clutched in his hand. Poseidon rushed forward, to see Percy as he fell, his arms out at his sides, a smile upon his face. And in the moment before Percy was swallowed by the infinite darkness of the trench, Poseidon swore that for a moment, Percy's eyes were pitch black… and then he was gone.

Poseidon turned around to survey the wreckage of his palace, his city and his army, all of which were in terrible shape. A few survivors swam amongst the muck and the debris, calling for help and trying to help those in need. A Cyclops swam up to the flickering form of Poseidon, who still gazed down at the abyss with disdain. It was Tyson, Percy's half-brother, who was miraculously still alive.

"Dad," Tyson said, "what happened to brother Percy?"

"Father!"

Poseidon's other son, Triton, swam up to Poseidon, looking outraged.

"Where is he father, where did that-"

With a look, Poseidon silenced Triton, who followed his father's gaze back to the trench.

"I can follow him," Triton said, "where does this trench lead?"

"I forbid you to go after him," Poseidon said, "that trench is a gateway to Tartarus."


	20. The Lost Hero, Again

CHAPTER 20, KORRA

Korra had never been one for rules, but when she came to the porch, she politely knocked upon the door and waited. She was, after all, a guest and she had to act like an Avatar was expected to. She scoffed at the last thought, thinking about how many countless doors she'd destroyed during her tenure in Republic City. It had been so many that she might as well have been called Korra, Destroyer of Doors, Walls and the Occasional Satomobile. Korra couldn't help but smile, if she ever got the opportunity, that was so going on a business card.

'No,' Korra thought to her herself, 'get a grip, Percy could be in danger!'

The door opened and Korra's smile vanished when she saw Chiron, in his wheelchair. He looked most upset, and really terrible. His normally trim and neat beard was unkempt and wild, his eyes were dark and sad and he smelled vaguely of the hobo she'd once met in the park, mixed with barnyard animal. Korra knew then that something dreadfully wrong had happened.

"Chiron, what's wrong? Where's Percy?"

"Everything is wrong, it seems," Chiron said, more to himself than to Korra, "never thought this day would come. Good to see you, Korra."

"But Chiron-" Korra began, kneeling down before Chiron, holding his hand and placing her hand to his head, checking for fever.

"I'm fine," he said quietly, gently pushing Korra's hands back to herself, "come inside, we have much to discuss and little time."

"Ok, but where's-"

"Gone," Chiron said, wheeling his chair to face away from Korra, "long gone my child, and so far beyond redemption I fear for his life now more than ever."

Korra followed Chiron as he wheeled himself into the Big House, they went down a hall and took a sharp right into what appeared to be a rec room. There, the camp counselors were convened, poking at a large map strewn across the ping pong table.

"There's always the chance he'll come by sea," said a tall woman, one that Korra had never seen before.

She was tall, and older, with streaks of grey at her temples and a kind smile. She wore a blue button up shirt and blue jeans, with blue shoes. Her long hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her eyes were gentle and kind, though they were now narrowed with worry. She leaned over the map gazing closely at the perimeters of what Korra recognized to be the camp itself.

"Well, we know that," Clarisse said, "but he could also come by land, striking where we don't expect, and the border enchantments won't work on him, as he's a demigod."

"No," the older woman said, "I believe he would come by sea if he decided to attack us now. He was last seen fleeing Poseidon's domain."

"Yes, but he didn't just swim like a dolphin for shore," Clarisse said, "from the reports I've heard, he jumped into a trench, a gateway to Tartarus."

Chiron cleared his throat and everyone looked up at Chiron and Korra. Several of the counselors recognized her immediately, but a few only caught on after they heard her name said by the others.

"Korra, you're here," said a young man with blonde hair and a bow over his shoulder.

He stepped forward and shook her hand. It was Will Solace, the Counselor for the Apollo cabin, and the brother of Kayla, Bolin's girlfriend who had died during a lycanthrope attack. He looked grim and tired, though he didn't look to have aged as much as Korra, only a year or so.

"It's Will, right," Korra said, "Good to see you all, it's been a long time."

"Avatar Korra," said the older woman, giving Korra a traditional oriental bow, pushing a fist into her palm and ceremonially leaning her upper half toward Korra. She returned the gesture and shook the woman's hand.

"I'm sorry," Korra said, "my memories were taken by the spirits, but I don't recall ever meeting you."

"I'm Sally Jackson," she said wearily, "Percy is my son."

"I'm so sorry," Korra said sincerely, "I was sent to try and help find him, but I have yet to hear the details."

Sally took a deep breath and exhaled, looking angry. She crossed her arms and Korra actually began to fear she was going to get scolded by Percy's mom.

"Typical gods," she said angrily, "drag a person along, give them no details, just trust them to pick it up as they go."

"Sally," Chiron warned as thunder boomed outside, "we careful of who you curse at, this camp is protected, but the gods are still able to come and go as they please."

"I just can't help but think they are partially responsible for this," Sally said, tears coming to her eyes, "he leaves for a meeting with his father, and then he just…."

Sally broke off, trying to recover her emotions. All the camp counselors looked away, thinking about how their own parents felt when they were off doing hero stuff. Korra stepped forward and gave Sally a light hug, which she returned.

"It'll be ok Ms. Jackson," Korra said.

"Please," Sally said, "just call me Sally."

"Alright, Sally it is. Can you or someone else here please explain to me what's going on? Where is Percy, is he alright," Korra asked to the room at large.

She hadn't noticed it before, but whenever she said Percy's name, it seemed to sting the campers, as if they were physically struck by it. Korra's brow furrowed, trying to piece it all together. He wasn't dead, that much was clear, and it didn't seem like people were mourning his loss, they just seemed so hurt and unsure.

"Percy Jackson," Clarisse finally said, "has turned traitor, he's left the Gods behind and he is currently a renegade and a threat to this camp."

Everyone glared at Clarisse, who was the only one who seemed to possess the courage to say what people were thinking. Korra looked shocked, and Sally had gone from sad to happy and right back to angry.

"Percy," Sally said quietly, crossing her arms, "has been misled. There is more to this than we know, and I'll thank you not to talk so grimly before we know the full story."

Clarisse looked flustered, but at Sally Jackson's piercing gaze, she gulped and looked back at the map.

"You're right," she said quietly, "it's just that as the God of War's daughter, it is my job to accurately assess threats and analyze worst case scenarios. War is never popular, but it is a harsh truth."

Korra could hardly believe it, and her brain was addled and tired, and relatively sore from the bright moonlight she'd rode in on, but she couldn't have heard that right, Percy was traitor?

"No," Korra said, "that can't be right, Percy would never do that."

Sally looked at Korra, grateful that someone else shared her views on her son.

"But he has," Chiron said, "or rather, something has. I know Percy, and whoever or whatever that is, that is not Perseus Jackson. However, unless we can prove it, I'm afraid we may not be able to clear his name with the Gods."

The campers looked extremely disturbed by the possibility of Percy being under someone else's control, but it seemed to fit in the grand scheme of things, after all, why would Percy work so hard to save camp and the Gods, and then just walk away from them? A taller, light skinned person with blonde hair and a scar upon his lip stepped forward. He exuded a powerful presence and Korra found that she already cared about his opinion because of it.

"I agree with Sally and Chiron," Jason said, "our current objective should be to assemble a small force and to go on a quest to save Percy. I volunteer myself."

There was a smattering of murmurs around the room and Korra stepped forward, extending a hand.

"I'll be going too, I'm Korra, by the way, I don't believe we've met before."

"Jason, Son of Jupiter, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Commander of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata."

"Jupi-what now," Korra asked.

"Jupiter," Jason said with a small smile, "the Roman aspect of Zeus… like a more militant based counterpart of the same person."

"Wow," Korra said, "it seems I've been gone a while, someone might have to fill me in."

"I'll do that," said a voice from behind Korra.

Standing in the doorway, looking thoroughly miserable and put out, was Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. If Korra thought Chiron looked bad, he was nothing compared to Annabeth. Her shoes and clothes were tattered and covered in mud and travel stains, her hair was a rat's nest and her eyes were dull and gray, not really focused upon anything. She looked sickly pale and there were large dark circles under her eyes.

"Annabeth," Korra said, looking her over with a sharp eye, noticing the immense difference between whom she was now and who she had been so long ago.

"Hey Korra, glad you're here. You can come with me, I'll fill you in, these guys are just worried about the camps borders, we should let them get back to it," Annabeth said icily, leaning against the door frame. Korra was unsure about being alone with Annabeth in her current state, but Chiron nodded.

"Yes, go with Annabeth, she can give you the details. Jason, go request an audience with the Oracle, tell her to divine the quest. Korra, when you are finished speaking with Annabeth, I wish for you to meet up with Jason and me back here so we can figure out a plan and try to decipher the prophecy Rachel gives us, if there is one."

Korra nodded and she left the room with Annabeth, leaving the campers to look after the girls worriedly. Jason soon followed, going to the cave where Rachel lived as the Oracle. Travis and Connor Stoll looked at each other.

"Do you guys really think having Annabeth fill Korra in is the best idea," Travis asked.

"I haven't seen her for almost a week," Connor said, "she's either been locked in her cabin or out searching for him."

"If anyone should tell Korra about Percy's actions, it should be Annabeth," Chiron said, "she will keep the hope of his good nature alive for us all. We need to believe that he will come back to us."

"If he does come back we'll need a good defense to stop him from tearing this camp apart," said a young man with pale skin and dark hair. He was dressed in a black leather duster and black pants and he wore a skull ring upon his finger, which he nervously fiddled with while he spoke. His presence made several counselors nervous, as his aura of darkness seemed to have adverse effects upon people's emotions.

"Why is that, Nico," Sally asked dangerously.

"Because, as Chiron said, there is something else at work here. When I last saw Percy, he was… well he wasn't himself, and while he isn't the one doing these deeds, there is a chance whoever is in control could sense how much this place meant to him and strike it from the face of the planet," Nico explained.

"But why," Clarisse pressed, "why would they seek to destroy camp?"

"That's simple demonology," Nico said with a shrug, "listen, when you control someone, that person is generally still there, alive inside the physical brain. They may have limited control, and they may fight with all they've got. We saw evidence of that when Luke was controlled by Kronos. By destroying camp, whatever is in control would take away Percy's will to fight. The loss of the camp would destroy what little resistance Percy has left and would allow the possessor to settle into a nice new shell."

**Too... much... dialogue... can't... go... on!**

**Just kidding, but these dialogue chapters drive me nuts, I think I'll try and focus less on it in future chapters. Anyway, here we see a possible theory behind Percy's dark tendencies, but who can say for sure that's the right one? And if it is, who or what is in control of our beloved hero? Now, don't get me wrong, I love a Dark!Percy, but writing how his evil effects his relationships is just so heartbreaking... and kinda boring, I like it when Percy blows shit up. Then again, that's why we love the guy, right?**


	21. The Diary of Annabeth

KORRA, CHAPTER 21

"So," Korra said lamely.

She was sitting on Annabeth's bed in the Athena cabin's counselor office. As Annabeth found the hustle and bustle of her cabin mates distracting and annoying nowadays, she'd moved her bed into the office for more peace and quiet. It also helped to dissuade annoyances from just coming up to her and asking for help or advice. Now they had to knock on the office door, and think about whether or not it was worth it to suffer Annabeth's wrathful intolerance for fools. But even with their counselor so withdrawn and forlorn, the Athena cabin still ranked among the best and brightest of the camp. While they took charge and made camp agendas, scheduled training and war games and overall took care of running the camp, Annabeth took every opportunity she had to look for Percy. She'd been at it for almost a full week, with no success. She'd run for miles, calling his name, slicing through any monster she came across without mercy or hesitation. Then she would resume her pace, running as far as she could and calling for Percy. However, each time she lost more hope and her legs were now sore and stiff from running almost twenty miles a day. Sure, demigods were strong but the fact remained that they were human and they needed rest.

Occasionally Annabeth could get Argus, the camp's head of security to take her out in a van while she directed him. After the last fiasco, however, when Annabeth had directed him so strangely trying to hone in on her gut instinct that Percy was nearby, and Argus he almost drove them off of a cliff and into a mining operation, Annabeth had decided to give Argus a break.

Now she sat upon her bed, cross legged, freshly showered and focused upon her laptop while Korra looked around awkwardly, trying and failing to start a conversation with Annabeth.

"Ok," Annabeth said finally, turning the laptop to Korra so she could read from it, "this is what happened."

Korra read through it carefully. It was a word document, something Annabeth had shown her the last time Korra had visited. It contained details, notes and thoughts, all from Annabeth's perspective. At first it seemed like a basic journal of sorts, a catalogue of Annabeth's and Percy's exploits, time together and time apart, along with a few thoughts and notes from Annabeth so that she didn't forget stuff, like a quick note left about a dentist appointment a few weeks ago. Now, however, it seemed Annabeth had used it to record just about every she came across that had to do with Percy. There were notes, remembrances, and entire pages listed to the events leading up to his disappearance and spanning down to that night, a few hours prior to Korra's arrival, when an message from Poseidon appeared in her inbox, bearing grim tidings and what appeared to be a few scattered pictures of Percy.

Korra started from a little over a week ago, noticing something that rang a bell.

'August 16th, two days before Percy's B-day. Was going to get him a present and spend the day with him, but he plans on spending it with Poseidon in his castle under the sea. Wish I could go. L'

The next couple of days were rather intimate, just about how Annabeth had a date planned for when Percy returned from under the sea. Then, however, it became interesting.

'August 19th, Percy is missing, Poseidon said that the Ophiotaurus has been reported missing from its tank in Poseidon's palace, but that's not important right now, Percy has vanished and no gods can seem to be able to find him anywhere. I'll call Percy's mom and let her know, hopefully he'll come back alive and well. Freakin' Seaweed Brain. : ('

'August 20th, Percy still missing, Gods have no leads; started jogging every night, hoping to find Percy. Haven't slept well, cabin mates seem worried but I'm fine. Stress is just making me a little forgetful. I think I'll jog along the beach tonight, Percy is bound to turn up there. Poseidon hasn't found Percy, or seen any sign of him, Sally is worried sick. Dammit Percy, what's taking you so long? Why aren't you back? I swear when I get my hands on that guy I'll kill him… or maybe just kiss him. Gods, I miss my boyfriend. PS. Don't forget to make a list of materials needed for the blacksmith shop and the craft center, all this worrying is clouding my memory. D: '

The next few days, Annabeth's memory seemed to suffer greatly, with longer lists of things to remember and more and more worrying about Percy. With each passage, Korra felt her heart break, until something caught her eye: Korra's name. She reread the passage, trying to understand why her name would be in Annabeth's computer.

'August 23rd, Still no word from Percy, been jogging every night for almost a week now. Keep forgetting stuff, this is really starting to get to me. I've held up the fucking world, but I can't find my boyfriend, I can't remember to make a simple shopping list, everyone is worried about me and I am trying to maintain my authority and my strength, to keep it together for Percy's sake. I've heard the most horrible rumors, vicious attacks on the Gods' collective holdings. Mermen killed, Undead soldiers, destroyed, wind spirits running scared from a frightening man with a bronze sword, a bead necklace and a Trident tattoo on his forearm. I've never been so scared, but for now, rumors are just rumors. PS. I guess the Gods have called in an old favor from somewhere else. I pestered Chiron and threatened to sleep on the porch of the Big House until he told me who or what was coming. Turns out he'd already told me once and I just forgot. Korra, the Avatar, is going to be contacted soon. Strange, I'd forgotten about her until Chiron said her name. Still, if the gods are turning to her something must be wrong, I hope Percy is alright, if I found out he's been hurt I swear I'll kill whoever's responsible.'

The 24th was the same thing, Annabeth worrying about Percy, being untrusting of the gods, worrying about Percy some more, wondering what was going on. And then, on the date of Korra's arrival, the 25th, there were two entries.

'August 25th, my memory is definitely getting worse. I've handed care of the camp and the cabin over to the next in command, what was his name again? Or was it a girl? Did I even remember to pass on control, or did they just sort of do that on their own? Probably, children of Athena are smart. Well, aside from me I guess. If I was smart, I'd have found Percy already. I'd have him here in my arms. Also I received a message from Poseidon and a few pictures, I've been crying for hours, I can't believe it was him, I won't!'

Below that was pasted the message from Poseidon with a label that read 'Since when do Gods use email, serious danger?'

'Annabeth, you are the only person aside from the Gods and Chiron to receive these images. These are the last known pictures of my son. They are not fakes, as I myself captured them as Percy prepared to destroy me and my city. I understand it may be difficult for you to bear, but Percy is now an enemy of the Gods, and he has stolen my Trident. I wish for you to keep the faith of Percy's continued good nature alive as I try to recover my Trident and my son. Be strong Annabeth, help is on the way. Fair winds and calm seas to you and yours,

Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthbreaker, Landshaker, etc.

Attached were several photos. They seemed to have been taken underwater, as everything was tinted blue. And there, sitting in the middle in the shots, was Percy. He was unmistakable, his signature grin, the mischievous twinkle in his eye, the tattoo on his arm and the beads around his neck… and yet something seemed off. As Korra gazed at the first picture, which was Percy on the edge of what appeared to be a crack in the ocean floor, hiding a tall three pronged spear behind his back and smiling, Korra felt there was something incredibly wrong with the picture, as if there was a detail that she knew was off, but couldn't see. Annabeth scrolled down and the other pictures were more frightening than the first, sending chills down Korra's spine.

The next one was Percy, giving the viewer a cold, empty stare from over his shoulder, making Korra squirm where she sat. She'd seen Percy angry, but this was something she'd never seen, as if his eyes were sucking the warmth from her body. Another picture showed Percy on one knee, the Trident levelled at the viewer, an almost maniacal smile upon his face as the Trident glowed with dark energy. And then there was the final image, one of Percy falling into the inky black depths, presumably of the rift on the ocean floor. As he fell, with his arms at him side, a victorious smile upon her face, it seemed as if his eyes were black. It was hard to tell, perhaps a trick of the light, but from the point of the viewer, Percy's eyes were gaping holes of pitch black darkness upon his handsome face. As Korra stared at the eyes, she felt that same sense of wrongness within her, as if there were something she should be wary of. Her blue-green eyes met the pixelated black ones and Korra froze, feeling as if she were about to fall right into them. Korra's stomach was a ball of lead and her spine shot through with lightning.

"That's not Percy," Korra whispered.

Annabeth stared at Korra, her eyes wide and wild, her face grim and lined with worry in the harsh light of the computer screen.

"I said the exact same thing when I looked at that picture," Annabeth whispered, staring into Korra's eyes.

"So I guess the question is…," Korra began.

"What the hell is that," Annabeth finished, turning once more to look at the screen, where Percy's dark eyes seemed to bore through the picture and lodge themselves into Korra's retinas. Annabeth scrolled down again and there was a small addendum, the same date, but the time was only about half an hour ago.

'Korra has arrived, off to the Big House to get her, don't forget to tell her about theory of Percy being possessed!'

"Well," Annabeth said tiredly, "at least I remembered something."

Korra said nothing, but she slid the laptop off to the side and leaned forward, locking Annabeth into a tight hug. Within moments, Annabeth's emotions from the last week flowed over and she was weeping gently onto Korra's shoulder.

"We'll bring Percy back," Korra said calmly, "we'll beat whatever's taken him and we'll bring him back here. I promise you Annabeth, I won't let Percy die."

Annabeth pulled away, tears still cascading down her face.

"Korra," Annabeth said, "I'm glad you're h-here. I-I felt so bad that I forgot about y-you! And you s-seem so different now! And your n-new hair is g-great!"

Annabeth smiled and tried to be strong, but Korra once more pulled her in, patting Annabeth on the back.

"It's been almost four years for me, Annabeth," Korra said, "I've had four years to grow and become strong. I've become an Avatar in full, and I won't rest until I bring Percy back to you. Oh, and don't feel bad about forgetting me, I was told that the Gods and Spirits wiped our memories."

Annabeth could hardly believe it, could it really have been four years? Yes, Annabeth could see it now. Not in her face, but in Korra's demeanor and her stillness. Korra had always been so reckless, so knuckleheaded, now she seemed so at peace and so calm, so confident. Annabeth couldn't help but admire how much Korra had grown, and how strong she'd become.

"Thank you, Korra," Annabeth said, "I'm glad that you've come back. How are your friends, what's happened to you in last four years?"

Korra, who could sense Annabeth was doing her best to be strong and to focus upon something else besides Percy, decided to tell Annabeth the story. From the time she'd defeated Amon to the Civil War she'd almost helped start. She told Annabeth of the Order of the Red Lotus, about the resurgence of the airbenders and the way she had been poisoned and crippled for years. She told Annabeth of Jinora's master airbender tattoos and of how the world changed while Korra hid away and sulked in her self-doubt and her self-pity. She regaled Annabeth with the tale of Katara's motivation, and Asami's kind letters of encouragement. Finally, Korra ended with the telling of the restructuring of the Earth Kingdom after the Queen had been murdered. She spoke of a strong, confident woman who single handedly took over the Earth Kingdom, forging an empire from the scattered remains of the monarchy. There was lavabending, giant robots, spirit powered weapons and Korra's struggle with her internal self. And then, last but not least, Korra spoke of victory, she spoke of defeating the Colossus with the help of her closest friends and allies and of how she had been on a romantic vacation with her girlfriend, Asami.

"Wait a second," Annabeth said, "you and Asami are-"

"Yeah," Korra said, blushing slightly, "it just made so much sense and felt so right. And then we saved the world and it sort of fell into place."

Korra was worried Annabeth might think poorly of her, or perhaps be awkward about it, but Annabeth smiled and gave a squeal of excitement, hugging Korra tightly.

"That's great, and you know what, that's essentially what happened when Percy and I got together."

Korra was worried about the name of Percy being bandied about, but Annabeth was clearly doing her best to remain strong, to maintain her happiness. Korra raised an eyebrow at Annabeth.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Annabeth said, "we saved the world together, and things just sort of… fell into place. Anyway, I'm so happy for you, Korra. If I'm right, I think you and Asami are going to be together forever."

There was a knock on the door, and Annabeth turned away, wiping the tears from her face and pulling her computer towards her.

"Could you get that," Annabeth whispered, "I don't want them to see me like this."

Korra got up and answered the door to find Jason there, looking a little out of place with his purple Camp Jupiter shirt and his tall, lean, and tanned figure. His hair may have been blonde, much like the Athena campers, but his stature and his figure set him miles apart from them.

"You should come with me," Jason said to Korra, "you too Annabeth, we have a prophecy, and a painting."

"A painting," Korra asked.

"Rachel only paints when there's something important going down," Annabeth said, getting up from the bed and coming to the door too, "what is it? Percy?"

"Kind of," Jason said.

"In that case, I'll bring my laptop, there are some pictures I need to talk over with Chiron, see if he agrees with my theory."

Annabeth grabbed her laptop, and she and Korra followed Jason up to the Big House. When they arrived at the Big House, however, the rec room was cleared of all the counselors. They were alone, with only Chiron and a painting that had been covered with a sheet. Next to the covered painting stood Rachel, who looked about the same as she had when Korra met her the last time, but once again, it seemed Percy's disappearance had affected her too. She looked tired and worried and put out. Korra was pretty sure that no matter who she spoke to in camp that would be the case for everyone who knew the name of Percy Jackson.

"The three Heroes of the prophecy," Chiron said, "welcome. Please, have a seat, Korra, Annabeth, Jason, and we'll begin the briefing."

They all sat in chairs around the ping pong table, looking unsure about the meeting.

"First, the prophecy," Rachel said, pulling out a scroll of old fashion paper and reading from it.

"The Avatar, the Wisest and the Strongest depart

To find and capture the blackest of hearts

The Sea God's Son, lost in the dark

Two within one, tear the one apart

The Gods assembled, they fight to the death

The Sea Child's freedom, won with last breath

Darkness returns and always remains

Yet the will of the Sea cannot be restrained."

Everyone listened carefully, each interpreting the lines for clues.

"Thoughts," Chiron asked.

"Poorly written," Jason said casually, "no offense Rachel."

"None taken," she said with a small smile, "that was the Oracle, not me."

"I have photos," Annabeth chimed in, "sent to me by Poseidon. I was told you received them too. Could they have anything to do with the recurring darkness throughout the Prophecy," Annabeth asked.

"Photos," Jason asked, "what photos?"

"I wasn't made aware you had those," Chiron said, "what was Poseidon thinking?"

"What photos, guys," Jason said again, looking around at everyone.

"Show him," Chiron said, "show him those pictures, he needs to know."

Jason saw the email and looked through the images enclosed, his brow furrowed deeply as he scrolled through them. With each picture, he scowled harder, until he reached the final one. He glanced at it, shut the laptop with a snap and handed it back to Annabeth.

"That's not Percy," Jason said, crossing his arms.

"Then we are all in agreement," Chiron said, "that is not Percy, and this painting would certainly seem to back up that statement. Rachel, if you would…"

Rachel nodded and pulled the sheet from the painting, doing her best to avoid looking at it. It was realistic and vividly detailed. Art wise, Korra had rarely seen its like. Still, the image disturbed her on her most fundamental level. It showed Percy, standing there, smirking with his sea green eyes open, Poseidon's Trident in one hand and his sword, Riptide in the other. He looked determined, like he was about to fight and he was sure he was going to win. It appeared as though he were backed into a corner, and from the shadows cast upon the rocky surfaces around him, he was under water. But those were not what disturbed them, what was frightening was the shadow on the wall of the underwater cliff behind Percy. It was large, and black like the void. Far darker than any shadow should be, it loomed over Percy's unsuspecting form, and it stood in the same pose as Percy. Without warning, the sea green eyes of the painting became shrouded and black, empty and soulless. They were windows to the void, infinite darkness and eternal night, and then, slowly, but surely, the black began to run, slowly streaking Percy's once handsome face with lines of black.

**Bam, story went from zero to a hundred real quick! Sorry for the poorly written prophecy, but I have been trying to really work on branching out. For the first 18 chapters of this story I was actually collaborating with someone for all of my poetic needs... perhaps I should've waited and consulted with them, but whatever, I'll ask them later. Also, I've been trying to extend the length of my chapters and use less dialogue, so I think I'm seeing improvement there. And Percy, it seems, is possessed, but by what? Or who? Also, in case anyone was wondering, this chapter's title is a total rip off of Breaking Benjamin's Diary of Jane. I figured it fit the whole angsty depressing mood of the story. Hope you like it, you wonderful devils, you! **

**And also, to the guy who called me an idiot in a review, (lookin' at you, Matt) reminded me to change the story back to 'In progress' and told me that you think Nico is the strongest character, you suck and I ate all your cookies. Nah, just kidding, I love you man, Nico is pretty cool, however, in Nico's own words the most powerful demigod, aside from Percy, is Jason. And seeing as Percy is currently not aligned with CHB in this fic, that makes Jason #1. Even so, Nico may be wrong, as he has a thing for Percy... still not sure I like that. Don't get me wrong, homosexuality is great, but I felt like it was just such a sudden move on Uncle Rick's part. I guess that's why we keep coming back for more, though. You go, Nico, you are a strong independent man who don't need no man! **


	22. Hell of a Way to Start a Quest!

CHAPTER 22, KORRA

Korra, Annabeth, and Jason stood abruptly from their chairs, shrinking away from the terrifying sight of the painting. Within moments the room was cold and the breath of the assembled all smoked and fogged. The light of the fire, dancing and crackling merrily in the fire place, dimmed and grew low in the ominous presence of the dark energies pervading from the painting. Chiron did not shrink away from the painting, however, he peered at it with a scowl, clutching the arms of his wheelchair. Rachel backed away from the painting slowly, rounding the table to join Jason, Korra and Annabeth.

"What is this," asked Chiron quietly.

"Who are you," Annabeth shouted hysterically, drawing a dagger from within her sleeve, "where is Percy? Answer me, NOW!"

"Ee-may, sko dadi!"

The voice, dark and cold, made shivers run through Korra's spine and down to her toes. She'd never heard anything like it, and judging from Annabeth and Jason, they hadn't either. They shifted uncomfortably and Korra couldn't help but feel frightened herself. If these veteran heroes had never dealt with anything such as this malignant presence, then they were in for a rough quest from the very start.

"Eemay, Skodadi!"

Chiron's expression was fear incarnate. He rolled his wheelchair closer to the painting and an implacable pressure pervaded the room, as if someone had pressed thousands of invisible pillows upon everyone present.

"Poio einai to onoma sou," Chiron shouted, his voice harsh and commanding, his beard aquiver with lividness.

"Eemay to erevos," whispered the voice. Chiron's eyes grew wide, and he slowly backed his wheelchair away from the painting, in which great black globules of black were still pouring from Percy's eyes.

"Everyone get out," Chiron said in an undertone, "get out now."

Korra's limbs were weak, her head was slow and her stomach was leaden once more. Still, she couldn't help but wonder why she appeared to be suffering more than anyone else in the room. A sharp, painful jab in her gut made her double over in pain, falling to her knees.

"Mia chará na sas gnorísoume , Avatar," spoke the voice, making the room quake with each syllable. The fire dimmed and went out. The cold in the room made ice creep up the windows and still, darkness poured from the painting, dripping upon the floor, and splattering it. It might have been a deception, but it almost looked as if where the black splattered, there was no floor, it had simply vanished into oblivion.

Korra felt another stab of pain in her gut and she felt her sense of self slipping away. Suddenly there was something else, a calming female voice. Korra listened closely. It was very familiar, as if it were the voice of a best friend whom she'd lost.

'Korra,' said the voice, echoing inside her head, 'enter the Avatar state, you are in grave danger!'

'The Avatar state,' Korra wondered, 'why? And who is that talking?'

'It is I, Raava,' said the spirit of light, 'and if you don't enter the Avatar state, you must flee! I sense a great darkness is already upon you!'

Korra pulled herself together to find Jason and Annabeth on either side, all of them ducking behind the ping pong table where Korra had fallen.

"Korra," Jason said urgently, "we need to go!"

"All of you," Chiron yelled, "get out!"

"No," Annabeth retaliated, having made sure Korra was alright, "that son of a bitch has Percy!"

Annabeth vaulted over the table and sunk her dagger into the painting, shredding it to pieces. Where the blade sank into the canvas, black ichor oozed heavily, spilling onto Annabeth, whose wide eyes registered nothing as she slashed at the portrait. This way and that she swung her blade, often using her other hand to tear away great pieces of the painting. Within seconds the presence, the voice and the chill all vanished. The light of the fire was once more flickering merrily, and by the ruined remains of the painting stood Annabeth, breathing heavily and shaking. The dagger she wielded, her arms and her shirt were all stained with varying amounts of black ichor. She had flecks of it on her face and in her hair; her eyes were still wide as she gazed blankly at the board that once supported the canvas, also covered in splashes of black.

"Chiron," Jason asked, the only one still in control of himself, "what was that?"

"That," Chiron said, "was Percy. Or rather, the being controlling him."

"It spoke a bunch of gibberish," Korra said, helped into her seat by Jason.

"No," Annabeth said quietly, "it didn't."

"Annabeth," Chiron said warningly, "did you understand what it said?"

"Most of it," said Annabeth tiredly, rounding the table to sit with Jason, Korra and now Rachel.

Everyone waited, but Annabeth did not look like she was in the mood for talking. She set her dagger upon the table, letting it balance upon its guard and spinning it like you would in a game of spin the bottle.

"What did it say," Jason asked, speaking in calm, soothing tones to Annabeth.

"It said 'Eímai skotádi'-

"Yeah," Jason said, that sounds right.

He was silenced by a glare from Annabeth, who turned her gaze back to the dagger upon the table and spun it again, flecks of ichor hitting the table in a large circle as it spun.

"It means 'I am the Darkness'," Annabeth said, "and then you asked for its name."

Annabeth looked at Chiron, who looked back at Annabeth with sad eyes. While he felt horrible, the fact remained that Annabeth was suffering far more than he was. He rolled over to Annabeth's side and laid a hand upon her shoulder.

"Very good, child," he said kindly, trying to let his kindness break through Annabeth's shell of despair and heartache."

"What else did it say? Think now, I'm sure you can figure this out."

Annabeth laid her head upon the table, then slowly and steadily began to gently bang her forehead against it. After a minute or so, she leaned back again, limp and tired in her chair.

"You asked it for its name," Annabeth said again, "and it said 'Eímai to erevos.'"

"Excellent," Chiron said, "and that means…"

"My name is Erevos," Annabeth said, "but that's the thing, I can't remember anything about an Erevos… I feel like I should, but something isn't quite right."

"You'll figure it out," Chiron said, wheeling away from Annabeth. He resumed his place on one side of the painting and cleared his throat, signaling for Rachel to join him. She stood on the other side of the destroyed art, doing her best not to look at it.

"Now, to continue with the briefing," Chiron said.

No one looked very interested in continuing the briefing, least of all Rachel, but she cleared her throat, steeled herself and with a slight quaver to her voice, she asked, "Ok, guys, what could these lines of the prophecy mean?"

"Um…"

"Uh…"

"Well the first line is a given," Annabeth said, setting her elbow upon the table and setting her chin in her hand.

"'The Avatar, the Wisest and the Strongest depart,'" Korra said wondrously, "is that us?"

"Yup," Annabeth said, "Jason is the strongest demigod, now that Percy is gone," Annabeth said.

She paused, the gravity of what she said not hitting her until she'd already spoken. There she was admitting Percy was gone, saying that Jason was now the strongest demigod in Camp.

"So then, the Avatar and the Wisest applies to Korra and Annabeth."

"Correct," Chiron said, leaning back in his wheelchair and looking extraordinarily tired.

"What was the next line, again," Annabeth asked Rachel, who looked rather frightened at Annabeth's forgetful and tired demeanor.

They continued in that way for hours, and in the end, there were only a few things they could make out. First off, the trio would depart the camp for the quest, that one was a given. The next most interpretable line was about the 'Sea God's Son' being lost in the dark. Obviously, Percy was under the control of this Darkness.

"The next two lines are rather vague and I'm sure we'll only understand them in hindsight," Jason said, "we should focus instead upon this one."

He stabbed a finger onto the sixth line from the top of the parchment.

"The Sea Child's freedom, won with last breath," Korra read aloud, her eyes narrowing.

Annabeth leaned forward, carefully reading the line, over and over again. Finally, she leaned back upon her chair once more and sighed.

"The Sea Child's freedom, won with last breath," Annabeth said to herself, thinking hard.

"Well, while it says someone is going to die, it doesn't specify Percy will die," Chiron said.

"Exactly," Annabeth said, "there's still hope."

Rachel turned the parchment towards her and read the last two lines.

"Darkness returns and always remains

Yet the will of the Sea cannot be restrained."

"That sounds like more good news," Annabeth said, yawning, "or at least, the last line does. 'The will of the Sea cannot be restrained.' That's either Percy or Poseidon, but I'd guess Percy."

"The other line is kind of a bummer though," Korra stated, picking her head up off of the table, "'Darkness returns and always remains,' it sounds like something I've heard before, actually."

"You've heard that line before," Rachel asked, "when? Where?"

"A few years ago now," Korra said, her eyes widening, "I heard it from… I forget, I think it was Raava, though. She told me-"

"Wait a sec," Jason said, "who's Raava? Isn't that some kinda coffe or something?"

"No," Rachel said, "that's Jaava. Raava is the eternal spirit of light from Korra's world."

"Um… yeah," Korra said, staring blankly at Rachel, "how'd you know that?"

"I'm the Oracle," Rachel said simply, "I see many things, not all of which have to do with this world."

"Creepy," Korra said, "but she's right, Raava is the spirit of light from my world, she and I reconnected during Harmonic Convergence a few years back, she's what gives the Avatar the power to bend all four elements at once. Anyway, we were fighting Vaatu-"

"Bless you," Jason said.

"No, Vaatu, the spirit of eternal darkness. I remember, Raava told me that one could not exist without the other. I literally ripped Raava out of Vaatu's chest after he destroyed her, because like yin and yang they each carry a piece of the other within themselves. Essentially what I was told is that Darkness will always remain; you can't get rid of it. You can fight it, lock it away, suppress it, but you can never destroy it, so in a sense, I think that line was a warning of sorts."

"How so," Jason said, "from what I heard, it sounds like we'll beat it and have to find a way to lock it back up or something."

"What if the Darkness is currently locked up," Korra said, "what if it's currently being suppressed and we have to try and find a way to stop it from returning."

"But if it already has control of Percy, how could it be locked away? If it's already attacking and making ripples throughout the Gods' territories, it has to have some degree of power behind it, it must have been set free somehow," Jason said, rubbing his temples and trying to think through the fog of sleepiness.

"That's a possibility," Korra agreed, "but I think that this is just the beginning. From what I've heard, there were survivors to these attacks, there were witnesses. If I had to guess, the Darkness is trying to escape its bonds all the way."

"What do survivors and witnesses have to do with anything," Annabeth asked.

"I've fought the spirit of eternal darkness, I went toe to toe with it and I got my ass handed to me," Korra said loudly, "if the Darkness here is anything like Vaatu, it has a whole bunch of its strength locked away somewhere and it'll do anything to get it back. The Darkness here probably has a minor foothold in Percy, just enough to where it can sway his actions, maybe only for a limited time. That would explain the infrequent, sporadic attacks. A spirit of Vaatu's power level wouldn't have left any survivors."

"Korra," Chiron said, "this must be why you were brought over, you have experience in these matters. Tell me, if we were to face something on a similar scale to this Vaatu spirit's power, what would you estimate our chances?"

"Slim. Without knowing anything more than all this speculation, we're kind of dead in the water. If we could figure out how this works and what happened to Percy, we might stand a chance of locking the Darkness away, or preventing it from escaping, depending upon the circumstances. Thus far, I think our best bet is to track down Percy," Korra summarized.

Everyone thought long and hard about Korra's words, and finally the silence was broken by Annabeth.

"Well, that was pretty much the only thing I was planning on doing in this mission. So I guess now all we have to do is figure out where to start looking," she said tiredly, yawning again.

"So," Jason said, "where do we start?"

They attempted to draw up a list of possible places that Percy might turn up, but Chiron abruptly stopped them when Poseidon's Palace was scribbled on the list three times in a row by a worn down Annabeth. Chiron scribbled copies of the prophecy for them to read and search through for clues, and then sent them to their cabins. Even with how tired they were, Jason, Korra and Annabeth remained awake in their bunks for some time after they had washed and put on their pajamas.

Annabeth sat up in her bunk, looking around at her office, littered with notes, papers, and a plethora of useless garbage. She got out of bed and with silent steps she took her pillow and made her way to the Poseidon cabin. She found Korra in the bunk that usually was usually occupied by Percy.

"Annabeth," Korra asked, "what's up?"

"Could I sleep here, tonight," Annabeth asked.

Korra didn't hesitate to answer. Annabeth probably spent a lot of time here with Percy, and it would likely make her feel better.

"Sure thing."

But what Korra didn't expect was for Annabeth to lie down in the same bunk as her. She slid back some as Annabeth clambered in, cuddling up to Korra for warmth. Korra was slightly awkward at first, but then she realized that Annabeth just needed some company, someone to be there for her, a friend that she could count on. Sure, the people of Camp Half Blood were all fine and well, but none of the other campers had a connection to Percy like Korra did, having trained hard underneath him for a time, the Avatar and the Son of the Sea God had become the best of friends.

"Do you think he's ok," Annabeth whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine," Korra said, "don't worry, we'll bring him back."

"I hope so."

Annabeth's voice was weak and shaky. Korra realized that the mattress was shuddering because Annabeth was crying softly into her pillow. Korra wrapped an arm around Annabeth's stomach and puller her close.

"He's fine, Annabeth," Korra said again, "don't worry so much. Percy is strong, and clever, we'll find him and get rid of this darkness, I promise."

Annabeth said nothing, but her crying slowly stopped and finally they both just lay there quietly, trying to fall asleep. A soft knock upon the doorway of the cabin made Korra open her eyes and there stood Jason, clutching his own pillow.

"Hey, Jason," Annabeth said quietly, "can't sleep?"

"No," he whispered, coming in and sitting on the floor, "I figured you guys couldn't either. I was wondering if you guys wanted to talk about the quest more."

And so the trio of prophesized heroes all sat in a little circle on the floor, talking. No progress was made, and it ended up being a more of a group therapy session for Annabeth, Korra and Jason, all of whom were worried beyond belief. Still, they reexamined each line of the prophecy as well as their sleep deprived brains could, wondering about the Darkness, Percy's wellbeing, and trying to form a solid lead to follow. When the black of the sky faded and the stars began to fall away, however, they finally decided to sleep. Jason took a different bunk, while Korra and Annabeth got back into Percy's, and the three of them finally found sleep as the sun began to rise over Camp Half Blood, the sound and smell of the ocean resonating through the cabin.

The morning came and passed, with Korra, Annabeth and Jason all snoozing away in the Poseidon cabin. Their dreams were dark, confusing and disturbing, shot through with strange visions, darkness, cold laughter and Percy, all mixed and meshed in a tangled web of vividly horrific dreams that none of them would remember when they woke. Chiron and the temporary Athena cabin leader, Malcolm, were both standing outside the Poseidon cabin, looking in through the front door. They saw Korra and Annabeth, curled up together and Jason on bunk above them, all of them snoring away peacefully as the sun arced high overhead.

"Should we wake them up," Malcolm said quietly, averting his eyes from the cabin.

"No," Chiron said, "they've had a long night. Let them sleep. They'll likely wake up early in the afternoon, but I wouldn't count on Annabeth being very keen on leading the cabin, so you shall act as the leader from here on in, Malcolm. They may even leave on their quest today, but we'll see what happens."

**Another chapter before work tomorrow! Ugh... anyway, lots of strange things in this chapter. No, I don't ship Annabeth and Korra, nor was I implying anything, but I think Annabeth just really needed someone to be there for her, considering how lonesome she is. I was actually going to end it with Jason in bed with them, the trio of the prophecy sleeping together, but I figured Jason would get booted out by the girls. Would be kinda cute though... Also, can you guess this mysterious being of Darkness in control of out favorite Hero, Percy? If you can, keep it to your damn self. If not... well, don't google it, it'll be revealed in time. One more thing, I hope my rather vague dialogue of equating the power of spiritual and fictional beings didn't go over anyone's head, it's kind of hard to write all of these things that I'm thinking in a legible and functional story. Oh, and while this song has nothing to do with the chapter in particular but it gives me an idea for an ending to the story... I cranked that shit up to 11 while I wrote this chapter though, so yeah, give it a listen.**

**Florence and the Machine - Cosmic Love. **


	23. Descent into Darkness

CHAPTER 23, ANNABETH

Korra, Annabeth and Jason all woke in the early afternoon, relatively well rested and ready for some breakfast, however, when they went to the dining pavilion, they did not stay, they piled their plates high with food and each took a bronze goblet that magically refilled itself. They then marched solemnly back to the Poseidon cabin, which it seemed they had made their headquarters. Chiron watched them go, noting how very distraught they were from Percy's disappearance. Sure, Percy was an essential part of camp, but they were so busy being gloomy and withdrawn, they seemed to forget that every moment they sat around and moped, Percy was getting farther and farther away from them.

'Let them be, you old horse,' Chiron thought to himself, 'there's no need to rush them, let them grieve, for they may not get another chance to do so… and it may even be warranted.'

The thought sent a tendril of fear shooting through Chiron, but he simply focused upon his breakfast, hoping against hope that the trio would be able to rescue Percy from the Darkness. Chiron stopped, halfway through a large, hearty plate of eggs, hash browns and sausages. His fork hung over his plate, his mind frozen with fear at the probability that this being was whom he thought it was….

'Avatar Korra will see us through this mess,' Chiron said, 'she'll save Percy and bring him back.'

Annabeth, Jason and Korra ate in complete silence, slowly chewing upon their food as they thought of places to begin their search for Percy. Even with the delicious smell of breakfast pervading the Poseidon cabin, it still smelled of salty ocean air and gave them all the image of a large, tranquil green sea beating against a tropical island with palm trees with pineapples. Jason said as much, but Annabeth looked at him and frowned.

"Pineapples actually come from bushes," Annabeth said, "not palm trees. Coconuts grow on palm trees though."

Jason reeled from having his mind blown by the wisest girl in the Athena cabin, and the smartest person in camp, aside from Chiron, perhaps.

"Are you kidding me," Jason said indignantly, "pineapples even have the same exterior as palm trees, how do they come from bushes?"

"Well they-"

"Annabeth, Jason, Korra, what are you doing in Percy's cabin?"

The three turned at the sound of a deep male voice. It was not harsh, but it was more… concerned, or maybe just politely inquisitive. Even so, when Annabeth and Jason turned, they grew pale at the sight of the man in the doorway. Korra followed their gaze, turning to see a man dressed in khaki shorts, a button up shirt that looked as tropical as the cabin smelled, and socks and sandals. But even with these clothes, Korra had no clue who he was. The man was about fifty or sixty, with hair that was primarily white, yet it was cropped close to his skull. The man had a white goatee peppered with the remains of his once black facial hair and his face was lined and wise looking. Korra saw sea green eyes that looked like they might actually be moving, rising and falling with the tides.

"Poseidon," Annabeth said reverently.

"Hello all," said the God of the Seas, "long time no see."

Korra stood and gave a bow to Poseidon, which he returned with good grace. Korra had heard Percy describe Poseidon, but he'd never let on that the god was so withered. When Korra pictured him, he was in the prime of his life, or perhaps a little past it, with black hair and a lean, muscular build… not this man that looked like a tourist had gotten lost and stopped to ask for directions.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lord Poseidon," Korra said as she bowed, "I've heard a bit about you from the people here."

"And I've heard of you through the spirits. From what I hear, you are a very promising young Avatar. It is true that you single handedly fought the spirit of eternal darkness and lost, only to rise again and defeat him in the nick of time?"

Korra sensed there was much more to the question that the Lord of the Seas let on, and Korra realized he was questioning her ability to combat darkness and evil. It seemed that Korra, Annabeth and Jason were not the only ones to arrive at this conclusion. Korra took her normal stance, finished with her bow and replied to Poseidon with the best and most endearing terms she could.

"Well, yeah, but I am no expert in fighting the darkness. What makes you so sure that Percy is under the influence of some dark entity anyway?"

"Haven't you seen the pictures," Poseidon asked, raising a salt and pepper eyebrow to Korra, "I was sure Annabeth would've shown you."

"Let me guess," Jason said, stepping forward and extending a hand, "you looked at the pictures closely and you realized that it wasn't Percy?"

Poseidon took a step past Korra and extended his own hand, giving Jason a godly handshake.

"And you are," he asked politely.

"Jason, son of Jupiter, Praetor of Camp Jupiter and Leader of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata."

Poseidon looked with Jason through narrowed eyes before he smiled and shook Jason's hand even harder.

"Ah, I remember you, helped with the Prophecy of the Seven. A son of Jupiter too, eh? In a sense, you are my nephew! My, my, how the family tree keeps growing," Poseidon said wondrously, scratching his chin and looking awfully confused.

"Lord Poseidon," Annabeth said, "we were here because we were chosen to go on the quest to save Percy, and we all sort of decided to stay the night here. We hope that's ok."

Poseidon's face was unreadable for a moment, but then he smiled kindly, a twinkle of empathy in his eye.

"Annabeth," Poseidon said, "you are a sweet girl, and you are welcome to be in here as often as you like… provided Percy has no problem with it. As are you, Korra, and you Jason. The three of you will be going on a quest to save my son, the very least Poseidon's own can do is provide you with hospitality."

"Thanks," Korra said.

"No problem, Avatar. It has also come to my attention that you are what they call a waterbender… in a sense, I believe that makes you a member of Poseidon's cabin by default. As such, you are not only welcome to be in this cabin when you visit, it is expected. Someone needs to help Annabeth knock some sense into Percy, and seeing as his brother is currently busy helping to rebuild…."

"How is the restoration going," Annabeth asked.

"Restoration of what," Jason asked.

"The restoration of my city," Poseidon said, "Percy stole my Trident and used it to blow up my city. There were many casualties, but the majority of the population is safe. The Cyclopes are currently working to rebuild it. See, there goes another line!"

Poseidon pointed to a line upon his face and it slowly but surely filled in, becoming youthful and rich… now if only the other ten thousand wrinkles would leave, he'd look like his old self again.

"That was likely them fixing the forges… or perhaps the hippocampi stables… or maybe the-"

His babble was cut off and he suddenly looked serious. With desperate glances at each of the three prophesied heroes, he lowered his voice and looked around quietly.

"I am here to take you all to my Palace," he whispered to them, leaning in so only they could hear, "I am one of the few gods that believe there is more to this than Percy's blatant betrayal. Even with all of the evidence, Zeus has branded Percy a traitor and won't rest until he's found. I believe he fears his master lightning bolt may be in danger of being stolen… again."

Annabeth, Korra and Jason looked at each other. It seemed that the first leg of their journey had been chosen for them.

"We'll need a little bit to pack," Jason said thoughtfully crossing his arms and clutching his jaw, "provisions, clothes, emergency supplies. And then, how will we survive under the water?"

"With my blessing," Poseidon said, waving a hand at Jason, "and the packing is done for you."

Poseidon snapped his fingers and a rip opened in the fabric of reality. From the whirlpool of water that formed at Poseidon's beckoning, three loaded backpacks fell before the rift closed once more. Poseidon took them and handed them out to each of them. Upon inspection of their contents, they found everything they would need for the quest. They had clothes, a several drachmas each for Iris-messaging, bags of ambrosia and a large bronze thermos of nectar each. Korra looked over the godly food and drink warily.

"What's this stuff," Korra asked, pointing a finger at it and holding it out for general inspection.

"Ambrosia," Annabeth said quickly, snatching the bag from Korra, "it's a Godly food, I'm not sure you can eat it, Korra."

"She can," Poseidon said, waving his hand dismissively once more, "Korra is far from a mortal. The fact that she is the vessel of the spirit of light should make her react similarly to a demigod when eating it. Even so, I'll tell you what I tell everyone, use it sparingly, too much can be deadly, even for demigods."

Annabeth carefully handed the bag back to Korra, who looked at Annabeth quizzically.

"Sorry," Annabeth said, "I didn't want you to eat it and disintegrate."

"Thanks for looking out for me," Korra said, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Annabeth.

"Alright then, are you all prepared? Weapons? Clothes? Resources? Anyone need to use the bathroom?"

Poseidon patted all over, like a parent looking for his car keys before a long trip, but he found nothing.

"I keep forgetting that I don't have it anymore," Poseidon said with a sigh and a scowl.

With another snap of his fingers, the whirlpool rift reopened and god, demigods and Avatar all were sucked into the portal. It was a curious sensation, as if they were being sucked through a glass pipe of water, nothing but endless blue anywhere as the current dragged them to their destination. It was also strange for the three guests on this ride, as they had never been in water without getting wet. They could feel the water, and it made their hair swill about as it did whenever they went for a swim, but it was not wet. In fact everything, from their socks to the backpacks they had slung over their shoulders, was completely dry.

"This must be how Percy feels," Annabeth said in an undertone, noting how the sound seemed to carry through the water rather than dying upon her lips. As they shot forward upon a stream of powerful currents through this interdimensional space, Annabeth closed her eyes, feeling as if Percy were near. Finally, she understood how Percy could enjoy being underwater for so long. Without the fear of drowning and the lack of breath, Annabeth felt more at peace that she had since Percy's disappearance. The way the water caressed her aching bones and sore muscles, the way she could simply drift off without having to worry about anything in the entire world, it was nice. In a way, Annabeth could feel her stress melt away as Percy's element embraced her, peeling off the anguish and the intense panic she'd felt since he had vanished.

"Welcome," Poseidon said, "to my palace, or rather, the restoration effort that currently embodies said palace."

Annabeth opened her eyes and turned to look at the labor before her. Mermen with bandages and bruises all working together, gently remolding and reshaping the palace from living coral of brilliant and beautiful hues. Even as they watched, a statue of Poseidon was raised in what appeared to be either a courtyard of a grand room of some kind. At the same time, Cyclopes were piecing together mosaics, forging weapons and other essential bronze fittings for building, or otherwise just helping with the effort. It was awe inspiring to watch them all work together, but the fact that Percy had struck this terrible blow made Annabeth feel faint. She was the wisest, and possibly the most courageous of the Athena cabin, but why did her legs feel like jello, even when they were not even supporting her, but hanging uselessly above the ocean floor as she gazed upon the ruins of the once gorgeous and pristine palace? Annabeth didn't know, but the thought that Percy had done this seemed to rake across her back like a cold current.

'This isn't Percy's doing,' Annabeth thought, 'he would never do this. We need to save him before….'

"So," Korra asked, her voice reverberating through the water rather easily, "where did you last see Percy?"

Poseidon raised a finger and pointed. Down a steep, rocky slope, down which ran a long trail, as if someone had taken a wrecking ball in a straight line, leading right up to the city itself. There were workers along the trail, working to fill it in and make it less noticeable, but far down the slope, as far as the trail ran, they could see what looked like a crack, splitting the ocean floor in two.

"Is that is," Annabeth asked, "the trench where he fell?"

"Yes," Poseidon breathed, "I've had the entire perimeter of the trench cordoned off and posted guards so that nothing goes in or out without my knowing. I think that's how he got here without my noticing."

Together, they all swam down the slope and right up to the edge of the trench, looking down into its abyssal depths. For a moment, a crazy and whimsical part of Annabeth told her to swan dive into the inky black and find Percy, but she knew it would do her no good to do so.

"Where does this go," Jason queried.

"To Tartarus. I believe it actually provides the water for one of the rivers in the Underworld, though I am somewhat clueless to its exact opening, all I know is that it leads down to the Pit, into one of the deepest and darkest recesses of the place," Poseidon said, staring down into the darkness. The area around the trench seemed to be darker, as if it were actually sucking light down into its gaping maw, but through the darkness cut Poseidon's glowing green eyes, looking down into it long and hard, as if staring down at someone or something with dislike. He turned his attention back to the Heroes and smiled.

"Now," Poseidon said, "I don't expect you all to go down this way, you'd be lost down there forever."

Annabeth shivered, the thought of her previous and almost fatal descent into Tartarus still fresh in her mind.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Annabeth said quietly. Slowly, everyone turned to look at Annabeth, who stared down into the gaping tear in the Earth's crust before her.

"You mean we should go plunging into Tartarus," Jason asked, "as we are now?"

"Yes," Annabeth said, "I don't know why but I feel like Percy is down there… call it intuition I guess."

Poseidon turned to Annabeth, looking her up and down with his deep, green gaze.

"I've actually been feeling something similar. I would go down myself, but the Gods are not to impose upon each other's territories, and that is the realm of Hades. Even so, I still feel like I can sense Percy, like he's calling to me from down there," Poseidon said quietly, "if you go, I must insist upon aiding you as best I can."

"But-," Annabeth began

"Annabeth, listen to me, if anyone can make Percy see reason, it is you. And you Avatar Korra, will play your part and rid him of his darkness. You, Jason, will be the one to hold him in check while the girls do as they must. It is your job to fight the darkness, and to make sure that everyone comes back alive. All three off you will be in grave danger, so I will give you these."

Poseidon held out a hand, and in it floated three orbs of silvery iridescence, shining beautifully in the light. Annabeth felt a surge of nostalgia rush through her as she recognized them for what they were.

"Poseidon's- I mean, your Pearls."

"Yes, I thought you might recognize them," Poseidon said, giving Annabeth a kind wink.

"These Pearls will allow you to quickly return to me in my domain. If you are in any immediate danger, simply crush these at your feet and you will be brought back here to my palace. Remember, this is a simple scouting mission, look for Percy, try to find him and bring him back in one piece. Are you prepared?"

Annabeth, Jason, and Korra all nodded, knowing that this was going to be a very tough mission.

"I have one question," Korra asked, awkwardly raising her hand, "what is a Tartarus and how do we get there?"

"I'm so sorry Korra," Annabeth said, smacking herself in the forehead, "I forgot to tell you about Tartarus."

Annabeth took Korra to the side and explained how Tartarus was the infernal pit deep in the underworld where the Gods tossed their enemies like day old oatmeal. After learning that it was essentially a spawning place for all monsters, however, Korra was looking a bit pale. She then breathed and calmed herself, so long as there was water, air, earth or fire to bend, Korra would find a way to make it to Percy and to bring him back. She'd use the power he'd shown her to save him from his fate as a puppet.

"Now that the task ahead is clear, there is only one thing left to do…"

Poseidon motioned for the heroes to enter the trench and they stepped right up to the edge, gazing down at the darkness. After a moment, however, Korra leapt into the dark abyss, hovering for a moment.

"I can use bending to ease our descent," she called, "follow me!"

And then Korra sank into the shadows, her voice echoing up from the darkness. Annabeth and Jason then looked at each other and followed. Poseidon gave them a small salute before disappearing in a swirl of salty ocean water.

Annabeth had only ever fallen down to Tartarus once, and this time she was unsure of how long it would take to reach the bottom. Before it seemed to have taken forever, so she hoped she wouldn't be stuck in the gloom for too long. A light ahead of her lit the passageway as she swirled downward in a chute of horrifyingly suppressing black water, but as she neared the light she found Korra there, glowing.

Korra was swirling in a sphere of air in the water, waiting for Annabeth. The passageway narrowed from there, and unless Annabeth mysteriously shot off down a side drain or something, she would have to go through there… and sure enough, within moments, Annabeth alighted upon the inside of the sphere Korra had created, where both Korra and Jason were waiting for her. Korra was creating the circle of water with one hand, and with the other, she had lit a fire, so as to light the way down.

"Jason," Korra said, "I need a hand with this."

After a few moments, Korra had Jason take over forming the sphere of air inside the dark water and form a strange little bubble submarine. Compared to Annabeth's last descent into Tartarus, this was a cakewalk, nay a veritable luxury cruise on the Underworld Express. She leaned against one side of the bubble as Jason drew oxygen from the water around them and Korra dimmed the fire so that it was not consuming quite so much air. They floated on for an unchartable period. With no method of telling time, they were lost to their own minds as they worked their way down. Their surroundings were completely obscured, but by the dim light of Korra's fire, the ability to see and be sure of their friend's whereabouts made up for that and it gave them a sense of closeness. After a time, however, Jason and Korra were wearing down. They had gone for so long without any rest and the toll of their powers was beginning to show in the beads of sweat on their faces, their pale skin and their shivering. Annabeth, who had felt useless until then, rationed out her own ambrosia and nectar. At first, she gave Korra a very tiny part, just to be safe. When Korra's face lit up and she asked for more instead of vaporizing, Annabeth decided that Poseidon had been right. Jason too perked right up, and Annabeth laid out blankets for them on the edge of their sphere, so that they could lean back and conserve their energy.

"That's way better," Jason said as he lay back against the blanket and pillow Annabeth had laid out for him.

"It's nothing," Annabeth said, "I gotta admit, Jason, I'm impressed. This sphere is not only completely water proof, but you actually made the surface of the bubble solid. You've gotten a lot stronger since I met you."

Silence permeated the bubble as if worked its way deeper and deeper into the depths of the Underworld, but then the silence was broken by Korra.

"So, Annabeth," Korra asked, "how'd you meet Jason? Sorry, wasn't trying to act like you weren't here."

Jason waved it off with a smile and Annabeth remembered the first time she'd met Jason. He'd just finished destroying a storm spirit, and Annabeth was told to find a demigod without a shoe… which happened to be the son of Jupiter.

"It was a trade," Annabeth said, "between two camps."

Annabeth wove the story of what had happened since Korra had last seen her. She told Korra about another war, between the Giants and the Gods, and how Gaea was attempting to awaken. There had been a switch between two camps, their strongest demigods would be taken from their homes and initiated into the other camps, for only when the Greeks and the Romans united could they survive against Gaea and her minions. Jason was taken to Camp Half Blood while Percy found his way to Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp.

"Things were hectic, but in the end… I saw Percy again."

Annabeth spoke of how Percy had changed and how much more confident he seemed. She talked about how Percy was inspired by New Rome and how the Greeks were working to devise something similar for their veterans. She spoke of plans made to live there, in New Rome, together, and how they fought harder than ever against Gaea, going across the world to try to find her and stop her before she rose.

"Things were just starting to look up when…"

Annabeth remembered it, falling for what seemed like ages, down, down, down into the pit… the very same place she was going now. Within moments, all of the suppressed memories Annabeth had hidden away surfaced and the blood drained from Annabeth's face.

"We fell," she said simply, licking her dry lips and swallowing past the lump in her throat.

"Into Tartarus," Korra said, looking at Annabeth from across the sphere, where Korra lay propped against a blanket too.

"Yes," Annabeth continued.

Finally, Annabeth wove the tale of how she and her friends all participated in a battle at Camp Half Blood, where a combined attack between a fire manipulator named Leo, a catapult, and a bronze dragon defeated the Earth Goddess and saved Olympus. The two Camps celebrated though the night, and the next day the Romans pulled out of Long Island Sound, peace between them had finally been established at long last. And then there was peace… until now, that was.

"Wow," Korra said, "I thought I was dealing with a lot, but you guys had an apocalypse and a half in the time I was gone."

"It sounds bad when you tell it like I did," Annabeth said with a smile, "but it wasn't all bad. We made a lot of new friends, such as Jason here, and me and Percy were going to go to college in New Rome in a year or so."

"Me too," Jason said, "me and Piper were gonna stay in Camp Half Blood for a year or so, then hit the books."

"Do you know much about the college there?"

"Not really," Jason said, "but I hear it's one of the highest ranked schools in the area, including the mortal ones. And it caters to legacies and demigods, so it is really geared more towards people like us, which makes things a little better. Lots of Latin… though I'm sure Greek will be worked into the curriculum shortly."

"I hope so," Annabeth said, "Latin is Percy's strong suit, not mine."

"I could actually help," Jason said, "but I'd need something in return… do you think you could help me with my Greek? I've been wanting to learn it so that I could surprise Piper and I really wanted to get it down pat by her birthday."

"Sure thing," Annabeth replied.

In truth, Annabeth wasn't sure if they would survive this trip to Tartarus, but she had to make the promise to help give herself a sense of future. Sort of like a lie to keep herself going. She was going to help Jason with his Greek, then she was going to move in with Percy in New Rome and they could be together all the time. After a while of idle chit chat, they decided to rest. Korra turned out the light and she helped Jason support the bubble as they rested their eyes, their minds, and their hearts, not a single sound in the bubble aside from the slow rhythmic patterns in their breathing. After a time, Annabeth heard Jason and Korra both fall asleep and she smiled at how the bubble retained its shape. Truly, these two were great assets to the mission… but what was Annabeth bringing to the table?

She scowled at the thought and dug around in her backpack for her laptop, which she pulled out and immediately turned down the brightness on so that she could make note of the day's events and keep track of any and all ideas of Percy's possessor and his whereabouts, and ideas as to how they could help save him. After she'd grown tired of typing the same ideas over and over in different forms, she decided to try and get some sleep too. She stowed away the laptop, lay back against the rounded shape of the bubble, and drifted into a deep sleep.

No meaningful dreams came to Annabeth for a time. As per usual, she saw Percy, but he looked different, moody and angry, unlike his usual grinning and mischievous self. He was walking away from her and she chased him, but the farther he walked away from her, the more it felt like she were being pulled toward him like a magnet. After a time, the force became strangely powerful, and she was falling down into infinite darkness. Annabeth's eyes snapped open and she almost screamed. She was falling, down into a black, rocky land with clouds of blood red vapor. Korra let go of Annabeth's shoulder, having been shaking her awake.

"I think this is our stop," Korra yelled over the wind.

Annabeth looked at the scene with horror, recognizing the landscape. There were the Rivers, the Acheron, the Phlegethon, the Cocytus, the Styx, and the Lethe, all spreading across the landscape like five long, thin fingers, the palm being the Delta of Despair. The waterfall behind Annabeth did not pour into any of the rivers though. Directly below them, enveloped in darkness, were the deepest and darkest depths of Tartarus. Like an edge on a map, the great chasm simply fell from the great expanse of horrifyingly familiar landscape, separated by nothing but a jagged cliff's edge, which it looked like they might hit if something didn't alter their course.

"Korra," Annabeth shouted, "we need to go deeper down!"

"What?"

"We need to go down there," Annabeth yelled over the wind in her ears, indicating the large, empty space on the edge of the red terrain. Jason looked at the landscape with wide eyes. Never in his worst nightmares did he feel the need to see Tartarus, but now here he was, falling through the scarlet clouds with Annabeth and Korra, gazing at the lands spread out before him with dread.

"Into the place where there is no land, you mean?!"

"Yep!"

Korra rolled her eyes and took a deep breath of the foul smelling air, readying her muscles as she felt the fire in her belly burn.

'If this air smells any more like gas,' Korra thought to herself, 'I'll likely blow us up with my firebending!'

Korra let her arms and legs snap to her side and fire shot from the soles of her boots, a trick she'd learned from General Iroh. She shot through the skies, angling down and then back up in an elegant arc. After a moment of struggle, she had both Annabeth and Jason around the waist and was making her way for the gaping void. She angled her flight downward and they were shooting for the darkness at incredible speeds.

"Get ready," Korra howled, a vicious grin sliding into place, "I'm about to light this shit up!"

Korra tossed Annabeth and Jason from her as she flew down and they spread out their arms, slowing their fall slightly and steadying themselves while Korra barreled onward, fire now spouting from her palms as well. She rocketed down and then, without warning, the Avatar exploded. Annabeth and Jason were confused and concerned, but then they saw a pair of whitish blue eyes glowing in the midst of the inferno and Korra was revealed, looking beautiful and terrible as she lit up the abyss. Great rings of fire encircled the Avatar as she waved her hands in powerful circles, willing the fire to spread out farther and burn so brightly it hurt Annabeth's eyes, lighting the dark expanse of land below the falling trio.

**Hello my fellow writers and readers, connoisseurs of finely written fanfiction! You'll have to look elsewhere, I'm afraid. The entire time I was proof-reading this for grammar and spelling, I had this most awful eye twitch, so I'm guessing that it's a really bad chapter. You'll notice how I'm trying to beef up the chapters and make them longer, so that they now take less chapter switching, as this fic has 23 chapters now and only about 40k words. And as it was reviewed to have "painfully short chapters" I've been trying to do it a little better. Oh, and Happy New Year! This is the first thing I've submitted in 2016. Exciting, but I'm starting to feel kind of old. Also, the layout of Tartarus can be found on the Percy Jackson Wiki, which is what I used as a reference, otherwise you can just sort of try to use my rather paltry and dry explanation of the place. I wanted to take the time to explain the scene in more detail, but I have this thing against having the characters sit there and think about the landscape while they're FALLING OH MY GOD I'M FALLING HELP MEEEE! Which is what they would probably actually be thinking. **


	24. The Heart of Darkness

CHAPTER 24, KORRA

The explosion shook the land, and it was reflected in a myriad of dark eyes across the very bottom pit of Tartarus, all of whom gazed at the light with wonder, not having seen light for a long time. It lit the sky and the glow of the firestorm was noticed by all, but one being in particular was interested in the light. It stumbled around, all the while trying to keep its eyes upon the nova of fire. The figure was humanoid, and dressed in tattered clothes, a ruined pair of jeans, a torn up shirt that was so dirty its original orange color was barely visible, and a pair of sea green eyes, in which the glare of the fire was reflected.

Perseus Jackson, the Son of the Sea God, looked at the fire and wondered who on Earth, or wherever the hell he was, was creating the bright flames that burned at his retinas. For a moment, he looked at the flames with large, wide eyes and a hopeful expression. Within seconds, he began to shake and convulse, gripping a dead, lifeless tree for support. When he stopped shaking, he looked at the flames again, but this time it was with a look of disgust, a sneer that ruined his handsome features. His eyes were black and when he spoke, his voice was echoed by another, deeper, and much less human.

"Φαίνεται σαν να έχουμε εταιρείας , Percy," said the voice, "ας πάμε και να πούμε ένα γεια…"

The figure slowly melted away into the darkness of the misty forest that made up the lowest pit of Tartarus, intending to get the drop on a few uninvited guests.

Back with Annabeth and Jason, they were falling towards a ring of trees, all of which were on fire. Korra herself only just having landed before her friends, and holding out a hand each she shot powerful gusts of air upward, catching both Jason and Annabeth and slowing their descent, until it appeared they were standing in Korra's outstretched palms. Korra lowered her hands and her friends hit the ground with two thuds that were uncharacteristically loud in the silent, deadly landscape of the forest.

"So, this is Tartarus," Korra said, looking around, "very creepy."

And so it was, the entirety of this part of the pit was shrouded in darkness and mist. It looked to be a forest, filled with tall trees that had died ages ago. The ground was mysteriously flat and in some places, a completely smooth stone floor lay underneath the dirty forest floor, almost as if they were in some kind of building. Looking up at where they had come from, the red clouds looked miles away, and they dimmed any light that would've refracted down the chasm they were in. Annabeth and Jason stood and brushed themselves off, looking around. Korra raised a hand, creating a bright light that illuminated the forest. Using a technique she'd learned some time ago, she forced the fire to burn like a torch, creating a light that did not dance and create frightening shadows. When the fire was lit, however, all around them hisses and scuffling could be heard, almost as if the light had frightened off a pack of creatures who'd been lurking in the darkness just beyond their vision.

"Guys," Jason said quietly, "this is the most scared I've ever been."

"Why," Annabeth asked in a sarcastic undertone, "it is because you are currently _standing in the lowest reaches of Tartarus, maybe?"_

Annabeth held the bridge of her nose for a moment before she looked at Jason again.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just-"

"Stressed," Jason said, "I get that."

Annabeth smiled and Korra raised her hand as high as it could, the torch light going farther through the trees. It helped, but the fact remained that the trees were so old, tall, and wide that they couldn't see that far in any direction. Annabeth did some quick thinking, trying to remember the view she'd had of the forest before she'd reached the ground. It was hard to tell, as Korra's inferno of light had likely distorted Annabeth's vision on the way down, but Annabeth could recall a few places she thought looked interesting that warranted investigation. The three of them jumped as a large bough broke from a burning tree and fell just behind them. With a scowl, Korra waved her other hand and the fires went out, leaving the trees scorched and burnt, but structurally sound… kind of. Still, they decided to go stand under a different grouping of trees. Annabeth, using her memory, guided them through the forest as best she could, but it was incredibly vast and long, stretching on for uncounted miles. Korra stood at Annabeth's side while Jason took the rear, pulling out the gladius he'd received from Juno, the Roman counterpart of Hera. He hoped the Imperial Gold blade would deter any creature that were thinking about waylaying them, and so every few minutes, he'd slow down and turn around quickly, keeping his sword out where anyone or anything watching them could see it clearly.

"This place is huge," Korra said quietly.

"Yeah it is," Jason concurred, doing another spin around to check their flank.

"I never knew it was this big," Annabeth said, "I mean, I knew Tartarus must have been pretty big, but I thought this place would've just been like a really deep hole with a bunch of sliced up Titan bits at the end of it."

"Uh… Titan bits," Korra asked, raising an eyebrow and looking sickened, yet curious all the same.

"Yeah," Annabeth said in hushed tones, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of movement between the trees, "when the Gods beat the Titans, Zeus killed his father, Kronos with his own Scythe, just like Kronos did to his father. He chopped Kronos up and tossed him down here… somewhere."

"So who was Kronos' dad," Korra asked, "was he an even bigger Titan?"

"No," Annabeth said, "his father was Ouranos, the Sky."

"The Sky god?"

"Nope, just… the Sky."

"…that's weird."

"Anyway," Annabeth said, "Ouranos hated all of his children, and so when he tossed his ugliest of them, the Hundred Handed Ones and the Cyclopes, into Tartatus, Kronos stood up to his father and using a scythe his mother had made, he chopped Ouranos into pieces, scattering them into the ocean so that he couldn't reform. Then the ocean frothed and roiled, and from it came Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty."

Korra blew a low whistle and shook her head.

"That's one way to go I guess, but if the Sky is dead, how come you guys still have one?"

"Hey, I didn't write it," Annabeth said with a shrug, "I just kill the monsters and try not to get killed by either them, or by the Gods. Goodness knows they could check who's looking before taking on their divine form…"

They walked in silence for a while longer before coming across a clearing Annabeth had seen from the air. From her perspective, it was flat and dry and good for building, so when nothing stood there, she was politely surprised. At the very least, they didn't run across some monster cabin that would try to eat them. Annabeth tried to remember more places, but she had been so focused upon finding that clearing, she'd forgotten where the others were.

"Korra," Annabeth said suddenly, "can you go up and look for another possible landmark? We need to find someone or something that can tell us about Percy."

"Are you sure looking for living creatures is a good idea? I mean, you just said the Gods threw a Titan down here…"

Annabeth crossed her arms and looked at Korra quizzically.

"What? Are you chicken?"

Korra looked at Annabeth through narrowed eyes before they both smiled. Jason watched them smile before he cleared his throat and looked around, bringing them back down to the deepest depths of Tartarus, where they currently stood.

"Right," Korra said suddenly, "Annabeth, stay close to Jason and take out your dagger, stay back to back until I get back."

Korra shot upward on a jet of air, flipping from branch to branch with ease and grace befitting an airbender. Annabeth took out of dagger and held it out, putting her back against Jason's. They stood there in the darkness when another bright blast of light directly above them lit the clearing around them, which had filled with vaguely humanoid figures in the momentary darkness. Annabeth gulped as the figures approached, encircling the two of them. They walked forward on bent knees, staying low and crouching like ninjas. They moved with impossibly fast and jerky steps, their eyes were bulbous, black and wet, like an animals, and as they got closer to Annabeth and Jason, they revealed incredibly sharp teeth and long, black tongues that flickered out at the air like a snake. As the light dimmed once more, Jason and Annabeth slashed out, striking before the creatures could advance any further.

It was a blur of darkness and pain for the two heroes upon the ground, as the beings of the dark were fast and agile, landing small hits that did little damage, but wore at them, causing large, throbbing scratches and big, sore bruises. But then the light from above began to grow once more, and when Annabeth and Jason looked up, Korra was falling, and like a meteor she brought hell down with her, flames roiling as she shot towards the ground. Jason slashed wide with his sword, grabbed Annabeth's hand as she stood in awe of the sight, and he dragged her behind a tree.

Annabeth was barely aware of the fact that Jason had taken her hand, but as he dragged her away, something strange caught her eye and Jason suddenly moved Annabeth out of the way of something, though she didn't see what. There was a sharp outcry of victory and effort as Korra released a massive wave of flames that tore through the creatures and dissolved them into burning embers. Jason and Annabeth poked their heads out from behind the tree to find Korra standing in the center of the clearing and panting slightly, her hands upon her hips.

"What were those things," Korra asked as Annabeth and Jason picked their way out from behind the scorched tree and across the ground that was still burning slightly.

"Umbrageneos," Annabeth said shakily, "dark spirits."

"They didn't look like any dark spirits I've ever seen," Korra said, "what they looked like to me was hungry. Really hungry."

"They were hungry all right," Jason said, lifting a hand and showing the steady drip of blood that came from his side. Just above his hip, next to his kidney, a dark stain flowed through his purple shirt and his skin grew deathly pale, covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Athena Almighty," Annabeth said, "Jason lay down on your other side and keep a hand on the bleeding."

He did as he was bidden, lying down upon the floor of the forest and looking around. It seemed the beings of darkness had either had their fill, or they were avoiding Korra and her tendency to throw fire. Korra knelt on one side of Jason and held her light high while Annabeth knelt upon the other and dug through her backpack as fast he she could. Korra chanced a glance at the wound and winced.

"Son of a… that's bad… that's really bad. How'd that happen? I thought you were back to back, how'd they flank you?"

"When you were coming down," Jason said through gritted teeth as Annabeth poured some nectar upon the wound, "I killed a bunch of them, grabbed Annabeth and made for the nearest tree. It was about to get Annabeth, but I got her out of the way and took the bite. I managed to kill the thing, but I think a piece of me is still lying over there."

"A piece of you," Korra asked.

Jason removed his hands from the wound so Korra could see it clearly. Just above Jason's hip, upon his side, was a large wound, where a piece of skin had been torn, or bitten, right off, Kora could see the gore, though she tried not to look directly at it so she could keep her stomach strong. As Annabeth poured the nectar upon the wound, though, the skin began to heal and grow back somewhat. Korra gave Jason a small square of ambrosia and within a few minutes, he was good as new, a large scar formed over the lost flesh.

"Ouch," he said, looking at it in the dim light of Korra's torch fire.

"Ouch," Annabeth agreed, "does it still hurt?"

"Yeah," Jason said, "but I'll live, and I can move around. It's more of a dull ache, I think. Either way, I think I officially have the most scars, and the widest variety of them."

"Guys," Annabeth said, looking at Korra and shaking her head.

Korra, however, lifted her shirt and Jason blushed for a moment before he spotted a light colored scar upon Korra's side.

"I got that," she said happily, pursing her lips in thought, "about four years ago now, fighting a Republic City council member."

"I got this," Jason said, pointing to the scar upon his lip, "when I tried to eat a stapler. I was two."

"Well," Korra said, "I got something for ya… check this out!"

But Korra did not take off any clothes this time, she brandished a picture at Jason and brought the fire closer so that he could see it. Annabeth, who was curious as to the picture's contents, recognized the four people in it. It was Korra, Bolin, Asami, and Mako, all of whom had actually been in Camp Half Blood almost two years ago. The picture was faded and had obviously been folded up and carried wherever Korra went.

"We took this after we beat Kuvira and her Colossus," Korra said, "look at the bandages we were wearing…"

They did, and they noticed that all of them had their heads wrapped in bandages, but Mako, it seemed, was the most heavily wrapped, as his arm had been badly burnt from the reaction of lightning with spirit energy. Still, they all were dressed in a large amount of the white bandaging.

"We were all so beat down… it's hard to believe it was only a few weeks ago," Korra said wistfully, "I never thought I'd see Percy and Annabeth again. And I sure as hell never thought I'd be in Tartarus."

"Nice," Jason said, clearly outdone by Korra's photo of a painful triumph.

"Korra," Annabeth asked urgently, "did you find anything while you were up there?"

"Yeah," Korra stood and pointed to the opposite side of the clearing.

"I saw a hut, it was over there, and I only saw the outline, but I'm pretty sure it was solid."

Annabeth looked at Jason and then looked at Korra meaningfully.

"Let's take a break," Annabeth said, "then we can go and investigate the shack."

"But what about finding Percy," Korra asked.

"I wanna find Percy more than you know," Annabeth said quietly, "but I want us all to make it out of here alive, and right now Jason needs a little rest."

"I'm actually feeling much better-"

"You will lay there and you will sip on some nectar," Annabeth said sternly, "rest for a bit, then we can go."

Jason and Korra felt they had little choice, so Jason sat up and began to sip at some nectar while Korra gathered firewood. Minutes later, they had a nice fire going and were sitting around it. As they listened to the crackling of the fire, they could hear the creatures circling them warily, not willing to approach the light of the fire. Korra prodded the base of the fire with a stick while Annabeth scanned through her laptop.

"Finding anything on there," Jason asked Annabeth.

"No," Annabeth said, "I can barely find anything about this place. All I get is that Kronos' body was cut up and sprinkled down here… or at least, I think it was down here."

"Think we'll find a skeleton?"

"I doubt that," Annabeth said, looking at Jason over the top of the screen, "his body would've faded into dust a while ago… that's ancient history."

"Oh," Jason said, looking downcast.

"You sound sad that we won't see any bones," Korra said, looking at Jason curiously.

"This is gonna sound strange but… well, do you guys like ancient archeological stuff? I mean like, finding a lost city, or a skeleton or an old crypt? I love that kinda thing, along with shipwrecks… not sure why though."

"Percy likes that stuff too," Annabeth said as Korra nodded understandingly.

"I'm not sure either, but it's really cool to think that there are still remnants of a distant past," Korra said, "I actually had plans to visit a restoration of an old Earth Kingdom settlement that may have been entirely made up of air nomads who'd escaped the genocide of Sozin's Comet."

"Genocide," Jason asked.

"Long story," Korra said, waving a hand, "suffice it to say that the Fire Nation was led by a real ass at the time and he wanted to rule the world, so he harnessed a comet's power to increase his Firebending army's strength and take out the entire Air nomad culture."

"Sounds like a real nice guy," Jason said darkly.

"Yeah, I know, right? Anyway, the Air Nomads had the last laugh, because after Harmonic Convergence, they began to spontaneously resurge from all kinds of Earth Kingdom citizens, and now they are well on their way to reclaiming and repopulating their lost lands and temples."

"Harmonic Convergence," Jason asked.

"Another long story," Korra said, "what happened was… how do I simplify this… ok, so the spirit worlds grow close, and during this time, there's lots of spirit stuff going on, and the energies released from my battle with the spirit of darkness caused the airbenders to resurface in the form of Earth Kingdom citizens."

"What I wanna know is how a comet, which is essentially a ball of ice, makes firebenders stronger," Annabeth said as she skimmed her laptop, "wouldn't that make the icebenders stronger?"

"There are no icebenders, but waterbenders can bend ice… and I didn't write it, so I can't answer that one," Korra said with a shrug.

They spoke and exchanged stories a bit more, doing their absolute best to shield their minds from the hopelessness of the place around them. The fire and the proximity of their comrades made them all feel a bit more at ease in the pit. After Jason insisted he was ready to go, Annabeth sighed, put away her laptop and all of them marched off in the direction of the cabin Korra had seen, while Jason and Annabeth followed and watched the flank. Korra's light was now kept at maximum radiance at Jason's askance, as he joked they might have gotten a taste and might come back for more. Still, Korra agreed, as their presence had been known since Korra had first dive-bombed the pitch black forest. They occasionally received a small scare when a twig broke or when the warm, musty wind blew in a strange direction, but for the most part they stuck to the path Korra forged as she worked her way through the trees without a shred of fear.

'Stay focused,' she thought as she led them to the hut she'd seen, 'Percy is counting on you, and you don't even have a solid lead yet.'

"That's it," Annabeth whispered, looking at the small cabin Korra had seen. It sat upon the edge of a large clearing filled with tree stumps and knee height stalks of grass that had been drained of color and life and broke easily underfoot. They slowly and steadily approached the small cabin, if it could be called that. It appeared to be more of a teepee, as it was conical in shape. It was framed with several tall, thin trees that had been crudely slashed and set against the trunk of a larger tree. The cloth of the teepee was insanely dirty and musty, though it looked to have been white at one point. It was covered in slashes and large dark spots, and the teepee also had several layers of bundled grass and plant remains to act as a type of insulation and keep heat inside. Annabeth looked it over with a frown.

"Where'd they get the sheet for that," Annabeth asked, "I didn't think there was anything here aside from the natural materials and the Umbrageneos…"

"If I had to guess," Jason said quietly, "I'd say they got it from _that_."

The quaver in Jason's voice made Annabeth and Korra turn to look as just what 'that' was. Korra raised her hand a bit more and the light flooded over the clearing. What she had mistaken for a field of tree stumps was actually a field of bones, large bones, roughly humanoid in shape, except far larger than any human Korra had ever seen. It must have been almost thirty feet, and from the bones, it did not lay as a body, but more as a pile.

"Guys," Annabeth said, "I think these are the remains of Kronos."

"What makes you say that," Jason asked, his eyes wide with surprise, and maybe a little fear.

"Look at the bones, and the way they are cut so clean in some spots… and then, take a closer look at that sheet. I think it was his toga," Annabeth said.

A loud clap shot through the air, making them all jump and turn around. Another clap shot through the air, and then another, and another. However, only the first had made the trio jump, and once they saw where it had emanated from, they were frozen in place with a mixture of fear, sadness and awe. Before them, in the doorway to the teepee, stood Percy Jackson, leaning against the doorway and clapping slowly.

"Hello, Jason," he said, his voice light and airy, as if they were meeting in a park instead of in the pits of Tartarus.

"Hello Annabeth… and hello Avatar. I suspect you've come for this?"

He held out a hand, and in it materialized the Trident, now golden and set with jade and emeralds.

"Percy," Annabeth said, her voice cracking as she took a wary step forward.

"Annabeth," Jason said warningly, "stay away from that."

"From what? Is it behind me," Percy asked, glancing over his shoulder in a carefree fashion.

"You can't lie to me," Jason said, "you're not Percy. You use his voice and his eyes, but I still hear and see you, whatever the hell you are. Come out and face me."

"Now where's the fun in that? You actually want to fight me? If I had wanted, I could've killed you as you fell," Percy said, though now he seemed to have dropped the facade of being Percy, as the other, inhuman voice was much more prominent and his eyes slowly turned black, as if ink were seeping into them.

"Let Percy go," Annabeth said in a deadly whisper, her face grave and her eyes murderous, "or I swear to the Gods, there will be nothing left of you by the time I'm done."

Annabeth's dagger appeared in her hand and the entity within Percy eyed it with a smirk. He crossed his arms and smiled until Jason levelled his sword at Percy, the Imperial Gold glinting in the light of Korra's fire.

"Percy," Korra said loudly, "if you're in there, you should come out!"

"Percy isn't home right now," said the figure, "but I'll gladly let him know that you died by his hand… I think it might actually be the push he needs to just surrender this form to me, instead of fighting me for it. It would've taken much longer to settle in otherwise."

"I wasn't talking to you," Korra said angrily, throwing a fistful of flames at Percy.

Percy jumped and leapt clear over the inferno that flew at him, coming up right behind the trio. Annabeth, as the swiftest, of them, turned about and stabbed at Percy, only to find that when her blade made contact, it broke, splintering to pieces against his flesh.

"Percy," Annabeth whimpered, "you didn't."

"Oh yes," he smiled, "Percy did, and the thought of you is what binds his soul to this world. Too bad I'm about to snuff you out."

Percy raised a fist and black mist flared around it as he sank it into Annabeth's gut, sending her flying back into the teepee.

"Annabeth," Jason called, but no response came.

Korra, however, looked dead at Percy, her gaze as fierce as the white glow that emenated from her eyes.

"Help Annabeth," she said shortly, "I'll deal with Percy."

Korra did not look back as Jason slung off his backpack and retrieved some nectar and ambrosia before leaping into the ruins of the teepee. Korra kept her eyes fixed upon Percy form as she raised her fists.

"Now this is more like it," Percy hissed at Korra, "not a demigod, and not a god, something far more… interesting."

Korra felt the elements all around her, they beckoned to her, called out for her to manipulate them, but Korra felt hurt and betrayed, as Percy's form was being used against her. She would do just enough damage to knock him on his ass, then she'd haul him back to Poseidon.

Korra swept her arms back and then forward, shooting powerful gales at Percy, which resounded like cannons against the silence of the black forest around them. Percy was hit with one and he slid back, but then he punched through another blast of air with a fist wrapped in darkness and he closed the space between them before Korra could strike again. He threw a left at Korra, making her lean back to avoid the attack, then he stretched out his right hand and Riptide materialized from nothingness. He swung at Korra, who used her waterbending motions to push his blows past her, but it was difficult, for she felt a mysterious strength behind Percy's blows, far stronger than any human's. Korra was losing ground fast and before she knew it she was up against a tree. She tripped backward over a root and Percy kicked Korra right in the stomach, sending her barreling into the trunk and making her head spin for a moment. When she looked up, Percy stood over her, a malevolent grin upon his face and his sword poised to strike. He brought it down upon her and Korra bent a wedge of stone from the ground to stop the blow, and then she shoved two handfuls of roaring flames into Percy's stomach, which was hard like a marble pillar. Still, he was lifted from the ground and thrown bodily backwards, landing with a heavy thud.

"Shiiiit," Korra said, massaging her hands and thinking she might have broken a finger or two in that last attack. Jason and Annabeth slowly emerged from the broken teepee, Annabeth being supported by Jason.

"You guys ok," Korra asked, panting.

"Fine," Annabeth said weakly.

Before anyone could react, Percy kicked back up from the ground and levelled Riptide at Korra, dark energy flowing down his sword and arcing out towards Kora like lightning. It wrapped around her like a rope and Korra was suddenly on the ground, trying to get free of the bonds.

"You really think you can beat me," asked Percy, "do you truly believe you have the strength to defeat me? I was told you were smart, Annabeth."

Percy turned to face Annabeth, who froze, hearing her name spoken in Percy's voice sent chills down her spine and made her want to cry out for boyfriend.

"When I fought Percy for control of his body, I also took his experience and his power… I learned English through him, I also learned everything about you, Annabeth, and I was under the impression you were an extraordinarily gifted thinker, one of the great minds of the war between the Gods and those whom they cast down before them. And yet, here you are, foolish enough to think you can defeat me! ME, the mighty Erebos, the Lord of Darkness!"

"Erebos," Annabeth whispered, everything clicking into place. The name she couldn't quite decipher back at camp, it was Erevos, but she'd botched the translation. It was actually Erebos, the immortal embodiment of darkness around the world.

"No way," Jason said quietly, "you're supposed to be living with your wife, aren't you? Or else I heard you'd died! Or that you'd been imprisoned by Hades!"

"Oh, so you're done fighting now that you know you can't win, eh? You know what, I'll humor you with a little story. Once upon a time, I was greater than any of the foolish Gods and the ridiculously vain Titans… I was once the ruler of everything, alongside my father, Ouranos. Everywhere in the universe, there was darkness, no stars, no planets, nothing, just… darkness. Well, eventually, that changed. Heavenly bodies formed, I was compressed and made to move around for planets and stars and suns. Within millennia, my power had become decayed and incomplete. Needless to say I was… not happy. "

Percy sat down upon a large tree root and embedded Anaklusmos in it, like the sword in the stone. He crossed his legs and smiled at the three heroes, one of which was still bound and thrashing upon the ground before him.

"Well, progress begets progress, ages passed and soon enough the Gods thought themselves divine, the rulers of the Earth. What small minded little insects they are, like ants beneath my feet. Still, they were persistent, and along with my children, the Gods created more light, more stars and suns, more life. The Gods soon became complacent, and so, during the first uprising of the giants, when Gaea sought to overthrow them, I made my move. I laid waste to Olympus, I slaughtered mortals by the hundreds of thousands. I was on the brink of destroying this planet, until I was tricked. On the eve of my victory, when every living being feared me, including my mother, I was invited to a grand feast, a celebration befitting my victory over the Gods, as well as the place where they claimed they would give their official surrender. Sadly, I was betrayed. Everyone, including my own children, severed my connection with the darkness of the furthest recesses of the universe, and limited me to the darkness of the Earth. I was then trapped here, bound by layer upon layer of magical seals and barriers, unable to move even a fraction of an inch, and entirely powerless. That is, until Perseus Jackson came along. You see, I had fought with everything I had against my bonds and they would not give way. In the end, I settled to finding loopholes, and to my intense happiness, I found one. They had bound me with every sort of holding spell they knew, but one thing they didn't do was specify that I couldn't create a new vessel."

Percy tapped his temple as he spoke and smiled while Annabeth and Jason were stock still and Korra fought against her bonds.

"You see, I was limited in my creation, and the vessel would not be under my control, however, with a clever little bit of magic, I linked my cage to the life force of a certain creature: the Ophiotaurus."

Annabeth's eyes went wide and she suddenly looked as if it all made sense to her.

"You get it now," Percy said, pointing at Annabeth from where he sat against the tree.

"I sent the creature out into the world and spread the falsehood that whoever killed it would have the power of a god. What they didn't know was that whoever killed the creature would become my 'prison.' And that's where young Percy here came into play. You see, Percy can speak to sea creatures, and so when I told him that I was a being that had been trapped and that I bore news of a plot to overthrow the Gods, I conveniently left out that the Gods had trapped me and that it was I who planned on destroying them."

Percy laughed, loud and chesty; they were booming laughs that made the land shake and made the Umbrageneos nearby retreat further into the forest. He finished laughing and wiped away a black tear before continuing.

"Anyway, Percy killed the Ophiotaurus, only after I begged him too, and then, viola! Here I was in a shiny new body, the Son of the Sea God… a fitting vessel I think, for Percy Jackson here has one of the blackest hearts I've had the liberty of possessing."

"You're lying," Annabeth said loudly, making Percy frown at her.

"Oh, you think I'm lying? Well, if that's what helps you sleep at night. But I think you should know just how dark this Percy guy is, Annabeth."

He stood and pulled his sword from the ground and marched up to Annabeth, who held onto Jason for support.

"Percy is the perfect vessel, Annabeth, just think about it! His whole life has been one huge battle, the guy was constantly told that he shouldn't be alive! He fought like hell for a cause he believed in, he put his life on the line for the Gods and what did he get? A paltry wish that the Gods barely adhere to, and a girlfriend that is useless. I swear, our back hurts just thinking about carrying you through every single quest you two have been on together! And on top of that, Percy has told me some things… you two haven't even done the nasties yet! And here you are, selfishly demanding that Percy return to you! No, Percy doesn't love you, he hasn't since he first heard you speak. Since then he's simply… settled for you, though I can't think why," Percy said as he leaned in close, his black eyes boring into Annabeth's and digging out her insecurities. Tears fell from her face and she found herself crying at the monstrous things said to her by the mouth she'd once kissed.

"Don't listen to him," Jason said, snarling at Percy, who turned his piercing black gaze onto the son of Jupiter.

"Ah, Jason. Where do I start with you… well, here's a thought: you were always weaker than Percy. I swear, you two are so useless, I think you should get together, seriously, though I wouldn't expect her to put out," Percy said with a wink, "just between us guys, you know."

"Shut up," Jason said shaking with suppressed rage.

"What are you going to do, huh, run to daddy? Tell me, Grace, what the fuck are you gonna do? Nothing, because that's all you're good for. You're a pathetic excuse for a demigod and I can't believe that people actually like you," Percy said, poking Jason in the chest.

The contact sent a shiver of fear and hatred through Jason's limbs, making him twitch involuntarily. He said nothing, and Percy turned his dark stare from Jason to Korra, who was still fighting her bonds.

"And then there's you. While I admit, you had me scared there for a second, it seems you aren't all you're cracked up to be, are you, Korra? You are very beautiful though, Percy always thought so. And so strong, too. You'd make an excellent wife for Percy, I think. Much better than that Annabeth, anyway."

Percy let his sword drag through the dirt by Korra's face and she saw her reflection in the blade before it passed her by. Percy came to a stop and Korra rolled to find Percy looking down at her with another evil grin upon his face.

"But there's something else, something I know that Percy doesn't… you're currently dating Asami! Oh, that's rich," Percy said with a bark of laughter, "you and Asami, together. Can't imagine your parents are very proud of you though. Still, that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with you, does it?"

Both Annabeth and Jason looked outraged, but Korra felt a deep desire in her gut to hurt this guy. She put her index and middle fingers together and pointed them at Percy, lightning shooting from her fingertips and arcing right into his face. He was blown backwards and he hit the ground clutching his face. Korra was released from the bonds and she stood, looking around at the form of Percy.

"That's more like it."

Percy turned around and looked at Korra, his face smudged with soot.

"That stung a bit," Percy said with a dark smile, "that's alright though, I like it rough. What else do you got?"

"I have a spirit of light that currently shouting for me to open up a can of whoop ass on you!"

Korra let Raava take the reins, consigning to a back row seat as a tactician. Korra watched herself move with a strange sense of detachment as the power of the Avatar flowed through her. Still, Korra played her part, throwing in an occasional punch, or blocking a blast of dark mist from Percy. After a few minutes of intense fighting, however, Percy did not look very happy, in fact, he looked downright terrified.

"Erebos, you have been a hindrance and a force of evil in every universe you have set foot in, and now it is time or you to be locked away for good," Korra said, her voice echoing Raava's.

"I'll go," he said, "but I'm afraid you'll have to sacrifice Jackson!"

Korra snarled and flung out a hand. From the backpacks that they had abandoned during the fight, three large streams of liquid flowed toward her. The nectar of the Gods swirled around Korra's hand, and Erebos thought she was going to attack, but then something far worse happened. Drawing upon Korra's knowledge of the spirits, she and Raava used a method learned by studying Korra's uncle, Unalaq. Korra swept her arms about in a graceful, circular fashion, weaving the nectar around Percy like a nexus of holy energy. Golden light crept through the liquid and Percy stood there, his black eyes sparkling in the golden light. A shout echoed through the forest, and suddenly Percy collapsed into a heap upon the ground, not moving.

**Geez, just when I think this story can't get any darker, I drop a bomb on my own ass! Now, if you have trouble reading Greek, use Google translate, I checked and it works well, remaining legible after translation. Also, I threw in a reference to Avatar the Last Airbender, when Korra and Annabeth discuss Ouranos and Korra say's that it's weird... yeah, that's a reference from when Toph, Katara, Sokka and Aang are discussing the Earth Kings bear, and Toph says 'That's weird.'**

**Also, I did indeed hint that Percy and Annabeth have not done the nasty! It was a split second decision and I regret nothing! Oh, and I guess I finally revealed the villain, that's cool and all but GUYS PERCY'S A VIRGIN! THIS IS ASTOUNDING! I can hardly believe I wrote it, and then I implied that Percy was gonna do the sex at Korra. I'm a monster! Anyway, lots of dialogue here, Percy sure does love the sound of his voice, and I may end up changing Erebos's backstory. I thought I had a good one, but I can't remember it for the life of me. Read on, my fellow Heroes!**

**Oh, and the song I repeated over and over while I wrote Percy's scene is as follows.**

**Traitor- Daughtry, give it a listen, good stuff!**


	25. Percy's Tantrum of Global Consequence

CHAPTER 25

"Percy!"

Annabeth raced forward and immediately began shaking Percy's fallen form. Jason gripped his sword and held it aloft, staring intently at Percy as his hands began to shake and tears streaked his cheeks.

"What did you do to him," Annabeth asked, looking at Korra with desperation.

"I used a waterbending technique. I use it to ward off dark spirits and restore their balance. I was hoping that combining the nectar with the technique would sort of amplify the effect, and I think it worked. Either way, you should get away from him, just until we can be sure," Korra said.

Annabeth wanted nothing more than to ignore Korra, but the shock of Percy's black stare seemed to bore into her like a drill and suddenly she was on her feet, brandishing her dagger at the body of her boyfriend. She and Jason rallied to Korra's side and together, they slowly approached the prone figure. Korra held a fistful of flames, ready to bring them down upon Erebos should he resurface. Jason had his sword at the ready, holding it like a baseball bat and Annabeth held her dagger in a backhand fashion, ready for a strong downward thrust. Korra reached out with her fur lined boot and gently, carefully kicked Percy's body so that he was face up. Together, the trio stood over him, all of them gazing at the gaunt face of the fallen hero. The color faded from his face and he appeared almost skeletal in the flaring light of Korra's fire. His clothes were in tatters and his shoes were now black with travel. He looked so different than he had a single week ago, though being possessed by a being of pure darkness probably isn't the greatest for one's health. Even so, it was relieving to see that Percy was still alive, as Annabeth verified by holding her dagger under his nose as he lay upon the ground.

Korra was still shivering from the prospect of being a toy in the hands of Percy-

'Dammit all, that was Erebos, not Percy! He would never do that,' Korra thought angrily as she stared down at the face of a hero she'd once looked up too. For her, this was a bittersweet reunion. After all those years, Korra should've been shaking Percy's hand, telling him about Asami and her, inviting them on double dates… now she couldn't. Percy, the demigod she'd admired had lived and grown, and now she couldn't even talk to the guy. She could see how much more mature he looked, and she noticed a few things that were new, like the tattoo upon his forearm and how much more tan and buff he looked than before. Even with his sickly, possessed state, the guy was still good looking. A noise behind her made Korra look about to see a shadow duck behind a tree. Korra raised her light and silhouettes of a small army of Umbrageneos appeared, as they had silently been working their way closer to the clearing. They chattered and bared their large, sharp black teeth as they skittered from the light of Korra's fire.

"Guys," she said quietly, "we have company, it's not safe here!"

Jason and Annabeth once more took up positions on either side of Korra, who looked determined as she felt the fire boil through her veins. Sure, she was beaten, bruised and her body ached all over, but she wasn't about to lie down and give in… not even close. But as the Umbrageneos closed in, it became utterly transparent how outnumbered they were. From every shadow upon every surface, a darkling slithered through it like a door and advanced upon the trio. Within moments, it seemed that hundreds of them had gathered, a seething mass of darkness, a wall that inevitably crept closer and closer, gaining courage as the light of Korra's fire dimmed and faded.

"What's wrong," Jason asked, eyeing the flickering flames.

"The fire is dying, I don't know why!"

"Can you fix it?"

"No, this is their doing," Korra said hysterically, pointing a finger at the Umbrageneos. One of them snapped its long teeth at Korra, and she withdrew her finger, fearing for her extremities. As the wall of black came within a few yards of them, the fire began to fade even more and a feeling of intense cold and despair shot through the air around Korra, Jason, and Annabeth. Their breath began to fog and their minds drifted, unbidden, to the worst experiences of their lives. Jason felt the sadness of being taken from his mother and put in the wolf house. He felt fear as Lupa judged him to be either strong or weak. He felt disgrace as he was cast into the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, the least popular and most shameful troop in Camp Jupiter. He felt every single negative memory tear him to pieces and his will slowly faded, his sword tip beginning to shake before it came to a quavering halt, held limply at his side, pointing at the ground. He felt a tear come to his eye and he began to feel his most recent negativities, ending with Percy poking him in the chest and calling him worthless while he stood there and did nothing, not even possessed of the will to free Korra from her chains.

Annabeth was worse than either Jason or Korra, both of whom had overcome their greatest challenges and faced their fears time after time. The last week had been hell and a half, and Annabeth felt it come flowing back to the forefront of her mind, full force. She felt the depression and sadness of Percy's disappearance weigh down upon her heavily, each day dragging by. She felt lost and sad, useless and completely empty inside, devoid of anything positive. And then she felt Percy's words and she winced as they cut into her soul like a dagger. She wasn't worthless, was she? If Percy himself had said it…

'That wasn't Percy,' Annabeth thought defiantly, but as the black, misty monsters crowded in, making her skin crawl and her muscles spasm, she wondered if Erebos had been right. She and Percy had never even done more than kiss and hold hands, was she really the girl for him? Did he want more? Was she ready? Was Percy moving on? Did he ever truly love her? Whether it was a trick of her mind or reality, Annabeth reevaluated all of her time spent with her boyfriend, every moment of every quest, every calm day on the beach, every look, every smile, everything they had ever done together, and what she saw was not a happy couple, but a desperate, clingy girl and a sad looking guy that wanted more out of a relationship… she saw him shake his head sadly at her and turn away, walking off into the ocean with his head down and his hands in his pockets, bound for Poseidon's castle, for a new life where he could be free and unbound by a useless girlfriend.

Annabeth crumbled under the weight of the visions, her eyes wide, tears once more streaking her face as Percy's dead, unloving stare burned itself into her eyes. She began to scream at the top her lungs and holler and yell, begging for someone to end her suffering. Korra knelt at Annabeth's side as the monsters closed in, her fire now little more than a match in an ocean of darkness. Jason knelt too, holding the girls and doing his best to remain strong. Even if he were to die then and there, he would do his best to protect his friends, no matter what.

A shuffling behind them, a rustling all around them as they all held each other with their eyes open, yet no light broke the darkness. They could practically feel the Umbrageneos all around them, pressing in on them from all sides, and then another noise pervaded the silence. It started distant and faded, like an avalanche upon a mountain. A blue light lit up the darkness and Annabeth, Korra and Jason felt a rush of wind from behind them. The Umbrageneos stopped and looked behind the trio, their black eyes reflecting the dazzling blue light. Slowly, the trio turned as the sound of the avalanche grew closer, pressing upon their ears and deafening them. Still, their eyes all opened wide as they stared at the light. It was wrapped around the thin, muscled form of Percy as he stood there, looking immensely angry. His sea green eyes glowed with a fell green light and in that moment all of those assembled knew the power of the ocean and felt it's force as the Son of the Sea God held the Trident high over his head. From behind him a tidal wave crashed through the forest. It stood high over the treetops and the water glowed with the same light as Percy's fierce gaze. Annabeth seemed to snap out of her trance, and she immediately knew that this was Percy, not Erebos.

"Seaweed Brain," she whispered, tasting the words as if they were a fresh breath of air.

Percy smiled at everyone for a moment before turning his stern gaze back to the Umbrageneos. With a flourish, he spun the Trident over his head until it was a blur, bringing it down hard so that it was levelled at the Darklings.

Percy felt the familiar tug in his gut as he pointed the Trident at the wall of darkness surrounding his friends, and for a moment, he felt his father's words echo through his being, along with the power of every body of water on the planet.

'The sea does not like to be restrained, Percy.'

The tidal wave picked up speed, the sound of crashing waves echoing through the clearing as Percy willed the water to go forth and smite his enemies. He felt a sense of rightness, and with a smile, he made a declaration to the Umbrageneos.

"The sea does not like to be restrained," he bellowed over the sound of the approaching sea of water, "now leave my friends alone!"

With a sound like a thousand waterfalls, the wall of water crashed into the clearing, sweeping away the dark mist creatures, but leaving everything else curiously intact. Jason, Korra and Annabeth all held their breath for a moment before they realized the water did not affect them, they felt no wetness and they could breathe as they normally would. Percy watched as the Umbrageneos were swept away in the tidal wave before he once more raised the Trident over his head. The glowing water flew upward and seemingly vanished, leaving the forest looking as it had before, only without the dark creatures. All was quiet and Percy fell backward, landing in a sitting position, the Trident clattering to the ground next to him as he hyperventilated and held his gut. The glow faded from his eyes and he looked at each of the people before him for a moment before he smiled.

"It's nice to see you guys again."

Annabeth was upon Percy within seconds, hugging him to death, though Korra and Jason maintained their distance. It was true there was something different about him than he was when under Erebos' control, but it might have been a ruse or something else of that order, so Jason and Korra remained planted firmly where they were, still on guard. Annabeth pulled away from Percy and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Annabeth," Jason said quietly, "back away from Percy."

"But-"

"Do it, Annabeth, we don't know this is Percy," Korra said, pulling back a fist and taking a combat stance.

"Guys," Percy said, raising his hands, "it's me, really. And I'm sorry for everything that I said earlier. It wasn't true."

"You're aware when Erebos is in control," Jason asked, stepping forward quickly and setting the tip of his sword upon Percy's collar bone.

"Yeah, for the most part, unless he wants to keep me in the dark, he shows me things to try and get me to give in… I don't always know if the visions are real, but you're still here. Unless this is just him playing with me…"

Percy stumbled backward from Jason's sword and Annabeth's arms, looking scared for a moment, as if expecting any one of them to grin and have their eyes turn black.

"No, we're really here. We have a quest and everything, we're supposed to come and get you."

"Well, I'm sorry to say it but you quest is over," Percy said, "you have to go. I have to stay here."

"What the hell, Percy," Korra asked quietly, "you can't stay here, you have too-"

"I have to stay here," Percy growled, gazing fiercely into Korra's eyes, "I can't leave. Erebos isn't gone, he's still here."

Percy tapped his temple and brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and setting his chin upon his knees.

"You mean he's still inside of you," Annabeth asked, looking sadder than she was just moments ago.

"Yes," Percy said, "I can't leave Tartarus. I have to stay here and… and…."

"No, you're coming with us," Jason said, sheathing his sword and extending a hand toward Percy. Still, Percy made no move to take it and he turned so that he was facing away from his friends.

"I'm sorry, you guys," Percy said, "but I'm just a cage now. I have to stay here, leaving would condemn everyone I know and love to death. Erebos won't stop until he's the only one left inside this body. He can't be forced out, he can't be beaten. His power is growing; I need you guys to go back up to the surface. Prepare for war, make sure the camps are safe and warn the gods of what is going on. That's the only way you can help at this point."

"Percy," Jason said quietly, "I know this isn't gonna sound the greatest but… well…"

"What is it," Percy asked, looking at Jason from over his shoulder.

"What if you were to tell me where the spot is," Jason said lamely, "I could… I could kill you."

"I can't allow that to happen," Percy's voice cracked as he spoke and he sounded urgent, almost obsessed.

"No matter what happens, I can't die. I have to live. I am the embodiment of Erebos' cage, if I die he's free to do whatever he wishes. The Darkness will cover the Earth and he won't stop until it's all destroyed. If dying made any difference, I would've ended this myself. I guess I should consider myself lucky that Erebos can't kill me either due to the restrictions of his imprisonment."

"Listen, we need you to come back with us," Korra said.

"She's right, the Gods can help, they can take out Erebos and leave you intact."

"No, they can't. Even if they were to undo the cage a little, Erebos would break out and destroy me so that there was no chance of him being reincarcerated."

"Then what are we supposed to do," Annabeth asked weakly, "I can't lose you Percy."

"You already did," Percy said quietly, "from the moment the Darkness took me, I was a lost cause. All I can do now is hope that someday, somehow, someone will find a way to fix this, or destroy Erebos. Until then, you all need to leave for Olympus immediately. Use the Pearls dad gave you and get the hell out of Dodge."

Percy still made no move to accompany them. Korra, Annabeth and Jason made no move to leave, either. They stood there, consumed with the need to save their friend, yet unable to do anything.

"If you guys don't leave, I'll be forced to make you. I'll do it for your own good," Percy said quietly.

"We won't leave without you," Annabeth said loudly, "we've come all this way, fell for days, and risked everything to get here! Percy, we're in Tartarus! We belong at Camp! We have to leave now! I'm sure that with a little sunlight and fresh air you'll see things clearly."

Percy remembered sunlight. He remembered the smell of the strawberry fields in the summer and the times he spent upon the beach with Annabeth. He even found that he remembered Korra, though the memories were more distant and disjointed. Percy knew without a doubt that they wouldn't leave unless he made them, and even then they might not.

'I'm sorry, Annabeth,' Percy thought, 'but I'm doing this for your own good. I hope you see that someday.'

Percy stood abruptly and whipped about to face Jason, Annabeth and Korra, pulling out his pen and uncapping it so that Riptide was in his hands.

"All of you are going to leave," Percy whispered, "you're going to crush those Pearls and leave… or else I'll crush you!"

"What are you saying," Annabeth said, looking at Percy with heartbreak in her eyes.

Percy wanted to throw down Riptide and cry, or run and embrace Annabeth, but he could feel Erebos' consciousness slowly returning, he didn't have much time to get them out before something happened.

"I always hated you," Percy said, "I never loved you, the Darkness was telling the truth!"

"You're lying," Annabeth shouted, tears in her eyes, "I know you are!"

"No," Percy said, doing his best to fight back tears of his own, "I mean every word. And Korra, you are beautiful, you wanna go out for a drink later?!"

Percy wet his lips in a creepy fashion and pursed them before he ran a finger up and down over them like a crazy person.

"I'm the Darkness," he said loudly, "I'm fucked in the head! Jason is a pathetic loser!"

He swung his sword about wildly and jumped up and down on one foot, still doing his best to hide the pain of hurting his friends. Jason parried one wild blow, and then another as Percy closed the gap between them.

"Annabeth is a virgin," Percy screamed, "but maybe she'll give you a little something after you guys get back to camp! A little something to dull the pain! How's that sound Jason?!"

Percy almost threw up as he swung his sword, wishing that there was something else he could do to get them to leave, but he knew it would never happen. Instead, he jibed at his friends and made it sound like he hated them, even though all he really wanted at the moment was a hug, and maybe some of his mom's blue cookies.

"Korra," Percy said, slashing through a gust of air with Riptide as Korra joined the fray, "I forgot about you! We should make thirty three babies!"

Korra made to punch Percy across the face but he dodged, knowing that if the blow landed she'd break a finger. Jason slashed Percy across his back, where rumors said his Achilles' Heel had once been. The imperial gold sword made a clear note as it bounced off of Percy's stone-like skin.

"Hey, Korra," Percy said, parrying a slash from Jason, "how is Asami in bed, eh? I mean, is it great or what!?"

"How would you know," Korra asked, throwing an inferno at Percy, who simply leapt at her through the flames.

"We had a thing the last time you were here," Percy said, "damn it was good!"

"Stop lying," Annabeth hollered at Percy, slashing at him with her dagger.

Percy blew a raspberry, but Annabeth slashed her dagger across his tongue, only to have it bounce right off.

"Careful, you stupid bitch," Percy said, tears now running from his cheeks, "I hate you… I hate you all! If you don't wanna get hurt you should all just get out of here, now!"

"No, you don't hate us!"

"I do! Now leave! Get out of here! Go!"

But even as Percy spoke the words, he knew that they were onto his plan. For all his words, he wanted nothing more than to leave with them, but he knew it could never happen.

"Guys," Percy sobbed, "you're not making this easy for me."

Riptide fell to the ground and Percy was on his knees, crying for his lost life. He'd always thought that after his second world crisis, he might have caught a break, and now he was doomed to live out the remainder of his days as a cage in a bottom less pit of Tartarus. At the very least, he'd be getting into Elysium when he died… hopefully.

"Percy," Korra said, "why are you trying to fight us? Why not just come with us?!"

"I've told you," Percy shouted, "I can't leave! If I go, the world ends! If I leave with you, the gods fall! Western Civilization crumbles and Erebos will destroy everything! By staying here, I give you guys time to prepare for war!"

"C'mon man," Jason said, leaning down to lay a hand upon Percy's shoulder, "don't give up, there's still hope."

"A word of advice," Percy said, shrugging off Jason's hand, "never promise hope to a guy who's doomed. I've seen things. I saw Erebos at the height of his strength. Not even the gods could stop him. No, my jig is up. Percy Jackson is finished, gone. I'm just a shell, a cage for the Darkness. Go back to the surface, prepare the Gods… and guys? I need you to promise to tell my mom I love her. Please don't tell her about this, just tell her I said that and leave out all the rest."

"I'm not going without you," Korra said sternly, "even if you pull off being a creepy asshole really well, you still need to help us figure out what to do! I can administer this treatment over and over and you can help us figure out how to stop this."

"It won't work again," Percy said, "the Darkness evolves, it grows, it's like… a liquid, it moves to fill its container, that's me. It adapts and it survives. I'm not sure it can even be killed completely."

Once again, Korra's words echoed in the minds of the trio, and they knew Percy was right, sooner or later, Erebos would break through. Korra looked at Percy with large, sad eyes, the same eyes she used to twist his arm during their training sessions so that they could call it a day early and just go swimming.

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes, Korra," Percy said, wiping away his tears, "you all know I'm right. Now go, don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

Annabeth walked forward and hung herself around Percy's shoulders. Percy turned his face away, but Annabeth turned his face toward her and kissed him. When they broke apart, Percy had bright patches upon his cheeks and he looked happier than he ever had.

"I'm glad I got to see you one last time, Annabeth. I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

And then Annabeth jumped out of the way as a tree fell on top of Percy, having been cut down by a neat airbending slice from Korra.

"Holy Zeus," Annabeth said loudly, "you didn't need such a big tree to knock him out!"

"Are you kidding me," Korra asked, "he's essentially indestructible, a little crushing isn't gonna do anything more than knock him out. I'll carry him, everyone grab your backpacks and ready your Pearls, we're taking Percy home."

A few minutes later, Korra had Percy slung under one arm and everyone had a Pearl in their hands with their backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring him with us," Jason asked, "what he said made sense."

"He called me a bitch and blew a raspberry at me. He wasn't all there, Jason. Trust me, he'll feel better once we're back on the surface. Korra, will you do the spirit dismissal thing when we get back to Poseidon's palace?"

"Sure thing," she said, "are we ready."

"Yes," Annabeth said, looking determined.

"I guess," Jason said.

"One, two, three!"

Together they cast the Pearls onto the ground of the forest floor, where they shattered. The three of them were suddenly encased in large bubbles, and like oxygen rising from the sea floor, they began to gently float upward. Up, up, up out of the darkness and into the fell red glow of Tartarus. Korra held on tightly, not accustomed to the sense of flying without any bending. It was always like this on those airships, but she'd learned to cope with that. A bubble, on the other hand, that could pop at any second, as very worrisome for Korra. They flew up the waterfall and they rose quickly, faster than they ever knew possible, and for a time, all was silent. Slowly but surely, they began to doze off in their bubbles as they rose through the portal between the Underworld and the Ocean. After what seemed like forever, however, Percy had begun to stir, and Korra looked down at him, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be mad.

"Hey Percy," she said quietly, "I'm sorry but we had to get you out of there, we're on our way to-"

Korra cut off as Percy clawed his way up Korra and seized her by the throat. Glittering black eyes bored into Korra as she fought him off with all her might, but to no avail.

"Surprise," he said, his voice once again merged with Erebos', "did you miss me, babe?"

Annabeth awoke at the commotion and looked down through her own bubble just in time to see Percy lean in and press his lips against Korra's. She punched him across the face and he was thrown against the opposite side of the bubble, where he stayed, staring at Korra with empty, soulless black eyes and a roguish grin.

"Korra," Annabeth shouted, but it was too late. With a powerful gust of wind, Percy was thrown out of the bubble and into the current as the water flowed back down towards Tartarus. He howled maniacally with laughter as he went and Korra leaned against the side of her bubble, shaking. After a moment, she leaned forward and was sick upon the inside of the bubble, black ichor running from her mouth as she coughed up whatever Percy had forced her to swallow during their kiss.

"Korra," Jason said loudly, "are you ok?"

She panted and shivered, turning pale and gasping for air as the ichor took its toll.

"The nectar," Annabeth shouted, pounding upon the inside of her bubble, "drink the nectar, eat some ambrosia!"

Korra's panic almost got the better of her, but she took of her pack and dug through it, pausing every now and again to cough up more dark fluid. Korra shoved the ambrosia so far down her throat that she had to swallow, effectively bypassing the black ichor that was spewing from her mouth. He was visibly shaking, but her condition slowly bettered and after a moment, she slumped over, her eyes wide and her breathing slow and raspy. Annabeth and Jason willed their bubbles closer, and through sheer force of will, they merged their bubbles so that they were all in one large one, thrice the size of the one they rode in on. Annabeth poured what little nectar they had left into Korra's mouth and shut it, forcing her to swallow it all. Within moments, she looked better and her breathing was more normal, but still black dribble ran from the corners of her mouth and her pupils were so dilated, they could barely see the irises of her eyes. Jason pulled out more ambrosia, but Annabeth caught his wrist and stopped him from unzipping the baggie.

"Too much will kill her," Annabeth said.

"Look at her, Annabeth, that black stuff is literally destroying her internal organs. We need to give her as much as we can, or else Korra will die. I've handled these situations before, I can tell when a demigod has had enough, trust me."

Annabeth looked unsure, but then nodded, letting Jason do as he would. He ripped open the bag, and one by one began to feed Korra squares of ambrosia. Annabeth looked for the dark liquid, but it seemed to have passed right through the bubble and into the waters outside of it. Jason fed the Avatar six more squares before Korra bolted upright, her body steaming with godly power and looking frightened.

"Percy," she said loudly, looking around angrily, "where is that guy, I'll-"

"Shhh," Jason whispered, "calm down, Percy is… Percy's gone Korra, you got rid of him."

No one said it, but suddenly they felt as though their mission was just wasted. They were so close to getting him out of Tartarus, and then Erebos had tried to lay the moves on her, and from the taste, he's tried to clean out her intestines with acid that froze its way down. Korra realized what she'd done and looked around to find Annabeth gently but firmly laying her back down.

"Save your strength," Annabeth said, "you'll need your rest, and Poseidon's healers can make sure you're ok."

"I'm sorry you guys," Korra said, staring at absolutely nothing, "if I had fought him off and gotten to the nectar Percy would still be here."

"It's not your fault," Annabeth said, "you did all you could and he took you by surprise."

"Annabeth," Korra said, "he… he kissed me and I-"

Annabeth raised a hand and shut her eyes for a moment before smiling.

"No, Korra, it's not your fault, you don't owe me an explanation, the bubbles were crowded and he attacked you. I'm just glad you're doing better, hold on until we get there, ok? You need to hold on."

Korra nodded and slowly fell back asleep upon the large floor of their bubble as it worked its way up and up. Jason and Annabeth knelt upon either side of her and waited, making sure there was nothing wrong, just in case. Every now and again, Jason cut off a small square of ambrosia and fed it to Korra as she slept, making sure she her condition did not deteriorate further. Time passed that way and slowly but surely became incomprehensible once again. Annabeth and Jason took turns feeding Korra the Ambrosia, and when one bag was finished, they started upon another. They were almost completely through the second baggie when a light shone above them. It was tiny, barely a pinprick, but it was the most light that Jason and Annabeth had, seeing as Korra was unconscious. It grew and grew, finally becoming the trench they had gone down what felt like ages ago. Within moments, they were once more back on the surface, the two mermen and two cyclopes that were standing guard raised their spears and sounded the alarm, but when the bubble popped and they saw who it was, they stopped. A small army approached the trench's edge where Jason and Annabeth supported Korra.

"Hello you three," said a familiar voice, "it's been some time."

Poseidon stood there, looking as young and vitalized as ever, no longer a man in his fifties or sixties, he look to be in his late thirties or early forties. His palace looked completed and all signs of Percy's attack had gone.

"What's wrong with Korra," he said, "I see you don't have Percy with you, or my Trident…"

A very sad look crossed his face before he stepped forward and hugged Jason and Annabeth, but of whom struggled to maintain their position of supporting Korra between then while being hugged by the God of the Seas. When Poseidon pulled away, however, they found themselves in a great chamber in his palace, lined with beds of sea sponge and blankets of woven seaweed. Jason and Annabeth swam over to one of the beds and laid Korra down upon it, pulling the covers over her and looking down at her critically. She still looked sickly, with dark circles under her eyes and her normally caramel colored skin was frighteningly pale. It the soft light of Poseidon's Palace the severity of Korra's condition became clear as she shook and shivered under a blanket of woven kelp.

"What has happened," Poseidon asked, taking a seat on a sea sponge stool next to Korra's bed and signaling for Annabeth and Jason to do the same on two other sea sponges that swam over and landed behind the two of them.

Jason and Annabeth took their spongey seats and suddenly realized how tired they were. They had been awake with little to no sleep for goodness knew how long, they hadn't been well rested since before Percy had been possessed and finally the toll of their journey, and the lack of reward seemed to weigh down upon them. Annabeth took a shaky breath and launched into explanation. She told Poseidon everything, the way down, their battle against Erebos, their short lived victory, and finally about the journey back where Korra had been poisoned by Percy. Annabeth spared no expense, and as she spoke she silently wept, but her voice was strong and she did not waver in her story. Every word that had been spoken, every detail of the battle was etched into Annabeth's memory like carvings upon a stone. Annabeth would've been happier about her memory's improvement, but the fact that her journey was more of a nightmare killed that victory rather quickly. Poseidon listened raptly, and whenever Annabeth spoke Erebos's name, he twitched, his face showing very small signs of emotion as he listened.

Jason helped tell some of the story, though he did not speak often as Annabeth usually covered all of facts quite thoroughly. Still he felt the need to occasionally speak and tell Poseidon of the things he felt were relevant or something only he might have noticed. Otherwise, he listened too, as if he were hearing the entire thing secondhand. It all seemed so distant and surreal, so far off from the norm that they wondered if it had actually happened. It didn't seem possible that they had failed and come back empty handed. They had been so close to saving Percy… and now he was gone again.

"I am glad you have told me this," Poseidon said, "and I realize you three are tired and travel worn. I believe that to go from Earth all the way down to Tartarus is actually a journey that takes nine days, if the legends are true. I would say they are, for you three have been gone for almost a month. You are all welcome to stay here as long as you like. I will have my best healers look after the Avatar."

Jason and Annabeth nodded sorrowfully and looked back at Korra, who groaned and thrashed in her unconscious state. Poseidon looked at Korra too, noticing how her condition seemed to be worsening with every passing moment. He raised an arm and snapped his fingers, a strange sound emanating through the water. Within seconds, a team of highly trained merpeople had rushed through the grand double door of solid coral and bustled around Korra's bed, mixing poultices, bandaging wounds and checking her vitals. They poked, prodded and working their healing magic as they went about their business, taking the fact that they were underwater in stride, though Annabeth and Jason figured it was probably because they were merpeople, so the idea of working medicine underwater was probably a habit for them. Annabeth and Jason only managed to ignore the fact that they were on the bottom of the ocean floor by sitting still and not moving, consumed with fear that the Avatar's condition may worsen further. The team of bluish green merpeople, all of whom had multicolored iridescent tails which were large and muscular, finished their work. They finished chanting their spells and prayers, they neatly taped off any bandages and they applied their poultice to any lacerations or breaks in Korra's caramel skin before bowing to their lord and exiting the infirmary.

Korra's abnormally pale complexion seemed to be dissipating and she groaned garbled words as she stirred. She cleared her throat once, a frown crossing her face, and then she began to cough and splutter. Korra's limbs began to shake and she thrashed violently in her bed, kicking off her kelp blanket and drifting upward as she began to choke on something. Her eyes shot open and they were glowing and white, yet even as Poseidon, Jason, and Annabeth stood to calm Korra her glowing gaze began to stain, is if she were weeping black ink. Within moments, her breathing became labored and the fell white glow was obscured by a glossy pitch black. For a moment, Korra was deathly still, and her friends stared at her with terrified sadness as their worst fears materialized before them.

It started with a twitch of her fingers, then of her leg, and then a loud, horribly gurgly sound of someone about to be sick, and then Korra rolled over in the water and from her maw spewed black ichor. She coughed and gagged and did her most to expel the Darkness. Annabeth swam forward and gently massaged Korra's back until her breathing was normal once more. The waterbender looked like death, but it seemed she had recovered slightly and she had no intentions of getting back into bed, so instead she sat upon it with Annabeth's aid and bowed her head to Poseidon.

"Thanks," Korra said gruffly, spitting up another chunk of ichor, "I was fighting a losing battle there. Almost gave in to the Avatar State… not that it would have helped."

Korra finished her last line scathingly, and though Annabeth, Jason and Poseidon looked clueless, Korra had the distinct feeling that Raava was very aware of Korra's current disdain for her.

"So what do we do now, what are your orders?"

Korra's bright blue eyes met Poseidon's bright green ones before Poseidon turned away and smoothed back his hair.

"Now I must away to Olympus. You three will be dropped off at Camp Half Blood. The time for the Gods distancing themselves from our children is over, especially with Erebos now on the board."

Poseidon sounded sad and stern, making the trio cast their eyes down, however he turned about with a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I understand you three tried your best, but I believe my son was right, our best bet is to invest in the reinforcement of Olympus and the Camps. Even though Percy may be lost to me forever… it gladdens me to know the boy is so smart and so strong that he has managed to erode Erebos's influence. I swear, that young man is the greatest embodiment of the sea in any demigod I've sired. It's such a shame it had to end like this."

"I'm not giving up," Korra said, "Annabeth isn't either! Nor are any of Percy's friends! We will get him back! I don't care what it takes, we will bring back Percy and make Erebos regret that he ever picked Percy to be his cage. We'll save him or die trying!"

It was a strong exclamation, even though it came from one so battered and weak, it gave Poseidon a kindling of hope that he had abandoned since Percy had destroyed his palace. He frowned again and stared down at the heroes before him, fighting a difficult internal battle. On one hand, Poseidon knew that Percy was doomed, and in the other, he felt the same spur as Korra. Percy would sacrifice the world to save a friend, and he deserved to have the same done for him. The god of the seas nodded and punched a fist into the palm of his other hand, making the entire palace rumble.

"You're right," Poseidon said, the sparkle in his eyes becoming an inferno of mania, "Percy has done more than any other demigod before. He must be saved. I will stir Olympus, I will unite the Gods. We will go to war against Erebos alongside our children and any allies we can muster. No resource will be spared in the fight against the Darkness. Thank you for showing me your courage, it seems fine fled when Percy… well, let us be off, I will deposit you in the Big House so that you may alert him of the situation. Tell him that we go to war."

"But what if the other gods can't be tempted to join," Jason asked, "not all the gods will jump at the chance to help Percy."

"No, I suspect they won't, but I will remind them of every service my son has performed for Olympus, and then if they refuse to aid in the struggle I shall brand them as traitors. With so much at stake, and such a foe beneath our feet, we cannot afford to waste time," Poseidon said determinedly.

"How will you fight, Lord Poseidon," Annabeth said quietly, unsure of the god's current state of mind, "you have no weapon."

"That's not… entirely true…"

Annabeth, Jason, and Korra all looked at Poseidon quizzically before he grimaced rubbed the back of his neck. With a pained look, the God of the Seas turned and strode out of the infirmary.

"Follow me to the forges," he called over his shoulder, "I'll show you how I intend to fight the Darkness."

**Hello, Heroes, fancy seeing you here... can I buy you a drink? Maybe dinner? No? You never take me anywhere, I think you only use me for my writing! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, PERCY IS BACK AHHH! I know, it's wicked cool. And sad... So very sad. Percy sucks at lying, but still seems to drive a knife into Annabeth's poor tender heart. Gods, I make this girl go through way too much. And Percy tries to creep hard enough to drive away Korra. Bad move, bro. Jason, however, is simply dumbstruck by Percy and his epicness. Fitting, I guess. Don't get me wrong, I like Jason's character, but he and Percy are just friends, and if Percy tried to creep on Jason, Jason would creep right back so to keep things serious (kind of) I kept Jason quiet. Now what is this weapon of Poseidon's, I wonder? It's definitely not a super laser cannon or anything like that, or is it? Pleasant reading. **

**And in regards to your review, Matt, I almost burned my own home down after what I did to the poor guy. He was taking it easy and then pow! Right in crotch! Still, just thinking about how Sally will feel when she hears about this will be awful. **


	26. The Sea God Gets a New Toy

CHAPTER 26

Korra, who had been poisoned and was still recovering, was carried along with a hand upon Annabeth's shoulder as they swam through the halls of Poseidon's palace. He led them out into one of the many cloistered courtyards and through several gardens of bright underwater plants until they found themselves in a rather barren looking place, upon which a great coral mountain stood. It was plain and rather bleak looking, but heat seemed to emanate from the mountain of coral and the ringing of a hammer upon metal was sharp as it reverberated through the chill water of the salty ocean floor. Poseidon tapped lightly upon the side of the mountain with his knuckles and a small, nigh invisible, slat opened in the completely flat and seamless wall of what they realized to be a volcano, one bloodshot eye staring through it to gaze at Poseidon, Jason, Korra, and Annabeth.

"Lord Poseidon," grunted a deep voice, "we were not expecting a visit from you for some time."

"It seems that I was right to commission the weapon be reforged, Brontes, and I have hatched a plan with the intel provided by our friends here," Poseidon said, waving a hand back at the heroes.

"So it is true, then," Brontes grunted through the door, his single large golden eye widening, "Darkness threatens to return?"

"Yes," Poseidon said, "now, if you would…"

"Of course, sire," Brontes said, closing the small peep slot.

A moment later, several unseen locks clicked and there was the sound of scraping metal as thick bronze rods withdrew from their bolts and a barely visible crack in the coral widened to reveal a large, thick door, rather like those in bank vaults, except the circular outline was traced with glittering Greek characters that glowed with a bluish hue.

The door was about twenty feet wide, but the cyclops that stepped through it was actually rather short, only about the size of a man as he stepped through and bowed Poseidon and the others into the volcano before he followed them in and relocked the door. Jason, Annabeth and Korra were all stunned by the intricacy of the place. The inside was indeed a volcano, and though it was filled with water, there seemed to be a peculiar system of water currents that were insanely hot and were being used to heat and melt metal.

"We harness the power of this volcano and use superheated water to work the metal," Brontes said, following Jason's gaze to the several gouts of superheated water that flowed into the workshop through bronze spouts that were all fully opened. Several different types of species hurried to and fro in the volcano. There were cyclopes, telekhines, in the middle of the chaos, upon a large, central plateau, stood a very large figure with many, many arms. A hundred of them, in fact, about seventy five of which were holding hammers, while the other twenty five grasped the handle of something obscured by the edge of the large bronze anvil upon which it rested. There was a burst of light as lava erupted from the other side of the platform and the many armed figure wiped his brow with several hands before he turned and thrust the object of his hard work into the lava, which was revealed to be a large, evil looking scythe, with a curved bronze blade that seemed to gorge upon the power of the lava.

Annabeth just about buckled under the weight of what was going on. Anyone else looking at the scene might not have seen the significance of it, but Annabeth knew full well who that scythe belonged too, and she knew the figure that was forging it anew. She staggered forward and stared with wide eyes until the bright lava fell back into the pit on the other side of the platform, and the face of the figure was revealed, leaving Annabeth without a shred of doubt in her mind.

"Briares!"

The hekatonkheire, or hundred handed one, looked down upon Annabeth from his position and smiled, waving several of his hands, some of which held hammers.

"Stop what you're doing," Annabeth called up to the figure she dubbed Braires, "that scythe can't be reforged!"

"Annabeth," Poseidon said calmly, "still yourself. I am well aware of what that weapon can do. I intend to wield it against Erebos in an attempt to save Percy."

"You can't," Annabeth said, "it's already caused so much devastation, and Kronos-"

"Kronos is no more," Poseidon said, laying a hand upon Annabeth's shoulder, "he is never coming back. It's a good thing I managed to salvage it and act upon Brontes's sound advice."

The cyclops known as Brontes bowed to Poseidon, his single golden eye fixed upon Briares as he worked the blade of the scythe.

"Briares is my best worker, and I am lucky to have been made the foreman of this operation by the merciful Sea God," Brontes said.

"Brontes," Annabeth whispered to herself, staring at the cyclops. A moment passed and then her memory clicked into place.

"Yeah, I'm that Brontes," said the cyclops, rolling his amber eye at Annabeth's sudden fright, "though I am the Thunderer I mean you no harm. I was with Briares in Tartarus, and I helped the Gods during the first and second Titan Wars. Not to mention the Giant Wars."

"So you never helped Gaia," Annabeth asked carefully.

"No. She did nothing when me, Briares, and our brothers were all cast into Tartarus by Ouranos. She only deigned to help Kronos and the Titans because they were beautiful. They were not 'monsters' like us. She gave Kronos that scythe," Brontes said, nodding at where Briares worked upon the platform, "and with it he castrated and chopped up Ouranos before scattering his remains at sea. Gaia let her one and only love die, because she thought her Titan son to be too handsome to be killed. We have never had anything but the utmost hatred of her and by reforging this blade, we hope to stop the resurgence of one who is just as depraved as our forebears, and even more willing to destroy, for he has everything to gain from ridding this world of light."

"You're talking about Erebos," Jason said.

Brontes, and everyone else in the volcano forge fell deadly silent as the name seemed to cast a shadow upon the place. Brontes closed his eye and shivered, and Braires had stopped his hammering, several of his arms stuck mid swing as he visibly shook where he stood.

"We do not speak his name," Brontes whispered, "he is related to us, though distantly, and we have felt his stirring for some time. We warned Poseidon of the threat, and so he commissioned us to create the blade of Kronos anew. After all, what better weapon to kill a primordial than one that had already proven its worth."

The hundred handed one began to move. Slowly he bent and set each of his incredibly large, heavy hammers down upon the floor surrounding the anvil, each one sending a shiver through the volcano. He took several lumbering steps down from the dais, and he seemed to shrink as he came, until he was about the size of your average human. He still carried the scythe in his hands, and Annabeth did her best to not look at the glittering blade of bronze.

"Annabeth," Briares said, "it is good to see you. I have been expecting you here since I heard about Percy."

"Braires," Annabeth said softly, "how have you been? I heard you had come down here to work on weapons after the Battle of the Labyrinth."

"That is correct, and now I get to repay Percy for all that he has done to relight the flames of my courage! My lord, Poseidon! I present to you the scythe of Kronos!"

Briares knelt before Poseidon, and held out the weapon for him to take.

"It has been sanctified in the holy fires of this underwater volcano, and it has been repurposed to fit your needs," the hundred handed one explained as Poseidon grasped the hilt of the scythe and lifted the glowing blade before his eyes.

"How so," Poseidon queried.

"It has been embedded with the power of the Trident, though it was not easy, and it is now one of the Godly artifacts. It also has the power to destroy a primordial, as it was originally created by Gaia, and it also has another purpose. When it comes into contact with Erebos' vessel, it will cut through to strike at the Darkness, leaving Percy whole and unharmed."

"You are sure of this," Poseidon asked, his green eyes reflecting the glowing outline of the scythe.

"Yes, sire. I used the gift obtained from Boreas to atone for his grievous mistakes during the second Giant War," Brontes said, bowing to Poseidon again.

"Boreas, as in the God of the North Wind," Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Brontes said, eyeing Annabeth with a newfound respect for her quick mind, "the very same. He mistakenly acted under orders from Gaia during the second Titan war, and when he came to his senses after the war had ended, he atoned for his misbehavior by giving gifts to each of the Olympian gods and begging their forgiveness."

"Yes, I remember now," Poseidon said, "he gave me a very special vial of wind… what was it called?"

"Breath of the Aether," Brontes said.

"It is a pure, concentrated form of the sacred air that surrounds Mount Olympus, the divine air of the gods, if you will. Aether was a primordial deity before he passed into the void. His might was that of the divine air, the divine light and the skies. After stoking the magma of this volcano with the Breath of the Aether, we forged the blade anew. It now has properties that will prove useful against the Darkness, while not harming your son, my lord," Briares explained, standing.

"Psst, Annabeth," Korra whispered, earning a side glance from the daughter of Athena.

"What," Annabeth whispered back as the conversation between Poseidon and his workers continued.

"You're gonna have to fill me in on all of this later," Korra said, "I have no clue what's going on, and I think I should have stayed in bed."

"I'll pull up all my files about this later, when you've rested up some more," Annabeth promised.

"Thanks, it's hard not knowing what the hell is going on," Korra smiled, "now I'm gonna doze off, wake me when you plan on moving some more."

With Korra silent, Annabeth now decided to voice the concern that Jason felt.

"I don't think this is a good idea," she said suddenly startling all three of the great beings before her.

"How so," Brontes asked, crossing his arms and fixing Annabeth with his golden stare.

"I just… I think you might end up hurting Percy, or if you don't, Erebos might hurt Percy just to stop us from hurting him."

"Erebos can do no harm to Percy," Poseidon said matter-of-factly, "Percy is, for all intents and purposes, a cage for Erebos. When he became the vessel of the Darkness, he inherited the protections that come with it. For instance, while Erebos can torture Percy all he likes with images, and hurtful words, he cannot actually do any physical harm to Percy, unless he spites others into doing it for him, and even then there are limitations. I know this because I helped to create the prison in question. It was designed to bind and hold Erebos into one point on the universe, and to separate him from his power."

"That rings a bell," Annabeth said, thinking back to earlier conversations, "didn't we have a theory about that?"

Jason nodded, "That's right."

"Yes, you are correct," Poseidon said, "when we bound Erebos, he was more powerful than anything we'd ever seen. The entire universe, and everything in it was his domain. His power was as vast and empty as the black void of space, extending out into infinity."

Poseidon looked sad as he recalled the darkest times of Earth's recent history. Re remembered black skies, storms, and upon the steps of Mount Olympus, a single, dark figure that destroyed anything and everything in his path as he made his way to the thrones of the gods.

"So he can draw on every single dark space, not just on Earth, but in the universe," Jason asked incredulously, "how did you stop him?"

"We couldn't," Poseidon said, "we simply cut off his power supply, his tie to the Darkness and we trapped him in a prison deep within Tartarus."

"So now he's back, and I think he'd do just about anything to break the bonds of his cage, just enough to absorb the juice he gets from the universe, which I bet is a lot," Jason said, crossing his arms.

"That about sums it up, yeah," Brontes said, "we've felt his stirring for some time now. It is a good thing Poseidon took our word for it, otherwise we would only now have begun recreating the weapon."

"Do the other gods know about this," Jason asked, "I don't suppose they are, otherwise Jupiter would've demanded he be in possession of it."

"He is not aware," Poseidon said, "nor will he be until I have used it to save Percy."

"But-"

"If my brother were to come into possession of the scythe, he would either lock it away out of fear, or he would create a medley of rules barring anyone from using it! I will not let Percy fall into the clutches of Darkness, only to suffer eternally for all of his heroic deeds! Zeus and his decrees be damned, the laws of Olympus be damned, if Percy should die I will tear the universe apart so that Erebos can no longer use it as a stepping stone for his rise to power!"

Poseidon's rage had begun to show. He usually kept it deep, deep under the layer of his being that was balmy and tropical, like the shallow, blue seas surrounding an island, but in that moment, everyone saw the true depths of Poseidon's anger. It was like the inky black water of an ocean of unimaginable size and depth, writhing with enormous and frightening sea monsters that could swallow planets whole. Poseidon's eyes glowed with green light and the water around him grew chilly and dark as the shadows of the forge lengthened.

"I apologize," Poseidon whispered, holding the scythe in one hand and the bridge of his nose in the other, "Percy's disposition has been much harder on me than most realize, and though I have been trying to keep my rage under careful control, it seems it got the better of me."

"It's ok," Annabeth said, reaching out and pulling the god into a one armed hug that made him blush with surprise.

"We all miss Percy," she said, "we all want him back so badly it hurts, and even though you're a god, I bet it hurts you more than anyone knows… you're Percy's _dad_. If anyone has the right to be upset, it's you."

"Thank you, Annabeth," hugging the daughter of Athena in return, glad that someone understood his frustrations, "I am sure he will be back with us soon. And when he does return, you will both be welcome to come by for a visit. Goodness knows that I rarely spend enough time with Percy and you, and seeing as I already plan of breaking quite a few rules, a couple more can't hurt."

"It's touching to see such love, even amongst family members," Briares said, his face morphing into one of joyful sadness, his clay-like eyes leaking muddy brown tears.

"I won't tell my father anything, just in case you were wondering," Jason said with a smile and a wink, "I want Percy back just as much as you guys. He is one of my best friends, and he truly understands the struggle."

"I had no doubts in my mind that you would understand," Poseidon said, throwing out another arm and engulfing Jason, Korra and Annabeth in another large hug, "the three of you are very important to Percy. I'm guessing that's why he fought so hard for you all to leave while he was in his right mind: it's his fatal flaw."

"He would give up the world to save a friend," Annabeth said, nodding and stepping away from Poseidon.

"Yes, and he would give up his own life to save the three of you, along with everyone else he cares about," the Sea God said, "now Annabeth, I realize this is a lot for you to take in. This scythe has caused you much pain, so before I go through with this, I will humbly ask your opinion and advice… should I use it to rid Percy of the Darkness?"

Annabeth looked at Poseidon, and for a moment, she almost felt she could comprehend the god's thought process.

"It's the only choice we have," Annabeth said simply, "we have to give it a try. Please just… don't swing it too hard at Percy, ok? Gentle slices?"

"Gentle slices," Poseidon said with a smile.

"What'd I miss," Korra said, waking up from the hug she'd been pulled into.

"I gave you a hug, Avatar," Poseidon said, raising an eyebrow "were you sleeping?"

"Sort of," Korra said, "maybe not sleeping all the way, but-"

She stopped and shivered, holding herself as her body was racked with lines of electricity and icy chills.

"The nightmares won't stop," Korra said.

"To be expected, given all that you've suffered. I will have my healers create something that will give you a good night's rest, and then I will take you all back to the surface when you awaken. For now, you should all go get some rest, I intend upon seeing just what this scythe can do," Poseidon said, eyeing the weapon with dislike.

"Ok, we'll find our way back to the infirmary," Korra said.

"Brontes, please escort them there," Poseidon said, swinging the scythe around, "make sure they are safe. I need them to remain safe, their testimony is critical for my plan to come into effect."

"Of course, sir," Brontes said, clapping a fist to his chest and reopening the door of the volcano so that Jason, Annabeth and Korra could exit the forge. Once they were gone and the door was sealed once more, Briares watched as Poseidon looked the weapon up and down.

"I may have to kill my son, Briares," Poseidon said coldly, "and with this weapon no less."

"If it comes down to it, I'm sure Percy himself would want you to do it," Braires said, his face taking on the properties of one who had no emotions, like a poker player.

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, it doesn't make me feel much better."

"Then perhaps this will: if Percy does die by this scythe, you can rest assured the Darkness will die with it. Aether was the son of Erebos, as I'm sure you know. His birth was ironic, it seems, for he was the only one whom had the power to take the life of his father."

"Yes, that is what worries me," Poseidon said, "in the past, the son always kills the father. If I were to die, who else would take up the mantle of ending the Darkness? Who else could do such a thing?"

"Percy's friends seem to have a certain hardness about them," Briares shrugged, "I think that if necessary, they would do it."

"I would not have them carrying that burden, they have suffered far more than they should have. Two wars have come and gone, and they have been champions of them both. I shudder to think what the task of ending Percy's life would inflict upon their mental states," Poseidon said, driving the butt of the scythe into the floor and sending out shockwaves of power that did little more than dissipate against the inside of the volcano.

"They would get through it, they always do," Briares said, his face transforming into one of certainty.

"Yes, that they do. I hope all goes as planned."

"We'll see about that in due time, sir. For now, you should get acquainted with the scythe of Kronos. Have no fear, the blade cannot be broken without the most intense stress, even a god would have a time trying to destroy it."

"Oh, I know," the Sea God said, "that was my objective when I first took the scythe. And now it seems I must wear it into battle."

"You will do what you must, Percy is counting on you."

"Aye," Poseidon agreed.

With Brontes and the heroes, Jason, Annabeth, and Korra, things were relatively silent as they floated alongside the great cyclops.

"I always thought you guys were bigger," Korra said casually as she swam along behind Annabeth.

"Usually we are," Brontes said, "and I am actually the biggest of my species. I was the firstborn of Gaia and Ouranos, the very first cyclops. The Thunderer, they called me. When I heard of the Sea God, I was told he was a man of great power. The Earth Shaker, the Destroyer, you get the idea, but my interest was peaked when I heard he birthed the second generation of cyclopes. I helped him destroy the Titans during the first war, and then I challenged Poseidon to a duel."

"How'd that go," Jason asked.

"Badly. For me anyway, Poseidon handily whooped me, as I believe they say upon the surface. Since then I have worked with Poseidon to create arms and armor for his armies, and I worked my way quickly to the rank of foreman. I am now the engineering, mechanical and scientific authority for the Sea God. Hard to think I was imprisoned for millennia because I was ugly," Brontes said, grimly, frowning as he led the way to the infirmary.

"Do you know Tyson," Annabeth asked curiously.

"Of course, he is currently the youngest cyclops here, and a general at his age? He encompasses every hope I had when I first heard of the resurgence of my kind," Brontes said, "he's not too bright now, but he's a fast learner, a steadfast warrior and easily one of my best crafters. You should see some of the sketches he made, the lad is an engineering genius, whose brain is only just starting to develop! More's the shame, I suppose, he hasn't been quite right since Perseus Jackson attacked us."

"Oh no," Annabeth said. She hadn't even considered Tyson's feeling about all of this. Perhaps she would stop by and say hi while she was there.

"'Oh no' is right," Brontes sighed, "poor lad, been stuck up in his room during the entire rebuilding of the palace. I've given him as much peanut butter as I can, but he refuses to speak to anyone save Poseidon. The God of the Seas cannot afford to sit with him every second of the day, but still I try to talk to him whenever I can. Just this morning I managed to coax him into guessing a riddle, though he was quickly upset when he answered incorrectly. I understand that he and the demigod Percy Jackson were akin to brothers, as well. I always knew demigods were more complex than us cyclopes made you out to be, but I never would have guessed that we could befriend one another."

"Anyone can become friends," Korra said knowingly, "it doesn't matter who you are or what you look like, friendships are a beautiful thing that you should never underestimate. Some are so powerful they can transcend life itself."

"True enough," Brontes laughed, "after all, look at me! I was born to Gaia and Ouranos, I am almost a primordial, but I serve and protect a god that is much younger than I. All because he shares my hope that one day cyclopes everywhere will wise up and realize that we have so much to contribute to society. We are masters of working with our hands, we are not just simple minded beasts."

"You're like the Ghandi of Cyclopes," Jason said, "you're trying to get your species to be peaceful and influential, rather than just sitting around and eating demigods."

"Aye," Brontes grunted, looking downtrodden, "but it's tough work. Do you know how many times a day a cyclops has to eat? And the resources required to feed us are an insane expenditure! When I first learned my numbers, I couldn't even comprehend the math of it all."

"Don't give up," Annabeth said, "keep going! I've seen Tyson at work, and he really is special! If we could get more cyclopes that were like him, people everywhere would benefit, even the mortals, I bet!"

"I thank you for your words, young demigod," Brontes said with a yellow grin, "it means a lot to hear such hope from a member of your species. I take it you are a daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom? You are exceptionally sharp for one so small."

"Yes, my mom is Athena."

"Then perhaps after all this is over, I shall bring you down to my worktable and we can see what lies within your mind. I have sketchpads and thousands of pencils! We could design something together," Brontes said.

"I'll think about it," Annabeth laughed, "though I'm not much of a mechanic, I'm more of an architect."

"Me too, I designed the door leading into the forges, along with the entire layout of the interior. And I did it all without disturbing the volcano too much, as it's still technically active!"

"That was you? Wow, I thought it must've been either a cyclops or Briares, because your individual species are the only ones capable of doing something like that without magic," Annabeth said, "how'd you make it so well concealed? And how does the locking mechanism work?"

Brontes launched into an explanation of the mechanics and creation of the volcano while Jason and Korra followed the cyclops and Annabeth.

"You understand any of what they're saying," Jason asked Korra in an undertone.

"Nope," Korra said with a small smile, "but if Annabeth asks us anything we should just agree and smile and nod, sound like a plan?"

"You bet," Jason said with a small giggle.

They eventually found their way to the great bronze double doors of the infirmary, where Brontes talked to Annabeth for several more minutes until Korra decided she'd had enough of listening to them speak of doors, interior decorating and delicate bronze fittings that made up the locks. She said her farewells and disappeared into the hospital ward before being followed in moments later by Annabeth and Jason, who smiled apologetically at having forgotten Korra's condition. She may have had the rest of the poison removed and she may have been healed enough to walk, but anything else was stretching it, even standing for long periods of time without support was detrimental to Korra at the moment, which she despised.

"Why am I the one that always gets handicapped, huh," she complained to her friends.

"Because you're a spiritual leader that often is forced to act for the sake of everyone rather than pausing to consider your own wellbeing and safety, resulting in a wide variety of dangerous scenarios in which you are most often injured," Annabeth said so quickly that Korra looked dumbfounded.

"Ok, I'm going to ask Jason what you just said, because the walls are moving, my head is spinning and I think I might throw up," Korra said, grabbing a bucket from beside the bed and preparing to hurl.

"Well, I'll translate to the best of my abilities," Jason said, "from what I can tell, she claims that seeing as you are a veritable badass, it's essentially your job to get hurt so other people don't have to, you get that?"

"I got it," Korra said, hugging the bucket to her chest and looking very sick, "but it doesn't really help, much."

Annabeth and Jason floated into their beds too, their control of the water now seemingly perfected. As they lay there, they noticed how night did not seem to truly fall, but their vision slowly clouded as less and less light traveled through the water and into their retinas.

"So this is sunset under the sea," Jason remarked, "it's kinda cool. There are no stars, no nothing, so the light just seems to come and go without rhyme or reason. It's like the light is in the water itself."

"It is, in a sense," Annabeth said, laying back in her bed, "it's travelling through the-"

"Hurg…bluuuugh."

"Sorry Korra," Annabeth said quickly, "not trying to get all technical on you."

"Not your fault," Korra said weakly, "I think I'm in for a pretty rough night."

The doors of the infirmary opened gently and a mermaid with long green hair woven through with bits of kelp and a necklace of living sea stars around her neck brought in three tall vials of strange pink potion that seemed to glow in the fading light. She set the platter upon which she carried the vials down before handing a vial to each of them in turn.

"I was commissioned to make these potions for you some time ago, but it is a rare potion that is difficult and time consuming to make, so I am glad to find you still awake. Drink it all down and you are promised a good night's sleep completely devoid of nightmares," she said kindly, "and I've also taken the liberty of making sure the water in here will stay about right for humans, and that all noise around the infirmary is silenced. Lord Poseidon has ordered you three be well rested for your journey back to Camp Half-Blood!"

"This tastes like strawberry bubble gum," Korra said, raising an eyebrow at the glowing pink potion.

"Is that what it is? I always thought it was more of a cherry milkshake flavoring," the nurse said thoughtfully.

"It's good though," Annabeth said hurriedly, trying to make sure the nurse's feeling were not hurt.

"I'm glad you like it," the nurse said, showing several rows of sharp teeth through her kind smile, "if there is anything else you need, simply ring the bells at your bedsides and I will come. Rest easy children, the Darkness has no power over our Lord Poseidon!"

She bowed her way out, and immediately, all three of the heroes stopped smiling.

"Poseidon's begun telling everyone about the Darkness," Annabeth said quietly, "soon I bet it'll be known throughout the seas."

"That was his intention, he needs to alert everyone under the ocean in case Percy surfaces," Jason said quietly.

"Do you really think there could be another crack straight down to Tartarus under the ocean? That seems kinda out there to me, Jason," Korra said sipping at her potion.

"The Earth- sorry, our world, the Earth, is covered in water, by over seventy eight percent, and I've heard of lots of trenches and underwater waterfalls that go into uncharted depths. Any one of them could go down to Tartarus, or maybe just the Underworld in general. No, Poseidon is using his influence to keep everyone on lookout for the enemy in case he decides to come for us," Jason said sagely, also sipping at his potion, "I bet if I checked, the doors will be locked, and guards will be stationed outside of them."

"But why," Korra asked.

"Information," Annabeth supplied, "we are the only proof that Percy has been taken over, we spoke to Erebos, if we were to disappear, Poseidon would have a heck of a time convincing the other Olympians that Percy had become the host of the Darkness."

"The gods really don't trust each other, do they," Korra remarked quietly.

"No," Annabeth said, "they don't. You'd think they'd learn too after a couple, few millennia, but whatever… I'm glad we aren't that pig-headed."

Annabeth threw a meaningful look at Jason.

"I mean, just think if we were."

"I'd be as stuck up and paranoid as my old man… I'd have no friends, and I'd probably get into a ton of fights with Percy," Jason said with a smile.

"I'd think I was better than everyone else because I know weak points and battle strategies and I'd waltz around proclaiming I'm a virgin while I pop out kids…," Annabeth giggled tor herself.

"Those are your parents," Korra asked, her eyes wide with fright after hearing them talk about the gods in such ways.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "but don't pay us too much attention. Most demigods talk a little shit about their parents. It helps us cope."

"With the danger?"

"With that," Jason agreed, "and with the fact that they're never around-"

"-never able to give advice-" Annabeth chimed in.

"-ignore you for years-" Jason said sadly.

"-expect you to just take their word at face value-"

"-treat you like personal soldiers-"

"-and only bother to acknowledge your existence-"

"-when you do something insane like kill a Titan or win a war," Jason wrapped up.

"So we really don't hate our parents, we love them to death," Annabeth said with a grim smile.

"But we need to vent our frustrations somehow, and killing monsters only takes one so far," Jason said.

Korra was bewildered, the thought of not knowing her parents was a harsh one indeed. It seemed to go around like a plague, parents who abandoned their children, parents who died and never got to know their offspring, in both of their worlds, it seemed the problem was very widespread.

"That's sad to hear about," Korra said, "I can't imagine what I would do without my parents. They've always been so understanding and patient. I was by no means an easy kid to raise, I mean, I blasted holes in walls and lit the house of fire several times growing up, but not having anyone to lean on would just… suck."

"Oh, it does, but that's part of what makes demigods strong. We fight to survive and to protect the mortals from monsters and other threats. We do it all with minimal help and interaction from the Gods. Needless to say, a lot of your worst enemies counted upon that separation to bring the world to its knees."

"Like Erebos is now," Korra asked.

"Yeah, in a way, he's taken Percy's form and he's going to use him as a wedge to drive mistrust into the hearts of the gods," Annabeth answered, "and it's up to us to prevent it."

"No pressure, right guys," Korra asked her companions.

"Hell yeah," Annabeth said, "we've got this."

"We came to kick ass and chew bubble gum," Jason chimed in, "and we're all outta gum."

"Dammit all, have you been playing Duke Nukem again, Jason," Annabeth asked incredulously, rolling her grey eyes at the light faded more and more.

"Maybe," he answered quietly through the dimming light of the room, but they didn't need the light to know that he was smiling as he spoke.

**Ok, so while this chapter is short, I guess it'll have to do, seeing as it's almost six thousand words long. A few new faces, such as Brontes, Aether and a few old ones, Poseidon gets a new weapon. Let's see, Jason is a Duke Nukem fanboy, though he prefers the older computer version of the game. Korra is clueless and will likely need to sit in bed with Annabeth and read through numerous files on Annabeth's computer to catch up. Wise girl suffers a heart attack and a half because she is a veteran and has PTSD from fighting in a war and almost dying thirty billion times. Briares is back, too, Tyson is sad, and I made myself sad thinking about the poor guy. I think that about sums it up, not a very long chapter I guess. I would recommend you look up Brontes and Aether in Wikipedia for a bit more insight as to who they are. Thanks for reading through this rather dull chapter, hopefully I'll have something a bit more tangy for you next time. **


	27. Even Heroes Have Nightmares

Jason woke the next morning to find himself snoozing peacefully in his bed. He could barely sense his surroundings, but he was still somewhat aware of how warm and comfortable he was. He smiled, his memories nonexistent as his dreams led him through plentiful flights of fancy, from nonsense to gibberish his mind flowed, until he slowly began to wake up, and his memories returned. Like punches to the gut, Jason found himself overwhelmed by his time in Tartarus, the doomed fate of his friend, and the terrible tragedy of it all. Jason was so very tired, and his mind was so shell shocked from dealing with it all that tears leaked from the corners of his eye. The moisture forced him to open his eyes, and to his curiosity, he found himself resting upon the top bunk of a bed that was not underwater. They were obviously above ground, and with a start, he realized he was back in Camp Half-Blood, in the Poseidon cabin. A snore from below woke him, and he rolled over, hanging the top half of his body off the bunk to observe the lower bed. In it was Korra and Annabeth, who seemed to have moved closer to each other after they'd fallen asleep and were now cuddling. Jason couldn't help but smile at the way Korra snored in Annabeth's ear and how the Avatar's arm was draped gently over Annabeth's waist as she snuggled closer to her. Annabeth looked peaceful, and she mumbled quietly in her sleep before giggling and shifting slightly. If only Jason had had a camera, he'd have made sure to capture the moment. Sadly, there wasn't one, and technology was usually a no-no for demigods, so he simply rolled back into his bunk. However, as soon as he did, as was once more assailed by doubts, memories and other mental blocks that prevented him from getting any more sleep.

As the sun began to rise unseen in the east, a faint twilight spread over the camp, and so Jason crept from his bunk in the Poseidon cabin. The backpacks they had taken from Poseidon's palace were all neatly piled in the corner, and they had all been refilled with supplies. A note pinned to the front of one of them was written upon a strange piece of parchment that might have been woven from albino seaweed before it was stamped to form a page. In neat letters, the note spelled out the reason behind their return to the camp.

_To Jason, Annabeth, and Korra,_

_While you slept, the scythe's recreation calibration was finalized and it is now fully functional, serving as a temporary symbol of power until my Trident is recovered. I figured that seeing as I am no longer defenseless, the news bears no threat to me, so it is no longer required a secret. I have deposited you all here at Camp, and I intend to leave for Olympus to begin what I expect will be a long and lengthy deliberation upon my choice of weapon, and upon the fate of my son. Chiron has been made aware of your return, but if you do not wish to leave the cabin, you do not have to. You are welcome in my sacred places for as long as you are friends of Olympus. Consider it a partial repayment in your role in preparing for the war ahead. Sometime today, you will likely be escorted to Olympus by Argus, but by then I plan upon having laid out the situation to my kinsmen and I will hopefully introduce you just in time to support my claims and make the other Olympians back our cause. I urge you to get as much rest as possible before you come, for I do not know if your testimony will be enough to turn the tides in my favor. Rest assured no harm will come to you when you come before us in Olympus, you will all be under my protection and the others will think twice about disintegrating you on the spot._

The thought made Jason's gut turn to lead, even though it was likely added as satire, the God of the Seas apparently had a dark sense of humor. He shook his head and swallowed past his parched throat before reading on.

_I look forward to seeing you all later, and I wish you luck in the endeavors ahead. Hopefully we can figure out a way to save Percy from Erebos before it is too late. I would like to thank you three once more, as you have provided me with more than just news and intelligence, you have provided me with the strength and will to see my son restored, and I will not rest until this has been accomplished. Calm seas to you all,_

_Lord Poseidon, God of the Seas, Father of Horses and Cyclopes, Earthshaker, etc._

Jason gave a low whistle at the lengthy attachment of titles following the letter, many of which he hadn't known about. He sighed, and then stuck the note back to the backpack in case the girls woke up before he returned. Without considering his bleary state of dress, including a set of Batman pajamas, he stepped out of the cabin and strode across the lawn towards the Big House to speak with Chiron.

"Ah, Jason, I was wondering when you would wake," Chiron said.

Though the old centaur's voice was cheery, something was incredibly wrong. He was sitting in his wheelchair, his back to Jason, and he did not turn to look Jason in the eye, and he usually did when he spoke. Instead, he sat before the fireplace, staring into the flickering flames, his face etched with lines that Jason did not remember ever being there. Instead of his usual kind smile, wore a frown and he now looked much older, hunched over in his chair. He also looked like he hadn't bathed in some time, as his hair was lanky and messy.

"Hey, Chiron," Jason said quietly, stepping into the room and watching the ancient Camp Director cautiously.

"I was most surprised when I heard you and the others had come back to us," Chiron said softly, "how are Annabeth and Korra?"

Jason, who was astonished at the change, now realized why Chiron was so dispirited. They had been gone for almost a full month, it was obvious to him now that Chiron was worried the entire time they were gone. They had sent no word, they hadn't checked in, they had simply left for Tartarus, the birthplace of all monsters, and they made no effort to let Chiron know they were alive and well.

"They're fine," Jason said, "still sleeping, actually. We're all fine. Korra was poisoned, but it seems that she's been healed by Poseidon's people."

"It is so good to finally have some good news," Chiron whispered to himself, "and what of Percy?"

Jason wanted to tell Chiron what had transpired, and he could tell that Poseidon had not done so. Instead, Jason felt his words catch in his throat and he found he couldn't speak. Chiron heard the despair in Jason's silence, and he hung his head sadly, holding a hand to his mouth and half-heartedly stroking his beard before he simply laid his head in his hands and trembled.

"Oh gods," Chiron said quietly, "not another one…"

Jason said nothing, but when he saw glimmering tears run from between Chiron's fingers, he knew that he had to share the hope he, Annabeth, and Korra carried in their hearts.

"All isn't lost, Chiron," Jason said, "there's still hope. Percy is alive, he has… he's become a prison for the Darkness."

Chiron pulled his face from his hands, and Jason was surprised to see the tears had stopped. Upon Chiron's face was a look of pure terror, and the blood had drained from his features, leaving his face frightfully pale.

"Erebos has returned, then," Chiron asked, "then there is no hope. And with Percy as a vessel-"

"There_ is_ hope," Jason said firmly, walking up to Chiron and kneeling by his chair.

Jason's electric blue eyes, fierce and determined, met Chiron's dim, lifeless eyes which were also blue, and they stared at one another for a moment.

"Poseidon has a weapon," Jason said, deciding that Chiron should know the entire story.

"A weapon?"

"The Scythe of Kronos," Jason said grimly, "he intends to use it to defeat Erebos-"

"-But Percy-"

"-will be ok," Jason said, cutting off Chiron, "the scythe had been repurposed, sanctified in the Breath of the Aether."

"Aether," Chiron said wondrously, a spark behind his eyes igniting to become a kindred flame of hope as the realization set upon him.

"Yep, and Poseidon is rallying the gods now, he intends to bring in Annabeth, Korra and I so we can testify as to what we saw in Tartarus."

"So there is still hope," Chiron said, nodding as it all came together, "Percy may yet be saved from a terrible fate."

"Yes," Jason said with a small smile, "he'll be alright. Is Sally still around? Percy wanted me to… to tell her something."

"She went back to her home in New York," Chiron said, "her resolve was overstretched and she decided to spend some time with her husband, Mr. Blofis."

"Well, I'll need to talk to her today," Jason said, "she needs to know what's going on."

"Perhaps Annabeth should do the talking for you," Chiron said wisely, "she is far more familiar with Mrs. Jackson than anyone else here, including myself."

"Good idea," Jason said, standing from his position next to Chiron and stretching. The twilight had grown more bright during his time in the Big House, and now he could make out the camp, albeit dimly.

"When will you be going to Olympus," Chiron asked suddenly.

"Today, I think Poseidon told Argus already."

"Hmm."

Chiron, looking more and more like himself with each passing moment, held his hands before his face, loosely woven together and his brow was furrowed in thought.

"Please wake Korra and Annabeth, I wish for the three of you to remain in the Big House until you are summoned to Olympus, and I shall be escorting you there to attend the council meeting," Chiron said quietly, still lost in thought.

"But, what about Sally," Jason said.

"I will set up an Iris Message later," Chiron said, waving a hand and giving Jason a hard look, "if the Darkness is to stop the gods from unifying, his best bet would be to find you three and destroy you, best to be safe and stay in close proximity to me at all times."

Chiron turned his wheelchair so he was once more facing the fire, signaling the end of the conversation. Jason, having no other choice, slowly turned and left the Big House, making straight for the low slung grey building encrusted with various types of sea shells. Once inside, he found Annabeth still lying in bed, with Korra standing by the three backpacks in the corner, reading through the note.

"Oh, there you are," Korra said, "I though Poseidon might've taken you to Olympus for a second."

"No, I just went to talk to Chiron," Jason said.

"Did he have anything to say? How is the old horse," Annabeth asked, stretching and looking to be in a relatively good mood.

"He said that- well, we have to go to the Big House, and from the sound of it we have to stay there all day until we leave for Olympus," Jason said, sounding rather put out by the idea.

"But why," Korra asked, raising at eyebrow at buff blonde hero.

"We're in danger," Annabeth realized, the good mood she was in dematerializing rapidly, "there's a good possibility we'll be targeted, especially today… I don't know if the Camp's border will keep Erebos out!"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Cause Percy is a demigod, he and other Olympians can come and go as they please, if the borders don't detect Erebos, they probably won't stop him from coming here," Jason said, crossing his arms.

"That's right," Annabeth said nodding and hurriedly picking up everything she had brought; stuffing it into her pack before slinging it over her shoulder, "and even if it did detect Erebos, there's a chance it wouldn't work against him. He's a primordial, not just a Titan or a monster."

Korra, following the lead of her demigod compatriots, packed her bag as quickly as possible, slipped her fur lined boots on over her bare feet and together they quickly crossed the lawns, looking about at a few other morning risers that wandered through the mist, much like zombies in horror films. The wet grass left beads of moisture upon their shoes, but as soon as they arrived in the big house they realized just how big it truly was when faced with choosing a room. The upper floors were filled with vacant rooms. Some had doors that were locked, others were obviously musty old guest rooms and other were filled with random assortments of junk. Trophies of forgotten conquests, tokens of appreciation for long lost heroes, and one room even had nothing but filing cabinets. Floor to ceiling, it was packed with large, tan colored heavy metal cabinets, each filled with hundreds of thousands of manila folders.

"Wonder what these are," Korra asked when she opened the door, coated with peeling blue paint.

"Probably a list of all the times demigods have saved the world," Annabeth snickered.

Korra closed the door with a snap, and finally they found two rooms at the end of a dimly lit corridor. They were adjacent to each other across the hallway and had large, comfortable beds. However, the trio had no interest in sleeping. They had just woken up and now that they had been brutally reacquainted with their situation, they were far too excited to sleep. Jason went into the room on the left and plunked down, smoothing down his bed head while Korra and Annabeth dumped their stuff into their room. Jason looked up to see them both troop back into his room and set themselves down onto anything they could. Annabeth sat on the rocking chair in the corner that was likely an antique, and Korra gave Jason a light punch on the shoulder so that he would scoot over and allow her to sit down.

"You guys read the note, when do you think we'll be leaving," Jason asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, the note said sometime today," Korra answered.

"Whatever the case, I really don't mind sitting here until then," Annabeth said, "I needed a break. A long break so I can just… relax."

Even as she spoke, though, she looked anything but relaxed. She was gripping the arms of the rocking chair and was using her calf muscles to quickly rock it back and forth as a choir of agonizing creeks rent the air.

"I could never do that," Jason said, "I need to get up… do something, use my hands, you know? All this sitting around puts me on edge."

"Wanna have a pushup contest," Korra asked in a bored tone.

"Sure."

Annabeth couldn't help but smile as Jason and Korra get down onto the floor, and fit themselves at the center of the room so that they could do their pushups.

"I'll be the referee, I guess," Annabeth said with a giggle, "on your marks, get set, push!"

Korra and Jason immediately began to go to work, using their arms to lift themselves off of the carpeted floor and fast as they could while still retaining their form.

"Jason, I think Korra's got you beat," Annabeth said in amazement.

It was true, the Avatar, though well-muscled, still weighed less than Jason and she had triceps that could give the gods a run for their money. After about three minutes of nonstop pushups, Jason's arms gave out and he rolled over. Moments later, Korra's gave out as well. They both lay on the carpet, their arms shaking and their faces covered in sheens of sweat, but huge smiles upon their faces as they panted.

"Korra wins," Annabeth said simply, "sorry Jason."

"You're good, Jason," Korra said through her gasping breaths, "you almost beat me."

"What's your workout routine," Jason asked incredulously, "I mean, I work out plenty, but you still whooped me…"

"Firebending and earthbending for strength and muscle gain, airbending and waterbending for flexibility and endurance," Korra said, "being the Avatar has its perks."

"You may have to show me a few moves," Jason said finally, "I could really work on my muscle gain, and I'm not exactly what you'd call flexible."

"You have plenty on muscle," Annabeth said sourly, "what is it with guys always wanting more muscle?"

"Uh, so we can kill monsters and look good doing it," Jason said, sounding rather sassy, "it's called fashion, look it up!"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, and had such a hard time of stopping that they were soon holding their stomachs and gently weeping as they struggled to take in more air. Their ribcages began to prickle with pain and soon they were choking upon their happiness as they fought the urge to continue giggling.

"Well, that was fun," Jason said, standing up and helping Korra to her feet.

They spoke for a while longer, doing their best to keep things on a high note, rather than focusing upon the doom and gloom. When topics of conversation ran dry, they left for their rooms, changed, showered and met downstairs in the rec room where Chiron could be found, looking much better than he had an hours or so ago. The change was astounding to say the least, his long unkempt hair had been washed, conditioned and combed back into a fine ponytail. His gruff beard had been trimmed so that it was neat and even and his dull, lifeless eyes now shone with a fierce determination. He was no longer dressed in loose fitting clothes, his top half was covered by a fine dress shirt and a vest strung with the golden chain of a pocket watch, tucked away into the vest's inner pocket.

"Whoa," Annabeth said, "Chiron, you clean up nicely!"

Annabeth blushed after hearing herself speak and she looked away as Chiron smiled. Jason was stunned as well, and he had no doubt that the centaur had even washed his horse half.

"Yeah, Annabeth's right," Korra said, " you look pretty spiffy."

"Thank you," Chiron said, stroking his neatly trimmed goatee, "I decided to reinvigorate my look to fit a bit better with the times."

In Jason's opinion, Chiron looked like a young businessman, aside from the vest which made him look like a nineteenth century butler. Chiron rolled forward and sat before them all looking rather excited himself.

"Any word from Argus," Annabeth asked.

"None yet, though I have him on call just in case. It's best that we're ready to leave at a moment's notice," Chiron said, eyeing the group up and down.

It was clear they had tried to dress semi nicely. Poseidon's backpacks had been filled with a variety of clothing and they had picked the best looking outfits they had. Jason was dressed in his Camp Jupiter shirt, with a pair of brand new blue jeans that were still crisp and a pair of shiny boots that could be used for either kicking ass or looking nice. Korra was dressed in a Camp Half-Blood shirt with the sleeves neatly cut away instead of crudely ripped off. With her shirt she also wore a pair of white jean shorts that contrasted nicely with her mocha skin and were cut off just above the knee. For shoes, she'd ditched her fur boots and now wore a pair of unassuming sneakers that were still very clean, as if new. The only things that gave away her status as an outsider were the navy wristbands she wore and the water tribe armband about her bicep. Annabeth was clothed in a plain red blouse with a pair of her customary jean shorts. Her sneakers had been replaced by a pair of simple slip on dress shoes and a bead necklace dangled about her neck. While her outfit wasn't fancy, she had obviously taken some time to do her hair, which was set in an elegant pile atop her head with curled strands falling down into her face. Unless Korra was much mistaken, Annabeth had even put on a little makeup, and she wore a pair of owl shaped earrings. Seeing this, Korra wished she'd dressed a little nicer, but it was too late to try and change it now.

"Yes… yes, you all seem ready to go," Chiron muttered absently before turning away to gaze at the fire once more. Again, the dissimilarities between now and when Jason had seen his early were shocking. He was not slumped, he sat in his chair with a straight back, gazing into the flames with a faraway look, as if in his mind he was searching for something. His eyes, while unfocused, were not without hope, and indeed the fire within them seemed to become a reality as they reflected the flames in the grate.

"Now we wait," Chiron said.

"Has anyone else been informed of this," Korra asked, sitting down at the ping pong table.

"No, but that doesn't mean no one else knows."

Korra was lost for a moment and raised an eyebrow, but her silent question was answered by the sound of a door opening. There, in the light of the rising sun, was Rachel, looking just as mysterious and whimsical as ever.

"I saw you guys cross the lawn and I knew my dreams were real," Rachel said, "I saw you all in Tartarus, and I saw you all leave…"

She spoke the truth, and she'd not revealed any details, but it seemed that the mention of Tartarus and their time there had sent a collective shiver through Korra, Jason, and Annabeth. Rachel looked at them with an expression that could only be pity as she cast her gaze between the trio. With the look in her sad green eyes, they knew that she had seen their rise from Tartarus, and the loss of their objective. Annabeth smiled at Rachel and did her best to thwart the sadness within her as she met Rachel's gaze.

"If you know what's going on, then you know we have to see the gods today," Annabeth said, "don't worry, we have a plan."

"I know you do," Rachel said, trying to smile.

"Aside from you, does anyone else know about this," Jason asked quickly, closing the door behind Rachel and ushering her inside.

"Not that I'm aware of, though I'm ready and willing to let people know once the knowledge is deemed fit for public consumption by the gods themselves," Rachel said.

"Alright, it's best you stay in here as well, Rachel," Chiron said absently, "we cannot spare any details if things are to go as planned."

"I don't think there is any chance of Erebos invading right now, Chiron," Rachel said, looking about as thrilled as Jason and Korra felt about staying inside all day.

"Of course you don't," Chiron said with a wry smile.

"What do you mean, 'of course I don't'," Rachel asked, crossing her arms.

"The Oracle of Delphi is a powerful seer, none can compare in power to it… aside from the Primordials. Think, isn't it possible that Erebos could be warping your dreams to his own advantage? Have you seen anything to warrant any raising of the alarm?"

"No," Rachel admitted.

"Precisely," Chiron said, "that is the reason we must be on our guard! Erebos could very well be trying to lure us into a false sense of security by way of influencing our Oracle."

"I thought the Oracle was beyond the power of the gods," Rachel said sourly.

"It is… but Primordials are not gods, my child. They are far more… well, more. It would be wise of you to heed my words," Chiron said, fixing Rachel with a meaningful stare.

It was clear Rachel did not agree with Chiron, but he simply held his head for a moment before he looked at Rachel again.

"Tell me, what is the root word of Delphi," he asked suddenly.

"Delphys," Annabeth said quickly, "but Delphys in the word for-"

"Womb," Chiron said, nodding, "the original Temple of Delphi was considered to be the navel of the Earth, who is personified as Gaia. In a sense, Gaia is the source of the Oracle's power, which was dedicated to Apollo through a series of strange myths… something about a dolphin, a serpent and a Cretian priest…"

"And with Gaia defeated, her power is up for grabs," Jason said, the lightbulb clicking on in his head.

"Yes," Chiron said grimly, "and few enough now are powerful enough to take Gaia's power for their own, only a Primordial being could hope to do so without being destroyed and to my knowledge Erebos is the only one currently not completely imprisoned."

"So now that Erebos has taken Gaia's power he could be influencing what I see," Rachel said, looking fearful.

"It is a slim possibility, but we shouldn't take the chance," Chiron muttered, "you can accompany us to Olympus when we go, the gods will watch over you until this is sorted out."

"But-"

"Don't question it," Annabeth said putting a consoling hand upon Rachel's shoulder as she looked frightened for her life, "we can't lose our Oracle, and Erebos won't attack Olympus before he has regained his power. If you're in danger, it's our duty as Heroes to protect you."

"I should be helping," Rachel said angrily, "I should be painting the future or writing a prophecy or something, not just sitting here and…"

"Your part in this is done, child," Chiron said firmly.

Rachel did not care for Chiron's words, and without any sort of politeness, she huffed and turned about, wandering deeper into the house, away from everyone else.

"Oh dear, it seems I've upset her," Chiron moaned miserably.

"She'll be alright," Annabeth said quickly, "but I think your right... it's best if she's kept out of harm's way."

"Spoken like a true Daughter of Athena," Chiron smiled, looking out the window at the sunshine that spilled over the lawns and speared through the misty forest like a shish kebab.

They sat quietly and talked for some time, but Chiron soon left to have breakfast at the dining pavilion. Jason, Annabeth, and Korra, whom stood to follow him out, were swiftly reminded of their plight and sullenly returned to their rooms to await Chiron's return. They trooped up the stairs and made for their rooms to rest before they received their summons, and though Jason would never admit it, he felt rather lonely in that room in the Big House. He'd grown fond of Annabeth and Korra, and not having them there made him feel rather vulnerable. The day grew old as he drifted in and out of consciousness, and his last memory was that of frustration as the sun set outside his window and the shadows shivered in the dying light as he drifted off to sleep. He awoke in complete and utter darkness, and his limbs were stiff and icy as he sat up, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Something was amiss, but he couldn't place it. With a start, he realized that no light met his gaze at all, and his tired brain went into overdrive as he gazed around blindly. A noise met his ears, and the distinct sound of the unoiled hinges on a door creaking open made his turn his head sharply. He heard footsteps, slow and soft as they approached him; tingles shot through his spine as they rounded his dark vision and landed right in front of him, at the foot of his bed, or where he presumed it to be. Jason felt himself grow cold, as if ice were creeping up his legs from the source of the noise, and Jason felt for his blankets, but they were ripped from his hands by some unseen force.

"Who's there," Jason asked, feeling to his side for his sword which should've been propped against the headboard.

"It's us, Jason."

The voices were sickly sweet, and though it was horrifically different, he still recognized the individuals who were speaking, as he'd spent so much time with them recently it was hard to mistake them for anyone else. As if to confirm his suspicions, a light shone upon the foot of his bed, but the light seemed to only be cast upon the people standing there, nothing else was shone and he couldn't even make out his own body in the light. But that didn't bother Jason. The two women standing at the foot of his bed did that, in fact it unnerved him more than just about anything he'd ever seen before.

It was Korra and Annabeth. They stood side by side, and they were holding hands, staring at Jason as he shook. Annabeth was wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and a pair of underwear, and while her figure was curvaceous and attractive, it only emphasized the difference between this Annabeth and the real Annabeth, for this was most certainly not her. He smiled at Jason and stared at him with eyes that were as black as his surroundings. She bared her pointed teeth and smiled at Korra, whose eyes were also black. Korra also looked radiant, and she wore nothing but a white wife beater and panties with her brown pelt draped about her waist in a rather simple, yet seductive manner. She smiled back at Annabeth before turning and staring at Jason once more.

"Relax Jason," Annabeth said, gently crawling toward him and licking her blood red lips as Korra did the same.

"It's us," Korra said.

But Jason knew otherwise. He heard the third voice behind their own as they spoke, the same voice that had resonated with Percy's in Tartarus. As much as the son of Jupiter wanted to fight, or flee, or to simply do anything, he found he couldn't move, aside from looking back and forth between Korra and Annabeth as they slowly crawled toward him upon the bed. Their black eyes were so dark that Jason felt he might fall into them, and once they were close enough, he actually did. He fell for what seemed to be eternity, until something changed, and he suddenly remembered that he should be hitting the ground sometime soon. Sure enough, he hit the ground of a cold, dark forest lined with monsters that had beady black eyes that shone like a sea of stars. With a howl, Jason awoke and found himself back in the room of the Big House.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jason's howl could be heard throughout the entire house, and Annabeth and Korra, who'd snuck into Jason's room to camp upon his floor bolted upright, to see Jason flailing wildly in his bed, looking absolutely terrified. Tears ran from the corners of his eyes and he shouted and jumped upright when Annabeth and Korra stood to take action. Korra made to calm Jason, but before she could get close he leapt off the bed and hid behind it.

"Stay away from me," Jason screamed, "get away!"

He waved his sword back forth and slumped down in the corner of the room, his strength failing him as shivers took over his entire body. He dropped his sword, and after a moment, he simply curled into the fetal position, his tears falling like a stream of pure guilt. He was supposed to be strong, but now the girls were standing, looking at each other, and watching the son of Jupiter bawl like a child. Without any hesitation, Korra and Annabeth made their way around the bed and gently laid their hands upon Jason, gently patting him and telling him that it would be alright, and that it was just a bad dream.

**Hello Heroes, here we have a rather boring chapter that took a rather dark turn. It seems that Poseidon is taking a bit longer than intended to summon our trio, and on top of that, Jason is having horrific nightmares... poor guy. Not much else to say, really, short chapter. Sorry it took so long, work has kept me crazy busy. The scene in which Jason sees Korra and Annabeth isn't meant to be shipping or whatever, nor is the scene with Annabeth and Korra, they've simply grown closer is all, get your minds out of the gutter! To those of you that read this, you rule. Also, while the song has absolutely nothing to do with the story, I felt the need to post it, cause I've been listening to it for the last hour or so on repeat. **

** www. youtube watch?v=04i4q78Uxnc**

**Just take out the spaces...**

**Hopefully I can recapture my writing, but we'll see how the upcoming work week goes. Goodnight, Heroes, and pleasant dreams to you.**


	28. Evil's Embodiment Drives A Hybrid

Sleep did not come easy to the trio of heroes destined to face the Darkness, but in the end, all three were found fast asleep the following day, with the sun high in the sky. Poseidon watched them for a moment, all three of them lying in the same bed as they held each other close. Ordinarily, the Sea God might have questioned such actions, but from the dark rings under their eyes and the way they seemed to hold each other for dear life, even while they slept, he knew they were only trying to protect each other from the evil forces that sought to penetrate their hearts and minds.

"Heh-hmm," Poseidon cleared his throat, causing Annabeth, Jason and Korra to stir.

Usually, one would think a single noise wouldn't be enough to wake three teens who were up most of the night, but as their dreams were filled with strange, frightening figures it was only natural that their rest was shallow and without any real benefit.

"Good morning, you three," Poseidon said, "it's time to go."

"Go," Annabeth asked, rubbing her eyes and looking blearily at the god.

"You've been summoned to testify as to the findings I've brought before my brother, Zeus. Get dressed up and cleaned as quickly as possible, he is rather impatient with me," Poseidon smiled as the three heroes rose from the bed and took their turns in the bathroom. All three were soon showered, dressed, and clean, but no amount of soap and water could wash away their sleepiness.

"It seems we're all ready," Poseidon said, "shall we be off?"

Annabeth, Jason, and Korra all grabbed their bags, but instead of being immediately transported via Poseidon's power, they followed him out of the room, trooped down the stairs and met Chiron and Rachel upon the porch of the Big House. He was once more in his fine vest, his sports jacket hanging from the back of his wheelchair. His ponytail was sleek and he looked so much better now that he'd gotten some sun that Annabeth was impressed all over again by the old centaur's refined look.

"Looks like we're ready to go, Chiron," Poseidon said, leaning against the house next to Chiron.

"Worn out already, sir," Chiron asked, raising an eyebrow.

A look shot between them, causing Poseidon to frown and Chiron to smile, though it was quickly hidden behind a blank expression.

"Yes, you could say that," Poseidon said, smiling once more, "what with all these new safety restrictions, I've done more walking this morning than I have for millennia."

"Don't tell me you walked all the way here," Chiron asked incredulously.

"No, no, but I had to take the elevator down from Olympus, go through security, teleport to the boundary of the camp and then walk here," the Sea God said grumpily, crossing his arms.

"My, that must've been hard. What is that, Annabeth, almost a mile's worth of walking," Chiron asked, turning to look at Annabeth, who simply looked away, unsure of how to answer.

"You always did give me a hard time, you old horse," Poseidon grumbled.

"It's my job. I do it so your children don't have to… now let's get a move on, all of you. If you are on time, you are sure to make a better impression. Zeus is quick to anger, especially on days like today!"

"Why is that," Jason asked, his fear of meeting his father's alter ego beginning to eat at him.

"It's Monday," Poseidon said wearily, "Zeus hates Mondays."

With that, Poseidon gripped the handles of Chiron's chair and instead of slowly lowering him step by step down the stairs, he simply lifted the chair and walked down the stairs as if he were carrying a wicker basket.

"Holy- that must weigh a ton," Korra whispered to Jason, "I bet he works out all the time."

"Look at his freaking arms, though," Jason said, noting the god's muscles as he carried Chiron down the stairs.

"C'mon everyone," Poseidon said, "Argus is waiting over the hill with a van."

And together they all set off for Half-Blood Hill, the starting point of the boundary surrounding the camp; and hanging in the boughs of its needled branches: the Golden Fleece.

"I always hate coming through this barrier," Jason noted as he stepped through it with a shiver.

"Why," Annabeth asked, "I don't really feel anything aside from a slight pressure."

"I feel it, but it slides over my skin, like some giant invisible tongue," Jason said, frowning as Annabeth and Korra shared a smile at Jason's expense.

"I feel it too," Rachel said, "that's why I try not to leave camp. That and the monsters."

"Come on," Poseidon said, wheeling Chiron down the hill, "keep moving, all of you."

No one questioned it, for as soon as they were out of the protective boundary, they knew there was nothing to keep them safe from Erebos, wherever he might have been. They jogged to keep up with Poseidon's long gate as he made for the van waiting at the bottom of the hill. Argus, the Head of Security for the camp, was feeling rather nervous, as such, he only wore a muscle shirt and shorts, so as to keep the majority of his eyes open and aware.

They arrived at the van without incident and instead of activating the lift, Poseidon simply threw open the side door of the vehicle and lifted Chiron in.

"I hate it when you do that," Chiron said quietly as Poseidon got into the van with Jason, Rachel, Annabeth, and Korra.

Argus spared no time and as soon as the doors were shut, he was quickly accelerating away from the dirt road that led to the camp. Poseidon took the front passenger seat while Chiron's chair was anchored to the center of the van and the rest all sat on the bench seat in the far back. Argus browsed through the radio until one of his favorite talk shows came on and every listened quietly for a time, but the air of the van was far from peaceful. Everyone was looking around unassuredly, and Jason and Annabeth, who both had window seats, were staring quite intently out of the windows of the van.

"What's our ETA, Argus," Chiron asked, looking up from the briefcase he had in his lap, upon which was rested a large book.

No response came, but Chiron still nodded and sighed before returning to his book, not bothering to share what he'd gleaned from Argus. They came off of a poorly kept highway and emerged onto the freeway, which took no heed of nature as it wove through miles of forest; the watery, sun bathed expanse of Long Island Sound upon their left.

"Wow," Korra said, leaning past Annabeth to peer through the window, "that's beautiful!"

"Yeah," Jason said, "it's hard to believe it was so misty this morning."

"Be one your guard," Poseidon warned, "even in the bright sunlight, Erebos' power is not to be underestimated."

Poseidon's instinct was dead on, for creeping up behind the camp van, humming long evilly, was a powder blue hybrid car. After all, there are few things quite as evil as a Prius. Had Annabeth looked back, she would have surely recognized it, but no one noticed it until Argus's eyes widened and he peered back at Chiron intensely.

With a snap, Chiron closed his book and set it to the side. He then took off his reading glasses and put them in his vest pocket before clutching at his briefcase.

"Are you sure, Argus," Chiron asked quietly.

A slight nod was all Chiron got in reply, but all the same, Chiron closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Prepare yourselves," Chiron said, "we've got company."

"Looks like we were right," Poseidon said, looking in the side mirror at the hybrid that was almost upon them.

"If it comes down to it and you fear we will be overwhelmed, feel free to take the children and teleport to Olympus. I can buy you some time," Chiron said, unclipping the locks on his briefcase and opening it. From within the velvet folds of the case he pulled out a very modern looking compound bow that unfolded with a flick of his wrist.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "would you kindly pass my quiver to me? It should be behind your seat."

Annabeth turned over and knelt upon her seat, straining to reach the quiver for a moment before she managed to get a hold of the shoulder strap. She looked up, but instead of turning around and handing the quiver to Chiron, she peered out of the window with a look of great pain and fear.

"It's Percy," she whispered.

Korra, Rachel, and Jason all turned to look out of the rear window, and there, upon the road behind them, gaining fast, was Paul Blofis's blue Prius, and in the driver's seat, looking thrilled as he pursued them, was Percy.

"This is actually quite fun," Erebos said as he fiddled with the radio dial, swerving a bit as he got used to the hang of driving, "I think I'll have a bunch of human slaves make one just for me before I obliterate them. I'll call it the Black Prius, and it shall be feared above all others!"

Annabeth watched as Percy shattered the windshield of the Prius with the trident in his right hand before aiming it at the camp's van.

"Get down," Chiron shouted, levelling an arrow at Percy.

"No," Annabeth shouted, "don't hurt him!"

Korra pulled Annabeth down, and as the trident began to glow with emerald power, Chiron let loose his arrow. It hit Percy squarely in the forehead, but it shattered and left no mark. Still, Percy's shot was ruined, and the trident was aimed at the sky as it fired off a beam of destructive, watery energy.

"Percy!"

Annabeth elbowed Korra in the gut, making her release her hold on the blonde so that she could see what was going on. She poked her head over the edge of the seat in time to see Percy hit the guardrail. As they were now going an excess of ninety miles per hour, the Prius nearly went right through it.

There was a sickening sound of metal on metal, shattered glass and screeching tires, and the Prius was miraculously stopped in its tracks before it could fall into the water below. Even so, Percy was ejected from hit seat, and he shot toward the water like an arrow loosed from Chiron's bow.

"So that's why Jackson always wore his seatbelt," Erebos said thoughtfully, scratching his chin as the waters of Long Island Sound hurtled toward him.

"Percy," Annabeth shouted again.

"Sorry for this," Poseidon said, appearing behind Annabeth and placing a hand upon her brow, making her go limp.

"What'd you just do," Jason asked loudly.

"I put her to sleep," Poseidon answered, "help me get her buckled into the passenger seat so that I may take her place and return fire."

"But Percy's gone," Korra said, "he was shot over the edge."

"Korra, Percy is by no means gone. He will be back, and very soon," Poseidon said, taking Annabeth and lifting her up so that she could be put into the front seat of the van.

Jason helped the God of the Seas fasten Annabeth's buckle, which the god cursed as 'ridiculous modern technology' before he stepped between Rachel and Korra, moving clear over the rear bench seats.

"Korra, would you please open the side doors? We need full visibility for this," Chiron said, nocking another arrow.

"If Percy had Mr. Blofis's car, do you think he might have hurt him or Mrs. Jackson," Rachel asked suddenly.

"Hopefully not," Chiron said.

"I doubt it," Poseidon said, "Mrs. Jackson is no slouch, nor is Mr. Blowfish. Chances are Erebos consulted Percy's memory for places where he could find a means of transport and simply stole the car."

"Did you just-"

Jason was about to comment upon the Sea God's pun, but was stopped as Chiron put a finger to his lips to indicate he needed silence. Argus stopped the radio, and the only sound was the howling wind as Korra threw open the sliding side doors. They waited, the van slowing down so as to avoid suspicion, though several people seemed to stare at it as they were passed.

"Chiron!"

It was a strange voice that had spoken, and it wavered and fluxed with the lights that burst to life before the centaur in the wheelchair.

"Oh no," Chiron said, "not now."

"Chiron, what's going on?"

A rainbow had burst to life before Chiron's eyes, and before him, through a shimmering image of light, was Sally Jackson, looking deeply concerned about something.

"It's good to see you're alright, Sally," Korra said in a soft voice.

"Thanks Korra. Now, what the hell is going on, Chiron?!"

Sally Jackson was never one to curse, but with the way she looked now, Korra supposed it was only natural that she be upset.

"To what would you be referring," Chiron asked, his ponytail blowing in the strong wind of the open van doors.

"Percy stole our car," Sally said exasperatedly, "or at least, that's what the security footage from the apartment showed! Is he ok, is he with you?"

"I'm sorry about your car Sally," Chiron said, his voice quiet, "but I'm afraid that wasn't Percy you saw. Or rather, it was, but he was not in his right mind."

"So then, it was the Darkness? Erebos has resurfaced," she asked, looking angry.

"He has," Chiron said, "and he's destroyed your car, I hope you had insurance."

"But how is Percy, is he-"

"He's fine, Sally."

It was Poseidon that spoke, and his voice seemed to send an unexplainable calm over everyone. Sally, who'd been looking tense and terrified, was now looking at the light before her with a rather blank expression.

"Poseidon?"

"Yes, Sally, it's me. Percy appears fine, and I can sense that he is still fighting. We must stay strong and believe in him."

Sally's cheeks were brushed with red and she absently twisted at a stray lock of her dark hair before smiling at Poseidon's visage.

"Make sure he comes home to me," Sally said finally, "if anyone can, it's you."

"I will," Poseidon answered, giving a confident smile.

"Goodbye, Sally," Chiron said, slashing his hand through the image of her and reaffirming his grip upon his bow.

Silence once more permeated the van before Chiron turned to Poseidon.

"You can sense him?"

"Yes," Poseidon answered, "or rather, I can sense the effect his presence has upon the environment."

"How does that wor-" Rachel began.

"Here he comes," Poseidon said loudly, shaking everyone from their inner thoughts.

There was a flurry of sound, and it quickly got louder and louder as it came closer. The skies grew dark and soon a downpour was falling from the sky, climaxing in a matter of moments. The sound of rushing water was loud in their ears, and then-

BOOM!

Lightning flashed, thunder rang out and deafened everyone as they squinted into the torrent of rain that was pouring into the van. And there, framed against the grey sky, was Percy, riding upon a whirlpool that acted as a pedestal for him. In one hand he held the trident, which glowed with ethereal light, and in the other he held Riptide, which did not glow, but flashed dangerously whenever lightning crossed the sky.

"Found you," he yelled, looking insanely happy as he once more levelled the trident at the van.

"Begone, Erebos!"

Jade energy arced from the trident and straight at the van, but a bubble-like shield appeared at the last second and the energy ricocheted, shooting at the sky like emerald lightning.

"You foolish god," Percy roared, "you just don't know when to stay down, do you?"

Percy raised his hands over his head and from the large, dark expanse of Long Island Sound rose a tidal wave. Argus, seeing the attack, prepared for it by gripping the wheel with both hands and turning on the traction control. Poseidon prepared to leap over the bench seat and into the center of the van so as to block the attack, but before anyone could move, Korra was on her feet, dashing to the door.

"I've got this one," Korra growled.

The tidal wave descended upon the traffic ridden freeway, pushing cars out of the way as it followed the camp van. Korra was buffeted by the wind and rain, but she stood resolute as the tidal wave approached. She leaned out of the van, one hand upon the handle of the door for support as she took a deep breath, feeling the power of the ocean surge within her, just as Percy had taught her so long ago.

Korra raised her hand over her head, and then brought it down with grace as she exhaled. Just before the wave overtook them, she sliced upward with the palm of her free hand, creating a waterless space for the van as Percy's attack rushed overhead. Once Erebos noticed his failed attempts to wash the van off of the road, he let his arms fall and the water fell, as if it were poured from a god-sized bucket.

"Avatar Korra," Percy hollered, "is that you? Oh merciful fate that we should meet again, and in the pouring rain, no less!"

Everyone turned to look at Korra, including Argus, who set no less that four of his eyes to stare at her. Korra huffed, blushing slightly and cracking her knuckles.

"Shut up you-"

Korra leaned out of the van and swung wildly at Percy, spewing great gouts of flame in his direction, but the rain seemed to form a shield at the behest of Erebos, nullifying the inferno.

"Whoa-aahh!"

Korra's foot slipped and a gust of wind caught her as she reeled back. She was about to fall from the van when a strong hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt. She looked back and saw Chiron, leaning as far as he could out of his chair before a great tug brought her back into the vehicle.

"Argus, can't this thing go any faster," Jason asked.

Argus said nothing, but it was clearly inferred that he had the pedal to the metal. Indeed, they were now going so fast it seemed Erebos was having a hard time keeping up to them upon his spiraling spire of water.

"Alright, so now what do we do," Korra asked, trying to get a view of the enemy through the window.

"Jason," Poseidon said quickly, "you're up, I think, knock this pest off of our trail."

Jason looked to Poseidon and saw a dreadfully hard look in his eyes. In that look, Jason saw that Poseidon knew he had just insulted his own son, and his pride among the demigods… but that didn't change the fact that this was war.

"Batter up," Jason sighed as he took his turn at the door of the van, where the rain stung his skin and the chill wind made him bitterly cold. But to Jason's dismay, Erebos no longer seemed to want to fight.

"Oh, the Avatar," Erebos gushed, "she'll be a fine wife, and we'll have thirty seven babies and I'll even let her drive my Prius!"

Jason's eyes opened wide, his jaw agape, and for a moment he was tempted to just close the sliding door and have a seat until Percy blew them off of the freeway so he could forget what he'd just heard.

"Jackass," Korra said, crossing her arms and looking anywhere but at her comrades.

Jason unsheathed his sword, and with it the smell of ozone permeated the van. A static charge seemed to course from Jason's person, making the hairs on everyone's heads stand on end.

"Oooh, and now Jason has come to play," Erebos called over the wind, his face twisting into a savage smile, "tell me, where's Annabeth? You take my advice yet, boy?"

"She's sleeping," Jason shouted, "and she's perfectly safe. Just hang in there, Percy, don't let this creep get to you."

Jason raised his sword, and lightning flashed in the sky above him, flickering in a perpetual state of constant electrocution.

"Go ahead and hit me with your lightning," Erebos said, brandishing his trident with apparent relish, "it will not harm me!"

Jason brought his other hand up so that both were clutching the hilt of his sword, and then he brought it down in a vicious diagonal cut. Lightning arced, thunder clapped, and in a single, blinding instant, lightning had fallen from the sky and struck, not Erebos, but the spiral of water he'd been standing on, vaporizing the liquid and leaving him without support. Lightning lit up the sky, and from it plunged a tanned, muscular man with black hair, shorts and a scythe.

Silence seemed to envelope everyone as they watched the scene unfold. Erebos hastily tried to readjust his position upon the evaporated spire of water, and while he wasn't looking, Poseidon fell upon him from his blind side, slashing the scythe in his hands as he struck at Erebos.

"HAAAARGH," Poseidon roared as he swung at Erebos, the long, bronze blade of the scythe glowing as it moved to pierce the embodiment of darkness.

The scythe of Kronos and the trident of Poseidon met, and the resounding force of the blow was as an avalanche. Poseidon seemed to be walking on nothing as Percy managed to stay aloft using streams of water that he slid around on like large, flexible surf boards.

"You're fast old man," Percy laughed as Poseidon appeared behind him, swinging the scythe so as to catch him on his side.

The attack clanged off the trident and Percy swirled about, him movements as fluid as the water upon which he rode.

"Percy, this might hurt," Poseidon bellowed, reeling back for a head on assault, seeing as trickery had failed.

"Always the same with these people," Erebos said to himself as he swung his trident around to intercept the attack, "when all else fails, brute force and pointless attacks may seem like a good idea… but all are futile."

A heavy, over handed blow was what everyone saw, with Erebos raising the trident to block it, but what they heard was the sound of a bronze blade cutting through the air, and then-

CRACK!

An earsplitting, gut wrenching sound permeated the stormy freeway. Argus slammed on the brakes, all of his eyes firmly planted upon Poseidon and Percy. Following his many eyed gaze, Jason's eyes opened wide as he stared at the trident in Percy's hands.

"It's broken," Korra said incredulously.

So it was, and for a moment, Percy stared at the two halves of the trident in his palms before noticing something strange: Poseidon had stopped attacking after he'd sliced the trident in half. In fact, he was nowhere to be found. The screech of tires was heard, and then the van Erebos had been pursuing took off.

"Come back here, you bastard, I'm not-"

An explosion resonated from the tridents remains, and from it burst forth an ocean of water, ceaseless and never-ending. Had Percy not been reinforced by the power of Achilles, he would've been ripped apart by the force of the blast alone, not to mention of the enormous mass of crushing waves that poured from the broken weapon.

In the van, which was hurriedly speeding away from the supernatural waves of water that spilled into the Sound, Poseidon was kneeling next to Chiron, panting as he recovered from the battle.

"Lord Poseidon," Chiron said gently, "are you alright?"

"Fine… I'm fine Chiron," Poseidon said.

"But-"

"No worries, this is my new symbol of power," Poseidon nodded to the scythe in his hand, "the destruction of the trident was… unavoidable."

"Won't it have a negative effect upon the waters of the Sound, though," Jason asked, throwing the doors shut and taking his seat next to Korra and Rachel, who were mysteriously quiet and pale.

"Hardly," Poseidon laughed, "the water that trident is extruding is blessed, if anything, this will make the waters of the Sound clean and safe for generations to come."

"And Percy," Korra asked, "did he survive the explosion?"

"Of course," Chiron said, "if a god survived it, he most certainly will."

"Hmm," Korra groaned, turning her head and thinking hard.

"Are you sure you're alright," Chiron asked as Poseidon slumped slightly.

"I just… I haven't felt this sick in millennia," the Sea God said, his face going a curious shade of green.

"I didn't know gods could get sick," Rachel said, looking just as surprised as everyone else.

"Well, that trident was an embodiment of Poseidon's power, into which much of his strength was poured over the last few millennia," Chiron said, looking at Rachel with a kind eye, "he will feel a bit ill until his strength has recovered. It's a good thing his scythe is his new symbol, though otherwise the destruction of the trident might have been his undoing."

It seemed that the farther they moved from the scene of the trident's eruption, the less wet and grey it became, and when they finally reached the city there was nary a cloud in sight.

"We've made it," Rachel said, looking out the window as they wove the familiar route to the Empire State Building.

"Ugh," Poseidon said, the thought of dealing with security making him blanch.

They came to a stop outside the building and Jason and Korra roused Annabeth. Everyone got out of the van, even Argus, and they made their way into the building. As soon as they crossed the threshold, everyone became clean and dry with a snap of Poseidon's fingers, though it only seemed to make him a little greener in the face, and his power couldn't wipe away their fried nerves.

Poseidon walked up through the lobby and up to the front desk, leaning upon his scythe. No one else seemed to pay it much mind, save for the prim and proper man sitting behind the desk, and the silent, suited guards flanking him.

"Good day, Lord Poseidon," he said, his eyes flickering to the glowing blade of Poseidon's weapon.

"Hello, Johnson," Poseidon said, "all of these people are with me."

"You mean the ones that look like they've just seen a ghost?"

Annabeth, Korra, Jason, and Rachel all looked at each other, and seeing as they were in close proximity to one another, they could see the details others could not, like the dark bags beneath their eyes, and the way they seemed to stand incredibly still, as though listening for any signs of trouble. Their eyes were wide and their faces were white, even Korra was noticeably paler than usual.

"That's fine," Johnson said, "but I'm afraid the monster can't go with you."

"Monster," Jason asked.

For a moment, everyone looked around, and then they realized he was talking about Argus, who crossed his arms, the eyes upon his elbows glaring at Johnson.

"He's no more a monster than my own cyclops children, many of which have visited here before," Poseidon countered, "and besides, he is now a witness, and a part of the trial."

"All of these people do have the frightened look of witnesses," Johnson agreed, peering over his glasses at them all before heaving a sigh.

"Very well, Lord Poseidon," he said finally, typing away at the keyboard of the slim, modern computer in front of him, "but if Zeus dislikes any part of this, I wasn't on duty."

"Oh, he's not going to like this at all," Poseidon said with a small smile, "I bet he'll get so angry he'll throw someone down from Olympus just to make himself feel better."

"You always did like to try his patience," Chiron noted, looking at Poseidon with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my job, both as his brother and his equal. Someone has to deflate his ego," the Sea God said in hushed tones to Chiron as he wheeled him away from the desk and towards the golden lift.

One uneventful elevator ride filled with boring music later, they emerged at the end of the road to Olympus. Poseidon led the procession, and as he walked up the street towards the Olympian council chambers, people shouted praise and bells began to ring.

"All hail Poseidon," they called.

"Hail, Earthshaker!"

"Long live Poseidon!"

But as they looked, they saw the instrument of destruction he carried at his side, and the crowd that usually assembled to greet the god became deathly silent as they stared in awe at the long, curved blade of his sickle.

"It's good to be loved," Poseidon said with a smile as he worked his way through the crowd.

"I can wheel myself," Chiron said, "just get that thing away from me, would you? It makes my skin crawl."

"My apologies," Poseidon said, taking the scythe from where it rested across the handlebars of Chiron's wheelchair.

"No, I'm sorry," Chiron said, "but the thought of that weapon so close to my skin is extremely unpleasant."

"No need to tell me," the Sea God uttered, casting a hard glance at the scythe, "I know it all too well."

"I suppose using it against Percy, and using it to destroy your trident, has taken quite a toll on you," Chiron said, his intuition hitting the nail on the head.

"It has indeed," Poseidon said, "but we are now closer than we were before to defeating the darkness."

They reached the door to the main temple, the streets still silent aside from the chiming of bells. While the entire city was made of gorgeous white marble building of the ancient greek style, the building before them was the biggest of all, and it had large, bronze double doors emblazoned with lightning bolts.

"This place is huge. And beautiful," Korra said to Jason, who simply nodded.

"It's alright," Annabeth said, still looking and sounding angry that Poseidon had put her in a trance.

"Is everyone ready," the Sea God asked, casting his green gaze around at all assembled.

Rachel nodded, as did Jason. Korra looked confident and Annabeth continued to look upset as she crossed her arms and looked at the ground. Chiron's knuckles were white as he gripped the handle of his briefcase, and Argus stared at the doors before him as though enchanted by them, not making a sound.

"Very well, then. Let's go in."

**Hello, Heroes! Long time no update, but here's a little something to remedy that. Now, you may have noticed I threw a little humor into the chapter, ill placed as it was, I felt the story needed a laugh or two, even at the expense of a somewhat ridiculous villain. Also, I feel like my writing has gotten stale, so I tried to spruce it up a bit. And what, a car chase in a Percy Jackson fanfic? What's next, lightsabers? Machine guns? FALLING ROCKS? No, maybe not. Probably not. You'll also notice that I mention everyone's severe exhaustion, maybe its because I'm personally feeling it, but hey, all good. I wanted to find some epic battle music to recommend, but I just haven't been listening to anything that would fit that description lately, so I included a few of my 'old but gold' favorites. Also, returning to this fic was a total mess for me, guys. I started writing and then realized I had so many inconsistencies that I had to go through and re-read my own work so as to get a feel for it. Sorry it took so long, I've just been rather busy. A huge thank you to the people who are still interested in reading this kind of story, it's been a long run, but I suppose I'll savor it cause it can't last forever, can it? Without further ado, I'll slap up some good battle music for you, or try too, anyway...**

**Die Trying-Michl **

**Not necessarily a fight song, but I think it captures our Heroes' plight as they continue on the path this story takes.**

**Hollow Vessels-Lifewalker**

**Here's your fight song.**

**Thanks for reading, and here's hoping for a clear schedule and lots of writing. **


	29. Grandpa Witnesses Patricide and Torture

The grand council chambers were almost exactly as they had always been. In Annabeth's redesign of Mount Olympus, she'd changed a lot, but when she'd come to the council room, she was met with furious resistance in the form of Zeus, who maintained that the room was perfect as it was and that it didn't need any tampering. He cried over the smallest discrepancies between the original design and Annabeth's blueprints, ending in the room being almost exactly the same. Annabeth took notice of the changes she'd made with a thought of spiteful unhappiness… like the way she had slightly changed the dimensions of all the thrones and the marble daises they sat upon. She'd only raised them by about an inch or so, but from certain reports, there had been a slurry of injuries as the gods had misjudged the distance to step up and claim their thrones, only to trip and hit their heads.

'Two millennia of complacency will do that to you,' Annabeth thought as she faced down each and every one of the gods in turn. Perhaps there was something of Annabeth's anger showing on her face, because each of the gods who met her stormy gray glare suddenly looked away.

"It's about time you showed up," boomed a thunderous voice, "do you know how long we've been waiting?"

Zeus looked down upon the party at the door with a rather unhappy expression. Even so, when he met Annabeth's gaze, he suddenly became interested in his fingernails. The group came forward, with Poseidon in the lead and Korra and Jason bringing up the rear as they took in the spectacle.

"This is truly amazing," Jason said in an undertone.

Sure, he was used to ancient roman architecture and beautiful feats of white marble engineering, but the styling of Olympus was different than he'd expected. He thought of whitewashed marble columns, legions of immortal soldiers to do the gods' bidding and a more militarized structure. He hadn't expected minor gods in togas with golden laurels, be hadn't foreseen the beautiful bronze metalwork and he certainly hadn't counted upon the gods being so… varied. From his understanding, each god wore a large, flowing purple toga, and carried their weapons at their sides, always vigilant. These gods were not the ones he'd known, however.

"My apologies, Zeus," Poseidon said, "we ran into some unexpected trouble on the way here."

"You mean that son of yours," Hades said, looking rather out of place in his dark robes, "the one that has been relentlessly terrorizing our collective holdings?"

Poseidon turned his usually kind, calm face to Hades, giving him a scowl which only served to deepen the frown the God of the Dead wore. He leaned to the side of his small, makeshift throne and picked at the arms of it with disdain.

"Your silence answers for you, besides, I felt the pressure he exudes upon my kingdom lift almost as soon as you'd gone to get your witnesses. I suppose this should've been expected," Hades said with an air of boredom.

"Yes, thank you Hades," Zeus said tiredly, rubbing his temple and cursing his brother's gloominess, "may I run this trial?"

"Who's on trial here, if I may ask," Chiron asked suddenly, looking around the room at the gods, each of which stood over twelve feet tall when standing.

"I am," Poseidon said, "I am responsible for Percy's actions, and for usurping the ancient laws of Olympus in my recreation of this scythe."

"There's also the matter of you claiming the scythe as your own," Hades said, counting off the broken laws upon his fingers, "and the way you engaged in direct combat with a primordial, and finally the destruction of your Trident, which was being used against you. All of these actions are prohibited, as per the laws ascribed before our Golden Age."

"Yes, thank you, Hades, I think we get the point," Poseidon said, stepping forward to take his place in his own throne. Even if he was on trial, he was still a god, and his throne could not be so lightly abdicated. With each step of his left leg, he brought down the butt of the scythe so that it thudded against the marble. Each strike of metal on stone seemed to only set the gods further on edge as they stared at the weapon, and its wielder, in silent disdain.

"Quite the noble act, Poseidon," Athena chimed in, "but let us not forget that the real culprit is his own person. Your son has turned into quite the threat, indirectly or not, he does bear some responsibility."

"I will shoulder it," Poseidon said quickly, "and I shall receive any judgments that Zeus decrees should fall upon my son. I'll not have him suffer because we failed to seal away Erebos."

Zeus scoffed and faced the Sea God in his throne, looking scandalized.

"To do so would be most unwise," the God of the Skies said quietly, "some would see that as an affront to the justice this council seeks to uphold."

"If you truly seek to do justice, then you'd do well to leave my son out of this and focus upon the real threat here," Poseidon said hotly, his eyes glowing with emerald energy.

"How long are we gonna let these guys' brats do whatever they want, huh? If any one of my children screwed the pooch like yours did, I think I'd end them myself," Ares thundered, looking livid from atop his throne of chrome and leather.

"I certainly hope you aren't referring to my son," said Hades haughtily, the shadows in the room growing darker and darker with his indignation, "comparatively speaking, mine are easily the best behaved, level headed and underappreciated."

"So now that my son has fallen victim to an enemy we ourselves could barely stand against, he is a delinquent and a ruffian? HARDLY," Poseidon shouted.

And so all hell broke loose on Olympus, and to Annabeth, she felt nothing less than the deepest loathing for each and every god assembled. She watched through unseeing eyes as her own mother and the father of her lost love hollered at each other, the entire hall was enveloped in madness, and Annabeth stood alone against it. She could feel the intense power everyone radiated, she could sense it wash over her as Chiron wheeled his chair backwards, an arm out to keep the children behind him.

But as the crippling tidal waves of disappointment, hatred and terror washed over her, Annabeth felt it break through a dam in her chest. The dam was all that had kept her strong. She'd broken limbs, suffered terrible injuries and fought in two wars, she'd watched friends die and felt fear as she thought the world was about to end. All of that seemed like a cakewalk now, because Percy had been at her side. The crack in the dam widened, and out of it poured the last dregs of Annabeth's sanity as she felt herself give in to the comforting embrace of Chaos. It was infinite, eternal, and endless, hopefully she could forget her sadness in it. After all, in the embrace of the void, would the fate of the world really matter?

A small chuckle escaped her lips as she watched the madness grow. She saw Hades jump to his feet and shout at his brothers, only to be beset upon verbally by both of his siblings, plus a few other gods.

"Ahehe, hehehehahahaaaa."

It was a frightening laugh, and the only one that seemed to sense the change in Annabeth, the only one to notice that laugh, was Korra, who turned to find Annabeth staring blankly at the Gods as she laughed to herself.

"Annabeth, what's so funny? Do they do this often," Korra asked, wondering how such a scene could be interpreted as funny as the gods threatened war upon each other.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking… it'd probably increase Percy's chances of survival if all of the gods simply killed each other," Annabeth said coldly, her eyes wide and unblinking, her smile like a jagged, misshapen gash.

"What the- Annabeth, those are, I mean- one of these people is your mother, all of these gods are related to you, how could you be so-"

"Cold? Empty? Unconcerned? Yes, I believe I can explain all this and more to you, dear Avatar. After all, poor Annabeth's broken state called me here," said a voice from behind the group.

Korra didn't notice, but the rabble and shouting of the gods had quieted, each of them frozen, staring at the doorway as if they'd seen the end times. Korra turned, hoping against hope that her gaze wasn't met with a glint of bronze, a tattered orange shirt, or sea-green eyes. To her delight, that was not the case, what stood in the doorway was a hooded and cloaked figure, shrouded in a darkness so deep that it felt like Korra was staring into a gaping hole in the fabric of reality.

"You," Zeus whispered, staring at the figure in the doorway.

"Wha-who, me," the cloaked figure asked, turning and looking behind himself, "yes, I suppose you still have some recollection of me. As the eldest son, you were there to witness my fall at the hands of your father weren't you?"

"You're supposed to be dead," Zeus grumbled, "cast away into the seas and forgotten, Gaia herself orchestrated your demise."

"Gaia always was a hot-blooded temptress," the man in the doorway said, mostly to himself, "that's what I loved about her, her calm and collected nature was only rivaled by her most terrible fury when she was angered."

The figure walked forward, but instead of heading towards the gods, all of whom were still frozen, he headed instead for Annabeth, who stared at the floor rather blankly, her smile flickering as she shivered in her shoes.

"You did this to Annabeth," Korra asked, moving to intercept the figure.

The man did not break stride, but from the shadows beneath his hood, Korra made out a smile.

"Far from it, the gods are the ones who caused this change in Annabeth, I am simply using her as… an anchor. A way to focus my consciousness, if you will."

But as Korra stood firm against the man, he simply continued walking, until he passed clean through her. The feeling was intense, and for a moment, Korra felt as if her insides had vanished, everything had, the only thing that was real was the Void.

"There, there, Annabeth, it'll be alright. Focus upon the reality of the situation," the man said quietly, laying a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

Everyone was still, everyone was silent, no one spoke save for the man swathed in empty black robes. Annabeth seemed to have registered the man's touch, as she slowly turned to look at him. Tears flowed from her eyes, but all the tears she cried couldn't wash away that terrible grin she wore.

"Ahehehe," she moaned through gritted teeth as she stared intently at the man.

"Let it out," he crooned, "let it go. You've come too far and gone through too much to lose hope now. Percy is counting on you, would you let him rot simply because turmoil rose amongst those in power? Or would you give anything to save him? I sense you are not without reason, though this has pushed you much farther than most humans are meant to go. Do not give in to the Chaos, Annabeth, for if you do, you've lost all chance at saving your precious Seaweed Brain."

"What are you saying to her," Athena called, finally coming to her senses, "Zeus, do you even know who this-"

"This is Ouranos," muttered the King of the Gods, falling back into his platinum throne, "Protogenos of the Sky, Father of Creation, and Harbinger of Chaos."

"Not to mention grandfather of the Gods and great-grandfather to pretty much every demigod in existence," the man said, throwing back his hood, "goodness, how the family tree has grown while I was chopped into tiny little bits. And to make it worse, none of you ever called me, or visited during the holidays."

The face of Ouranos was old and pale, much like that of his grandson, Hades, and his silvery white hair fell in ropes about his shoulders. He wore his bright grey beard less like an ancient being and more like a homeless vagrant, but that was easily overlooked, for his eyes were glassy and black, and so highly reminiscent of Erebos' that it was frightening. The only saving grace was that instead of two dead, lifeless black orbs, they looked more like two gaping holes into a void that sparkled with distant stars like the night sky.

"Ouranos," Athena called, placing a hand upon her hip, "why are you here? And why are whispering to my daughter?"

"Because you have all been so consumed by your fear of Erebos, no one even bothered to think how this poor human must be feeling," Ouranos said simply, "look at the state of her! She's worn thin, distraught and tired, and then you all go and threaten the entire world with your bickering. It's a wonder she held on as long as she had."

"You mean to tell me she's-"

Athena's question was answered before it was even finished, but not by Ouranos.

"Bonkers? Unhinged? Deranged? Why yes, she is," Dionysus said, looking into his fine bronze goblet in a disinterested manner and swilling its contents, "in fact, she's so far gone I would have a hell of a time fixing her."

"Quite correct, Dionysus," Ouranos said with a large smile, "however, her mind did not slip away into madness, it reached out for comfort, and I gave it to her. This condition is referred to as disassociation; her feelings of love and compassion are temporarily lost in Void. She has, to put it in simple terms, submitted to the Chaos I offered."

"You've driven my Annabeth, the pride and joy of my children, to insanity," Athena asked in a voice that quivered with quiet rage.

"No, you drove her to it, I simply opened the less damaging door. And before you make any rash decisions, I would remind you this is temporary. Even a god would lose themselves in the Chaos given enough time, she'll be pulled out of it once this council has regained its track and begun to move in the right direction."

"Lord Zeus, I would ask you to banish this being from Olympus! Have your brother take the scythe he now wields and make him eviscerate Ouranos. Cast his pieces back into the ocean as Kronos did so long ago," Athena thundered, not taking her glare from Ouranos' smiling face.

"Now, my young Gods, let's not get hasty. Remember the saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'? Both of your fiercest adversaries, Kronos and Gaia, are the ones who orchestrated my demise. I hold no grudge against my grandchildren, nor their children. In fact, if you'd let me, I'd like to help you all with your problem. Truth be told, I think you have little to no chance of surviving without my aid. Erebos is far too powerful for any one of you to destroy, and I have a little secret that may convince you of my worth," Ouranos said, his hand still firm upon Annabeth's shoulder as she grinned blankly at the floor beneath her feet.

The gods all resumed their thrones, straightening their clothes as they did. If there had been a fight only minutes ago, no one who walked in now would've been the wiser.

"A secret," Hades asked, "and one that could help us defeat Erebos no less? I say we let him speak, he has asked nothing of us in return."

"About that," Ouranos said, "all I ask is that I be allowed to remain in one piece. I expect that since you are all doing such a fine job of running things, you don't feel the need to slice your grandpa up… do you?"

"Fine," Poseidon said, "I will listen to you-er- grandfather."

The way the word sounded leaving Poseidon's lips was strange and caused the other members of the council to stare at him. What sort of god had a grandpa, after all?

"Excellent, I knew you'd be on board! Are you all in agreement, then? Yes," Ouranos asked enthusiastically, "you all wish for Erebos to be dealt with? Very well then, I'll tell you the source of his power… and the source of my own."

There was a dramatic pause in which the gods simply sat staring at Ouranos, the man who called himself their grandfather. He smiled for a moment before he walked up take the center of the floor, where all the Olympians glowered down at him. Still, he looked completely at ease as he smiled, clasped his hands behind his back and began to speak.

"As you all know, Erebos draws his power from darkness, the same darkness that spreads far and wide across every inch of universe as we know it. For instance, imagine how powerful Poseidon would be if we replaced all that darkness with oceans, billions of gallons of water stretching out far beyond comprehensible space and time. He would sit as the supreme ruler of the world, of everything, correct?"

The Gods were silent, and Zeus and Hades glared suspiciously at their brother, who smiled modestly.

"It certainly would, but even then I wouldn't be invulnerable," Poseidon said thoughtfully.

"True, but if you can at least imagine that, then you have a rough estimate of Erebos' scope of power!"

"We know this," Hades said, "what is the secret that we can use to beat Erebos?"

"I should like to know as well."

"As would I."

The agreement continued around the council, until silence finally fell again and Ouranos was grinning ear to ear.

"The secret is this: I am far more than the Protogenos of the Sky. I am the beginning, you see. Gaia and I were not born from the Chaos, as so many myths tell, we _were_ the Chaos, until we decided to take on forms. We were the nothingness that existed before stars and planets and everything else came into being. Before darkness, and light, there were only us. Gaia, now defeated, let go of her ties to Chaos ages ago, but I have always given myself to it. Indeed, after my… sundering… I was not destroyed, I merely returned to the Chaos, and there I have dwelt since, allowing all of you to rule as I would have, as you were the offspring of my greatest progeny. I hold no grudges for the betrayal I suffered. Not against any of you, anyway. But there it is, out in the open: I am likely the only sure chance of defeating Erebos. Consider it two thousand years' worth of birthday presents from your pappy!"

"Old man, if you're as high and mighty as you claim, could ya just smite this Erebos guy and be done with it," Ares asked, leaning forward to peer at Ouranos over his sunglasses with two burning red orbs.

"I am not so much more powerful than Erebos that smiting him would be easy. In truth, while I am fairly confident in my own abilities, the fact remains that Erebos is cunning, versatile and tenacious. There's also the matter of his host… Perseus Jackson. Erebos is in full control of the boy, and as such can use his abilities as he so desires. Completely ignoring this expanded range of abilities, there's still the mater of Percy's body and mind to consider. He's using them as a weapon and a shield. Who better to splinter the trust of the Olympians than the very one who saved them from their greatest enemies?"

"But you forget, we have the scythe," Poseidon said, his eyes fixated upon the weapon that stood in the arm of his deep sea fishing throne, "surely this could spare Percy's physical form? I had it sanctified in the Breath of the Aether."

"Yes, I can sense as much," Ouranos sighed, distaste etched into the lines of his face as he glanced at the blade of the scythe, "but I assure you, that scythe will destroy your son long before it destroys Erebos, for if he has any doubts about his survival, he will use Percy as a shield, sacrificing him and freeing himself from his cage. The Breath of the Aether will be little more than a minor irritant, I think, unless you can force him to reveal his true form, which won't work because Percy is his cage. I'm afraid that the only thing to do… is to kill Percy Jackson."

"But what about-"

Annabeth had snapped out of her reverie, and the moment she heard Ouranos' intentions, she felt he couldn't be trusted. For a few minutes, she had been engulfed in Chaos, and while it was a voyage that Annabeth would be thrilled to take on any other given day, during this crisis she felt that she was the only one fighting for Percy. And now here was the proof, the embodiment of the Chaos that has embraced her and made her feel like everything would be alright a moment ago was now vying for the death of Percy.

"Silence, Annabeth," Ouranos said in a soft but firm tone, "while it is true that Percy's physical form will have to die to expose Erebos, is it not also true that, if a soul were brave or foolhardy enough to embark on a Quest to the Underworld, they could simply bring it back?"

Hades leaned to the side on his throne, his fingernail gently tapping against the solid stone as he was thrust into the spotlight.

"It is most unwise to attempt," Hades said.

"But not impossible," Annabeth plied, realizing the general layout of the plan.

"No, I suppose not," the God of the Dead sighed, looking rather put upon.

"Hades," said a quiet voice, "please, allow my son free passage back to his body after Erebos is defeated."

Poseidon looked incredibly troubled as he eyed the weapon. Of course, it was with good cause: who would ever want to kill their own son, even if it was for the good of the world? He turned to eye up his brother, his eyes glistening with fettered emotion as he beseeched the God of the Dead for a favor.

"You know my policy," Hades said, rolling his eyes, "I bring them in and they stay in, unless removed by someone else."

"Brother, please," Poseidon said, his voice weak as he looked at the floor in front of his throne, "don't make me grovel at your feet, because if that's what it takes I think I might be willing to do it. All I ask is just this once-"

"No," Hades repeated , "I cannot simply throw open the doors of my kingdom to let your son return… that said, if you were to send an emissary to come and collect his soul… well, I would at least make sure to give my sentries the order to not interfere with their escape."

Poseidon smiled to himself, glad that Hades did indeed have a sense of morality.

"Thank you, Hades. Remind me to come visit you in the Underworld sometime. Goodness knows we don't see enough of each other," Poseidon laughed weakly.

"Yes, that'd be nice… a little family dinner… some hellhounds… maybe I can book a recently deceased musician for us," Hades mused, hiding his own smile behind a hand as he tried to look contemplative.

"It's so good to see that the family is still so closely knit," Ouranos noted, "now, we have a general plan hashed out… I think our best bet is to simply wait here. The Darkness is coming."

The words sounded strange, but they made the entire room drop ten degrees as Ouranos turned to look out through the open doors, into the beautiful city of Olympus, whereupon night was falling fast.

"Could he truly be on his way here," Zeus asked quietly to the silent council chamber.

"Oh, I guarantee it," Ouranos said, "and unless you wish for lives to be lost, I would evacuate Mount Olympus entirely, clear it out, even the lobby."

"I can run my own city…do as he says," Zeus grumbled, waving at a few semi-transparent wind spirits that quickly fluttered out of the wide, bronze double doors, making them creak slightly upon their hinges.

"Chiron," Jason said, unsheathing his sword, "we get to stay and fight, right?"

"I really-" Chiron began before he was interrupted.

"Of course we're fighting," Annabeth said coldly, "don't kid yourself, Jason. It's far too late, we were chosen to do this, remember? Prophecy and everything…"

"While I don't appreciate being interrupted," Chiron said, making Annabeth turn her head and stare shamefully at the wall, "I agree with Annabeth. You were all prophesized to be a part of these events, going against the Fates' decree could prove disastrous."

"Hm, it's about time we get this over with, I owe Percy a few hits before I head home to Asami," Korra jived, cracking her knuckles.

In a room full of gods, you'd expect a flurry of talk, wisdom, and tales of incredible exploits. The last thing you'd expect would be dreary, impenetrable silence and a curiously surreal sense of awkwardness. Nevertheless, the gods all seemed either at a loss for words, or simply unsure of what to say. Commotion was heard as the minor gods and goddesses that lived on Mount Olympus were evacuated. Slowly but surely, the noise of that faded away as well, leaving nothing but a white marble city sitting in silence underneath a moonless sky.

"Perhaps now isn't the best time brother," Poseidon whispered to Zeus, "but I… I'm sorry for breaking so many laws. I only did it too-"

"I know why you did it," Zeus replied, "and I understand. No one is perfect, not even me, though you couldn't tell just by looking. Anyway, after all is said and done, I'll see about lessening your punishment… and I'll see to it that your son remains alive, even though his prominence for making trouble is astounding."

"I appreciate it. Perhaps, if Hades consents, we could all get together in the Underworld for that dinner we were taking about," Poseidon muttered.

"Aye, perhaps we could, at that," Zeus agreed, leaning back in his throne and staring purposefully into the gathering darkness.

"He has come," Athena declared suddenly, sitting upright and stock still as her face was drained of its color.

Perhaps he was just immensely powerful, or perhaps Percy was beginning to weaken as a cage, because the moment the elevator doors opened at the end of the long marble white road that lead to the grand council room, everyone could feel the presence of Erebos.

"Holy shit," Annabeth whispered, "this is intense."

"I can sense it too," Korra said, "it's like the poison is still burning in my throat."

"Why are you so concerned, Annabeth," Jason said in hushed tones, "it's just another baddie that we gotta take care of."

"I've faced down Titans, Gods, monsters, and even other Protogeni… but I've never felt anything like this," Annabeth said, sweat beading her brow as the calm before the storm made her spine quiver.

"What's the difference," Jason asked, "the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"The difference is that this doesn't feel like waves of power radiating from a source, this feels like incredible pressure pushing inward from all sides, like I'm being compressed," Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

"It would seem he has reclaimed some of his lost power… the Darkness of the entire universe is bearing down upon us. Either we end him here, or the entire world will fall before him," Chiron said, unclipping his briefcase and carefully preparing his bow to be fired.

"You're quite right," Ouranos said, his thought punctuated by a loud boom.

Percy stepped out of the golden lifts, once so familiar and serene. With a wicked grin he raised a hand and the elevator was suddenly gone in a burst of darkness. Like thunder after lightning, the sound of the destruction he'd wrought rang out. It was a wonderful thing to announce his arrival by cutting off any chance of escape. And now, he had only to walk the sloping street, climbing until he reached the only building still illuminated in the city. Taking a breath, Percy brushed the hair out of his face, revealing a frighteningly white visage, a curious medley of gashes and bruises, two pitch black eyes that seemed to radiate eternal night, and a vicious, haphazard grin that bespoke millennia of planning coming to fruition.

"Alright, let's see if I can't work these legs," Erebos mused to himself, taking a step.

And as the Darkness walked, step by quaking step, all of Olympus eclipsed and shattered in his wake, corrupted by the shadows and lost in lightlessness as it ceased to exist.

"I'm still not sure we can trust this guy," Ares said, jabbing a thumb at Ouranos "he's annoying, and seriously creepy."

"Let's look at it this way, what do I stand to gain from letting Erebos take over? Nothing, nothing except for empty, vacant Darkness. He will destroy everything and recreate it in his image, as all 'conquerors' do. And besides, why would I want darkness eternal, these humans create far more Chaos than even I could've anticipated… I think Prometheus was onto something when he advanced their civilization," Ouranos said, looking rather thoughtful as he stared out into the night that grew more and more solid as they waited for Erebos.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, a strange noise could be heard. It was a faint tapping, almost like that of a footstep, but with the surrounding silence it was immensely loud and it echoed off the white stone like gunshots.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

A figure appeared in the black rectangle that had been the door, and from the solid shadows came a figure that everyone knew. He had a small smile, handsome features and black hair, but instead of green eyes, two black orbs hung in his eye sockets. As he stepped inside the well-lit room, the shadows from the door clung to him like cobwebs, twisting and weaving themselves about him to form slim fitting black armor that glittered in the light of the chamber, replete with a cape.

"Somehow I knew I'd find you all here, packed inside like rats. Filthy, disgusting little critters, and I was so hoping to have a little warm-up slaughter before I got here, something to get my sword arm back to where it was so long ago. But no, you've gone and evacuated Olympus, leaving me to hunt down the rest just as soon as I snuff you out," Erebos said, his voice rather slick and sneering as he glared at everyone present.

Korra, Annabeth, Chiron and Jason stood in the center of the floor, each with their weapons drawn, save Korra, who held burning flame daggers in her hands. The gods were all standing upon the steps before their thrones, weapons in hand and war on their minds as they stared down an ancient evil. Of course, there was also someone standing off to the side, swathed in dark robes with sparkling black eyes.

"Erebos, my son, how are you," Ouranos asked, "what brings you to this solitary light in the Darkness?"

"Ouranos, I thought you were dead… I guess we're just a little harder to kill than our adversaries had hoped," Erebos jeered, "have you come to witness my victory? Are you going to lift my hand and declare me the lord of everything before you move onto your next flight of fancy?"

"Oh, my son, you are as deluded as ever. You may wear the skin of a handsome demigod now, and your true form may be handsome as well, but the being you are beneath the sinew: the essence of your existence… that is truly horrific," Ouranos concluded, all traces of his smile gone.

"And you, the vainest person here, are going to brand me as ugly? You, who have not had to live a single day in the hell that is sanity? Since my birth I have always been the most responsible, the most ambitious of any of the Primordials. You and mother stayed confined to your little plot of space while I ventured into places unseen. I expanded my empire beyond all reaches, and I can assure you that you are no match for me. I have the power of countless black holes at my disposal, each of which is capable of destroying this little beacon of hope, just… like… _that_."

Percy raised a hand and snapped his fingers, and with that act the entire building shook down to its very foundations. Dust fell from the ceiling and everyone looked unsteady on their feet as Erebos grinned.

"I have to thank you, Poseidon, for restoring a piece of my power. The Trident was an excellent tool, but with its destruction, the bars on my cell became loose enough for me put out a hand and let in the Darkness of the universe."

"All the Darkness of every scrap of black in every universe couldn't save you from the vengeful beating I have planned for you," Poseidon snarled, "everyone in this room is furious with you, you've stolen an important part of our family away from us, and you'll pay with blood. I know because I intend to collect it right now!"

Poseidon charged, seemingly vanishing from his throne and appearing right before his son, who did not react at all, the only movement in the room was the Poseidon's scythe as it made for Erebos and the flap of Percy's dark cape as it waved in the wind of Poseidon's instantaneous movement.

"Die, Erebos!"

A clang rent the silence, and everyone stared at Erebos, who continued to smile, his body unmoved and seemingly untouched as the scythe's deadly arc died as if it had hit a brick wall. The blade was locked fast against Percy, and the dark armor he wore, but aside from a wider grin, Erebos did not react.

"Now this is peculiar," Ouranos said, scratching at his chin, "that scythe cut me to shreds… maybe I was _too_ right."

Poseidon's snarl became animalistic and feral as his green eyes glowed with unknown power. The Sea god pushed his face into that of his enemy, his breath shaky and heavy as he pressed with every ounce of his godly power upon the handle of the scythe.

"Die, damn you," he whispered, "begone from this world."

"You gods are so infinitely foolish, think about what you're saying… I represent every shadow, every negativity, everything that keeps the world in balance. Without Darkness, there can be no Light. I am necessary, unchanging and ever-enduring. You Gods are a passing fad pulling at strings that are far too heavy for you to grasp. You should've left when you had the chance, you're playing with the big boys now," Erebos said, raising a hand and placing it against Poseidon's chest with unprecedented speed.

When Percy's hand touched the fabric of the Sea God's tropical button up shirt, the air seemed to grow incredibly cold, and a sense of foreboding permeated the room. Within an instant, everyone knew that something terrible was about to happen to Poseidon.

"Die, you lowly god," Erebos sneered.

Poseidon's eyes widened, and after a moment his glowing green eyes faded to black. He took two slow, unsteady steps back before-

BOOM!

Poseidon, the God of the Seas, exploded, his body dissolving into water midair before becoming stained with black and splashing across the Olympian council like oil.

"NOOOO!"

The voice was not coming from anyone in the room, it seemed to be resonating from a nearby chamber, or perhaps underwater. Erebos scowled and dug a finger into his ears before smiling unconcernedly once more.

"My goodness, did I wake you, Percy?"

From within the confines of the prison created for Percy by the Darkness, Percy watched as his father was destroyed utterly by his captor.

"You bastard, when I get outta here I'm gonna kill you," Percy roared, rattling the bars of his cage.

"Such foul language," Erebos said to himself, "you should really think about your image as a hero."

"I was never a hero, I was a soldier that got lucky and managed to stay alive. I lived for 11 years without knowing my father, and if you think you can take him from me without consequences, you're dead wrong," Percy growled, his breathing swift as he felt his anger surge like the salty sea waves beneath a dark sky.

"You should be careful, your anger makes you susceptible to being controlled by me," Erebos said, his smile replaced by a slight frown.

"I'm not too worried," Percy said quietly, staring at the dark floor of his prison, "cause if I didn't accept your inhabitance of my body, I wouldn't be able to do _this_!"

Percy looked straight ahead and reached through the shadowy bars of his cell, his eyes pitch black and his face twisted with horrific anger as he clutched at the darkness surrounding him. Annabeth gasped, as she knew for a fact that Percy was alive, for a familiar bronze sword appeared in Erebos' hand and gleamed brightly in the light of the council room.

"A single sword won't do much good," Erebos sniffed, "not even the Scythe of Kronos could-fwargh!"

Percy smiled as his eyes slowly became their original sea-green, his arm still pushed as far as it could go through the bars of his jail. He smiled because, much to his delight, the sword had pivoted in Erebos' hand and plunged itself into his gut. Blood built in Percy's throat until he had no choice to spit up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You would have me escape this body and return to the cradle of my power? You are more foolish than your father," Erebos said, pulling the sword from his gut as arcs of black ichor spewed from the blade of the sword. With a clang, he tossed if across the floor, leaving a black stain upon the white marble.

"I don't intend to kill myself, you aren't worth the trouble, but if you feel every ache and pain that I do… I'll torture us until we crack, and you'll be able to do nothing as I subject us to agony every moment of every day. Undying and eternally tormented… I think that's a fitting punishment," Percy hollered, flicking his wrist from within his black prison and causing Riptide to hover before Erebos, levelled at the Darkness and poised to strike.

The sword flashed, and embedded itself in Percy's hand before it began to twist like a drill and bore right through it. Percy hollered and cried out, but no one heard his voice except Erebos, who was too lost in his own throes of pain to notice.

"Again," Percy roared as he fell to his knees, willing the sword to strike.

A gash appeared in his leg and his gasped and crumpled, his voice weak as he called for more.

"Again!"

"ARGHH!"

"AGAIN!"

"WAAAAH!"

"AGAAIN!"

Deep, painful, and non-life-threatening stab wounds were inflicted upon Erebos as he rolled around on the floor, black ichor staining his skin as Riptide expertly slashed and stabbed Erebos of the sword's own accord.

"What about-AAARGH-the Achilles Curse," Erebos screeched, "how are you-AAAH- doing this, Jackson?!"

"Riptide is-" Percy gasped as the bronze severed his flesh, "is an extension of the ocean which it was created from-grrAHAH- and so it can be controlled remotely by the children of Poseidon. And as for the-AGH- Achilles Curse, I learned it can be dispelled by the waters of the Little Tiber. I have control over all water on Earth, including that river, which means I can wash away the curse by using Riptide to channel it!"

Percy rushed the last few sentences, and when he finished laying out his scheme, he let loose a loud, intense cry as he succumbed to the pain of his wounds. Riptide shivered as if hung in the air for a moment before Percy willed it in for one last blow. A black glove wrapped around the blade as it stabbed downward once more, and with a single finger, Erebos snapped the sword in twain before tossing the blade he still held down at his side. He lay there panting, but smiling as he laughed to himself.

"Nice try, boy, but it seems that you're out of tricks, and when I recover from these wounds, I'll be tightening your cell and killing your friends one by one," Erebos hissed, his wicked grin broadening as he turned his head to gaze at the Olympians, his face smattered in black blood almost as dark as his eyes.

**Ladies and gentlemen, demigods and protogeni, I give to you the beginning of the end, and my first submission to FF since my golden birthday, which also happens to be my 21st. As you can guess, much of this chapter was heavily influenced by alcohol, and the fact that I started writing to fill chapters, not to continue the story, which made me rather unhappy. Several things happen, the Gods are proven to be reconcilable (for the moment), Ouranos makes an appearance to bear witness to the proceeding, and of course, Erebos shows up with battle gear, his power returned, and a score to settle with the Olympians. Percy also make an appearance, with some interesting powers and some Deus Ex Machina- Grade Bullshit. Remember the really bad prophecy I wrote so long ago? "The will of the Sea cannot be restrained." So I suppose there's some semblance of continuity. Annabeth, bless her heart, gives into the Void, and in doing so allows Ouranos to reform, but will his power be enough to best Erebos? Can grandpappy Ouranos beat the baddy? Find out next time! Also, to my reader... I think you're all wonderful, so please do me a solid and message me if you find any serious grammar/spelling issues. I guess the next chapter will likely be the end of this fic... Gods, it's been a long run. Now, let's see if I can't find some music you guys might like...**

**Alive Inside-Gemini Syndrome**

**Decay-Sevendust**

**Broken Crown-Mumford and Sons**

**Ultranumb-Blue Stahli**


	30. All the Darkness of all the world

Why was Annabeth so utterly distraught? She was the pride of the Athena Cabin; she'd helped to recover the Athena Parthenos, and she had always been so strong willed and courageous that very little could actually shake her. So why was she shaking now, as Percy's broken, bloodied form lay before her, swathed in obsidian armor and cackling maliciously as his wounds closed at an alarming rate. Was this the end? For all her courage and all her strength, she felt it just might be. Percy had been so much more than her boyfriend, he was her best friend, her crutch, her other half… and now it seemed that he was gone, for the being in front of her was most definitely not Percy, though it wore his skin.

'I am a child of Athena, I need to think of a strategy, a plan! We had a plan, but what was it again… my memory is just so bad now… think, Annabeth, think,' she berated herself mentally, shaking her head as Erebos clawed at the floor, leaving gouges in the white marble.

"That seems to be your problem, Daughter of Wisdom," Ouranos said, once more coming up from behind and placing a hand upon Annabeth's shoulder, "do not think, act. You know the plan, trust in it, and leave the rest to fate."

"But I can't kill him on my own," Annabeth said shakily, "I'll need a weapon."

"You have one," Ouranos countered, causing Annabeth's gaze to fall upon the scythe lying upon the floor, surrounded by a large black smattering of what was once the God of the Seas.

"What about a shield? And armor," Annabeth said, thinking of any excuse she could to not attack Percy's body.

"I have a shield," Zeus suddenly supplied, "may it protect you, Daughter of Athena."

A flash of light grew upon Annabeth's wrist, and a large, heavy bronze shield was suddenly hanging from her limp left arm, her right hand clasped around the handle of the scythe, though she hadn't picked it up, or had she? Annabeth couldn't quite remember.

"But I have no armor," Annabeth insisted weakly, her resolve broken as tears fell from her face.

"Take this, girl," Hades said, tossing a helmet at Annabeth. After nearly dropping the scythe in an effort to catch it, she looked it over with a sense of distant familiarity before it hit her: this was Hades' Helm of Darkness, the reason that all sane beings feared the dark. Or at least, that was what Grover had said, so many years ago. Now she wasn't so sure.

"But….but…." Annabeth stared at Percy as he slowly got to his knees, healing bit by bit as he giggled to himself.

"It's alright, Annabeth," Ouranos said, "give into the Void, and we can end this vile creature together."

Annabeth placed the Helm upon her head, hefted the Scythe of Kronos in one arm and Aegis, Zeus' personal shield in the other. The equipment was heavy, unwieldy and slow, how was she supposed to fight?

"I can still see you," Erebos said suddenly, "and you're beauty is that of a Dark Valkyrie… join me, and you and Percy can be reunited!"

"Oh, it's far too late for that," Ouranos said, his voice doubling up behind Annabeth's as the Void fed her strength enough to swing the scythe with one hand, just as easily as she would a dagger. Aegis was no longer heavy, the Helm upon her head was no longer obstructing her view and the Scythe whooshed heavily as it cleaved the air, spun like a pen between her fingers.

"I love you, Percy, so I suppose I should be the one to kill you," Annabeth whispered before charging forward, Kronos' Scythe swinging wildly this way and that as Erebos leapt to and fro to avoid the bronze blade.

"Killing your boyfriend will only hasten your demise, he is all that binds me here," Erebos shouted, ducking beneath a sideways strike from Annabeth, who moved faster than she'd thought capable.

'How am I still sane,' Annabeth thought, 'I was sure I'd be under Ouranos' control.'

'I have tossed your fear, your hesitation, your fatigue and many other worrisome emotions into the Void, leaving only what you need to perform your duty. The gods have placed their faith in you by supplying you with their own arms and armor… don't waste this opportunity to make Erebos pay,' Ouranos' voice echoed in her mind as she fought, blocking bursts of dark energy with Aegis before lashing out with the scythe.

"You foolish girl, Percy is crying out to you to stop this, can you not hear him?"

"No, I can't! All I hear is your voice… the voice of the person who took Percy from me… I swear upon the River Styx that I'll make you pay for every agony Percy has suffered," she cried, swinging the long, curved blade of the scythe in such a way that would cleave her enemies in twain.

Annabeth had dedicated a huge part of her life to mastering the art of fighting with a dagger. It was less about strength and more about wits and speed. You had to know where to strike, how to strike, and how much force to put behind a blow. You had to be fast, nimble and able to close with your opponent without taking a hit. To say that she felt the universe align seemed to be an understatement as she closed with Erebos, faster than should've been possible for a human weighed down by godly artifacts. She felt alive, and intensely happy. It was fitting that she should be the one to set Percy free. Somehow she knew that he'd enjoy Elysium, because that was surely where he was headed until he was brought back.

"Get back, girl, Percy doesn't want to hurt you," Erebos hollered, mimicking Percy as he himself shouted for Annabeth to stop attacking.

"Get away, Annabeth," Percy shouted, his voice hoarse, "run, retreat! Don't do this!"

But even as Percy watched the goings on, he knew that there was no way Erebos could stop Annabeth now. She was in her old fighting stance, the scythe held close to her body as she sprinted at Erebos. It was just as Percy remembered from countless hours of training. She would get in close, evade every blow and eviscerate her target. Percy had never been able to counter the attack, the only strategy he knew of was to wave his sword wildly to deter the attack and to back step, which usually just resulted in him lying on the ground with Annabeth straddling him, a dagger to his throat as they both panted. But now Erebos had no sword, and Annabeth had far more than just a dagger.

Utilizing the fear inducing powers of both Aegis and the Helm of Darkness, Annabeth managed to cause the Erebos to twitch involuntarily. That was all the opening she needed. She finished closing the distance, and as Erebos swiped a dark gauntlet at her, she dropped low, out of his line of sight before shooting up, right past his guard. Their faces were inches apart, and it was hard to tell who wore the more ferocious smile as two pairs of onyx eyes met, one barren and black, the other smattered with stars like the night sky. Even as Erebos sought to crush Annabeth in what could only be assumed was a vicious bear hug, Annabeth pulled upward upon the handle of the Scythe of Kronos, the blade of which was resting upon the floor between Erebos' legs. She turned her head and swung hard, her eyes averted as she felt the blade sink into something and then come free. Black ichor arced overhear as the scythe finished it's graceful cut, impaling itself in the floor on Annabeth's right while two separate thuds were heard on her left. She wanted to look, to see what had happened, but she kept her eyes closed. She'd done it, she'd managed to reveal the true form of the Darkness, but that wasn't why she wanted to open her eyes.

"Thank you for freeing me from my prison, girl," a deep, cold voice said in a hushed tone, "I will kill you last of all."

Annabeth felt her fear return as the Void's hold on her was released. She sank to her knees, her eyes still closed as she listened to the disturbing silence all around her.

"I swore upon the River Styx," Annabeth whispered, "I swore that I'd make you pay… if I can't, then-"

"I will," someone else said loudly. It was a strong, feminine voice, one that Annabeth had come to associate with comfort and friendship.

"I'll make you pay in Annabeth's stead, I swear upon the River Sticks," Korra roared, thunder booming in the distance as the oath took effect.

"Um, Korra, do you even know what that means," Jason whispered as Korra stood valiantly against the Darkness.

"Annabeth sort of explained it to me a while back… I think it worked though, I heard thunder," Korra whispered back before turning to face Erebos once more.

The being of Darkness was shadowy and unclear, much like the Umbrageneos they'd seen in Tartarus, except he stood upright and had a slender, muscular humanoid shape. His face was black and flat, like a cleared slate, but his muscles were outlined as if someone had taken very special care to make them look perfect. Korra, not intending to break her promise, took up Annabeth's place as the major assailant and bent the elements with every fiber of her being, almost like a force of nature herself. Annabeth took little notice though, she sat there, upon the floor, broken and lost in her own head… until she heard the voice.

"Annabeth, get up!"

"Percy, is that you," Annabeth whispered.

"Yeah, c'mon Annabeth, get up. Open your eyes."

She did, and she carefully avoided looking in the direction of the battle. Annabeth instead looked to her right, where a glimmering shadow of Percy Jackson knelt next to her, smiling in a reassuring manner.

"Percy, why are you a ghost… am I seeing things," Annabeth asked of herself, turning to stare at the floor.

"No, I'm really here. When did you learn to talk to the dead, Annabeth?"

The building shook, but Annabeth simply refocused her attentions onto the ghost of Percy, whom she had thought would be moving on into the afterlife.

"I didn't," Annabeth muttered, "it must be the Helm of Darkness. I guess it allow demigods to speak to the dead. Why are you still here, Percy? Shouldn't you be getting judged in the Underworld?"

"I should, but I can't leave. Even if I wanted to pass on without you at my side, I can't seem to leave this room," Percy said, scowling at the rectangle of black that was the doorway.

As Annabeth and Percy conversed, both of them seemingly unaware of the battle that was waging, Korra wheeled this way and that upon a large, circular funnel of air like a monowheel, going so fast that Erebos couldn't keep up. She smirked for a moment before she blinked, and in that moment, Erebos had vanished. Korra's eyes widened as she looked around, only to find him waiting with his arms crossed, right in the path of her air wheel. She kicked, but there was no time for her to bend. She flipped in the air, kicked off of the seemingly immoveable humanoid shadow in front of her, and took a hard knee before Erebos. He slowly outstretched a hand, and Korra threw a great gout of flames at Erebos, only to have them quenched by the dark mist flowing from him. The mist solidified and formed a black pillar before it struck Korra hard in the chest. She slid across the floor in front of Annabeth, causing her to look in the direction of Erebos' form, which was surrounded by large amounts of billowing black shadow.

"You fools! I am now more powerful than ever! All I have to do is reach into the universe and reclaim my lost power… behold!"

Erebos stretch his arms out at his sides, as if allowing the Darkness of the universe to penetrate him, but nothing happened. No tendrils of darkness reached out to him, no inferno of black besieged his person.

"What-what is this," Erebos asked, "how am I removed from my power? I can feel it but… no-no that's impossible!"

"So sorry, my son," Ouranos said, "but as you'll notice, I have moved us. While Annabeth and Korra occupied you, I managed to take this chamber into my domain, where I rule supreme. You will be unable to access your full scope of power, and you cannot destroy me unless you wish to be trapped here forever! Give up, and mercy may yet be shown to you!"

"There is no mercy to be found in the Darkness," Erebos cackled, "here and now, I will overcome the turned tides and show you all why I will stand triumphant as the Lord of Everything!"

"Go ahead and try it you bastard," Jason shouted, only to be blasted away by a blast of black energy from Erebos' hand.

"Jason," Korra called before turning her focus to her enemy.

"You seem to forget, Erebos, that we have someone here with experience in dealing with ancient spirits of Darkness," Ouranos said, his eyes flickering towards Korra, who nodded and stood back up, unsteady upon her feet.

"I will not be defeated," Erebos bellowed, his arms turning into what appeared to be drills of pure darkness as he charged Korra.

"Nor will we," Korra said, her voice amplified by Raava, the spirit of Light.

Korra leapt forward, but her physical form was left behind upon the floor as Korra's blue spirit avatar charged Erebos. The projection wore its hair in a short bob cut, but it seemed to be comprised of the truest aspects of Korra's being, rather like a projection of her true self at the moment of separation from her physical body. She made for Erebos, and dodged two angry, unruly swipes of his drill-hands before placing herself behind him. She set a hand upon his shoulder, kicked out his knee and laid her other hand upon his forehead, much like Amon used to do to his victims.

"I hope whatever I pull out of your Darkness hurts like hell you son of a-"

Korra never finished her statement as a bright, golden light filled the room, stabbing at the eyes of all those assembled, and making them cover their eyes and squint at the source of the brilliant light that had burst from Erebos' chest. Amid the spire of golden brilliance, a tall, glowing figure appeared, with long golden hair, a fair face and a smile that could warm the soul of any who looked upon it. Erebos was blasted backward by the light, only to strike the marble wall and sink into it as it crumbled beneath him, his body steaming as he stared at the figure before him.

"Aether," Erebos asked, the tall, lean figure in golden robes turning to acknowledge the voice.

"Yes, father. I have come to take over, so that balance may be maintained," the light, airy voice of the Aether said.

"You would betray your own blood," Erebos snarled, "your father, the one who gave you life?"

Erebos charged Aether, who stood quite still as he watched the being of Eternal Darkness attack, the kind twinkle in his eye never wavering as he put out a hand.

"You misunderstand," Aether said, "I am not here to kill you, I am here to make amends for the damage you have caused. Sleep now, and know that Light now has dominion over the world."

Erebos slowed, his footsteps growing weary before he finally stopped, inches from the Aether's outstretched arm. The billowing mass of black power that had once radiated from Erebos was rather small, more like a flickering outline about his person, but it still recoiled from the warmth of the Aether. Erebos screamed, his form slowly suffused with golden light before he fractured and finally shattered. A black snow fell from the ceiling of the council chamber, and all assembled, gods, demigods and protogeni stared at the strange turn of events.

"Rest easy, dearest father, and in your slumber, I pray you learn that Darkness does not always pertain to evil. It can simply be a necessity to clarify the light in all things."

In his hand, the Aether held a large orb of black that seemed to absorb the light he exuded. He pressed the orb against his chest and it sank into his skin like it was an illusion. The Aether turned to the gods and smiled, his warm kindness making everyone's hearts grow calm.

"Hello, I am Aether, being of Light and Compassion. I am here to take responsibility for my father's actions, and to create a Golden Age for your world."

"Erm, we're doing quite fine, but thank you very much," Zeus said lamely, still flecked with the black dots that once composed his brother's being.

"Of course, you have done your very best in a world shrouded by Darkness. But the Golden Age has come, and I cannot ignore my duties."

"Well," Ouranos said, "I think that wraps up things rather nicely!"

"Yes, it does," the Aether said, "and thank you, Avatar Korra, for allowing me to return early. My father has not always been the most level headed person. I fear his incarceration unsettled him, as he forgot a very important fact when he attacked this throne room."

'What would that be,' Erebos wondered to himself as his consciousness was absorbed into that of his son in preparation for millennia of sleep, 'what did I forget? What could I have missed?'

"He forgot that all the darkness that ever is, was, or will be cannot put out the light of a single burning candle, nor can light completely wash away the shadows," the Aether finished sadly.

'He's a handsome personification of Light, and wise, too' Raava noted, staring through Korra's eyes at the Aether.

"Um, you do realize we're in a relationship with Asami, right," Korra asked.

'_You're_ in a relationship with Asami… I'm free as a bird,' Raava said.

The first thing to be done by the gods, after returning to Olympus and rebuilding the city (all of which took about 5 minutes) was to send Jason upon a quest to retrieve Percy from the Underworld. Korra and Annabeth both offered to accompany him, but Jason undertook the quest on his own, eager to prove himself after doing so little during the final battle. With nothing else to do, or so the gods would have them believe, Korra and Annabeth returned to Camp with Chiron, and they stayed in the Poseidon cabin to wait for Jason's return. Three days after the battle, Jason did just that, carrying a large Aquaman doll, which, if he was to be believed, was fused with Percy's soul.

"He needed to have a physical form, otherwise he would've been sucked back into the Underworld. I wanted to stick him in a rock, but Percy insisted on Aquaman," Jason shrugged.

After that, Jason took the Aquaman doll to Olympus that very same day, and they returned together, with Percy in his old body, which had been saved by the combined efforts of Hermes, Hephaestus, and Hecate. Jason, whom Percy leaned upon heavily as they came over Half-Blood Hill, also had a bag of medications slung over his shoulder.

"We're back, Percy," Jason said, "isn't that great?"

No response came. Not that Jason had expected any; Percy had been completely silent since Jason found his soul in Elysium, staring at the partygoers and revelers all around him with an empty, unfocused look.

"Let's get back to the-the Poseidon Cabin," Jason said, suddenly unsure if Percy was emotionally stable enough to hear the name of his dead father.

Another four days passed, in which Percy lay in bed and was rewarded for his death with copious amounts of magical pharmaceuticals and vitamins, all of which slowly helped to heal his body and reconnect his soul to it. Annabeth, Korra, and Jason visited almost every day, talking to Percy and trying to get him to speak. After it became clear he had no intention to communicate, they stopped asking him direct questions, and simply spoke of topics they thought Percy might like to weigh in on, such as sword fighting, music, and funny alternative names for the gods.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, finally standing to take her leave of Percy's bedside now that night had fallen, "I love you, pleasant dreams."

She gave him a light kiss upon the forehead, to which Percy responded with a small smile. As soon as the door to the camp infirmary closed, however, Percy's smile faded. The nightmares would start as soon as he fell asleep, as they had ever since he returned to his physical body. With a small sigh, Percy lay back against his pillows and stared at the darkness of the ceiling, knowing that he'd never be able to look at a shadow the same way again. Later that night, two visitors came to visit Percy at separate times. The first, unsurprisingly, was Nico. Through his Underworld connections, Nico had confirmed that Percy had indeed died, which was a fact few others knew about the Erebos incident. He sat at Percy's bedside as the Son of the Sea God thrashed in his sleep, moaning to himself and covered in a sheen of sweat, his hand gripping at an imaginary sword that had been broken seven days prior.

"Gee, you look like hell, Percy," Nico said awkwardly, sitting in the chair at Percy's bedside, "still, can't say I blame you. I heard about what happened and… well, I have some bad news. Remember your empathy link with Grover? He's dead, Percy, because he was still connected to you. Of course, I-uh- I did you a little favor and managed to convince my dad that you and Grover were a package deal, what with the Empathy Link, so he's letting Grover leave the Underworld and come back to life, I'll be going to pick him up in a few hours. And then there's the issue of your dad… Percy, even I'm not sure about that one."

Nico felt tears build in his eyes as they grew hot and his vision dimmed. He hadn't cried in some time, so long he'd thought he was past that… it seemed he was mistaken. Suffering a loss was one thing, but watching other people go through that same hell hurt to the point that it reopened the sutures Nico had applied to his own torn emotions regarding his sister, Bianca.

"Sorry, man, but I don't think… that is, I don't know how gods die, or if they truly can. Whatever the case, I think you should prepare for the worst. I- I'm sorry Percy," Nico whispered, warm, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks as he spoke to the chill breeze that floated in through the open window.

Percy's second visitor was a bit more formal, and he didn't stay long. In fact, he was in and out so fast that the mortal eye probably couldn't catch him, but he did leave behind a note, right next to the one Nico left, explaining that in one week's time from the coming of the Aether, Percy was officially summoned to a hearing on Mount Olympus. The note was signed with a smiley face, and in large, loopy letters, 'Hermes' was scrawled at the bottom. Percy got both notes the next morning, glad that he would soon be seeing one of his best friends, and rather unhappy about the hearing.

"Why can't those bastards just leave me alone," Percy grumbled, " I swear-"

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said cheerily, trooping in with Jason and Korra, all of whom had large, false smiles plastered upon their faces. Percy turned his frown into what he hoped was a blank expression before facing them.

"What's that," Annabeth asked, looking at the notes that had appeared upon Percy's bedside during the night time.

"It's a summons," Percy said quietly, his voice cracking from disuse, "to Olympus."

"No, not that," Annabeth said, acting as though Percy hadn't been mute for the last four days, "that one, the one with Nico's signature."

"Oh, it's about Grover. I guess the empathy link we had killed him, but Nico's gonna bring him back today," Percy said, his voice rather monotone as he spoke of the death of his best friend. For all his emotions purveyed, Grover might have just gone out for coffee.

"Grover-OH NO, I completely forgot about the empathy link!"

"So did I," Percy grunted, "it makes me wonder why he never showed up through all of this."

"You know he was busy trying to act on Pan's final wishes," Annabeth muttered, amazed that Percy could find such a fault in his oldest friend, "he lost too much time leading the nature spirits against the Romans when they attacked."

Nothing, not even Grover, seemed to put Percy back to rights. His mischievous smile, his laid back attitude and his amusing observations about the world around him were gone, as if he'd been replaced during his absence by an impostor. Sally Jackson had also wanted to visit her son after hearing of his miraculous return, but Annabeth had asked her to wait, in hopes of having Percy open up. On the very same day Percy was supposed to attend the hearing, however, Sally decided to visit anyway. Her relief at seeing her son alive and well was quickly turned into a cascade of tears as Percy told her of Poseidon's death, and his inability to return.

"But he's an immortal, a god! There's no way…"

But the look on Percy's face seemed to be enough to change her mind, and the tears began anew. After pouring her emotions all over her tired, worn-out son, Sally Jackson left the infirmary, feeling as if her visit had done more harm than good.

"How long has Percy been like that," Sally asked Chiron as they sat together on the porch of the Big House.

"Since his return. I expect he'll be like that for a while yet, Sally. He's a strong lad, but he's been held captive by a primordial for some time. And on top of all that, he died, along with his father, and goodness knows what'll happen there," Chiron sighed, exasperation in every fiber of his being, "gods, to my knowledge, never truly die. Some fade after their divine authorities are meaningless or stop being worshipped, and some have come very close to death… but for an Olympian to perish at the hands of Erebos is… most unsettling."

"I never would've thought this could happen," Sally said in disbelief, "I mean, I knew I couldn't protect Percy forever. I knew there would come a time he'd figure out he was a demigod, but I always thought… I had hoped that Poseidon would always be there for him, even if I wasn't."

"I will be there for him as best I can, you know that, as will Annabeth, and you, and everyone else. Percy has made a lot of good friends, and he's never let something have hold over him for too long. He's remarkable in that way- not because he's a half-blood or the most talented swordsman here, but because he's never allowed all the negativity and the frustration to twist him. When Erebos captured Percy, we got a taste of just how terrible his wrath could be if he'd ever decided to turn against the gods instead of always acting to help them. For a single moment, Percy had Olympus in his hands, with every god hoping that they would survive the night. A lesser man would kill for a chance at that much power, but Percy fought against the Darkness the entire time. I'd say he's grown into a fine young man, Sally, and no matter how long it takes for him to heal, you should be proud of him," Chiron finished, looking out over Camp Half-Blood with a small smile.

"You silly horse, even if Percy did blow up Olympus, I'd still be proud of him. He's my son, the least I can do is stand on the sidelines and cheer him on as he tries to get through his life without getting killed by monsters or gods or whatever else is out there," Sally said, looking distraught at what the future held for her son.

"You don't need to worry about that, Sally," Chiron said, "from what I've heard, a new Golden Age, a true Golden Age, will begin shortly. That means fewer monsters and fewer problems for Percy. He'll have all the time in the world to live, laugh and love… like a normal human."

"Thank goodness," Sally murmured, "I was so worried that he'd be fighting harder and harder with each passing year until something finally got him. I hope that this is the turning point for him."

"I'm sure it will be," Chiron said, laying a reassuring hand upon Sally's shoulder.

A few hours later, as the heat began to become excessive in the early afternoon, Percy prepared to leave for Olympus. He took off his pajamas and, for the first time in ages, he dressed in fresh, clean camp clothes. It was nostalgic, in a way, to stand there as he once was, clean, crisp and refreshed. Something was still amiss, however, a vague sense of wrongness in Percy that made him feel nauseated and ill. A constant ache throbbed in his gut and his head felt thick and sluggish, but he didn't know why.

Percy had always reacted to stress in strange ways. Sometimes he'd get antsy, or agitated and hyper, but now he just felt tired. It had nothing to do with sleep; his nightmares had occupied him thoroughly this last week. No, this groggy, disembodied feeling was that of his stress compiling upon itself. It made Percy so tired, more tired than he'd ever felt before. He'd been pushed past the limit, both mentally and physically, before he'd finally died.

It was strange for Percy to think about. Sure, he knew the old stories of heroes going to the Underworld to reclaim their lost loves, but he didn't recall ever hearing of a successful one. He had always sort of assumed that once his time was done, it was done, but there he was, alive and kicking.

His downward spiral of incredibly heavy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wheels upon the floor as Chiron rolled into the room, looking relieved to see that Percy was up and about.

"Good to see you've resumed making use of your legs," Chiron said, "you've had everyone worried."

"Because I chose to rest?"

"Precisely. Humans are creatures of habit, and when someone who never lets their adversaries get to them shows a moment of weakness, well, worry begins to pass from person to person. You have every right to rest, it's simply not like you. Anyway, are you ready to go to Olympus," Chiron asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Percy said, feeling his pocket for Riptide, which had been destroyed by Erebos.

"Well then, we'd best be off," Chiron said, turning his wheelchair around.

"Was anyone aside from me summoned to the hearing," Percy asked, "on the note I got, it only said my name. Was everyone given their own summons?"

"No," Chiron said quietly, "but your friends would all like to spend time with you, Percy."

"If it's all the same, I'd like to drive myself to Olympus, alone. I could use the time to get some fresh air and think," Percy said, walking past Chiron in his way out of the infirmary.

"Do you need a camp van, or-"

Chiron stopped when he saw Percy spin a chain of car keys upon his finger before he caught them and turned to smile at Chiron. It was small and didn't quite reach the corners of Percy's sea green eyes, which were still shackled with grief, but it must've taken such an effort, Chiron couldn't help but admire the young hero's spirit.

"You bought the car, then," Chiron asked, feeling a sense of intense joy that Percy had managed to achieve such a small piece of normalcy.

"Yep. It's a ninety three Mercury Capri convertible. Mom said I'd regret getting a convertible, and Paul said the insurance would be expensive cause it's technically a sports car, but so long as I've kept the top up and the speed down it's been smooth sailing. I got Mom to have Paul drive it out here for me; it should be outside the garage that the camp vans are stored in. Anyway, I'll be back in a little while," Percy smiled even harder, and for a moment, his eyes seemed to genuinely flood with happiness before he turned and left the Big House, making for the large garage up the road from camp.

"Well, at least I can be fairly sure that he'll pull through. A little bit at a time will do him some good," Chiron said quietly before smirking and wheeling himself out of the infirmary.

Percy couldn't help it, but as soon as he'd gotten on the little side road that lead to the interstate, he pushed the accelerator to the floor. The little car had its top down and Percy couldn't help but smile as he zipped along. He turned on the stereo and popped in one of his many cd's, his favorite driving music assaulting his ears almost as much as the wind did. To say it was refreshing was an understatement. Percy felt more liberated than he had since he'd become the host to Erebos. The wind pulled at his hair and he felt a genuine grin spread across his face as the speedometer climbed. He merged onto the highway and within minutes, the city was in his sights.

As much as he wished he could talk to Annabeth, Percy had felt rather unsure of how to approach a conversation with Jason, Annabeth, and Korra. How was he supposed to apologize for what he'd said to them in Tartarus?

"Enough," Percy said to himself, popping out his the cd he'd put in and turning on the radio, hoping for some new music that would keep his attention.

'_Ocean man, take me by the hand_

_Lead me to the land_

_That you understand'_

Percy smiled, his skin tingling as he listened to the strangely upbeat song. For a moment, all Percy could think about was his father, Poseidon, before the image of him faded away behind Percy's irises. A serene looked crossed Percy's face as a tear fell from his eye. He was ready and willing to accept whatever punishment the gods gave him.

He parked his car, which had had dubbed 'Blackjack II,' in a parking garage a few blocks away from the Empire State Building before he began the slow, daunting trudge to Olympus. He passed by the man at the desk with a small nod, and a twitch of his lips that might've been a smile. He turned in the elevator, and of their own accord, the doors closed. He alighted upon the long marble road that led to a grand chamber. It was the second time that week he'd walked up the road, though the first time he'd done it, he'd destroyed the city around him with every step.

"Oh, how the mighty fall…"

Percy left the statement unfinished as he clenched his hands in his pockets and made for the council room. As he walked, whispers and stares followed him. Minor gods cupped their hands and spoke in hushed tones. Some even pointed, and a few others simply watched him, ever alert.

"It's good to be loved," Percy mused to himself.

He came to the great bronze doors and his walk did not slow as they opened, allowing him entrance to the Council of the Gods. He stopped in the middle of the white marble floor that was decorated with a mosaic that probably looked wonderful from a birds eye view, but to Percy, it looked like a random assortment of colored patterns. It was all he could do to avoid looking to the left of Zeus, where Poseidon's throne sat, barren and decayed.

"Perseus Jackson, Champion of Olympus," called out Ouranos, who stood next to the doors, still looking out of place in the whitewashed throne room.

"You're late," Zeus declared, looking up over a large manila folder. Of course, he was in his godly form, so the folder was probably large enough to be used to swat Percy like a fly.

"Sorry, I had to park a few blocks away, traffic is a mess," Percy said, not looking at anything aside from the floor upon which he stood.

"Hmph. Anyway, you've been called here because we failed to hand down a verdict at last week's hearing," Zeus said, shuffling a few papers and scowling at the contents of the folder over a pair of reading glasses.

"Where are all the other gods," Percy asked suddenly, realizing that Hades, Zeus, Aphrodite and Ares were the only gods present.

"Tending to their divine authorities and strengthening the defenses. Speaking of which, why hasn't Dionysus reported in, he was supposed to-"

Zeus' tirade was interrupted as a flash of light burst forth from the folder and a new piece of paper appeared within.

"Oh here it is… what the-oh for goodness sake, how that man ever became a god is beyond me," Zeus grumbled before peering down at Percy over his glasses.

The first thing Percy noticed were the large, dark circles that seemed to have formed under Zeus's eyes. But that made no sense, he was a god, he could change his appearance at will. Why did he look so tired and worn down? The more Percy looked, the more the illusion seemed to fade away. Zeus' suit was wrinkled and could use a good dry cleaning, and his usually flawless hair and beard looked somewhat tangled and messy.

"It is the court's decision that you, Perseus Jackson, are guilty of aiding and abetting Erebos," Zeus said, "however…"

Percy smiled. He knew all that remained was his punishment. Whatever it was, he had no doubts that he could take it. Hell, it might even make him feel better, and lessen the guilt that weighed him down like lead.

"In light of your achievements, your suffering at the hands of the Darkness, and the fact that both of us have lost a family member… I have gone against the wishes of some of my less charitable council members and decided to let you go with a warning: do not release any more protogeni. Those bastards are hard enough to subdue, and I do not wish to lose any more of my family. You may go," Zeus said, turning his attentions back to the folder in front of him.

"But-"

"My word is law, Perseus Jackson," Zeus said, cutting off Percy's argument, "and I think we have both lost enough during recent events, wouldn't you agree?"

Percy was sick of being treated like a child, but what was he to do against a god? The anger within him welled up like a hurricane as his smile twitched and become a snarl.

"I've lost quite a lot, actually, and I've never really asked for anything in return, aside from few common courtesies, y'know, the kind that save lives like 'claiming your demigod children before the age of thirteen' and 'treating minor gods with the respect they deserve.' I lost my life in the name of Olympus, and while I'm grateful to have it back, I can't help but think there's a debt between us that has accumulated over the years, what with two wars under my belt and all," Percy muttered, his voice shaky as his anger sought to break free.

"You better watch your mouth, punk," Ares began before he was cut off by Percy.

"You'd better shut your damn mouth before I do it for you, I don't need a sword to take you down anymore," Percy growled, his green eyes glowing dangerously for a moment.

Ares scowled, but much to Percy's surprise, the god leaned back in his chrome and leather throne and crossed his arms, his jaw muscles working furiously as he sought to maintain his self-control. For a moment, Percy wondered if gods could truly work on their issues, like Ares managing to control his temper, but then he remembered he was angry with them.

"Percy, please control yourself," a female voice said.

Percy turned to tell Aphrodite to be quiet, but when he turned to look at her, the angry look upon his face slid off like a mask and was replaced with a look wonder. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty, whose looks changed and recalibrated themselves according to the wants of the person to look upon her, now looked eerily like Annabeth. He'd noticed this once before, in a personal meeting in her limo, but now she looked like an exact copy of Percy's girlfriend, except she wore more stylish clothes and her blonde hair fell in silky waves about her head. The makeup, jewelry and other refinery was all that kept Percy from believing it truly was Annabeth… that and the fact that she was far larger than a normal human.

"Um… yeah, you're right," Percy stammered before looking at the floor and closing his eyes. He reopened them and turned to look at Zeus with a determined gaze.

"This is my request. I want my father back," Percy said, "I want you and all the other gods to get together and-"

"No," Hades said.

"You're not in a position to refuse," Percy said angrily before he took a deep breath, his face red from the embarrassment of all the gods staring at the loss of his temper.

"Normally, I'd have a snarky remark for you, but I'm awfully tired from all these meetings and the extra work, not to mention the grief of losing my brother, so I'll give you a rather simple explanation so that I don't have to repeat myself. Poseidon was not killed; he did not go to the Underworld. He was destroyed, obliterated, and I have no power over what happens to him. I cannot grant your request because gods cannot truly die," Hades summed up, looking even gloomier that normal.

"Build an automaton," Percy suggested, "Hephaestus can do it, build him a vessel and send out a quest for his soul. I'll lead it if need be."

"Gods do not have souls, boy, didn't I just finish explaining this to you," Hades said dully.

"Do something! Anything! I'll never ask for anything ever again, I'll never come to Olympus and bother you! I'll give my life for his, just bring Poseidon back," Percy shouted, "whatever you want, I'll do it! I'll kill a minotaur again, I'll steal some golden apples, or maybe you want me fight another Titan for you? I'll do it, I just want my dad back."

"We're doing all we can," Zeus said.

"It's not enough! I should be out there," Percy said, "say the word and I'll go searching for him! I can't just sit around and think, it's driving me crazy! Erebos may be gone for now, but I just feel so-"

"Tainted," said a light, airy voice, "for that is what you are, Perseus Jackson."

Percy turned, and at the door, shining like a beacon, was the Aether. He was not smiling though, he was looking at Percy as if he knew every detail and every thought in his head.

"I can see that Erebos has left his mark on you, it is a stain that will take some time to remove. You soul is tainted by darkness and despair, as is proven by the loss of your patience and your newfound depression. All that is dark in you can hurt those around you more than you realize, however. But I digress, my young hero, you have performed much, and in the name of the Light, I commend your spirit. You have asked a boon of the gods, I believe, to have your father returned to you. I have taken the liberty of preparing his reformation so as to maintain balance in the Olympian council," Aether said, smiling kindly at Percy, who felt like his soul was burning brightly within him.

"You mean he's-"

"Back and better than ever? Yeah, I think that about sums it up," Poseidon said, stepping out from behind the Aether, who clasped his hands behind his back and made his way over to speak to Ouranos as Poseidon stepped forward to embrace Percy.

"Dad, you're alive," Percy said, a terrible weight lifted from his chest as he hugged Poseidon.

It was odd for Percy to hug his father, he barely saw the man, but somehow he felt it was the right thing to do, considering they'd both just cheated death… speaking of which.

"Where the hell have you been," Hades shouted, only to be interrupted by Zeus, who shouted even louder.

"Where the HELL have you been," Zeus demanded, thunder booming as he took to his feet and stepped menacingly towards his brother, shrinking as he went. Percy was lifted out of harm's way by Poseidon before Zeus grabbed his brother by the collar and shook him.

"I've been worried sick about you! I personally went and told Amphitrite about your death! I thought you were gone forever, and here you stand as bold as bronze! Explain yourself," Zeus commanded.

"I've only just reformed, brother, so be careful with the body, ok? One static shock and I might disintegrate," Poseidon joked.

"A fitting punishment for keeping me waiting like that, I thought I'd lost you," Zeus shouted.

Poseidon gently pried off his brother's fingers and clapped him upon the shoulder, smiling in a reassuring manner, and only serving to make Zeus angrier because of it.

"Are you showing compassion for me? Did you miss me while I was gone," Poseidon asked, making Zeus positively spark with rage as lightning arced over his blue suit.

"I didn't miss you at all, I was just worried about the balance of power," Zeus grunted, turning away from Poseidon, who smiled.

From behind Zeus, smirking in his throne, Hades mouthed, 'He's lying,' to Poseidon, who nodded discreetly before releasing Zeus' shoulder and allowing him to once more take up his throne.

"And Percy… I heard every word of what you said, I'm glad that someone missed me," Poseidon said, glancing at Zeus, whose cheeks were touched with blotches of red as he shuffled through the same folder as before, "anyway, I have a present for you, a little something I commissioned from Brontes while I reformed."

Poseidon held something out, and Percy looked down at it with a stunned expression, as if another gaping hole in his world had suddenly been filled.

"Riptide," Percy asked incredulously.

"Yes," Poseidon said, "Brontes was the original fabricator of the Helm of Darkness, and Zeus' master bolt. He's reforged the sword for you and everything, go ahead and click the top."

Percy was in awe, Riptide's old form was that of a cheap, capped pen. Instead, Poseidon held out a fine, sleek, golden pen with a click top. Along the side, the word Anaklusmos was written in ancient Greek. Percy gripped it, feeling how remarkably light it was for something that was comprised of metal.

"Go ahead, son," Poseidon said, beaming at Percy, who look like words couldn't describe his happiness.

Percy did as bidden and clicked the pen. It sounded off with a fine, solid click that echoed through the quiet council chamber before a sword suddenly appeared in his hand. It was a fine blade, styled after those of the Greek hoplites, but the blade was a bit more leaf shaped than Percy remembered, and it was now decorated with a single blue stone set into either side of the center of the guard. The pommel, which was once little more than a plain bronze cap, was now set with another stone, this one green and glowing slightly.

"It's…different," Percy said, unsure if he liked the design.

"I thought you might say that," Poseidon laughed, "but Brontes insisted that such a plain blade was not fit for a hero of your caliber. As such, he's equipped it with a few extra functions. It will still write like a normal pen, you just have to click it three times. He's also added a customization feature, here, see? You just push this button and concentrate, and you can change the design of the sword! You can make it as plain as you like, now."

"Hmm," Percy grunted, pressing the button and frowning as he concentrated. The sword warped and changed, reforming to fit Percy's idea of the perfect blade. Once it was over, the finery was gone, though the general shape of the sword remained. The only inlaid gems left were the ones in the middle of the guard, and instead of green, or blue, they were black.

"That's not what I wanted," Percy said, staring at the black, diamond shaped stones with disdain.

"That would be the taint," Aether chimed in, "this sword can sense it, and as such it has been influenced by it. This will be a most useful tool, for when the black stones fade away, you will no longer be troubled by Erebos' power."

"Erm… yes, about that," Poseidon sighed, rubbing the back of his head and looking at the floor.

"What is it," Percy said, suddenly concerned.

"It's just… Percy, you've been through so much, I've decided that until you've completely recovered, it's best if you refrain from going on any quests. I've also set something up for you, a healer who can work wonders, but… she's not close by. In fact, she's from another world, the one Korra comes from. It's your choice to go there and see her, if you wish, but until you're free of the Darkness, I don't want you doing anything that could endanger you," Poseidon said sternly, staring down his son as he feared that Percy may lose his temper again.

"That sounds… like exactly what I've wanted," Percy said quietly, "I've been feeling so down and out, like I could lay in bed and just sleep forever, and I know it's been causing Annabeth and everyone else so much worry. If seeing this healer helps, then I'll go. It'll give me the chance to rest and relax, the vacation I never got. But before I go-"

"Annabeth has to stay here," Poseidon said, "I'm sorry, but the Spirits in Korra's world are adamant about this, you and only you may leave with Korra."

"Is there a timeframe? Can I come back and visit," Percy asked.

"By their estimates, you'd be gone for about a year. Think carefully, because once you leave, you'll be there until you are clean of Erebos' power."

"I… oh gods, I'm so sorry Annabeth," Percy whispered, "I'll do it. I'll go with Korra, and I'll be back when the black stone on Riptide is gone."

About an hour later, as the sun began to set over Camp Half Blood, a loud smack resounded throughout the Poseidon Cabin. Annabeth shook the pain from her hand as Percy touched the tender, raw skin upon his face. The force of Annabeth's strike cause Percy's jaw to clack shut and he tasted blood. His lip was split as well, and blood ran down his chin as Annabeth hyperventilated, her eyes wide.

"What the fuck do you mean 'I'm leaving,' you just got back! What are you thinking? Things are finally starting to turn around and now you're just gonna bail on the world when it needs your help? I thought we were going to rebuild, Percy! I thought we were making something permanent," Annabeth cried, Korra and Jason staring at the floor as they sat upon a bunk, acting like nothing was happening.

"I'm still tainted by Erebos, and until I'm in the clear and no longer influenced by him, I'm under orders to rest and recover. This will only speed up my recovery, and besides, I…" Percy stopped, fearing what he might say if he went on. He didn't want to appear weak in front of his friends.

"You what," Annabeth growled, "am I not good enough for you anymore? Are you sick of me? What is it, spill it, Jackson!"

"I'm tired, Annabeth," Percy said, walking by Annabeth to sit upon his bunk for the first time in what seemed to be years, "I'm just so tired. You have no idea how hard it is , even with my dad back and Riptide returned, I can still feel this incredibly heavy presence. It hurts, and I'm scared it won't let up. Annabeth, if I don't go with Korra, I may never recover. I love you more than anything, but I can't stay here and let myself fade away. I can't put you through that, either."

"And what about the world, the Golden Age that's about to happen? What if something else crops up and we have to deal with it? Percy, we need you here to help-"

"I've been helping for years, Annabeth," Percy said, a little louder than was necessary, "I've been helping ever since I learned who I was! I fought in two wars and only ever served one person before the gods, and that person was you! Maybe I should've been a bit more open about everything I was going though, maybe I should've let you know, but that wasn't easy for me to do, Annabeth! And now, on top of all that, I was a prison, holding the embodiment of all things dark and evil within me! I died, Annabeth! I faced mortality and now I have to come back from the dead to save the world from a dreaded Golden Age? Get over yourself! There are hundreds of other demigods, let them save Olympus for a damn change! I'm just…"

Percy stopped when he realized he was shouting at Annabeth, who looked rather stunned at the change in her boyfriend. Percy had never once raised his voice in such a manner to her, and the darkness was only going to keep Percy on edge and temperamental until it was dealt with. He wiped the blood from his chin using a shirt lying upon his bed and sighed heavily.

"I'm just ready for a break, Annabeth, a long one. I need to leave, to see something new. I feel like my body is back, but it's not right, it feels… off, somehow. Everything feels so out of place and meaningless, and I can't handle it. Don't you get it, this is necessary. I've been hit one too many times and now I'm reeling from all the blows. All I need is time, and I swear that I'll come back to you the second I'm back to normal. Give me a year, Annabeth, please. Please, I can't bear the thought of losing you forever."

Percy held out a hand, and Annabeth slowly stepped forward and took it, sitting beside him upon the bed. She turned to him and tried to smile, but it looked more like a painful grimace, and the lines on her forehead were crinkled from concern.

"I'll still write to you, and I can send you pictures and stuff with a magic phone Poseidon gave me. I'll keep you updated on my progress, take you on video tours of any interesting landmarks and I'll call you whenever I need to hear your voice, which may actually be every night for the first month or so," Percy said, earning a chuckle from Annabeth.

"So, a year, huh? When do you leave," Annabeth asked.

"Tomorrow, right Korra," Percy turned to face the Avatar, who nodded.

"Yeah, we leave tomorrow," Korra said, "I can't wait to see Asami again. This has been hard on all of us, I think."

"I second that," Jason muttered, turning his head to work out the crick in his neck.

"Well, seeing as this is the last night I'll have with you for a year, let's celebrate! We should have a party, I'll get Chiron and we can have a feast," Annabeth said, racing Korra, Percy, and Jason out of the Poseidon cabin as they made for the Big House.

The rest of the night passed in loud, raucous revelry to rival that of the Romans. There was food and drink, dancing and singing, and the whole of the camp with lit from bonfires like the one in the amphitheater. Nico and Grover showed up as well, though when Grover heard Percy was leaving for a year, he was loath to release Percy from his clutches.

"I can't believe you're leaving," he bawled, "I wanna go too!"

"Sorry, man, but I guess I'm the only one who can go," Percy said, "but I'll be in touch. I'll be sending letters, videos and more to Annabeth with this phone I got from my dad."

A late night game of capture the flag was started as well, but it was over quickly, as the team with Nico proved to always be the victor. He could shadow travel in, steal the flag and vanish in a patch of darkness before anyone was the wiser. The next morning, Percy and Annabeth were found, sharing a bunk in the Poseidon cabin, along with Jason and Korra. Other people from camp had spent the night in there as well, including several lost looking kids from Cabin 11, Clarisse from the Ares cabin and her boyfriend, and several others. The cabin was littered with food and drink containers and the party seemed to have gotten pretty wild, as many people were missing various articles of clothing.

"This is outrageous," Dionysus said, "how is it these little headaches get to have more fun than I do?"

"It's so nice that you chose to visit," Chiron said, rubbing his temple, "and besides, it is a very special night. Percy is leaving this morning, after all."

Dionysus scoffed and vanished after a scathing, "That Perry Johanson," escaped his lips.

Several hours later, the camp was once more neat and tidy, and not a single sign of the party remained, except for the poorly drawn 'Get Well Soon,' banner hanging in the dining pavilion.

"This is it," Percy said, "this is the last time I'll see you guys for a year."

Everyone had gathered at the beach of Camp Half-Blood, looking out over Long island Sound as the sun reflected off of the waves like glitter. Percy carried a backpack upon his shoulder and he smiled down at Annabeth, who used to be taller than him. It seemed like he'd been in love with her forever, and even though he knew his departure was for the best, this would probably be the only chance he had to change his mind and stay.

"I'll miss you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you, Annabeth. I'll miss you too."

"Say my nickname," Annabeth murmured, pecking Percy on the lips and pulling him close, "I haven't heard it in so long."

"Wise Girl," Percy whispered, savoring the scent of Annabeth's lemon shampoo.

"It is time," Poseidon called, striding up from the waves and appearing completely dry, "are you both prepared?"

"Yes," Korra said breathlessly, ready to go home.

"I guess," Percy said, squeezing Annabeth's hand before letting it go.

"Then by my authority as the God of the Sea, and by the authority of the Spirits, I grant you this ship, which will carry you safely to Korra's world," Poseidon said loudly, opening a hand as a burst of golden light appeared within it. He clenched his fist and the light solidified, becoming a Trident. It was just as it had been before its corruption, bronze and plain, yet it radiated power as Poseidon levelled it at the crashing waves.

From the water plunged a towering spire of solid wood, and before long, an entire ship had risen from the Sound. It came to a stop at the shore. It was rather bare, aside from the bronze shields that decorated the sides. It was a Greek trireme of sorts, but instead of being powered by a plethora of soldiers or slaves rowing in unison, it relied solely upon the wind. It was shorter as well, and the rear seemed to be elevated, with a single large wheel for steering.

"She's amazing," Percy said, feeling a sharp elbow I his ribcage, "but-uh-not nearly as amazing as you are!"

"Thought so," Annabeth smirked.

"When you're ready, board the ship and cast off," Poseidon said.

Korra, impatient to go, bent the water so as to allow the ship farther onto the shore. She let the waves recede when she could climb up without getting wet. After dropping the backpack she'd been given by Poseidon onto the deck behind the steering wheel, she leaned over the rail and called to Percy, who was hugging Annabeth. When he pulled away he whispered something to her, and she covered her face in her hands, tears streaming from her eyes as Percy climbed onto the ship.

"Swift winds and calm seas to you both," Poseidon said before raising the Trident and once more putting the ship out to sea.

Percy put his pack next to Korra's before he willed the sails to unfurl and snap taut as they filled with wind. He gripped the wheel with one hand and turned back to the shore, waving to his friends.

"Bye, everyone," Percy called, "I'll see you all in a year! Annabeth, I love you!"

She pulled a hand from her face and waved before she began to weep silently. Grover pulled her into a hug and began to sob as well, while Poseidon vaporized into a salty sea breeze and blew away.

**This one is pretty wordy at over ten thousand words! Not much to say, really, but there is one more chapter left, and then this fanfic will be done. Thanks to everyone who stuck with it. Percy bought a car, Annabeth is a badass, Percabeth for days, and Korra is ready to go home. Poor Jason has been so unappreciated, and I had this idea of his during his quest to retrieve Percy's soul, like, Jason is carrying around this Aquaman doll, talking to it because only he knows there's a soul inside of it. And he sits it up at the table of a restaurant when he stops to eat. Also, Percy takes a vacation to Korra's world, where he trains in waterbending! /but that's the next chapter. What do you think Percy said before sailing away that made Annabeth so sad? Oh, and now for the music...**

**Ocean Man-Ween... This is the song Percy hears on his way to Olympus.**

**Land of All-Woodkid... This is the song that inspired the ending of the chapter, especially the 'sailing away to another life' part.**

**Personal note: I love Woodkid, I have ever since I heard his music in the trailer for Assassin's Creed Revelations. Why did no one tell me he put out more music?!**

**Soul-The Eden Project**

**And now for battle music...**

**Ten Million Voices-Shaman's Harvest**

**That's it for this chapter. Only one to go! Then maybe an afterword form yours truly. **


	31. Can't Put Out Our Light

So began to most difficult year in both Percy's and Annabeth's respective lives. They'd gone through so much together that for them to separate as they had was frighteningly strange for everyone who heard of it. Slowly but surely, word of Percy's ordeal spread to the point that even the Ares campers had trouble finding fault in his actions.

"If I'd died, I think I'd need some R and R, too," Clarisse said in hushed tones at the dining pavilion, watching as Annabeth sat at the Athena table with her hands folded under her chin, her eyes far away as she thought of Percy.

Percy kept his word, and he sent so many pictures and videos that Annabeth couldn't help but pull out her laptop to check her email rather frequently. It got to the point where she couldn't be seen without her laptop bag, so she could whip it out in a moment's notice to check for more messages from Percy.

The pictures started out like that of a tourist, documenting landmarks, odd happenings and things that just weren't seen in the world of the Gods, but as they progressed, and Percy became slowly ingrained into Korra's world, they began to change. Pictures of architecture and designs were replaced by pictures of Percy and Korra, posing together for what Percy called a selfie, with Korra dressed in her usual blue sleeveless water tribe shirt, baggy pants and fur lined pelt around her waist. Meanwhile, Percy began to dress in a similar outfit, with no sleeves, baggy pants and knee high seal-skin boots. He retained his Camp necklace, though, and he was never without it in any of the pictures he'd taken of himself.

There were images of Bolin and Asami as well, along with Mako, Jinora, Ikki and many others. The sheer scale of Korra's friends and acquaintances made Annabeth wonder just how badly she must've missed being home with them, and how Annabeth would've felt in the Avatar's boots.

Every day, Percy woke up, and the only thing on his mind was Annabeth. The dark stone set into Riptide's guard was unimportant; the only thing that mattered was her. He wondered if she was thinking of him as much as he was thinking of her.

'Has she come up with an answer,' Percy thought, thinking back to how her tear streaked face looked as he sailed away, 'should I ask her again? What if she didn't understand the question?'

He set his thoughts of Annabeth aside when he realized where he was and what he was doing in Korra's world. He stripped, washed, tidied his room (as was custom on the island that housed Tenzin and the other airbenders) and he made his way to the dining room to eat a healthy, vegetarian breakfast.

"I hope you're ready for your healing session," Korra said, "Katara's been preparing since dawn. She said there needed to be more water so that she could draw out its healing power. She's in the catacombs beneath the Island."

Percy nodded as he slowly chewed his breakfast before he washed it down with some tea and made his way to the lower levels of the island, where the caverns wove like a spider's web beneath the massive temple and its outlying buildings. Here in the dark, Percy had worked meticulously with the waterbending master everyone called Katara, who was apparently quite an important person to whom everyone listened.

"Hello, dear," she said kindly, the water's glow casting her smile in an eerie light, "are you ready for today's healing session? Good, take out Anaklusmos and lay in the pool."

The pool was rather frightening for Percy, as he found that the water within only glowed upon the surface, and a few feet down it sunk into inky blackness. Even with Percy's incredible ability to sense what lay within the water, he still felt disturbed by the thoughts of what could be down there.

And so the majority of Percy's days were spent: he would wake up, attend healing sessions that varied day by day, and he would do his best to chip away at the black stone that sat in the guard of Riptide. He had even tried to simply pry the stone from the gleaming bronze, but it stood fast, and no matter how he tried to change the appearance of the sword, the stone refused to budge. After one particularly intense healing session, Percy had even gotten so angry that he'd taken a chisel to the black diamond in an attempt to smash it, only ending his efforts when he threw the sword off the edge of Air Temple Island, just to have Riptide appear in his pocket once more.

It wasn't all bad, though, for Percy was surrounded by what Korra passionately referred to as her extended family, which seemed to include everyone from the Chief of Police, Lin Bei Fong, to every air nomad on Air Temple Island. They were all incredibly supportive and offered Percy their greatest sympathies, even though he didn't really feel like he deserved their kindness. After his healing sessions, Percy, Korra, and Asami would take a ferry to Republic City and they would search for interesting scenery and buildings for Percy to photograph and send to Annabeth. Other days, they would stay on the island and talk, or go to Asami's mansion to swim, race cars, and even help her with her work, as the hard manual labor helped take Percy's mind from his home and heart.

It was awe inspiring to watch Korra and Asami together, Percy had always known strong women existed (as his mother and girlfriend were both fine examples) but the way those two could turn a wrench and work with machinery was astounding. Percy would do his best to help, of course, but something about the way they worked together made Percy miss Annabeth all the more.

Asami would be tightening a bolt and Korra would lean in, peck Asami on the cheek and playfully smear some engine oil onto the tip of Asami's nose. Then Korra would be bending the dents out of large, piloted robots that almost looked like deep sea diving equipment to Percy, and Asami would come up from behind and cover Korra's eyes and whisper in her ear.

But even with their playful togetherness, they still managed to outwork Percy and his slowly recovering body. Asami's slender forearms would be rippling with muscle, and Korra was… well, she was Korra; she could likely give Percy a run for his money when it came to her spectacular biceps.

And at the end of the day, the three of them would return to Air Temple Island, sore, tired and covered in copious amounts of slippery hydraulic oil, but happy all the same. They couldn't always be together, though, as Asami had business meetings and product trials to conduct as her company's reputation was still less than sterling, and Korra had her Avatar duties to attend to. Percy himself had sessions that could last all day and well into the night, resulting in him sleeping in well past noon and being groggy for the entire day. Still, even when Asami and Korra were busy, he could always watch the airbenders work, carefully guided by the tutelage of Jinora, Master Tenzin's oldest daughter.

Otherwise, there was always Bolin and Mako, both of whom seemed to be focusing upon their pro bending careers. They were headed to the finals that year, thanks to a generous sponsorship deal from Future Industries, and the help of a certain Son of the Sea God, who had taken to the sport like a natural. Some may have construed it as cheating, but Percy always dressed as a member of the Northern Water Tribe, which was large enough where he wouldn't be recognized as an outsider because of its large population. And on top of that, Korra was even been working with Percy so that he could learn waterbending. To his pleasant surprise, the flow and balance of the movements were immensely soothing to Percy, and when he first attempted it, he was amazed when the water reacted, just as Korra had described.

"I wasn't sure you could waterbend," Korra laughed, "but I guess you're a man of many talents!"

Annabeth remained at Camp Half-Blood throughout the year. This meant having all of her schoolwork, and Percy's, dropped off at Camp. It was difficult, but Annabeth found an incredible drive in her quest to complete two sets of homework. She not only had to complete twice the work, she had to do them both as different people. She had to carefully mimic Percy's handwriting and mentality whenever she printed his name at the top of the page, and she had to be careful not to carry over any styling, as teachers were loath to pass cheaters.

Annabeth found a workaround, though, as she was always somewhat ambidextrous. Soon enough, she could write with both hands, each one having its own unique styling of penmanship. She sat awake late at night, her eyes wide as she scrawled line after line in the light of a lamp while the almost empty cabin slumbered. During the school year many campers left, but not Annabeth. After some painful explaining to her father and step mother, she found they were both surprisingly supportive.

"You want to stay at Camp for a year so that you can maintain contact with your boyfriend, who has gone to a different world," her father asked sharply, trying to look stern, yet failing due to his leather aviator cap. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed in which Annabeth nodded and her parents looked down on her with blank expressions.

"Well, of course you can stay! Tell Percy I want lots of pictures of airplanes, and if they have any historical battle museums, let me know!"

"Still doing homework, Annabeth?"

She turned to find Jason standing in her doorway of her personal office in the Athena cabin, wearing the pair of Superman lounge pants Percy had gotten him and a Superman shirt with a large 'S' printed upon the torso.

"Yeah, this is Percy's schoolwork. I'm almost finished, I think. What's up Jason," she asked quietly before turning back to the papers in front of her and brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Geez, is he taking advanced classes or something," Jason asked, stepping forward to look at the textbooks, several of which were open and had various colored sticky notes in just about every other page.

"Sort of… I have to be ready for when Percy gets back," Annabeth said, glancing at a textbook before scribbling a few lines with her left hand.

"Ready for what," Jason plied.

Annabeth turned to look at Jason, and in her eyes he saw an incredible fire, the likes of which hadn't burned since before Gaia's defeat. There was a purpose there, something that Annabeth was fully equipped to deal with, and she was working hard to achieve it, bit by bit.

"Percy and I are going to college in New Rome. He's a bit farther behind me in a few areas because he actually failed a class or two last term, so I'm doing all the extra credit he needs to get caught up so we can graduate early together, plus I'm making sure to take notes so that he's actually prepared for college. I've even prepared an apartment for us, I've made a list of possible classes Percy could take when we go to college and I'll be submitting the applications shortly. Plus we'll both start off half a year ahead, because I'm taking several advanced classes for both of us that will actually earn college credits."

"And they don't suspect any of this," Jason asked incredulously, staring at Annabeth with awe.

"Nope. You see, I can write with both hands, with my left I do Percy's homework, his essays, his tests, and his applications, anything that he would need to fill out himself, and with my right I do my own," Annabeth said with a modest smile.

"Holy shit, Annabeth, Percy is the luckiest guy alive. How do you find the time to do all this?"

"I am a child of Athena," Annabeth said simply, bowing her head to her work to hide the blush on her cheeks, "and besides, before Percy left… let's just say I think this is a way of showing my commitment."

On the porch of the Big House, Chiron waited as Jason stalked out of the Athena cabin and headed for where Chiron sat. He took a seat in the same chair Sally had sat in some time ago and he lay back, wishing he could sleep.

"How is she," Chiron asked.

"Insane, delirious, absolutely depraved," Jason sighed, "…and a verifiable genius. That girl is not only doing work for two people, she's setting their futures up for the both of them. I saw a planner on her desk, Chiron."

"What's that, you saw a planner on the desk the counselor of the Athena cabin," Chiron asked jokingly, "goodness gracious, why didn't you say so?!"

"It wasn't a normal planner, Chiron," Jason said, crossing his arms and turning to look at the Camp Director, "it was… it was Annabeth's plans for her and Percy. I saw financial plans, possible jobs and careers for the both of them, ideas for purchasing property in New Rome… and I also saw… names."

"What sort of names," Chiron asked curiously.

"All sorts. Girl names, boy names, middle names."

"You mean baby names?"

"Yeah," Jason said uncomfortably, "how are you so calm about this-Chiron are you crying?"

"I am indeed, Jason," Chiron laughed, wiping away a tear, "if you'd known Annabeth and Percy as long as I have, you'd understand… or perhaps not. I've watched heroes come and go; I've sent so many of them to their doom and been unable to save them… For Percy and Annabeth to survive, together, is my greatest achievement. Through thick and thin, they have managed to stay alive and overcome any challenge. If what the Aether said is true, then this is truly the turning point. We have come to an age where children of the gods do not need to live in mortal peril every moment of their lives."

"You knew this was going to happen," Jason asked, "you knew Percy and Annabeth were going to get together and grow old and-"

"No, I didn't know for sure," Chiron muttered, still wiping away tears of joy, "but I'd always hoped."

"I just don't get how they can be so… ready and prepared," Jason said, still unable to believe it.

"If you think Percy is prepared, you'd better think again," Chiron laughed, "he may be willing to spend his life with Annabeth, but once it comes right down to it, I'm afraid Percy will act rather like you are now: disbelieving and unsure, but Annabeth will guide him through it. However, this does merit a discussion with the leaders of Camp Jupiter… I think a bit more openness between the Camps will be a good thing. Demigods should be able to live a semi normal life, and unless Annabeth plans on designing a New Greece, I'm afraid that will be more difficult for the Greek demigods without the assistance of the Romans."

The days turned to weeks, the weeks into months, and finally, as the summer grew late at Camp Half-Blood, and people prepared to leave once more for the upcoming school year, the day came for Percy to return home. Annabeth was beside herself with a mixture of worry, concern and nervous excitement. It was August 21st, and Percy hadn't sent any messages since late last night, when he'd told Annabeth that he loved her and that he would see her tomorrow. He'd said nothing of how he would be arriving either, so Annabeth, Grover, and a few other campers who'd finished their packing gathered by the shore of Camp Half-Blood, just as they had one year prior. The day was grey and overcast, and rather unseasonably chilly. A heavy fog rolled in off the Sound as Annabeth crossed her arms and rubbed them with her hands to disperse the cold.

"Hey, Annabeth," Grover asked, coming up from behind her, "no sign of him, yet?"

"Nope. It's good to see you, Grover," Annabeth said, hugging the satyr and smiling at Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, and resident tree nymph of Camp Half-Blood.

"Did he say anything about when he was coming, or how he would get back," Jason asked, looking over at Annabeth distraughtly.

Jason had missed Percy quite a lot as well, for even with Frank, Hazel, Leo and Piper, Jason had found a truly great friend in the Son of the Sea God. Annabeth shook her head, however, before she turned to gaze out at the fog that obscured her vision. A strange, chopping whoosh seemed to echo through the mist, and Annabeth cocked her head so as to better hear the noise as it became louder and the echoes became less noticeable.

"There's something coming through the mist," Clarisse said, looking out into the fog and watching as it swirled, as if the air was being disturbed.

At first, they couldn't quite see what it was, as the scale of the object was far larger than a ship, and it didn't seem to be crashing through the water, as the waves were still relatively calm and gentle. Through the fog descended an enormous airship, emblazoned with the logo of Future Industries, and the fog became riled as its propellers sliced the air. A long rope ladder was dropped, and from it descended a familiar figure that made Annabeth's heart flutter and her knees quake.

"Percy!"

Percy woke up two days prior, feeling rather tired and exhausted. For the last two weeks, he'd spent countless hours with both Katara and Korra, both of whom were using every ounce of healing power they had upon Percy as he lay in the bottomless water hole in the dark cavern. He still felt rather raw and pruny from spending each and every day soaking in the water, and as he grabbed Riptide from his bedside table, still in its pen form, he felt a sense of certainty upon him: the black stone would still be there, as it always was. Even with all the hard work Katara and Korra had been putting in, he had only the smallest sliver of hope left within him. He put his thumb to the bronze click top and held it. Did he really want to draw his sword only to see it was as he had feared? No, he didn't… but the thought of blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and a know-it-all smile broke through his reservations. He only had two days left to go before he was slated to return, if he was to keep his promise. He needed to check his progress and begin his daily rituals.

Percy drew in a breath and clicked the pen. A familiar sword formed in his hands as he looked at the tip of the blade. Slowly, he moved his eyes down, until they finally rested upon the guard. Percy's throat tightened for a moment before he slowly exhaled, a grin forming upon his lips. There was no trace of the dark diamond anywhere! He turned the blade over, almost slicing off his fingers in the process, only to find the other side as barren as the first.

"It's gone," Percy whispered before throwing off his blankets and running out of his room.

He sprinted out of the living quarters and across the cobblestoned island, headed for the dining room in the main temple, where Korra, Katara, Tenzin, and his family would be gathered for breakfast.

"The stone is gone," Percy roared triumphantly as he went, earning him several kind smiles and a smattering of applause as the air nomads cheered for his recovery, "it's gone! The black stone is gone! Percy Jackson is back in action!"

He felt as if a great weight was lifted from his chest, and with light, fleeting steps he raced up the stairs and into the Temple to tell everyone the great news, but the only thing truly on his mind was Annabeth, and how so very close he was to seeing her again.

Even though Percy had initially wanted to be sent back right away, Tenzin felt it would be best to wait until the Spirits were ready, which was supposed to be on the day that marked Percy's one year anniversary in Korra's world.

"On the bright side, you'll still get to compete in the probending finals," Bolin said happily, "those are tomorrow, remember?"

Percy had temporarily forgotten, but to celebrate, Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako all decided to spend the rest of the day with Percy, ending with a night out for the Krew, plus their friend from another world. They ran through the parks, laughing as they went, only stopping to admire how the fireworks lit off by Tenzin and his pupils glimmered against the night sky.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Mako said, leaning against the railing that edged the waters between Republic City and Air Temple Island.

"Yeah," Percy said, "I can't either. It feels like it's been both forever… and no time at all."

"That doesn't even make sense," Bolin laughed.

"I'll make _you_ make sense," Percy said, willing the water to rise and splash Bolin.

"Oh, you are gonna get it," Bolin shouted, chasing after Percy as he laughed and sprinted away, Korra, Mako and Asami following them as they wove their way back into the city, into lamp lit districts filled with good food, good company and good times.

The next day passed sluggishly for Percy, as he was excited for both the upcoming probending final and his return to Camp Half-Blood. Before his match, he sat in the antechamber that lead out to the arena, holding his phone is his hands and messaging Annabeth, who seemed awfully tired for some reason.

Percy typed in a quick, 'I love you, I'll see you tomorrow!' before he stowed his bronze phone in his locker and put on his red Fire Ferret helmet.

"You ready," Mako asked of his teammates.

"You know it, bro!"

"Ready when you are," Percy said, smiling as he developed a serious case of the jitters.

After a long, hard match, the Fire Ferrets emerged victorious, earning them the grand prize and a great, hulking trophy. Percy was offered his cut of the winnings by Mako and Bolin, but he declined, saying that there would be no way to convert the money once he returned to his world. Bolin sobbed and hugged Percy while Mako tried to pry off his brother. They returned to Air Temple Island to find a party waiting for them, and they passed the second night in a flurry of celebratory cake, feasting and play by plays of the match. Percy woke the next day and smiled to himself. The last two days had been like an incredible waking from a long dream. It had been so amazing he could hardly believe it was real. But now here he was, and it was time to go back.

Hugs were shared, hands were shaken and the many people whom had touched Percy's heart were gathered in the courtyard to say their goodbyes. As a keepsake, Percy was given a scrap book by Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin, highlighting their exploits as they'd showed Percy Republic City. At the very end, right after a newspaper cutout of Percy, Bolin, and Mako holding up the trophy and grinning like idiots, there was room for one more picture. Everyone assembled in the courtyard, with Percy, and Korra in the front and center, their arms around each other's shoulders and everyone lined up in rows behind them. With a snap, a photographer took the picture and returned with several prints, one of which was signed by Korra and her friends and safely stowed in the scrap book. Asami radioed for a balloon to be piloted in, and everyone gathered inside.

"What now, Jinora," Asami asked, looking down at the master airbender.

She closed her eyes and focused for a moment before she opened them once again and smiled.

"Furry-Foot says we have to fly straight into the storm," Jinora said, pointing out of the window at a gathering thunderstorm over the rocking ocean.

"Furry-Foot wouldn't happen to be an evil dark spirit trying to kill us, would he," Bolin asked nervously as Asami set sail for the thunderstorm.

"No. And even if he was, it's not like dark spirits are homicidal maniacs," Jinora huffed.

They sailed for a time, and turbulence rocked them as Percy turned white in the face and gripped the arms of his chair.

"You alright, kid," Lin Bei Fong asked.

"Not really one for flying," Percy said shakily, trying and failing to laugh as it sounded more like a frightened squeak.

"Hmph, tell me about it," the Chief of Police said, crossing her arms and avoiding looking out the window, "but on the bright side we're above water, if anyone were to survive the wreckage of the balloon, it'd be you."

"Thanks," Percy yelped, "I feel better already!"

Hours sailed by, and the turbulence slowly faded until the dark clouds surrounding them were replaced with a layer of thick fog.

"We're here," Jinora said quietly, "I can feel it. It's so… different."

They slowly passed through the fog, with Asami taking over at the helm so as to expertly navigate, and avoid any surprises lurking in the mist. Her suspicions were unwarranted, however, for soon enough the fog gave way to the view of overcast beachfront, upon which stood a large group of people in familiar orange t-shirts.

"Those are what demigods look like," Jinora asked, looking out of the window, "they look so normal."

"Don't let that fool you," Percy said happily, his eyes fixated upon one camper with her long blonde hair done up in a messy ponytail and a laptop bag over her shoulder, "these are some of the best warriors and heroes the world has seen!"

One last round of emotional farewells passed through the cabin of the airship before Percy turned to leave, headed for the exit bay of the ship. He turned to look at them, the people with whom he'd spent an entire year, and good friends, all. Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Rohan, Lin, Bumi, and so many others, all of whom had taken their turn to believe in him when he felt like his objective might never be fulfilled. He smiled and waved before closing the door behind him and walking up to the edge of the open bay doors, where a solid metal ladder descended a few steps before becoming a rope ladder.

"I'm coming, Annabeth," Percy said to himself, turning his back upon the beach so that he could descend, "give me a minute, and I'll be down to ask you again, and properly this time."

He alighted upon the beach and waved to his friends in the airship as it slowly turned and propelled itself back into the fog, and the raging storm beyond it. A hand grasped Percy's, but he stood and watched the mist until it stirred no more before he turned to look at Annabeth.

She squeezed his hand and smiled, looking tired and sort of disheveled, but still beautiful to Percy. It reminded him of how she used to look after a fight. Her hair was a mess and she looked sort of breathless, but it made Percy want to lunge forward and press his lips against hers. But now wasn't the time for that, he had a question to ask.

Annabeth stared at Percy for a time as he looked out into the mist. It was clear that he would miss all the friends he'd made, Annabeth knew that she had certainly missed Korra's presence in the last year as well, but the look of sadness in his eyes was as strange as the smile upon his face. Usually, Annabeth was able to read Percy like a book, but now he seemed to be struggling with something. He was dressed similar to how Korra had been, with a loose fitting blue tunic and a pair of blue armbands. His sleek black leather boots contrasted with his baggy navy pants, but he looked so incredibly different that Annabeth had a hard time believing it was him. He seemed sadder now, and still incredibly tired, but there was a strength about him that was undeniable. Annabeth found herself wondering how that uncertain, short eleven year old became this tall, muscular man from another world.

"I've missed you," said Annabeth when Percy turned to face her.

"And I've missed you," Percy said, wetting his lips and looking rather pressured.

The question he'd asked before his year away came back like a firecracker in her head, and suddenly Annabeth found herself staring wide eyed at Percy.

"Annabeth, I wanted to give you time to think about it," Percy said quietly, "and I can understand if your still not ready, but I have to know because… I wanna spend forever with you."

Silence was Percy's answer as Annabeth slowly began to shake her head, still staring at Percy. He felt his stomach clench suddenly as his eyes became hot and moist. Was that her answer?

"Annabeth," Percy stammered, "I-"

"I can't believe you even had to ask," Annabeth murmured, still shaking her head, "why would I not wanna marry you, Seaweed Brain? I spent this entire year preparing, making sure that we could be together for years, and you think I'm doing all of your school work cause I don't want to be with you? Percy, you're a complete and utter moron! I have baby names drawn up and everything!"

As Annabeth's insane rage broke over her, she began to kick at Percy, who quickly began to retreat until Annabeth was chasing Percy around the beach with the rest of the campers watching.

"Baby names?! OUCH! I love you Annabeth," Percy yelped as she landed a kick upon his thigh, "will you marry me?!"

"Of course I will," she hollered, throwing sticks, sea shells and anything else she could find at Percy.

After her rage had subsided, Percy picked up Annabeth, kissed her, and was shortly set upon by Grover, Jason and Chiron, who all smiled, clapped Percy on the shoulder, and congratulated his engagement to Annabeth.

In the following months, the situation of Percy's world became abundantly clear to him: monsters were in short supply, and demigod life expectancies were now skyrocketing.

"There are so many campers," Percy noted as he and Chiron sat on the porch of the Big House, watching a group of younger children stride across the green, sloping lawns, "what will they do? How are they gonna get experience in the field?"

"There are still war games, a few monsters, and veterans such as you who have much to teach," Chiron said, "and also, Annabeth, the Camp counselors, myself and the Gods have actually had a few meetings. It seems that in fairness, and to compensate for the increased longevity of demigods, a city will be constructed here by the name of New Greece. It will be a shining beacon for demigods, just like New Rome."

"You mentioned Annabeth, how does she-" Percy began.

"She's the lead architect. She will be designing the city and taking charge of the Camp Counselors so that each cabin will take part in its creation. She will be working on it for several years and be earning a fine daily wage," Chiron said happily.

Percy, however, looked over the Camp with a certain sense of reverence as he felt his world tilt.

"They'll be closing the Camp," Percy said quietly, "everyone will either have to go to Camp Jupiter or stay at home, and whatever the case, a city of Greeks? What about this place, Chiron? It's so simple and… perfect!"

"I understand change may frighten you a bit," Chiron said, looking at Percy, "but as you grow you'll learn that change can be a wonderful thing. Besides, you are marrying the chief architect… if you want something preserved, you of all people should be able to protect it."

"That's it," Percy said suddenly, "this place, the camp right now, we can keep this as it is and build the city around it or next to it! That way we can just expand the borders without having to destroy the Camp!"

"I'm certain that Annabeth will want some minor changes, such as larger cabins, so the ones we have now will be torn down, but other than that… I have to say this would make a lovely park for a beautiful marble city," Chiron smiled, glad that Percy had seen the upside.

Percy and Annabeth began to prepare for college, but Percy was still unsure of how he would make money during and after school, what with Annabeth's job as Chief Architect of New Greece. His doubts were again dispelled by Chiron, who insisted that Percy be taken on as the swordsmanship teacher for the camp. It was a fulltime position that paid well, even during school months. Percy accepted with enthusiasm, and with Annabeth at his side, the two of them went about creating a life together, caught somewhere on the line between gods and mortals that demigods liked to use as a jump rope.

Korra and Asami lay together once again, only weeks after Percy was taken back to his own world. They had returned to their vacation in the Spirit World, though now it was actually a honey moon, and they had a fine little cabin all to themselves, spending bright, sunny days with only each other and the spirits.

"I can't believe how much things have changed," Korra sighed, feeling the necklace Asami had given her at the moment of their engagement.

"Do you mean what happened in the other world, or with us," Asami asked quietly, snuggling closer to the Avatar.

"Both," Korra admitted, smiling as she put her arm over Asami, "but I'm glad things turned out this way, they could've been a lot worse. And now we can finally get back to our vacation."

"Mhmm," Asami moaned, nuzzling her girlfriend's arm as they fell asleep together.

Meanwhile, outside his own hut, a short way off, Iroh sat in front of a fire that burned in a hole in the ground, smiling as the flickering flames warmed his old legs and a fresh pot of tea.

"Hmmm," he sighed heavily, "it seems things have turned out quite nicely, after all."

"Mind if we join you," asked a pair of hooded figures, coming up behind Iroh from the darkness of the night.

"Of course not," Iroh smiled, gesturing at the teapot that hung over the fire, "sharing a cup of fine tea with fascinating strangers is one of life's great pleasures."

"I couldn't agree more," one figure said, throwing back his hood and revealing shoulder length white hair, star spangled black eyes and a kind smile. Ouranos took a seat next to Iroh upon his log, and the other figure took a seat upon Iroh's other side, lowering his hood and revealing the Aether, who glowed gently in the night. Both were handed cups of steaming tea before the three toasted and threw back their respective drinks, smiling as they delighted in each other's company.

THE END

**Thanks for reading, everyone! This is the end, aside from a short afterword that I'll get to later, as I'm sort of short on time at the moment. I'm terrible at ending stories, and I'm a sucker for happy endings, so I guess you guys will have to decide whether or not you care for it. If you liked the story and know someone who might like it as well, share it with them! Uncle Iroh knows that the best things in life are those you share with those who are closest to you! Feel free to review as well, I'm sort of curious as to what you guys think of this ending. Before anyone asks, no, Iroh's ending scene isn't meant to be a signal of continuation, it's meant to sort of... I don't know... showcase Uncle Iroh's awesome? Yeah, something like that. Also, while I have no intentions of continuing this story, I have read through it, front to back, and decided that if time permits I may go through and fix errors in grammar and spelling, and also completely revise the story to make it more readable and plot driven. **

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read the story!**

**Fire From the Gods-End Transmission**

**Times Like These- The Eden Project**

**Catch Me If You Can- EDEN**


	32. Just Another Afterword, Move Along

**I came up with the idea for a crossover a long time ago, but the date of file creation was… 4/15/2013. Damn, son. I believe this was actually one of my first attempts at writing fanfiction, and this story has followed me around since the day of its creations. It's kinda weird to think that it's over, nor did I think I would ever be sitting here, actually typing up this afterword, but I guess life is full of surprises. **

**This fanfiction has been with me for almost three and a half years. During that time I've faced a variety of obstacles and overcome them all. All the while, in the back of my mind, this story was there. It got me through incredibly dark days, and they were so bleak that, at the time, I thought they'd never come to pass. But now here I am, swaddled in my warm, comfy pajamas, sipping on coffee, and trying to find the words to describe how much this story means to me. It's been an outlet, a journey, and a dear friend. It's allowed me to practice writing, find a suitable style, and it's brought me face to face with the fact that I need to get better. I was always inspired by writers during my young adulthood, and during the adventures of their written characters, it was exciting to think that I could be right there next to these heroes as they went through hell for those they cared about. I hope that to some degree, this story did the same thing for you. **

**Now, when I first started writing, all I knew was that I wanted a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Avatarverse. I didn't know if I was going to have Korra or Aang, until someone pointed out the similarities between Korra and Percy. Hardheaded, stubborn, loyal, passionate, fearless, and above all… they were complete and utter bad asses. The person, whoever it was, is credited at the beginning of the story… or they used to be… might have gotten rid of the intro. Anywho, as I've grown, lived, laughed, and loved throughout these last few years, it's been with the characters of this story at my side. To no longer have them with me will be a mondo bummer, but I guess all good things have to come to an end.**

**On another note, this entire fanfiction, is riddled with more than spelling and grammar errors, it's infested with easter eggs! I've made allusions to all kinds of things, especially during funny moments, and I hope you caught them all, though I am liable to sometimes forget to allude to them in my chapter summaries and explanations. I believe in the very last chapter I forgot one, when Percy remarks that it felt like 'both forever, and no time at all.' Bolin tells him that 'that doesn't even make sense,' and Percy replies 'I'll make YOU make sense!' This is a reference to a hilarious abridged anime series known as Code Ment, by purpleeyeswtf on YouTube. I hadn't even watched the original anime and I still found the abridged series entertaining. In fact, it's how I came to watch, and fall in love with Code Geass, which is an incredible anime and…. well, I'm getting off track.**

**Last, but most certainly not least, I have you, my readers who took the time to read through every spelling and grammar error and finish this story. You guys are the bomb, the bees knees and the cat's cradle. If I could, I'd find you… and I'd take you all out for a night on the town, cause you freakin' deserve it. I wish you all the best and I hope that you remember my humble story, cause it certainly won't forget you! And, for those of you who may have read my last chapter summary, you'll notice that I spoke of revising the story, editing errors and making this a more readable fanfic… well, that may be some time off, but I assure you it's bound to happen. I'll be cleaning it up, adding details where needed, editing for plot (what little there is) and adjusting chapter lengths, which have been bothering me for some time. The new story will be labeled as such, and it will have all the chapters titled. I see a lot of potential in this story, and I want to bring it out. Don't hold your breath though, I have a good six stories to work on, on top of what I have posted and in progress now. **

**Once more, I'd like to thank all of you: mortals, demigods, gods, titans and protogeni alike. You, the readers, are the most important part of the story! If you feel so inclined, don't forget to share this with other fans of Percy J. and LOK, and if you can, turn a few more people onto either series. Goodness knows our fandoms could use some fresh meat. **


End file.
